You are my destiny
by tatado2010
Summary: Rien ne va plus entre Hermione et Ron et quand Ron se réveille au côté d'un inconnu il se dit qu'il est vraiment allé trop loin. Mais très vite il comprend qu'il se passe autre chose mais rien ne peut être pire pour lui que de se retrouver du jour au lendemain marier à Malefoy, Draco Malefoy! Mais peut-être qu'être marié à Draco n'est pas aussi catastrophique que cela en à l'air.
1. chapitre 1

**_bonjour tout le monde qui passe ici voilà une petite longue histoire sur le couple Dron qui j'espère va vous plaire..._** _Evidemment aucun personnage ne m'appartient mais à JK Rowlings..._

 _Chapitre 1: un réveil brutal_

Il s'est réveillé avec un mal de tête atroce. Emmitouflé dans des draps en soie, à son plus grand étonnement, il émergeait de ce qu'il lui semblait être une belle gueule de bois. Il sentait un bras sur sa taille et fronçait un peu les sourcils.

" _Étonnant que Hermione m'ait accepté dans le lit ce soir_..." fut ce qui lui traversait l'esprit avant de se rappeler de la conversation eue avec Harry :' ** _elle est au bord de l'implosion! il faut que tu arrête avant de ne plus savoir faire marche arrière! elle t'aime mais tout amour a une limite et tu es en train de la franchir Ron!_** '

Une colère sans nom s'emparait de ces traits au souvenir de ce que Harry avait dit. De quoi se mêlait-il en fait? c'était sa relation à lui et à Hermione et il n'était pas impliqué là dedans. Et puis Hermione et lui c'était certes compliqué mais elle finissait toujours par le pardonner et ici en était la preuve même si il ne se rappellait plus très bien à quel moment il est passé du canapé au lit au juste mais peu importe.

Il était content d'être sur ce lit au côté de la personne qu'il aimait, certes ils se faisaient un peu de mal mais c'était aussi ça l'amour, les hauts et les bas. Ils ont traversé tellement de chose ensemble qu'ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas se quitter si facilement.

Il gardait les yeux fermés pendant un long moment tout en serrant la main au bout du bras qui lui tenait sa taille.

Il fut pour le moins surpris et cette surprise lui fit ouvrir grandement les yeux, ce n'était pas la main d'Hermione pour sûr et ni celle d'une quelconque femme à moins que celle ci ait aussi un pénis entre les jambes! Non c'était trop large pour être une main de fille même si elle était douce et lisse à l'opposé de la sienne en fait qui était plutôt rugueuse et sèche.

Il se figea, avait-il eu l'audace mal placée de tromper Hermione et qui plus est avec un homme?

Il restait là à essayer de reprendre contenance et se rappeler des événements de la veille mais rien ne lui indiquait une rencontre fortuite avec un homme autre que Harry et pourtant la seule chose dont il peut se vanter c'est qu'il est bien le seul parmi ses amis à toujours se rappeler de ce qui se passe durant ses beuveries donc il se rappelle fortement bien qu'il n'a pas pu coucher avec qui que ce soit et puis il n'est pas gay et n'a pas tendance à le devenir en état d'ébriété.

Il décida qu'il fallait mieux partir vu qu'aucun souvenir lui venait à l'esprit pour le moment, sûrement parce qu'il était dans cette position délicate, avec ce prétendant près de lui. Cette situation le stressait trop pour penser correctement, il devait rentrer, prendre une bonne douche et méditer dessus.

Il allait s'éclipser sans demander son reste quand la personne à côté de lui bougea et se colla on ne peut plus près de sa personne, son dos nu touchant le torse nu de ce dernier. La main de l'inconnu était remonté sur son torse en une caresse sensuelle et lascive comme si ce dernier était habitué à faire cela.

Ce comportement paralysa Ron durant un moment avant qu'il ne se reprenne et espère affreusement pouvoir partir rapidement avant que l'inconnu commence à vouloir un câlin matinal et que les choses dégénèrent. il recula de manière lente et progressive afin de se dégager sans réveiller le garçon derrière lui mais ce fut un échec.

Celui-ci d'une voix encore enraillée par le sommeil, se mit quand même à parler quasi à côté de son oreille.

Lui: Tu es réveillé? Ça va ? Tu veux que je demande à Tunri de te préparer une potion anti-gueule de bois ?... Ron... Si tu savais comme je suis désolé que mon père t'aie fait boire autant ! ... tu râles ?

' _Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte_?' se demanda Ron tout en fixant un point dans son champ de vision tout en essayant de respirer calmement. Au fur et à mesure que le dit garçon se réveillait, sa voix commençait à prendre son ton normal et cela horrifiait Ron de se rendre compte que même si il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom à cette voix, celle-ci lui était familière.

Ensuite ce qui le choqua encore plus c'est que cette personne semblait le connaitre plutôt bien et sous-entendait qu'il connaissait ses parents en plus bon au moins dans ce malheur il éliminait Harry de la liste de qui-est-cette-personne. Cependant il y a une chose qui le turlupinait fortement c'est qu'il a bu aux trois sorciers hier soir pas dans une fête ni chez le père d'une potentiel connaissance.

Alors il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait cependant son silence de longue minute fut interpréter autrement par l'autre interlocuteur qui se mit en tête de caresser le bas ventre de Ron afin de lui changer les esprits.

Lui: Allez Ron! Je suis désolé ok?! Parle moi!Tu sais j'ai horreur quand tu ne dis rien !

Ron ne tenait pas à ce que le jeune homme descende sa main plus bas, chose qu'il voyait venir alors arrêta rapidement la main et la tenait dans la sienne. Il n'avait en aucun cas envie de se retourner de peur de voir qui était en face de lui, même si il avait d'une part, infime part envie en fait. Il savait qu'il devait lui dire que ce soir avait été une erreur même si il ne se rappelle plus trop de la soirée en fait. Il se mit à parler après plusieurs hésitation. Sa voix également était un peu enraillée, avant que cela devienne plus nette et qu'il arrête de balbituer.

Ron: É... Écoute... euh... ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je suis sûre que c'était bien même si je m'en rappelle pas mais... mais... C'était une grosse erreur et il faut mieux qu'on l'oublie... ok?

Il y eut un silence mais Ron ne s'en formalisa pas tant que cela. Peut-être que le gars ne s'attendait pas à cela peu importe. Il se leva rapidement et sortit du lit tout en évitant de regarder son interlocuteur. En se levant et baissant les yeux il fut horrifié de constater qu'il était nu comme un ver et entreprit de collecter ses vêtements afin de partir le plus rapidement possible mais le hic était que parmi tous les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre il ne reconnaissait pas les siens ce qui était étrange.

Ne voulant pas rester nu ainsi aux yeux de tous enfin de ce garçon en fait il finit par se décider à mettre le premier boxer venu dans sa main avant de prendre un jeans qui semblait être à sa taille même si il avait l'air plutôt cher, ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'acheter avec son mince salaire puis il vit un tshirt qui lui plaisait.

Ron: je suis désolé mais je ne me rappelle plus vraiment de hier et ce que je portais donc... si c'est à toi...

Il avait été assez clair, s'il portait des vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient pas, il se devait de le dire maintenant.

Lui: tout va bien Ron? vu comment tu as bu cela ne m'étonne pas que tu te rappelle de plus grand chose mais agir de la sorte... tu vas où au juste?

Ron était en train de s'assoir pour enfiler une chaussette quand le garçon se levait du lit pour se diriger vers lui au plus grand malheur de Ron. il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois pas par dépit ou par vantardise mais par peur de voir qui se trouvait dans son lit. Il ne le regardait toujours pas tandis qu'il enfilait l'autre chaussette tout en lui répondant.

Ron:... chez moi évidemment! écoute... ne t'attends vraiment à rien... après avoir autant bu je n'étais plus moi même... vraiment! et je sors déjà avec quelqu'un... une femme donc... ce fut une erreur qui ne se reproduira plus jamais!

lui: hum! j'ai déjà entendu cela avant soit dit en passant cependant Ron j'ai peur de te décevoir dans ton escapade mais tu es déjà chez toi ici! regarde moi Ron! tu évite mon regard! qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ron fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il se levait tout en cherchant ses chaussures des yeux et en évitant de regarder le garçon des yeux, ce garçon dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre un nom sur la voix mais qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir. Il allait passer le garçon quand celui-ci le retint le bras et le força à se tourner mais Ron ne le regarda toujours pas.

Lui:... hier... Ron mon amour regarde moi! regarde moi bordel! pourquoi tu évites mon regard?!

Il le força à le regarder et là ce fut le choc!

 **voilà un premier chapitre... j'espère que cela va vous plaire et que je peux avoir au moins 5 reviews qui me motiveront à continuer et savoir si cela peut vous plaire... merci d'avance**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello tout le monde qui repasse par ici donc voilà le deuxième chapitre j'espère que cela va vous plaire... bonne lecture** **Ps: je ne suis pas les années de l'auteure original... mes personnages principaux sont nés en 1991 à peu près... je ferais plus de précisions ultérieurement... lets go...**

Chapitre 2: révélations

Quand ses yeux bleu océan rencontrèrent les iris gris de son interlocuteur, Ron crut défaillir.

Il devait fixer un point derrière Malefoy afin de ne pas vomir le peu que contenait son estomac si tant soit peu il y ait quelque chose.

Pour Ron, ce fut pire que de vivre l'apocalypse, pire que d'avoir la baguette de Voldemort en face de lui. Et pourtant au fond il sait qu'il avait reconnu sa voix, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il ne voulait absolument pas le regarder mais il se forçait encore à ne pas y croire, c'est plus facile d'éviter de faire face et de le regarder que d'admettre avoir fait quoi que ce soit avec LUI.

Une petite voix dans sa tête se mit à rire de lui, lui disant qu'il était tombé bien bas pour coucher avec Malefoy et pire trompé Hermione avec lui, le pire ennemi de toutes leurs vies! Il recula et enleva rapidement l'emprise qu'avait Draco sur son bras.

Ron: Malefoy!? MON DIEU! BORDEL! C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE!?

Draco le regarda mi- étonné mi blessé! Il regarda attentivement Ron et il soupçonnait en voyant ses yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne pouvait pas dire quoi, ce n'était pas seulement de la colère mais plus que cela, il se doutait que ce n'était pas juste un Ron boudeur.

Draco : Malefoy ?... Comment..? Waouh eh ben mon amour... tu dois vraiment râler!

Ron commençait à voir rouge! Draco se foutait royalement de sa tête et cela avait tendance à l'irriter.

Pourquoi donnait-il l'impression qu'il devait juste râler et puis sa façon d'être familier avec lui, le surnom ridicule qu'il lui a trouvé en l'espace d'une soirée... cela l'irritait royalement mais il ne voulait pas s'éterniser dessus surtout qu'il avait du mal à rester lucide et calme ici dans cette situation plus qu'étrange! Il ne voulait qu'une chose c'était lui foutre son poing dans son visage et il se demandait même pourquoi diable il ne l'a pas encore fait?! Sûrement parce qu'il savait qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans cet énorme erreur.

Ron:... faisons comme si rien n'était arrivé Malefoy ! Oublie-moi! Et cela... ce qu'on a fait cette nuit...

Draco : …Mamour... est-ce que tout va bien?

Ron : arrête avec ton Ron, ton amour ou mamour, Malefoy! On n'est pas ami et encore moins amant bordel!

Draco: mais quel moustique t'as piqué ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Cela en était trop pour Ron qui s'énerva pour de bon, le rouge sur tout son visage.

Ron: je me le demande Malefoy! C'est ce que je me demande quelle mouche a bien pu me piquer pour que je commette la pire erreur de ma vie: coucher avec toi! Dormir dans le même lit que toi! Bordel de merde! Ne le dis surtout pas, t'as compris?! Je ne veux pas que les gens le sachent!

Draco : savoir quoi? Qu'on couche ensemble? On est marié donc tu crois qu'ils pensent quoi? Qu'on tricote ensemble chaque soir peut-être ? Stp Ron!

Ron avait les yeux grand ouvert tandis que la petite voix dans son esprit se moqua de nouveau de lui: _pire que d'avoir trahi Hermione dans les bras de Draco, d'avoir couché avec Draco, en fait tu t'es marié à lui la veille!_

Il a touché le fond, Harry avait raison et pire que de toucher le fond, le mariage a creusé dedans.

Ron: ma...ma... marié... on s'est marié? Bordel tu ne savais pas empêcher cela? Moi j'étais bourré mais toi? C'est quoi ta putain d'excuse ?!

Draco le regarda étonné, il ne savait même plus comment le prendre ou lui parler. Il était énervé pour une raison qui lui était étranger et même si au début il s'était dit que c'était une blague de mauvais goût qu'il lui faisait pour le punir de sa soirée passée à s'enivrer avec Lucius, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il regardait dans les yeux de Ron et y voyait une colère sans nom, comme si il était vraiment dégoûté, dégoûté d'apprendre pour leur mariage. Draco tendit sa main afin de le toucher mais Ron recula rapidement pour être hors de sa portée ce qui blessait d'autant plus Draco.

Draco:... je ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive Ron... parle-moi stp! Explique-moi ce que j'ai fait pour t'énerver autant?!

Ron: Malefoy ! Met quelque chose sur toi bordel ! Je sais qu'avec ton ego surdimensionné tu n'as aucun complexe corporel mais tu peux m'éviter la vue de ton anatomie stp?!

Ron n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un homme nu comme un ver devant lui et qui visiblement pour celui-ci cela ne le gênait en aucun cas de l'être et puis avoir les parties intimes de Draco sous son nez était assez déstabilisant.

" _c'est qu'il est bien bâti le Malefoy, et pas seulement mère nature a été généreux avec lui mais en plus elle lui a doté d'un corps d'apollon_!" Ron se gifla littéralement la joue pour avoir pensé cela, le corps de Draco ne devait en aucun cas l'intéresser! Il avait des questions plus importantes à régler après tout.

Draco le regardait un peu penaud avant de se diriger vers le boxer qui se trouvait par terre et qui était en fait à Ron techniquement. Il l'enfila avant d'enfiler son pantalon et sa chemise.

Ron s'était assis sur le lit et regardait un point fixe tout en triturant ses doigts nerveusement. Après avoir reboutonné sa chemise, il s'assit à côté de Ron et après un certain temps de silence, il prit sa main pour essayer de le calmer mais ce dernier l'ôta de son emprise assez rapidement. C'était déstabilisant pour Draco qui connaissait un Ron beaucoup plus tactile.

Draco : qu'est ce qui se passe Ron? Dis le moi! Je ne pourrais pas essayer d'aider si je ne sais pas!

Ron quant à lui fulminait! Draco était là, à lui parler comme si ils entretenaient une relation privilégiée qui durait depuis des années alors que non juste un soir, il a fallu un soir pour que toute sa vie soit bousculée, ses convictions chamboulées et une trahison impardonnable réalisée.

Ron: qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? Ma vie est fichue! Je viens de tromper Hermione, Malefoy ! La femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde! Est-ce que tu te rends compte un peu de ce que ce mariage implique? Et même… pas que le mariage, cette nuit à elle seule implique? Et puis... fais chier! Je ne suis pas gay!

Il avait plutôt crié la dernière phrase avec beaucoup de conviction.

Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Draco affichait une tête de stupéfaction assez amusante et Ron en aurait bien ri si sa situation n'était pas aussi stressante pour autant!

Draco:...Ron... regarde-moi!

Il l'avait ordonné plus que demander et Ron en fut surpris et même si il aurait bien voulu lui rétorquer que ce n'était pas son chien, qu'il pouvait lui parler autrement, le regard et les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de Malefoy quand Ron daigna le regarder, le dissuada fort bien de dire quoi que ce soit.

Draco:... Quel sont tes derniers souvenirs?... je veux dire quand a eu lieu notre mariage pour toi?

Ron ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir avec ces questions mais cependant Draco avait l'air sincèrement concerné voire trop concerné en fait.

Ron: ... hier... on a dû se marier hier ou... peut-être j'ai fait un blackout de plusieurs jours puis je ne me rappelle plus vraiment quand je t'ai rencontré donc peut-être une semaine?!... non?

Draco avait l'air d'avoir perdu le peu de couleur qu'il avait, il avait l'air vraiment plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais cela restait coincer au fin fond de sa gorge. Il lui fallut du temps avant de pouvoir de nouveau parler.

Draco: quel jour on est Ron?

Ron le regarda un peu inquiet, quel était la tournure de leur conversation ? Normalement ils devaient, au pire Draco devait lui dire comment tout ceci s'est produit, se promettre mutuellement le secret et la discrétion quant au processus de divorce et tout serait parfait. Au lieu de cela ils se parlaient de derniers souvenirs et de date.

Ron:... on est censé être le 5 février... non le 4 février. Je me rappelle car je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de cadeau pour l'anniversaire de mon père qui a lieu après-demain... ou c'est déjà passée peut-être ?

Draco: Quel année? Quelle année Ron!

Ron: ... ben 2011! Quelle autre année voyons!?

Draco resta sans voix, c'était comme si on lui avait frappé en plein dans son ventre.

Si ce n'était pas par fierté durement acquise par l'éducation de son père durant son enfance il aurait pleuré. Pleuré car il comprenait ce qu'il se passait enfin pas ce qui était arrivé à l'homme de sa vie mais ses conséquences: il avait oublié. Oublié une grande partie de sa vie, surtout celle qui le concernait.

Pour Ron, Draco n'était pas son mari, il était encore son pire ennemi avec qui au mieux il venait de coucher avec, il n'était personne et comprendre cela était pire qu'une torture!

Ron regardait Draco, pour lui sa pâleur avait empiré et il croyait qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait Draco trembler, ses mains tremblaient comme si il vivait un choc intense.

Ron se racla la gorge un peu mal à l'aise. La réaction de Draco ne l'enchantait pour le moins du monde, cela voulait dire que Ron se trompait ce n'était peut-être pas un blackout de 1 semaine, peut-être des mois en fait pire un an peut-être! Il commençait à prendre peur, combien d'alcool a-t-il ingurgité et durant combien de temps au juste?

Ron: Malefoy ! ... MALEFOY!

Draco revenait sur terre et regarda Ron qui paraissait sur le point de paniquer. Il essaya de lui sourire mais ce ne fut pas un franc succès, au mieux cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'un sourire.

Draco: on n'est pas le 4 ou 5 février 2011 Ron... on est le 4 février 2017!

 **voilà le deuxième chapitre... j'avais trop hâte de le publier pour attendre les 5 reviews puis mes suis dit peut être que le deuxième chapitre vous plaira encore plus pour donner plus de reviews mais j'espère que cela vous plait... n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous pensez si je dois améliorer quelques choses je suis ouverte... à la prochaine**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello gentes dames et beaux messieurs, voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et pas vous décevoir :D bonne lecture...**

Chapitre 3 : Le 4 Février

Ron regardait Draco avec une tête qui ferait tomber Draco par terre de rire si la situation ne le stressait pas à ce point!

Ron:... 2017? Pas 2011? Tu mens? Comment? NON! Je me rappelle encore comment était ma journée de hier! Je me suis disputé avec Hermione, j'avais été au trois sorciers et j'ai bu comme un trou, comme toujours puis Harry est venu et m'a parlé et après plusieurs autres verres je suis rentré et j'ai dormi sur le canapé ! ...Malefoy! C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ce qu'il s'est passé hier! Je me rappelle toujours de mes soirées !

Draco soupira. Ça oui il savait que Ron se rappelle chaque moment passé sous alcool mais là ça les dépassait, vraiment! Il le regarda un moment, ces yeux bleus qui dansaient au rythme de sa confusion, et Draco en avait mal au cœur.

Draco: mon amour... on... on ferait mieux d'aller voir un médicomage... je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive...

Ron:… C'est simple tu mens!

Ron fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le 'mon amour' qui commençait à l'irriter un peu beaucoup trop.

C'était simple, Malefoy devait mentir, pourquoi ? Il ne sait pas... pour bousiller sa vie sûrement oui c'est cela ! Et puis en tant qu'ancien mangemort, rebut de la société, il devaitt chercher un moyen de bien se faire voir et rien de mieux que d'être ami et pire faire croire qu'il est marié à un membre du trio d'or qui aurait pu lui pardonner ses atrocités, tous les moyens étaient bon après tout! Mais le regard perdu de cet enfoiré, comme il aimait l'appeler dans sa tête et pas que dedans à vrai dire, lui indiquait clairement que c'était un peu plus complexe que cela.

Draco: pourquoi je te mentirais ? Pour te piéger et que tu ne sois pas avec ta chère Hermione ? Je ne tomberais jamais si bas surtout si pour toi on est encore au stade de se détester et qu'on a fait l'amour par erreur de nos hormones!

Ron le regarda un instant, subjugué, presque admirative !

Oui ! Là il était le Draco qu'il a toujours connu : un peu trop hautain à son goût, arrogant, sûr de lui ! Il ne pouvait que le croire non? Ce Draco là, celui qu'il déteste, pour sûr ne ferait jamais cela ! Alors peut-être... avait-il raison ? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire cela!

Jamais il lui serait venu à l'esprit d'épouser un Malefoy ! Surtout Draco Malefoy ! Le gars qui a pourri toute son adolescence avec ces critiques désobligeantes sur ses tenues vestimentaires de 'seconde main !'. Il s'en rappelait encore de cette phrase comme si c'était hier alors comment il a pu finir par épouser ce bouffon de blond ?! Impensable ! Inenvisageable ! Calomnie ! Voilà ce qu'est ces propos !

Draco : je vais me doucher et puis on ira à St Mungos ok? Là tu verras des gens qui pourront te confirmer qu'on est bien en 2017!

Draco se leva rapidement et s'en alla vers la porte au fond de la chambre à leur gauche et disparu.

Ron était perdu, confus, il ne savait pas quoi faire du tout! Qui contacter? Harry et Hermione furent les premières personnes à qui il pensait mais il se rétracta. Et si c'était une mascarade, si tout ceci était faux et il leur appelait, ils sauront qu'il a fait une énorme bêtise et donc il fallait mieux régler cela en secret.

S'il s'avèrait que Draco jouait avec, il fallait mieux que personne soit au courant, au courant qu'il a quand même couché avec.

D'ailleurs il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir mal à son anus, on sait tous par où ça passe quand deux hommes le font hein?! Ou peut-être c'était Draco qui a "prit"?! À cet idée, il se mit à rigoler malgré lui pendant très longtemps, à l'idée d'un Draco soumis, en dessous de lui à se faire prendre. L'idée que Ron était celui qui dominait était assez marrant mais l'idée a aussi un côté très gênant qui lui fit devenir rouge surtout au souvenir de l'anatomie de Draco qu'il a pu contempler aisément lorsqu'il était encore tout nu devant lui, c'était à ce moment que Draco arriva avec une serviette autour de sa taille. Il le regarda étonné et inquiet.

Draco : Ron tu vas bien ?

Ron: oui très bien !

Draco : tu es tout rouge tu sais?

Ron: OUI! Vas t'habiller!

Draco : ok! Tu es mal à l'aise face à mon corps d'apollon Ron?

Ron: vas te jeter Malefoy !

Ce dernier s'en alla vers la porte de l'autre côté du lit en rigolant. La tête de Ron rouge pivoine et mal à l'aise a eu le loisir de le détendre un peu. Il s'habilla sobrement mais de façon toujours élégante avant de s'en aller 20 minutes plus tard.

Ron le regarda étonné du changement, enfin il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention auparavant mais maintenant qu'il faisait attention, il pu remarquer qu'il n'était plus vraiment le Draco qu'il connaissait. En effet il avait les cheveux coupé assez court mais pas trop et pas assez court pour empêcher Draco de mettre du gel dans ces cheveux sans pour autant qu'il baigne dans son gel et cela lui mettait ses yeux plus en valeur. Ron se claqua mentalement le visage pour avoir pensé ainsi, Malefoy ne sera jamais potable ni beau ni quoi que ce soit, il restera cette sale fouine qui lui a pourri à lui et ses amis leurs années d'étude !

Draco:...RON! On peut y aller!

Ron: Ça va! Pas besoin de crier de la sorte!

Draco: t'étais dans la lune bébé ! Fallait bien te réveiller !

Ron: Je ne suis pas ton bébé Malefoy !

Draco :... ça, c'est toi qui le dis...!

Ron ne répliqua pas et se leva avant de suivre Draco en dehors de la chambre, longer un couloir tout de blanc avec divers tableau de paysage, descendre les escaliers de marbre noir et de se trouver devant un corridor menant ensuite à un salon immense, meublé magnifiquement, de noir et de blanc simple mais tellement beau.

Rien à dire Draco avait du goût en matière de décoration, il pouvait au moins lui accorder cela, il devait être plus que riche, en vue de la décoration tout du moins.

Il y avait une grande cheminée un peu caché sur le côté et donc ils s'en allèrent vers cette dernière. Après que Draco lui ai donné des instructions il s'en alla donc par la cheminée. Il tomba dans un hall rempli d'autres sorciers en tout genre. Puis il se rappela que Draco allait venir et sorti rapidement de la cheminée.

Il s'est mit sur le côté tout en observant aux alentours. St Mungos avait bien changé, ils ont dû le rénover, cela voudrait donc dire que la théorie de Draco était exact? Non peut-être pas, il n'avait plus mis les pieds là depuis un long moment déjà.

Deux personnes sont venus vers lui sourires aux lèvres, il lui fallut du temps et que ceux-ci se trouvent en face de lui pour reconnaître Luna et Blaise Zabini se tenant main dans la main. Depuis quand sortaient-ils ensemble? Il pensait que Luna allait se marier avec Neville non? Il leur souriait un peu mal à l'aise.

' _Et si Luna trompait Neville comme je l'ai fait avec Hermione? Non elle ne ferait jamais cela! Quoi que je n'aurais jamais trompé Hermione avec Malefoy après tout...'_

Luna : Ron tu vas bien?

Ron:... Oui un peu distrait... ça va Luna?

Luna: je vais très bien! On a appris une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui ! Je suis enceinte!

Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et fit des gros yeux plus que choqué et mal à l'aise.

Ron:... fé... Félicitations Luna!

Blaise : on est tellement heureux!

Blaise le prit dans ses bras tellement heureux de partager cette bonne nouvelle qu'il ne remarquait pas que Ron s'était raidit à son contact. Il se détachait de Ron pour constater que son meilleur ami Draco était à côté d'eux et serrait Luna dans les bras visiblement plus que ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle avant de se tourner vers Blaise sourire aux lèvres et le serrait aussi dans ses bras.

Draco savait à quel point ils avaient eu du mal pour avoir un enfant. Ron avait l'air plus que perdu et ça le désolait de le constater lui qui était le premier à les soutenir.

Il se détacha de Blaise à contrecœur un peu car clairement il avait besoin de leur soutien mais il ne pouvait gâcher leur journée et cette bonne nouvelle, et puis il avait espoir que ce n'était pas grave et plutôt temporaire ou traitable rapidement.

Blaise : tu vas bien Draco ? Tu as l'air... inquiet?!

Draco : évidemment!Je suis inquiet du père que cet enfant va hériter !

Blaise le tapa sur l'épaule avant de rigoler à la suite de Draco.

Luna: on va aller le dire à tous nos amis et la famille!

Ron: À tout le monde?

Il le demanda d'un ton tellement scandalisé que les 3 autres le regardèrent étonné.

Blaise : tu vas bien Ron? Pourquoi...?

Draco: ouais ne t'inquiète pas! Tu sais bien Ron comment il est?! Plutôt du style discret jusqu'à ça se concrétise hein?! Blaise on viendra chez vous ok?! Là on a des choses à faire.

Blaise et Luna se regardèrent avant de sourire et d'acquiescer.

Après quelques échanges de formalités auquel Ron ne répondit que par un au revoir à Luna, chaque couple partit dans des directions opposées.

Quand ils furent loin du couple infidèle Ron ne put s'empêcher de poser LA question qui turlupinait dans sa tête depuis le début.

Ron: est-ce que Neville sait que Luna le trompe ainsi avec Zabini? Et puis faire un gosse derrière de la sorte...

Draco:... elle n'est plus avec Neville depuis 4 ans maintenant!

Il répondait plutôt sobrement, un peu froidement certes mais tant que cette mascarade n'était pas résolue, il ne savait plus trop comment se comporter. Ron était un peu surpris par le ton de sa voix mais au vue de la tête inquiet que Malefoy affichait il se disait et à raison que Draco était du genre à ne pas supporter ce genre de situation où les 2 parties avaient une histoire différente de l'autre et qu'il ne savait laquelle croire.

' _et puis si son histoire est vrai je ne sais pas comment moi j'aurais réagi...'_ Ron se disait cela avant de se retrouver devant le comptoir d'une jeune fille qui souriait grandement et battait des cils devant Draco qui ne semblait pas du tout en être intéressé tandis que Ron ne pouvait lui détacher ses yeux d'elle et aurait bien voulu qu'elle le regarde de la même manière et peut-être qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre eux.

Draco:... est-ce qu'on peut voir le mage Barnabé ?

La fille:... attendez je vais voir sa disponibilité...

Draco: dites-lui que c'est messieurs Malefoy !

Elle le regarda incrédule avant de rougir affreusement puis de regarder Ron et d'être encore plus gênée avant de balbutier des excuses à sa personne et de partir rapidement toute rouge, de la tête au pied et vu qu'elle est blonde très pâle cela se voyait d'autant plus.

Ron: pourquoi elle a agi de la sorte ?

Draco: ...C'est une veela et elle usait de ses phéromones pour m'avoir! Mais visiblement c'est à toi qu'elle a fait de l'effet !

Ron rougit affreusement et nia l'affaire trop rapidement et avec trop de virulence pour en être crédible.

Ron : pas du tout! Je n'ai rien eu... aucun effet…

Draco: à d'autre s'il te plaît! Tu étais prêt à l'épouser si elle l'avait ordonné!

Ron: ...c'est une veela Malefoy!

Draco: et...?

Il était plutôt amusé par la tournure de la conversation et de voir Ron si gêné d'être pris la main dans le sac et mal à l'aise au point de ne pas savoir trouvé d'excuse.

Ron:... tout le monde voudrait l'épouser!

Draco:... pas moi!

Ron: évidemment ! Malefoy n'est pas comme tout le monde!

Il a dit cela d'une voix irritée et le fusillait du regard.

Draco: pour cette raison et parce que je suis marié et fidèle!

Ron le regarda étonné et surpris mais il n'osait rien dire surtout en sachant que ce dernier pensait être marié à lui et donc ce que cela impliquait pour sa personne.

La jeune fille revint toujours aussi rouge et regarda un peu partout sauf vers eux pour leur dire que le dit-mage allait bientôt les recevoir et ils pouvaient s'installer sur les chaises en attendant. C'est ce qu'ils firent en silence.

Ron était un peu angoissé et si le mage leur disait qu'il avait un problème à la tête et que toute cette histoire était vraie? Que devait-il faire? À qui en parler? Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer cela? Déjà que la seule chose dont il rêvait de faire en ce moment c'était de foutre son poing sur le visage de ce bouffon de blond, et que cela ne soit pas encore fait le surprenait d'autant plus. Il ne se savait pas si maitre de ses émotions que cela! Comme quoi, lui-même pouvait s'épater, être venu de bon gré voir un médicomage tout cela pour que ce dernier puisse confirmer que Draco mentait et lui jouait un sale tour, et tout cela dans un calme olympien, même Hercule ne pouvait faire mieux! Vraiment!

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant 5 minutes, chacun cogitant de leur côté, avant que Draco ne se lève et déclarait devoir utiliser les toilettes.

Le silence qui régnait entre eux était ce qui avait raison de ces nerfs plus qu'autre chose. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu Ron aujourd'hui même si il était à côté ce qui était en soit stupide du coup mais... mais ce n'était plus le même, pas celui qui était amoureux de lui comme lui l'était de sa personne.

Ron en profita, il se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille, elle le regardait et le rouge vint de nouveau sur son visage. Il devait le lui demander, être sûr avant de voir le mage, être sûr de ne pas être pris pour un con comme à l'accoutumé.

Ron: excusez-moi? Vous pouvez me dire quelle jour on est?

Elle lui sourit calmement. Au moins, se dit-elle, il ne lui a pas fait de remarque désobligeante, ne l'a pas menacé de la faire virer. Elle savait, elle avait entendu les innombrables rumeurs selon laquelle Ronald Weasley-Malefoy était tellement jaloux qu'il tuait quiconque osait draguer son mari en face ou non de lui. En plus elle a usé de ses phéromones de veela ! Il aurait pu l'étriper pour cela, en plus de vouloir piéger son mari, le piéger également sans le vouloir et que celui-ci veuille quitter Draco pour elle. Elle méritait un Avada dans l'échelle de crime et punition de Ron en temps normal donc heureusement pour elle il lui posait une simple question. Elle était heureuse de sa question et entreprit de lui répondre avec forte amabilité.

La fille: oui évidemment monsieur Weasley! On est le 4 février!

Ron:... quelle année ?

La fille:... 2017!... est-ce que vous allez bien monsieur Weasley?

Ron hocha de la tête avant d'aller s'assoir alors qu'il perdait toute couleur sur son visage. Draco revint et le vit avec un visage blanc comme la neige et se précipita vers lui tout en s'agenouillant.

Draco: RON! Ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il le secoua légèrement afin qu'il l'entende mais ce dernier était trop perdu pour s'en rendre compte, il ne comprenait pas comment tout ceci pouvait arriver! Comment il a fini par oublier 6 ans de sa vie? Comment il a fini par être marié à Draco? Comment il a fini par être gay en fait? Il ne voyait plus très clair, sa tête tournait et puis au moment où il voulait dire quelque chose c'était le trou noir.

 **Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère que cela vous a plu même si il n'y a pas de grand rebondissement, n'hésitez pas de mettre une petite review... aussi débile soit-elle j'adore vous lire aussi bisou bisou**

 **PS:j'essayerai de poster la suite assez rapidement promis...**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello people sorry pour le retard mais voilà, j'espère que cela va toujours vous plaire même si il est court!**

Chapitre 4 : La consultation

Draco a cru défaillir au moment où Ron s'est évanoui.

Il n'eut que le temps de le retenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas par terre, au même moment le mage Barnabé était sorti pour les appeler.

Ce dernier ordonna à Draco de le porter et de le mener dans sa salle de consultation, ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Il ordonna à la jeune fille d'apporter du matériel et il se rendit à la suite de Draco dans la salle.

Le mage Barnabé connait Draco depuis qu'il est petit. Il s'en occupait exclusivement, pas tant par privilège paternel mais parce que Draco n'aimait que lui et ne voulait jamais être touché par un autre, et par force des choses il lui avait été attitré et jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore il venait le voir, ce qui ne le déplaisait pour le moins du monde surtout qu'il est devenu plus mature et plus ouvert, et ce depuis qu'il s'est mis en couple avec Ron.

Selon le mage Barnabé, Draco a toujours été un garçon gentil, et il n'était pas si capricieux qu'il en donnait l'air, il le faisait juste pour avoir ce qu'il voulait car il savait qu'en faisant des crises ses parents lui donnaient tout mais il n'a jamais été un enfant très bavard et il se livrait peu et encore moins après la guerre et pire durant la guerre. Il s'était enfermé dans un silence ou juste un bonjour et un oui ou non sortait de sa bouche. Le mage Barnabé avait même eu peur durant un temps qu'il ne devienne agoraphobe mais au final, à son plus grand bonheur et en premier lieu à Malefoy, Ron est apparu. Même si au début cela était chaotique au final ils étaient mariés et heureux et avaient des projets d''adoption à ce qu'ils lui ont dit la dernière fois tout du moins.

Il s'activa autour de Ron, chercha ce qui clochait en lui et après plusieurs vérification, à part une légère anémie, il n'y avait rien.

Mage Barnabé : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Amanda? Tu as vu quelqu'un lui parlait?

Draco: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Barnabé ? qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Amanda: il m'a demandé la date d'aujourd'hui et je lui ai dit qu'on était le 4 Février 2017 et il est devenu tout pâle... monsieur Malefoy... je n'ai rien fait...

Draco soupira en comprenant ce qu'il en était, Barnabé le regardait intrigué, il lui manquait un élément crucial et Draco en avait visiblement connaissance.

Il congédia Amanda gentiment tout en la rassurant qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Il fit Draco s'assoir sur la chaise à côté de Ron car il savait que de toute façon Draco refuserait de s'en éloigner.

Mage Barnabé : qu'est ce qui se passe Draco? Pourquoi s'est-il évanoui en entendant la date? Est-ce qu'il y a une signification particulière derrière le 4 février?

Draco secoua sa tête dépité et sur le point de pleurer, il était sur le point de craquer mais il ne le faisait pas, par fierté et parce qu'il savait que les jours à venir seront encore plus pire surtout si le mage ne trouvait rien.

Ce dernier était un peu choqué et déboussolé de cette réaction, il comprenait qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Draco pour lui donner de la force. Après une grande respiration, Draco se mit à parler.

Draco:... hier on est parti chez mes parents... C'était une erreur... il a bu... peut-être un peu trop sûrement trop car quand il s'est réveillé... quand il s'est réveillé je suis devenu une erreur! Pour lui on est le 4 février 2011! Et... il croyait que je mentais jusqu'à ce qu'Amanda lui confirme... qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Barnabé, dis moi que l'alcool lui a grillé le cerveau momentanément et qu'après tout ira bien!?

Le mage Barnabé regarda Draco fort étonné avant de regarder Ron inquiet. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre d'amnésie attrapé par un trop plein d'alcool surtout que, d'après Draco, Ron se rappelle généralement de tout ce qu'il fait bourré.

Peut-être que si il a effectué un mélange avec autre chose que de l'alcool mais de là à oublier 6 ans de sa vie?! Il devait inévitablement chercher une explication logique et scientifique à cela mais le peu qui clochait chez Ron était son anémie. Il allait faire d'autre batterie de test une fois que Ron sera réveillé, cela sera sa priorité de la journée sinon on ne sait ce qui peut arriver à Draco.

Mage Barnabé : une fois qu'il sera réveillé, on lui fera une batterie de test pour savoir ce qu'il se passe! Donc… Il te déteste ?

Draco:... il m'appelle Malefoy! Avec le même mépris qu'à l'époque! Donc oui il est de nouveau au stade où il me déteste! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Barnabé ?

Mage Barnabé :... ce que tu fais le mieux avec lui! T'accrocher et lui donner tout l'amour que tu as pour lui et il finira par tomber à nouveau amoureux de toi...

Draco:... il n'est pas gay!

Le mage Barnabé le regarda choqué avant de se mettre à rigoler et comprendre que Ron se croit encore hétérosexuel.

Mage Barnabé : tu arriveras à tes fins Draco! faut juste que tu n'oublie pas que si il est tombé amoureux de toi hier tu pourras encore le faire aujourd'hui... et puis on va peut-être trouver une solution... je t'avoue ne jamais avoir entendu parler d'une telle amnésie soudaine... il s'est cogné la tête ?

Draco secoua la tête en négation, il n'était pas sûr finalement que Barnabé pouvait faire quelques choses mais il le faisait confiance depuis son enfance si il y a quelqu'un qui peut faire ou pas faire quelque chose c'est bien lui.

Draco: et si il n'y a rien à faire? Je fais quoi? Je devrais lui expliquer les 6 ans qu'il a oublié ? Sa haine contre le balafré et la traînée ? Sa mi- entende avec ses parents et sa famille dû à son choix de m'épouser au lieu du prétendant de sa mère ? À l'opposé la surprenante bonne entende avec mes parents? Nos projets de fécondation magique qui devaient commencé dans 3 mois et qu'il était censé porter qui sera finalement repousser à une date ultérieure hors il nous a fallu 1 ans et demi pour mettre les choses en place et si finalement il ne veut même pas entendre parler de moi et me quitte, divorce sans autre forme de procès ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui va pleurer mais... Ron... Tu sais ce qu'il représente pour moi? Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire? J'ai l'impression... Je suis tellement en colère contre moi pour hier, contre mon père pour l'avoir fait boire autant, contre lui de ne pas se souvenir... Pourtant je sais c'est pas sa faute mais... Je me déteste de râler contre lui…

Draco se rappelait fort bien de la soirée de hier, chez ses parents, surtout qu'à la base, il ne voulait pas y aller car il savait fort bien que son père ferait boire Ron comme un trou et Ron qui prenait des hormones de fertilité, avec l'alcool cela n'aurait pas fait bon ménage, la preuve!

Mais Ron est têtu, même si il sait qu'il ne peut pas, juste par esprit de compétition il ne va pas dire non, fichu esprit de Gryffondor! Surtout il ne dira pas non à Lucius qu'il veut absolument impressionner! Leur compétition de Whiskey-pur-feu donne à Ron l'impression d'être accepté par les Malefoy! Draco a beau lui dire que ces parents l'ont accepté et intégré parfaitement dans la famille, Ron doute toujours de ces propos, il doute toujours que les Malefoy accepte un Weasley si facilement et essaye d'être le gendre idéal, quitte à mettre sa vie en danger!

Draco avait une rage sans nom qui habitait en lui, il aurait dû être plus ferme, l'en empêcher coûte que coûte. Mais Ron ne l'aurait jamais écouté au pire il aurait ramassé ces foudres après la gueule de bois monstre qu'il aurait eu à subir.

Tous leurs projets étaient mis entre parenthèse mais ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui ennuyait Draco, ce qui l'ennuyait était d'avoir perdu SON Ron au profit de celui qui a toujours détesté, haït les serpentards et plus particulièrement LUI. Il avait hérité de la personne dont la présence seul de Draco répugnait plus qu'autre chose, il ne savait même pas comment faire pour rattraper le coup, il avait rencontré Ron quand il était au plus bas après tout, là c'est une autre situation. Mais comme dit Barnabé, il y arrivera non ?

Mage Barnabé : ...faisons un pas à la fois ok? D'abord on établit ce qu'il y a et puis on établira une ligne d'attaque! Petit à petit!

Draco : l'alcool et les hormones qu'il prend, cela ne peut pas être en cause ?

Mage Barnabé : je ne sais pas… c'est une piste sérieuse à envisager !

Draco hocha la tête et fixa Ron calmement même si Barnabé voyait ses yeux gris dansaient par peur immense du futur qui les attendaient.

Et il y avait de quoi, quand on connait comment Ron était auparavant : têtu, pire que maintenant, obtus et il haïssait vraiment tous les serpentards.

 **Voilà le chapitre 4, court et un peu en retard mais je voulais un peu le retravailler, promis demain je vous poste la suite et elle sera plus intéressante que ce chapitre**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Comme promis le chapitre 5 que j'espere vous trouverez très interessant hihi bonne lecture...**

Chapitre 5: Rêve N1

Ron était au-dessus d'un toit sur la rambarde prêt à sauter. Son cœur battait la chamade, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était là mais au fond de lui il savait que sauter était sa meilleure option. Il regardait en bas et étrangement cela ne lui coupait pas le souffle au contraire il respirait à nouveau.

Sa vie n'était pas comme il le souhaitait, rien n'était comme il le voulait que ce soit sa vie professionnelle, familiale, amoureuse. Il lui manquait quelque chose, ce quelque chose qui lui ferait revivre mais il ne savait où chercher, quoi chercher alors sauter serait une délivrance en fait, oui!

Et puis qui allait le pleurer? Sa mère ? Son père ? Sûrement pas Hermione après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, sa mort serait un soulagement. Harry serait tranquille sans lui dans sa vie c'est sûr ! Il pourrait faire ce que bon lui semblait maintenant sans aucune cul-pa-bi-li-té !

Alors qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de sauter? Rien!

Il allait sauter quand une voix le retint, une voix froide, hautaine, moqueuse.

La voix: tu vas vraiment sauter? J'aurais parié que non puis finalement je viens de me rappeler que tu es un stupide gryffondor, ce courage stupide tu l'as ancré dans ta chair ! Même si j'admire ton courage j'avoue car c'est une chose que je n'aurais pas le courage de faire mais c'est quand même stupide!

Ron se retournait pour se trouver en face de Draco. Il le regardait méfiant alors que ce dernier affichait un sourire aux lèvres, moqueur mais ses yeux trahissaient une inquiétude silencieuse, ça Ron pouvait le voir très clairement mais n'allait en dire mot pour autant.

Ron: qu'est-ce que tu veux Draco ? Laisse-moi! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes conneries!

Draco: ...mais pour sauter tu l'es ! Du coup pour m'écouter aussi, au pire t'as qu'à sauter au moment où tu en as marre!

Ron: c'est sensé me réconforter ?

Draco : pourquoi même je voudrais réconforter le rouquin? Je suis venu prendre l'air après une assez mauvaise nouvelle et je t'ai vu alors je suis venu te demander d'aller sauter à côté de mon bâtiment parce que c'est clair que « le héros de guerre qui a combattu au côté du sauveur se jette du bâtiment d'un ancien mangemort », cela ne fera pas mes affaires! On va me jeter à Azkaban sans autre forme de procès et si je peux éviter cela...

Ron: ton bâtiment ? C'est ton entreprise?

Il hochait de la tête sourire aux lèvres assez fier de lui.

Ron: cette entreprise est la tienne ? Heureux que je n'aie finalement pas postulé!

Draco: tu voulais y postuler? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait? C'est bon pour mes affaires si un héros de guerre travaille pour moi, même si c'est juste toi... j'aurais quand même préféré Harry, voire, la sang-de-bourbe... ils sont plus populaire et reconnu tu vois!? Pas d'offense!

Ron : aucune! Toute façon je n'ai pas postulé...

Draco:... tu as préféré venir te jeter de mon bâtiment ?! Plus intelligent j'avoue !

Un silence régnait entre eux et ils se dévisagaient du regard pendant un moment.

Draco : ... tu sors avec Hermione non? D'ailleurs héros de guerre que tu es, tu travailles sûrement comme Auror avec Harry non? Pourquoi sauter?

Ron:... ce n'est pas tes affaires Malefoy!

Draco: tu vas quand même sauter de mon bâtiment donc si, j'avoue que c'est un peu mes affaires du coup! Bref dis-toi c'est juste une dernière confession avant ta mort!

Ron réfléchissait un moment, il a raison et puis rien ne lui coûtait de lui parler, de vider son sac avant de sauter, au moins à lui, à quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas et n'allait pas forcément compatir à ces malheurs et le dissuader juste par amour!

Ron: ...Hermione m'a trompé avec Harry...

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le balafré qui est devenu une ordure en sortant avec la copine de son meilleur ami, sa propre meilleure amie. C'était un scoop à se tordre de rire, il fallait l'avouer, celui qui clamait haut et fort son sens de la loyauté et de l'amitié, quand il s'agissait d'amour, il oubliait tous ses principes on dirait !

Draco: désolé! Je ne savais juste pas que vous aimiez le partage à ce point et faire un couple à 3...

Ron: je n'ai pas choisi cela! Tu crois quoi? C'est Harry qui s'est invité dans notre couple! Je suis tellement dégoûté...

Draco:... je ne savais pas que chez les pauvres vous aviez si peu d'éthique... enfin nous, les riches, on ne se rabaisserait jamais à faire cela...

Ron:... grand bien te fasse Malefoy !

Draco:... Tout ça pour dire que si tu veux lui jeter un sort impardonnable tu peux le faire, nous les riches on te soutiendra vu que chez les pauvres cela peut être accepté ! Et puis tu as ta grande famille derrière toi donc...

Ron:... ma mère, mon père, ma sœur et mes frères comprennent que Hermione soit partir voir ailleurs et comprennent que Harry soit un choix idéal... ils sont bien plus content qu'ils sortent ensemble que avec moi... donc non ils ne sont pas derrière moi!

Draco le regardait choqué, jamais il aurait pu penser que sa propre famille ne le soutiendrait pas! C'était quand même lui qui s'est fait tromper! Il comprenait le désarroi de Ron, un peu au moins.

C'est vrai ta copine t'a trompé avec son meilleur ami qui était aussi ton meilleur ami et ta famille les soutiendrait plus que toi. Même si l'idée de se suicider ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit, il comprenait pourquoi Ron était sur son toit. Draco était plutôt du genre à planifier une vengeance monstrueuse qui est plus serpentard et qui le correspondrait mieux.

Draco: Waouh! Vraiment? Sérieux ? Enfin ils te soutiennent quand même rassure moi!

Ron:... soutenir dans quel sens?

Draco:... genre ils ont banni les 2 traitres de votre taudis que tu appelles maison par exemple!

Ron: hum! Ils sont venus hier pour la visite mensuelle... donc non ils ne sont pas bannis!

Draco: visite mensuelle?

Ron: le premier dimanche du mois autres que pour les anniversaires on doit aller au terrier, tous ceux vivant en Angleterre tout du moins ont cette obligation! Et ils sont venus et ils ont été traités comme des rois, et si j'avais le malheur de faire une remarque déplacée, on me remettait à ma place comme si c'était moi le méchant de l'histoire! Donc non je n'ai aucun soutien!

Draco: eh ben! Tu vas me dire c'est le sauveur après tout...

Ron: va te faire! Eh quoi? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un peu de considération ? Sous prétexte que je suis juste Ron ? Le mal aimé? Tu savais que ma mère a toujours été déçue de m'avoir eu, elle rêvait tellement d'une fille qu'après m'avoir eu elle en pleurait puis quand Ginny est née, je suis devenu pire que rien, une erreur de parcours mais une fois qu'Harry est venu à la maison, elle était tellement ravie que j'existais un peu plus... ma vie est merdique! Personne ne me regrettera si je mourrais! Le seul qui aurait pu me défendre c'est Fred, mais il est mort! Personne peut comprendre ma douleur de l'avoir perdu et pourtant ma mère et George sont scandalisés d'apprendre que je n'arrive pas à me remettre de sa mort parce que ce n'était pas mon frère jumeaux donc George a plus de raison que moi de pleurer et puis ce n'était pas mon fils... mais Fred a été le seul à voir que je me détestais et chaque soir quand tout le monde dormais, quand on était dans le terrier, on se mettait à la véranda et on parlait. Je pouvais vider mon sac tu sais? Et peu importe quoi il me défendait toujours tant que cela n'entravait pas ses propres intérêts tout du moins! Mais je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer plus que de raison c'était juste un frère il parait...

Draco eb restait scotché, comment pouvait-on prétendre être parent et faire cela? Prétendre être une famille et se comporter de la sorte ? Il n'en revenait pas.

Ok lui on l'interdisait beaucoup de chose au nom du prestige et de la bienséance mais jamais ses parents feraient ce qu'ils font. En dépit de ce que Lucius pourrait faire croire au monde entier, Draco savait qu'il le soutiendrait peu importe comment et pourquoi. Il l'a bien soutenu quand il leur a annoncé qu'il était gay même si la condition était qu'il devait à tout prix donner un héritier peu importe comment et son sang dévait couler dans les veines de ce futur-né!

Draco: eh ben à part des insultes que je pourrais volontiers proférer contre toute ta famille tes parents compris, je ne sais pas quoi dire... mes parents m'ont toujours soutenu en fait et cela m'énervait un peu j'avoue mais maintenant que je vois comment tu galère, je suis plutôt ravi de ma famille! Je les appellerai bien tout à l'heure pour leur remercier de leur présence et de leur amour…

Il a finit par s'assoir à côté de Ron sur la rambarde tandis que Ron le regardait un peu stupéfait avant de s'assoir à son tour, commençant surtout à avoir des crampes aux jambes.

Ron: ouais! C'est mieux d'avoir des parents aimants! Tu devrais en effet leur remercier..

Draco:... je ne pense pas que tes parents te déteste juste... tu as moins de privilèges et prestiges qu'Harry, moins de renom que lui. Pour des pauvres ça compte!

Ron: pour les riches non peut-être ?

Draco: ne défends pas les traitres à ta vie!

Ron: je suis pauvre aussi je te signale! Et pourtant je ne cours pas après le prestige de Harry, il était mon meilleur ami, cela s'arrêtait à là !

Draco: oh ta situation peut changer ! Il suffit que tu trouves un travail qui gagne bien! Tu es Auror non?

Ron: non! J'en avais marre d'être comparé à Harry et que les gens se demandent comment j'ai pu l'aider alors que je ne suis pas au même niveau que lui! J'ai une fierté quand même et quand j'explique cela à ma famille...

Draco: laisse-moi deviner... tu es juste un moins que rien qui ne sait pas profiter des bonnes opportunités!?

Ron hochait de la tête, étrangement il se sentait compris, écouté et cela lui faisait plus que du bien en fait même si c'était Malefoy l'interlocuteur. Au moins, il avait un autre regard et sa façon de parler, même si elle était hautaine montrait un certain niveau de compréhension pour sa personne.

Ron: je sais que tu peux ne pas comprendre du coup mais j'en ai marre, marre de chercher du soutien, personne ne m'en donne...

Draco: pourquoi tu cherches le soutien d'une famille qui ne te valorise pas, qui ne t'apprécie pas à ta juste valeur? J'ai toujours su qu'en ayant autant d'enfants, tu ne peux pas donner tout ton amour à tout le monde de la même manière. Au moins l'avantage de l'enfant unique c'est cela!

Ron:... tu es tellement aimé que tu ne cherches pas de soutien, d'office tu l'as! En quoi est-ce difficile ou admirable ?

Draco restait silencieux durant un temps devait-il lui parler aussi ? Au point où ils en étaient et puis il allait sauter!

Draco: c'est faux ! Après la guerre on était fauché, enfin on vivait des économies de ma mère et mon père a réussi à faire fructifier une partie ce qui a fait qu'on a de nouveau eu une belle vie si on peut dire ainsi. Le problème est que j'avais ce projet d'aller à l'université, étudier la potiologie puis d'ouvrir une entreprise qui fabriquerait toute sortes de potion allant du plus meurtrier au plus guérissant et ce pour le monde entier même moldu! Après plusieurs argumentation avec mon père il a fini par accepter, une fois mes études finit, j'ai encore étudié pour la gestion des entreprises et puis même si mon père était plutôt sceptique à mon idée, il a plaçait toutes le peu d'économie effectués dedans et aujourd'hui, il m'en remercie bien! Tout ça pour dire que parfois, il faut argumenter, se disputer pour avoir du soutien et pas juste attendre qu'ils te disent amen sous prétexte que tu es leur fils, tu as bien vu que ça ne marche pas! Et puis la difficulté supplémentaire pour ma personne est que je suis, enfin… mon père est un ancien mangemort confirmé… va pour trouver des sponsors qui voudront bien investir dans ton entreprise ! J'ai galéré, j'ai souvent voulu baisser les bras mais je me suis accroché et après forte décision et stratégie… regarde où j'en suis ! si j'avais attendu l'aval de mon père sans avoir argumenté pour autant, je ne serais pas ici, ni toi d'ailleurs…

Ron : C'est facile pour toi tu n'as pas autant de frère! Tes parents sont obligés de t'aimer et de te soutenir!

Draco: tu n'es pas obligé d'aimer tes parents et il y a rien qui t'interdis de t'en éloigner ! Et puis vu le nombre d'enfants, ils ne remarqueront pas ton absence!

Ron:... tu me suggère de couper les ponts avec eux?

Draco:... pas couper les ponts... juste tu t'en éloigne un peu et tu verras si vraiment ta mort leur sera égal... tu sais… si ils ne cherchent pas après toi au bout de 2-3 semaines sans nouvelles, puis 5-6 fois où tu rates leur visites mensuelles... si il n'y a pas de changement, tu as compris et puis si à toi ils te manquent ben tu reprends tes visites comme si rien était et tu trouves une excuse mais si ils ne te manquent pas… tu auras compris également que tu peux vivre sans eux…

Ron: et je dors où ? Je vis comment? Je n'ai pas un sous en poche, je vis au terrier depuis la rupture... c'est impossible!

Draco: pff Weasley! Il faut vraiment tout te dire! Postule à mon entreprise! Et l'appartement en dessous de chez moi est libre avec ton salaire tu pourras le payer!

Ron était convaincu par les propos de Draco, il y avait du sens dans ces paroles mines de rien. Il hochait de la tête déterminé à faire comme Draco suggérait, qu'avait-il à perdre concrètement ? Rien !

Ils se relevaient et remontaient sur le toit. Draco ne pouvait dire si il était heureux de la tournure de la situation ou non, il avait vraiment cru que Ron était déterminé à sauter et puis il se dit qu'il a gagné un bon élément dans son entreprise, cela ne ferait que du bien à sa réputation. Et puis, il n'allait pas laisser quiconque sauter devant lui sans rien faire même si c'est un Weasley !

Ron : pourquoi tu m'as aidé Malefoy ?

Draco :… je ne t'ai pas aidé… Ce n'était pas mon intention tout du moins.. et puis je te l'ai dit, ta mort ne fera pas mes affaires ! Déjà que tout le monde m'attends au tournant… vient je vais te montrer le bureau des RH même si c'est qu'une formalité !

 **Alors verdict? n'hesitez pas à me laisser une petite review cela me fera grandement plaisir à bientôt**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Voilà surprise! Le chapitre 6! Sous ce beau soleil, j'en ai profité tout en faisant bronzette de travailler ce chapitre hihi! allez je vous attends pour une petite reviews les gars et les gazettes bisouuuu...**

Chapitre 6: Consultation! Révélations! Résolution?

Il se réveillait, il lui a fallut du temps pour se situer et se rappeler qu'il était à St Mungos.

Il relevait sa tête pour voir Draco en discussion avec un homme barbu, d'une barbe blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'au cœur, des cheveux grisonnant attaché en un petit chignon, des yeux noisettes et souriant malgré les rides qui parsemaient son visage, il avait la tête de quelqu'un en qui on pouvait faire confiance enfin c'est ce que Ron pensait.

D'ailleurs celui-ci posait les yeux vers lui et lui sourit!

Mage Barnabé : Monsieur Weasley ! Ravi de vous voir parmi nous ! Comment vous sentez vous?

Ron se relevait assez rapidement afin de s'assoir sur la table de consultation tandis que le dit-mage vint vers lui et se plaçait en face de lui sur une chaise et lui souriait pour l'encourager à parler.

Ron : un peu à l'ouest ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive monsieur ? Hier on est en 2011 mais aujourd'hui on est 6 ans dans le futur et je suis marié à un homme!

Mage Barnabé : nous allons chercher à le comprendre. On va faire une batterie de test qui peut-être nous dira ce dont vous souffrez! Si vous le voulez bien...

Ron hochait de la tête avant de réfléchir et se dire que ce n'était pas une bonne solution vu son état financier.

Mage Barnabé : qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète ?

Ron:... je n'ai pas les sous pour vous payer...

Mage Barnabé :... ne vous inquiétez pas! Draco est un habitué de mon cabinet! Il peut bien faire cela, n'est-ce pas?

Un silence régnait durant quelques temps avant que le mage ne se lèvait en claquant des doigts et se disant prêt à commencer. Ainsi après plusieurs minutes à lui prélever du sang à le mettre dans des fioles puis lui faire des scanners de tout son corps et puis d'autres choses ils durent attendre les résultats.

Le mage les avait laissé durant un temps pour aller analyser cela au calme sans le regard oppressant de Draco sur lui.

Draco regardait Ron un peu anxieux, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir avec lui et pourtant il était pressé de le savoir pour pouvoir s'ajuster plus rapidement à cette situation.

Draco: est-ce que ça va? Il ne t'a pas fait mal?

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et était un peu mal à l'aise à cause de cela mais il n'allait pas se laisser démonter comme Barnabé lui a dit il lui faudra peut-être toutes ses forces mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner l'amour de sa vie juste pour cet épreuve! Et c'était sûrement la pire qu'ils allaient vivre.

Ron: peut-être... je vais bien enfin je n'ai mal nulle part!... tu as prévenu mes parents ou Harry et Hermione?

Voilà se dit Draco, les sujets qui fâchent, il devait se douter que cela allait venir sur le tapis mais il n'allait pas se démonter non plus. L'honnêteté serait la chose la plus efficace à faire.

Draco:... tu entretiens une relation compliquée avec toute ta famille et tu as quasi coupé les ponts avec Harry et Hermione...

Draco était mal à l'aise de le lui dire mais il devait le dire car s'il retournait vers ses parents ainsi, il ne savait pas ce qui en ressortirait et ce serait forcément à son désavantage.

Ron:... pourquoi? Genre... tu m'as fait choisir...? Ou ils l'ont fait?... pourquoi j'aurais coupé et... je ne comprends pas!

Draco: c'est compliqué ! Je pense que ce serait mieux qu'on en discute à la maison !

Ron restait silencieux sachant parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette discussion et pourtant il voulait le savoir mais étrangement il respectait également la volonté de Draco de laisser la discussion là, pas qu'il en avait envie mais la situation était un peu perturbante pour qu'il ait le courage de protester.

Pourquoi avait-il coupé les ponts avec ces 2 meilleurs amis ? Il ne comprenait pas! Était-ce eux qui ont fait quelque chose ou était-ce lui?

Il brûlait, mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il en était. C'était ses meilleurs amis après tout! Rien ne lui aurait fait couper les ponts avec eux si facilement !

Cependant la relation compliquée aves ces parents ne l'étonnait pas vraiment et il ne savait si c'est pour son choix de compagnon, sûrement un peu de cela, savoir qu'il était gay ne devait pas les ravir et ils étaient de nouveau déçu de lui imaginait-il.

Draco aurait payé cher pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, savoir ce qu'il pensait de la situation le permettrait de prendre des bonnes décisions, de dire ce qu'il fallait pour le rassurer au moins.

Il allait lui dire quelque chose quand Barnabé rentrait avec une tête dépitée.

Draco a vite compris qu'il n'avait rien trouvé et qu'il n'avait aucune solution à lui proposer, pas une qui allait lui plaire tout du moins. Barnabé s'est assis sur son bureau et Ron finit par se lever et aller s'assoir en face du bureau de Barnabé.

Mage Barnabé : bon... Ron, à part une légère anémie dû à un manque de fer, vous êtes en parfaite santé! Il n'y a rien dans votre corps qui expliquerait votre perte soudaine de mémoire. Votre cerveau est parfait, aucune lésion visible et votre foie se porte bien! Je suis désolé mais je ne sais expliquer scientifiquement la perte de votre mémoire. Maintenant je peux émettre l'hypothèse suivante : votre taux d'hormone est accrue, surtout l'œstrogène qui, comme vous le savez, n'est pas une hormone pour l'homme mais pour la femme donc combinée à l'alcool, peut-être que cela a créé un effet secondaire pour le moins surprenant. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, je vais devoir consulter divers confrères et consœur mage pour pouvoir infirmer et affirmer celle-ci !

Il y eut un silence de mort, Draco ne pouvait rien dire tellement ce cas de figure l'effrayait horriblement, après l'hypothèse pouvait être exacte que cela le menait à nulle part pour autant. Y aurait-il un remède s'il s'avèrait exact ?

Ron : pourquoi… j'ai… pourquoi j'ai des hormones de femmes dans mon corps ? si ils ne sont que pour les femmes… c'est peut-être là le problème ! si on arrive à enlever ces hormones…

Le mage Barnabé regardait Draco qui en fit de même. Comment expliquer à Ron le projet de fécondation sans qu'il ne panique et devient fou ? Enfin, après tout le projet est annulé mais quand même…

Draco :… c'est parce que… on… le mage Denalo te les as injecté…

Ron :… pourquoi ?

Ron avait peur d'entendre l'explication. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu qu'on lui injecte des hormones de femme dans son corps ? et pourquoi le ferait-on tout simplement à n'importe quel homme sur terre ?!

Draco :…pour… pour… pour…

Ron : pour… ? termine ta phrase Draco ! pour…

Draco : pour… que tu puisse créer un ovule avec ton sang ?

Ron :… créer un quoi ? et pourquoi je ferais cela ? c'est absurde…

Draco :… pas si tu voulais porter notre enfant hein ?!

Ron : JE VOULAIS QUOI ?

Draco : calme toi ! Ecoutes… c'était ce qu'on avait voulu avant que… avant tout ça !

Ron : évidemment ! Qui me dit que tu m'as pas forcé ?! Je suis une femme maintenant ? C'est la prochaine nouvelle que vous allez m'annoncer ?

Il y eut un silence de plomb, un silence que personne ne voulait rompre en premier. Et cela en était trop pour Draco qui se levait rapidement et est sortit de la pièce sans rien dire, sans un regard pour qui que ce soit.

Barnabé soupirait en le regardant partir avant de reporter ses yeux vers Ron et lui sourire de façon contrit. Ron était un peu perdu, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire et la réaction de Draco n'arrangeait rien.

Ron:... vous nous connaissez assez bien? Vous me connaissez bien? Je veux dire le Ron avant l'amnésie...

Mage Barnabé : en effet je vous ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises! Vous êtes une brave personne!

Ron:... je n'en doute pas vu que je me suis marié avec Malefoy !

Barnabé :... je sais ce que vous pensez de Draco mais je peux vous assurer que vous êtes un couple comme on n'en fait pas 2! Unis et unique! Si vous jetez à la poubelle vos préjugés et votre passé commun des moins houleuses je vous l'accorde et que vous faites confiance en vos choix, je veux dire si votre futur personne a pu choisir Draco comme mari c'est qu'il y a une raison et si vous lui donnez la chance de vous faire comprendre pourquoi vous avez fait ces choix... vous serez heureux peu importe les souvenirs oubliés ! Si vous faites confiance à votre « Vous » futur, vous ne pourrez être qu'heureux!

Ron :... vous croyez que je dois rester avec Draco ? Ce sera bizarre de partager le même lit et puis je ne suis pas gay, pas à ma connaissance et... ce sera trop bizarre...

Barnabé restait silencieux un moment réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour ne pas forcément faire peur à Ron!

Mage Barnabé : prenez cette occasion pour vous interroger sur votre vie, pas forcément sur ce que vous avez oublié mais ce dont vous vous souvenez! De votre comportement, du manque que vous ressentiez ou plutôt ressentez actuellement dans votre vie et voyait ce qui a changé dans votre futur qui peut vous aider à aller mieux! Prenez ce temps pour comprendre ce qui cloche chez vous! De ce que j'en sais de Draco, vous buviez énormément et vous vous disputiez souvent avec Hermione, avec votre famille, ce n'était pas la joie non plus... cherchez à comprendre pourquoi vous agissiez ainsi… voyez cela comme une expérience unique de vivre quelque chose de différent de votre passé... Mieux! Apprenez qui est le Ron du futur et comparé le avec vous le Ron du passé et voyez ce que vous aimez ou non! Je ne pense pas que votre perte de mémoire serait une mauvaise chose pour vous si vous l'utilisez à bon escient! Vous apprendrez à mieux vous connaitre!

Ron comprenait où voulait en venir ce mage et il commençait à bien l'aimer. Il donnait sûrement de bon conseil! Il hocha de la tête !

C'était vrai si son futur lui a réussi à couper les ponts avec ses meilleurs amis, il devait y avoir une bonne raison et pire il s'était affirmé chose qu'il ne pensait pas être capable de faire en fait. Et pour sa famille cela devait être pareil.

Ron:...il n'y a vraiment rien que vous ne puissiez faire?

Mage Barnabé : à part des conseils sur votre vie et celle de Draco sinon médicalement parlant, non... vous instaurez une potion supplémentaire de fer et rentrer en contact avec d'autre mage pour explorer notre hypothèse.

Ron: ok! Et quant aux hormones justement… je vais vraiment créer mon ovule ?

Mage Barnabé : on vous a injecté assez d'hormones pour en effet…

Ron : et… comment on aurait pu le féconder ? c'est absurde !

Mage Barnabé : ne vous en faites pas ! Draco va prendre rendez-vous avec le mage Delano pour vous expliquer tout cela et quelles sont vos alternatifs possibles maintenant !

Ron : bon ben je vais y aller... J'imagine qu'on a beaucoup à se dire Malefoy et moi!

Ron se levait tandis que Barnabé également tout en lui souriant.

Il était presque sûr que le Ron qu'il connaissait n'était pas loin et allait vite débarquer surtout si celui-ci restait aussi ouvert. Il n'a jamais vraiment connu le Ron du début, juste ce que Draco en disait mais il avait l'air plutôt correct.

Ils se sont dit au revoir avant que Ron ne sorte et ne trouve Draco assis sur les chaises d'attentes, il avait l'air ailleurs, inquiet, un peu énervé, une attitude que Ron ne l'avait jamais vu avec.

Il était étonné, était-ce cette situation qui l'inquiétait? C'était bizarre de se dire que c'est lui qui le mettait dans une inquiétude de la sorte, c'était bizarre mais étrangement l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que cela, pas tant qu'il inquiètait Malefoy mais plutôt que quelqu'un s'inquiètait pour lui, même si c'était Malefoy.

Il lui tapait sur l'épaule et ce dernier fut surprit dans ses pensées plutôt négatifs, il pensait que c'était fini, Ron allait le quitter sans autre forme de procès. Il pensait en regardant Ron qu'il allait lui annoncer qu'il rentrait au terrier car il n'avait aucun intérêt d'être avec lui vu qu'il le détestait à présent alors que hier encore il lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

La vie était vraiment surprenante et il venait de comprendre enfin ce que tout le monde s'accordait à dire: il faut profiter de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier!

Ron s'installait à côté de lui sans le regarder à nouveau, regardant ses mains où il fut surpris de voir sur son annulaire de la main gauche une bague en or. Il y avait un écriteau plutôt fin et il dû le rapprocher très près de son visage pour y lire 'DMRW=Destiny'.

C'était d'un ringard qui étrangement lui plaisait bien et il pouvait parier que c'était lui qui a voulu cela, il s'était toujours dit qu'il ferait graver quelque chose sur son alliance si un jour il venait à se marier.

Draco le regardait avec un petit sourire attendris se rappelant avec une pique au cœur le débat houleux, qu'il avait d'ailleurs lamentablement perdu, que cet écriteau avait suscité!

Ron: bon Malefoy ! C'est bien beau de comprendre que tu dis vrai et que je dis vrai mais maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Je te dis de suite, on ne dormira pas dans le même lit mais pour le reste... je ne sais pas! Il faut que tu m'explique les choses ou tout du moins certaines choses les plus importantes tu en conviens ?! Je t'avoue que la première de mes envies fut de m'enfuir chez mes parents mais le mage Barnabé a dit que je ne devrais pas faire ça d'emblée, que si je restais avec toi, cela stimulerait peut-être mes souvenirs… donc… ?

Draco hochait de la tête incapable de parler, est-ce que cela voulait vraiment dire que Ron rentrait chez eux et non au Terrier? En tout cas cela en avait tout l'air et il n'allait pas gâcher cela!

Ron se levait, pas vraiment intéressé à passer sa journée à St Mungos endroit qu'il avait en horreur qui plus est! Draco suivit le pas .

 **J'espère cela vous a plu, assez pour me laisser un petit commentaire?? :p** **à la prochaine...**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hello le monde voilà le chapitre 7. J'ai essayé de tenir en compte des conseils fournis et donc j'espere que c'est mieux. et j'espere que cela va vous plaire. Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 7: un malheur n'arrive jamais seul.

Une fois arrivée au cheminée, il indiquait à Ron comment rentrer chez eux, avant que celui-ci vienne à y embarquer et quelques temps plus tard il débarquait à nouveau dans le salon qu'il avait quitté plus tôt.

Il entrait tout en retirant la poussière de ses habits et commençait à flâner un peu autour des mobiliers

Draco:... tu veux quelque chose à boire? À manger? On n'a pas déjeuné ce matin...

Ron : …va pour un déjeuner!

Draco s'en allait souriant vers la cuisine pas tant parce que Ron lui a répondu positivement mais parce qu'il n'a pas été désagréable.

Il appelait Tunri son elfe et lui demandait de préparer un déjeuner pour deux.

Il s'en est retourné ensuite vers le salon où Ron était assis sur le canapé pensif.

Ron: comment... comment j'ai fini avec toi?

Draco le regardait à moitié surpris, il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de le lui dire de suite avant même qu'il ait le temps de s'assoir et face au regard insistant de Ron, il allait céder quand Tunri vint leur prévenir que le déjeuner était prêt. Ils sont partis à la cuisine en silence.

La cuisine était faite d'un design mélangeant le rouge et le blanc avec quelques nuances d'argent, elle était magnifique et Ron en était presque amoureux.

Ron: je n'ai pas à dire Malefoy tu as un goût aiguisé pour la décoration, parmi tous tes défauts, je t'accorde au moins cela!

Draco souriait amusé de sa remarque.

Draco: j'en aurais été flatté si seulement ce n'était pas toi qui as réalisé la décoration de toute la maison! Donc c'est ton propre goût aiguisé que tu félicite ! Et puis je te l'accorde, ma mère t'en fais toujours des louanges!

Il le regardait pire qu'étonné! C'était ses chefs-d'œuvre? Il bavait sur ses propres créations? Ces décorations dans la maison de Malefoy ? Il devait être dans une autre dimension! Oui il ne voyait que cette explication plausible et possible pour expliquer tout ce qui arrivait dans sa vie.

Ils étaient en train de manger en silence avant qu'un elfe fasse irruption en face de Draco tout souriant.

L'elfe: maitre Draco! Maitre Malefoy souhaite savoir si maitre Ron va bien ou si Fanzy doit apporter une potion anti-gueule de bois ?!

Draco souriait amusé de l'attitude de son père au petit soin envers Ron à chaque fois mais cette fois-ci une potion anti-gueule de bois n'aiderait pas du tout!

Draco: dis-lui qu'il va... bien, il n'a pas à s'en faire Tunri est parfaite, pas que je doute de tes talents!

L'elfe souriait avant de faire une révérence aux 2 et de s'en aller.

Ron : Lucius s'enquit de ma santé ?

Draco rigolait à la tête de Ron qui paraissait tellement choqué de ce constat et pourtant!

Parfois Draco avait l'impression que Lucius appréciait bien plus Ron que lui ou en tout cas le lui montrait bien plus mais d'un autre côté ce n'était pas à lui déplaire que l'homme de sa vie soit apprécié de sa famille pas comme lui avec les Weasley! Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'être mais bon avec déjà la mauvaise entende instaurer avant qu'il ne se mette ensemble, cela n'avait pas aidé pour sûr.

Et puis si Ron s'en foutait il n'allait pas s'en rendre malade même si il essayait!

Draco: tu t'entends bien avec mes parents... ceci explique cela!

Ron : moi ? Le traître à mon sang?

Draco: ouais!

Il n'allait pas s'offusquer que Ron pensait ainsi, il lui a toujours fallu du temps pour se remettre de cette conclusion à l'époque donc c'était normal vu la situation se disait Draco.

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou majestueux, tout de noir vint s'installer à côté de Draco avec une note sur sa patte qu'il prit rapidement. C'était son directeur commercial qui lui demandait de l'aide d'urgence pour un produit qui a visiblement eu des difficultés auprès des personnes l'ayant pris.

Il était plutôt embêté avec l'état de Ron, il ne voulait pas partir mais maintenant c'était une situation problématique où il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller.

Draco : Ron... je suis désolé mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille... un problème au travail ça ira si je te laisse avec Tunri un temps? J'essaye de régler cela au plus vite!

Ron parut étonné quel travail faisait-il qui requiert sa présence puis il se rappela qu'on était censé être lundi, tout le monde travaille normalement un lundi. Il secouait sa tête et lui dit de s'en aller. Il comptait dormir encore un peu de toute façon, cela l'éviterait de cogiter à en devenir fou.

Draco paraissait assez inquiet, il ne voulait vraiment pas laisser Ron mais ni son travail et le prendre avec serait du suicide. Il décidait que plus vite il partirait mieux ce serait car il reviendrait au plus vite!

Ron monta à l'étage une fois son plat vide et que l'elfe Tunri prit possession de la cuisine pour les laver. Il fouillait chaque pièce à peu près, il lui en restait une à visiter quand un hibou tapa à la fenêtre au fond du couloir.

C'était Errol le hibou des Weasley. Il était étonné qu'il soit encore en vie, lui qui était si vieux.

Peu importe il l'ouvrit, le caressait affectueusement et prit la lettre se trouvant à ces pieds et l'ouvrit aussitôt.

« _Cher Ron,_

 _Neville m'a ordonné de t'envoyer ce message pour te dire que maman s'est évanouie ce matin. Nous l'avons amené à saint Mungos ! Elle se trouve à l'aile ouest du bâtiment C, allée 15 chambre 170. Elle est dans un coma superficielle, les mages disent qu'elle se réveillera par elle-même mais on ne sait pas trop quand ! Voilà, au moins tu es au courant, tu ne pourras pas nous reprocher encore une fois de te tenir à l'écart !_

 _Ginny Weasley ! »_

Ron était paniqué, cela l'effrayait de s'entendre dire que sa mère était semi-mourante. Il ne savait trop comment réagir, il devait absolument aller la voir mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement dans ce futur.

Draco lui a dit qu'il avait une relation houleuse avec sa famille mais sa mère est mourante après tout.

Il se devait d'y aller et puis ce n'était pas Draco qui allait lui dire quoi faire avec sa famille, déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment diable il a pu se marier avec ce monstre !

Il se rendit sans plus tarder vers la cheminée et se téléporta à Saint-mungos pour la deuxième fois de la journée et après une demi-heure de recherche trouva enfin l'aile ouest et après 10 minutes cette allée 15, la chambre fut plus facile à trouver, Merlin était loué pour les nerfs de Ron qui ont été mis à rude épreuve !

Il ouvrit la porte après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Tout le monde était là, tous ses frères sauf Fred évidemment, des filles qu'il ne connaissait pas sauf Fleur, puis se trouva également Neville et son père ainsi qu'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus. Tous le regardaient avec des gros yeux étonnés de sa présence.

Il entra rapidement pour se diriger vers le lit de sa mère et la voir ainsi endormie, rien ne pouvait faire croire à un quelconque coma, on aurait dit qu'elle dormait.

Ron : elle va bien ?

Arthur : oui ! Elle ira mieux une fois qu'elle se sera réveillée !

Ron : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ginny : pourquoi tu veux tant le savoir ? Depuis quand la vie de maman t'intéresse tant ? Oh ? Et Malefoy n'est pas avec toi ? Il a bien voulu te lâcher la laisse ?! Un miracle !

Arthur: Ginny! arrête!

Ginny: PAPA!

Arthur : je suis content que tu sois venu Ronald ! Tu aurais pu venir avec Malefoy…

Ron :… elle va s'en sortir ? Ce n'est pas grave ?

Arthur : non ! Elle a glissé et elle s'est cogné la tête ! Ce n'est pas grave, d'ici deux jours elle ira mieux ! Tu vas voir on se tracasse beaucoup pour elle, au début c'est toujours l'inquiétude mais après ça ira mieux !

Georges : on devrait peut-être demander à Malefoy de nous fournir les meilleurs mages qu'il connait ! Juste pour être sûr, non Ron ?

Arthur : GEORGES !

Georges : quoi ?... il peut bien faire cela non ? Juste pour s'assurer que maman est bien soignée malgré qu'on soit pauvre ! Harry et Hermione ne sont pas là ! Ron peut bien nous rendre ce service non ?

Tout le monde regardait Ron qui paraissait à l'ouest, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'ils attendaient de lui ni ne comprenait si c'était une attitude appropriée de leur part ou en tout cas de celle de Georges.

Ginny : en quoi est-ce compliqué Ron ? Il suffit juste que tu partes demander à Malefoy de l'aide ? Pour notre famille certes mais c'est juste 2-3 mages expérimentés qu'on te demande de nous offrir.

Georges : on doit te supplier Ron ? On en est arrivé à là ?

Ron : euh… je… je… je vais aller… demander à Ma… lui demander alors…

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce avec l'impression de suffoquer tellement il avait ressenti une hostilité venant de son frère et sa sœur si forte.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient agi ainsi, il ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés mais tout ce qu'il comprenait c'était qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas leur dire pour sa perte de mémoire subite aujourd'hui. Il aurait aimé que Harry et Hermione soient là à ses côtés mais visiblement ils étaient tous les deux absents, va savoir pourquoi !

Il ne savait même pas comment contacter Draco, son supposé mari. Il retournait vers les cheminées et se rendit à nouveau dans la maison de Draco espérant y trouver une solution. Il trouvait Tunri qui était en train de s'affairer à faire le ménage. Il lui demandait gentiment comment il pouvait contacter Malefoy et ce dernier lui a donc dit qu'il pouvait aller à son bureau par la cheminée. Il lui indiquait quoi dire et puis Ron n'attendit pas très longtemps avant d'y aller.

Il tombait sur un bureau très spacieux, d'un blanc et argent immaculé, presque clinique, peu de décoration. Il y avait un grand bureau, couvert de beaucoup de dossier autour de ce bureau se trouvait trois fauteuils plus moelleux les uns que les autres. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une grande table transparente avec des sièges remplis de sorciers et sorcières d'une trentaine d'années qui le dévisageaient et en tête de cette table se trouvait Malefoy qui le regardait avec de gros yeux.

Chaque sorcier et sorcière commencèrent à le saluer poliment tandis que Malefoy se levait et les congédiait assez sèchement déclarant vouloir un rapport détaillé le plus rapidement possible. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent rapidement sans broncher, habitué à avoir des ordres vindicatifs de la sorte. Malefoy se dirigeait d'un pas soutenu vers Ron légèrement inquiet, il ne s'attendait réellement pas à ce qu'il vienne à son travail.

Draco : qu'y-a-t-il Ron ?

Ron : Malefoy ! Il faut que tu nous aides ! Il le faut absolument ! Je ne t'aurais pas demandé cela en temps normal mais là… en plus c'est Georges et Ginny… et…

Draco : RON !

Il cria tout en agrippant ses deux bras pour qu'il se calme. Celui-ci regardait Draco et respirait un grand coup. Il avait besoin de se calmer pour être capable de demander de l'aide à son pire ennemi.

Ron : ma mère… ma mère est dans un coma superficiel et… il faut que tu nous aides… si tu pouvais… des mages… justes…

Draco :… ok ! Ok ! Ron calme toi et explique moi tout…

Ron : on n'a pas le temps Malefoy ! Ma mère a besoin de mage, des meilleurs et tu es celui qui peut nous aider alors aides !... je sais c'est beaucoup demandé en vue de notre passif mais s'il te plait ?

Draco regardait Ron un long instant ! Il comprit qu'il n'était définitivement pas l'homme qu'il avait épousé ! Cet homme-là, jamais il n'aurait eu à lui demander de l'aide, il aurait pu aller en chercher lui-même, des mages qui auraient été prêt à tout pour l'aider. Et jamais il ne l'aurait supplié comme si c'était un supplice pour les 2 partis, l'un d'y accéder l'autre de le demander !

Draco :…ok ! Je vais demander à Barnabé de vous envoyer les meilleurs dans le domaine !

Ron : ok… cool…

Draco :… tu leurs as dit pour ton amnésie ?

Ron :… non !

Draco :… pourquoi ?

Ron :… ma mère est dans le coma Malefoy ! Ils ont autres chose de plus important à penser !

Draco : tu es aussi important Ron !

Ron : arrête tes blablas Malefoy ! C'est de ma mère qu'on parle ! Rien n'est plus important !

Draco :…ok ! Tu… tu… vas rester à l'hôpital ?

Ron :… en quoi cela te regarde Malefoy ? Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie… je verrai avec les autres…

Draco :… désolé… écoute… je ne suis plus ton ennemi Ron ! Essaye au moins de le comprendre ! Je sais que c'est nouveau et bizarre et je le conçois mais essaye d'avoir l'esprit ouvert…

Ron : Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta philosophie de mes 2 ! Avoir l'esprit ouvert ? Ce n'est plus être ouvert d'admettre qu'on est marié ! Bref ! je vais retourner à Saint-Mungos maintenant !... merci de ton aide !

Draco :… de rien !

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit que Ron avait déjà disparu par la cheminée ! Draco comprit qu'il lui faudrait vraiment beaucoup de temps et de courage pour supporter l'ancien Ronald Weasley !

 **j'espere que cela vous a plu et que vous allez me laisser encore quelque reviews pour soit m'encourager ou soit me conseiller** **bisou bisou à très vite**


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Hello désolée du retard monstre pour l'apparition de ce chapitre. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui me laissent des reviews, n'hésitez pas même si c'est pour dire 3-4 mots, cela fait toujours plaisir. Mais je ne vais pas trop parler, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et on se retrouve en bas.**_

 ** _J'avoue d'ampler il est plus long que les précédents..._**

Chapitre 8: des explications rocambolesques!

Ce dernier était de retour à Saint-Mungos mais il lui fallut beaucoup moins de temps pour retrouver le chemin de la chambre à sa mère.

Il y entrait de nouveau, le cœur un peu plus lourd et un peu plus tendu, allez savoir pourquoi ! Il entrait en souriant à tout un chacun qui le dévisageait plus qu'autre chose.

Georges n'eut pas le temps de lui demander un compte-rendu que dix mages entrait à la suite de Ron dont le mage Barnabé que reconnut Ron avec plaisir. Draco avait fait vite ou plutôt on avait vite répondu à sa demande. Tous les Weasley parurent impressionnés par la ribambelle de mage se trouvant dans la chambre tout à coup. Le mage Barnabé se mit à parler d'un ton serein et calme qui donnait envie d'avoir confiance en lui.

Mage Barnabé : bonjour tout le monde, à la demande de monsieur Malefoy, j'ai réuni le plus rapidement que j'ai pu, une équipe de mage excellent surtout au niveau de la perte de conscience et le coma, deux nous viennent de France et deux des États-Unis. Ils vont prendre la peine de l'examiner durant un temps avant de faire leur conclusion. Si vous voulez bien les laisser la place et quitter la chambre pour leur permettre de travailler dans les meilleurs conditions !

Tous les Weasley trop impressionnés pour contester, prirent chacun leur affaire et était sur le point de sortir.

Ginny : il vous faudra combien de temps ?

Mage Barnabé : revenez dans 2 bonnes heures !

Tout le monde hochait de la tête, Ron observait le mage Barnabé un instant puis étrangement parut soulager que ce dernier fut ici ! Il était ravi que Draco se soit ainsi dépêché pour leur apporter les meilleurs en si peu de temps ! Ils étaient tous en dehors de la chambre à se demander quoi faire.

Percy : et si on rentrait au Terrier en attendant…

Tout le monde hochait du chef ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire. Ron allait tout simplement suivre le mouvement quand tout le monde le regardait surpris de cet initiative et peu ravi à l'idée de l'avoir à la maison ne serait-ce que 2 heures.

Georges : tu devrais rester ici pour avoir les résultats vu que ce sont des mages qui connaissent ton mari et si ils ont des questions…

Ron : oui... évidemment... je n'y avais pas pensé... !

Tout le monde le regardait un peu étonné mais ne dirent rien, ils mettaient son comportement plus que étrange sur le compte de l'inquiétude tout simplement. Ron n'était tout simplement pas aussi insensible au sort de sa mère qu'ils avaient bien pu le penser auparavant tout simplement, en tout cas c'était la conclusion que chacun se faisait silencieusement dans sa tête pour justifier l'attitude de Ron.

C'était donc ainsi qu'ils partirent tous en le laissant derrière. Ce dernier ne sachant quoi faire s'asseyait sur un des sièges se trouvant un peu plus loin.

Il a dû attendre durant une demi-heure avant que quelqu'un d'autre vienne s'installer à côté de lui. C'était quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il avait vu dans la chambre et qui était reparti avec les Weasley tout à l'heure.

Le garçon :… j'ai pensé que tu voudrais un peu de compagnie… je me suis bien douté que Malefoy devait être occupé si il n'était pas là à t'attendre tout à l'heure. Puis on vient d'apprendre qu'il a des problèmes avec son entreprise et donc j'ai présumé, à juste titre, que tu devais être seul ! alors je suis revenu…

Ron : … c'est… aimable… Merci…

Le garçon : ne le soit pas ! c'est toujours un plaisir d'être à tes cotés Ron ! comme je te l'ai dit, je resterai toujours à tes côtés !

Il avait une façon de formuler cette phrase qui mit mal à l'aise Ron sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi et la façon dont il avait de le regarder pouvait en dire long également sur les sentiments plus que douteux que cette personne pouvait avoir envers lui. Ron ne savait trop ce que cela voulait sous-entendre et préféra s'abstenir de dire quoi que ce soit. Étrangement il n'était pas vraiment intéressé à discuter avec ni à vouloir sympathiser, il ne lui aspirait pas assez confiance pour cela.

C'était ironique en soit se disait-il, il avait un peu plus confiance en Malefoy qu'en ce garçon qui semblait pourtant être apprécié par sa famille, peut-être était-ce pour cela justement? Il avait tellement eu l'impression d'être le paria de la famille à son arrivé que peut-être inconsciemment il était déjà jaloux?

Ils ne dirent rien durant un temps, une demi-heure en fait, enfin c'était tout du moins ce que pensait Ron, que le garçon avait arrêté de parler, mais il s'avérait plus exacte de dire plus que c'était Ron qui avait arrêté de l'écouter parler.

Du mouvement venant de la porte de la chambre de sa mère le réveillait instantanément de sa léthargie et il se levait rapidement pour s'y rendre le plus rapidement possible. Le mage Barnabé en sortit suivit de 2 jeunes mages.

Ron : Barnabé ? alors ? c'est comment ?

Mage Barnabé : monsieur Weasley ! vous êtes resté ?

Ron : oui évidemment ! il fallait bien ! donc ?

Mage Barnabé : … à première vue, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, le mage Smith, spécialiste venant des États-Unis pense qu'elle se réveillera dans 2 jours tout au plus 3. Le mage Piroolt venant de France pense qu'elle a eu un vertige suite au début de ménopause expliquant sa chute subite ! le mage Henry confrère de mage Smith prévoit qu'il ne doit pas y avoir de séquelle face à cela ! cependant ils sont encore en train d'effectuer divers test pour s'en assurer !

Ron : merci beaucoup Barnabé ! je ne sais ce qu'on ferait sans vous !

Mage Barnabé : ne me remercie pas ! on rend tous un service à Draco après tout ! il a aidé tout le monde qui est ici d'une manière ou d'une autre ! d'ailleurs… on a pensé que ce serait judicieux qu'ils t'auscultent aussi tant qu'ils y sont… peut-être pourront-ils trouver quelques choses qui m'a échappé… ?

Ron : oh… oui ! c'est vrai ! quand peuvent-ils… ?

Mage Barnabé : vient… on va aller dans la chambre de ta mère… ils en ont plus pour longtemps !

Le garçon :… Ron ? ça va ?

Ron : oui ! je dois te laisser ! désolé !

Il ne perdit pas vraiment de temps à échanger les banalités de circonstance et entra rapidement dans la pièce. Si ces mages pouvaient trouver des solutions à son problème ou tout du moins des explications, il en sera que plus ravi !

Après un certain temps passé à s'inquiéter de son sort, assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, à les observer s'affairer autour de sa mère, finalement ce fut son tour. Après avoir déplacé la chaise au milieu de l'espace restant de la pièce, les 4 mages se mirent autour de lui, et chacun fit des mouvements avec leurs baguettes.

Il se sentait étrange, comme si on le sondait, on triturait dans son cerveau pendant un long laps de temps il lui semblait. Il se sentait comme vidée de toute énergie, il crut même s'évanouir vu que tout autour de lui devenait noir durant un temps avant que la lumière rejaillisse rapidement et ils ont terminé. Ils se consultèrent tous les 5 dans un coin de la chambre durant un temps qui lui parut long avant qu'ils ne se décident de revenir vers lui. Ce fut un homme à l'accent américain qui lui parla.

Mage Smith : je suis le mage Smith, monsieur Weasley, après vous avoir examiné en profondeur moi et mes confrères, et après concertation nous sommes venus à cet conclusion, qu'on fera évidemment part à votre mari par la suite ! voilà : on peut déjà vous dire qu'après multe fouille de votre corps on a rien découvert de concluant! on n'est pas vraiment sûr de comment interpréter nos trouvailles donc on va dire qu'on ne peut faire qu'une hypothèse face à votre situation malheureusement…

Ron : qu'en est-il ? ne me faite pas languir de la sorte voyons !

Mage Smith : voilà tout ce qu'on a découvert en vous est la trace d'une certaine forme de magie… magie blanche à première vue ! en vue de votre passif il faut mieux le préciser mais ce n'est pas non plus de la magie comme la votre ou la mienne non ! c'est une magie que certain de mes confrères s'accordent plus à attribuer à de la magie céleste tellement elle n'est pas vraiment identifiable comme étant la nôtre!

Ron : la magie céleste ?

Mage Pirrold : connaissez vous la légende de la reine mère Destiny ?

Le mage, qui venait de parler, avait un accent français, il était grand, robuste, barbu. Il était imposant et pourtant à première vue tu avais l'impression qu'il n'était ni méchant ni rustre au contraire. Ron secoua de la tête, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette légende et pourtant sa mère lui en avait conté des légendes lorsqu'il était petit.

Mage Pirrold : la légende raconte que la mage Destiny possède un seul pouvoir : celui de montrer l'une des destinées possible de l'individu qui le lui demande ! en suivant le tracé de sa vie, et des choix possible qu'il peut faire ou non, ce dernier peut vivre un tout autre destin. Et la mage l'aide à voir que son destin peut être donc tout à fait différent si il fait d'autre choix dans sa vie ! par exemple si il décide de pardonner un vieil ennemi, leur amitié naissant peut lui procurer un destin plus doux ou si il décide de pardonner à sa mère, d'innombrable porte s'ouvrira. Peu importe dans quel sens, la mage lui montre un autre chemin… en bien ou en mal selon le point de vue de l'individu !

Ron : ok ? et en quoi cela me concerne ?

Mage Pirrold : cela vous concerne car nous pensons que la magie qu'on a retrouvé en vous est celle de la mage Destiny ou tout du moins du même ordre !on ne voit que cela comme explication ! on a sondé votre esprit, votre mémoire et en effet il n'y a aucun souvenir d'une quelconque entende avec monsieur Malefoy, il n'y a rien de plus que vous en train de boire aux trois sorciers, se disputant avec monsieur Potter. Il n'y a aucun trace d'un quelconque mauvais sort, rien à part cette magie…

Ron :… donc votre explication… c'est qu'une fée ou une mage m'a envoyé dans ce monde pour que j'expérimente une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à moi ? donc tout ceci n'est pas réel, je fabule, je suis endormi et je rêve que je me sois marié avec Malefoy, que ma mère est dans le coma et tout ?

Mage Pirrold :… c'est beaucoup plus complexe que cela en fait… notre monde est réel tout comme vos souvenirs… comment dire ?… c'est juste que la mage Destiny a précipité votre vie, vous a fait prendre des décisions qui ne vous semblent pas logique mais que peut-être vous aurez pris…

Ron : je ne comprends rien !

Mage Smith : disons les choses simplement… la mageDestiny… vous a fait faire un bond dans votre futur… dans votre destinée… vous vivez votre futur avec l'esprit de votre passée en d'autre terme… vous êtes amnésique de ce qui vous a poussé à mener la vie telle quel juste parce que la mageen a décidé ainsi…

Ron : pourquoi ? pourquoi pas juste me le montrer via un rêve par exemple ? pourquoi me faire vivre mon futur si tant cela en est un…

Mage Pirrold : pour que vous compreniez par vous-même ce qui peut être changé… dans votre vie… comprenez ce qui a fait votre passée à partir du moment où vous êtes sortis de ce pub et comprenez pourquoi vous êtes marié, votre travail, votre vie et vous aurez la réponse à toutes vos questions… peut-être que dans ce pub sans forcément le vouloir, vous avez fait appel à cette Destiny…

Ron : Balivernes ! que des conneries ! ramassis d'hypothèses qui ne tiennent pas debout ! je préfère qu'on arrête là ! c'est des hypothèses tirées par les cheveux ! genre la mage destiny n'a rien de mieux à faire que de m'envoyer dans une autre dimension où là mes choix m'ont poussé à finir marié avec Malefoy et c'est ma destinée ! ba-li-ver-ne ! aucun de mes choix ne me pousseront à finir marié à Malefoy !

Mage Smith : pourtant vous l'êtes !

Ron : et donc quoi ? que dois-je faire maintenant ?

Mage Pirrold : vivre cette vie et comprendre ce que ces choix vous ont apporté ! en bien et en mal !

Ron : vous voulez que je vous dise ?

Mage Smith : oui ?

Ron : j'aime mieux l'idée selon laquelle c'està cause des hormones parce que là… cela veut dire… je ne sais même pas ce que cela veut dire au juste !

Mage Pirrold : ceci n'est qu'une hypothèse mais maintenant elle n'est peut-être pas exact !

Ron : ouais je le pense aussi !

Et il partit sans aucun autre forme de procès. C'était d'un ridicule ! ce qu'ils voulaient insinuer était d'un ridicule ! que parmi les choix possible pour son futur il a choisi de finir marier à Malefoy ! c'est impossible qu'il soit sain d'esprit et qu'il a finit par épouser Malefoy par décision rationnel ! le garçon l'attendait bien gentiment à la même place et se leva rapidement pour se coller à Ron avec un air inquiet.

Le garçon : est-ce que ça va Ron ?

Ron : oui Molly va bien ! comme ils ont dit précédemment elle va surement se réveiller sans aucune séquelle donc…

Le garçon : non toi ! je veux savoir si tu vas bien ?

Ron : oui oui ! merci ! je dois y aller… voir Malefoy…donc ciao!

Il avait du mal à dire mon mari et il ne pouvait dire Draco pour autant ! il ne laissa pas vraiment le temps au garçon dont il ne connaissait pas le nom de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un : « _ok ! à plus tard_?! ». il s'en alla vers les cheminées d'un pas déterminé, il voulait absolument que Draco lui dise ce qu'il a fait pour le manipuler afin qu'il finisse " _uni à tout jamais_ " à cette pourriture ! quel sort machiavélique de serpentard a-t-il utilisé contre lui ?

Jamais, consciemment et sciemment il aurait dit oui !

Il se retrouva donc à nouveau dans son bureau, cette fois-ci il était vide, à peu prés, Draco se trouvait plonger sur une pile de dossier. Il leva à peine sa tête à sa venue mais il la releva rapidement après avoir eu conscience que ce n'était pas SON Ron !

Draco avait été overbooké depuis son arrivé au travail suite à l'hibou qu'il avait reçu ! son entreprise essuyait surement l'un des plus gros scandales auquel il devait faire face et malheureusement pour Draco, cela devait arriver au moment où Ron n'allait pas pour le mieux. Mais il se devait d'être au travail pour pouvoir voir quelle stratégie adoptée pour s'en sortir publiquement et puis voir ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le médicament, comprendre quand les tests ont foiré et que leur vigilance a baissé !

Alors la première interruption de Ron l'avait un peu chamboulé, sa mère était dans un coma et lui était obligé de rester ici un car son entreprise en avait besoin et deux vu l'état de Ron jamais il accepterait que Draco reste à ces côtés, chose qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire cependant. Alors la deuxième fois vu étrange pour ce dernier.

Draco : Ron ?

Ron : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? quel sort ou quel potion m'as-tu donné pour que je finisse par être ton époux ? c'est impossible que j'ai de mon propre chef voulu de toi ! Malefoy, la fouine ! moi marié à ça ? à une ordure de mangemort comme toi ? comment ? COMMENT ?

Malefoy le regarda étonné et blessé d'entendre ces mots mais il les avait attendu, il savait bien qu'il allait le dire, qu'il allait mal lui parler durant un long temps encore avant qu'il ne daigne accepter cette réalité ! Ron était têtu et il le savait !

Draco : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? les mages de Barnabé n'ont pas eu les même résultats ? c'est grave pour ta mère ?

Ron : arrête de faire semblant de te soucier de ma mère Malefoy ! non ! les mages ont été super ! rien à dire ! je veux savoir comment j'ai pu finir marier à ta personne ! quel sort m'as-tu lancé ? DIS MOI !

Draco : … on peut parler de cela à la maison ? je rentre le plus tôt possible mais…

Ron : MAIS JE RÊVE ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI MALEFOY ? LA FOLIE T'AS EU ?

Draco : ARRÊTE !

Il avait hurlé plus que crié, ordonné plus que demandé et cela surprit Ron qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, même à Poudlard ! il était connu pour garder son calme et son sang-froid en tout temps surtout après le retour de Voldemort. Il avait assez muri pour ne plus se plaindre à tout va, pour ne plus faire le gamin et pour rester calme en toute circonstance. Alors cela étonnait Ron de le voir si énervé ! Ron restait ainsi silencieux, attendant que Malefoy daigne s'expliquer, répondre à ces questions, il lui devait au moins cela !

Draco :…Désolé! je… je sais…ta mère est dans un sale état et cela te stresse… je n'aurais pas dû crier, excuse moi Ron !

Ron ne répondit rien, il ne savait toute façon pas quoi dire, il n'était pas vraiment vexé qu'il ait crié il était juste frustré qu'il ne deignait pas répondre à ses questions, il avait besoin de réponse immédiate ! et puis il pouvais admettre volontiers que peut-être il était plus à cran à cause de l'état de santé de sa mère et donc il était plus impatient !

Ron : tu peux répondre à mes questions Malefoy ?! je commence à perdre patience…

Draco : Ron… ! …. C'est beaucoup plus complexe qu'un sort que j'ai pu te lancer… je n'ai lancé aucun sort, aucun maléfice, aucune manipulation pour t'avoir… pour t'épouser… c'est vrai, j'admets cela doit être dur pour toi, tu te réveille pour découvrir que du jour au lendemain tu es marié à un de tes pires ennemis ! J'accuserai le coup aussi si j'étais toi mais…

Ron : TU N'ES PAS MOI MALEFOY !

Draco : oui c'est sûr… je veux bien t'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces 6 dernières années, ton travail, comment on est tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre, toi en premier, je veux bien t'expliquer le parcours du combattant qu'on a dû mener de front afin de te faire accepter par mes parents et comment cela l'est toujours de l'être de ta famille ! je veux bien tout te dire, être transparent avec toi, il n'y a pas de souci, je n'ai rien à cacher Ron ! Rien du tout ! juste… il y a un gros problème ici que…

Ron : oh je vois ! ton travail avant tout ?! ah oui ! pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas du tout venant de toi Malefoy ! ton _"supposé"_ mari, chose que je ne suis pas, a perdu la mémoire mais tu te soucie plus de ton entreprise de merde ! Toujours aussi égoïste…

Draco : ARRÊTE RON ! tu ne me connais pas ! tu ne sais rien de nos vies et comment on fonctionne ! t'es juste là à brailler ô combien tu me hais et ô combien c'est monstrueux de m'avoir épousé ! eh ben tu sais quoi ? un scoop pour toi ! c'est toi qui a voulu m'épouser ! et… RON ! RON !

Ron : non j'ai compris ! j'ai parfaitement compris ! c'est ma faute et puis si je me souviens pas cela doit aussi être ma faute ! laisse tomber ! je vais… je ne vais même pas prendre la peine de chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment ! c'est tout simplement impossible toi et moi et je le sais parfaitement ! je vais de ce pas rentrer au terrier et puis tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi ! juste pour les papiers de divorce... je ne compte pas rester lié à toi une seconde de plus!

Draco : … tu es détesté au terrier ! juste pour que tu le saches !

Ron : évidement ! la faute à qui ?

Draco : sûrement à celui qui voulait absolument m'épouser…

Ron :… c'est petit Malefoy ! même venant de toi !

Ron entra finalement dans la cheminée sans vouloir entendre les excuses de Malefoy et se rendit au seul endroit qu'il connaissait encore et qui n'allait pas le rejeter pour autant : les trois sorciers !

Après avoir parcouru le chemin de traverse et y voir de nouvelle enseigne, il s'y rendit calmement dans l'espoir de pouvoir boire un ou deux verres afin de faire retomber la pression ! il entra et remarqua quelques changements notable, par exemple ce n'était pas le même serveur qu'à ses souvenirs, la décoration était encore plus lugubre que dans le passé et il y avait du monde à une heure aussi tôt de la journée pour un jour de semaine. Mais rien n'allait le dissuader de s'asseoir boire un verre ou plusieurs tout du moins.

Il trouva une table vide à son plus grand bonheur et sauta presque dessus. Il dût attendre 10 bonnes minutes avant qu'on deigne chercher sa commande puis on lui apporta son verre. Après un temps à siroter son whisky-pur-feu tranquillement, une voix interrompit le fil de sa pensée, pensée bien désuète de sens soit dit en passant !

La fille: mais je rêve ? Pincez-moi je crois rêver !? ne serait-ce pas Ronald Weasley ? oh non je devrais dire le seul et unique Ronald Malefoy maintenant ?!

 _ **Alors nous revoilà! je vous avais bien dit qu'il était long...**_

 _ **Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que finalement je n'ai pas trouvé de Beta donc vous allez devoir vous contenter de mon travail que j'ai essayé au mieux de bien corriger mais n'hésitez pas à me conseiller pour m'améliorer.**_

 _ **Puis je sais que ce n'est pas LE chapitre exceptionnel mais l'histoire suit son cours et les prochains seront beaucoup mieux et les divers intrigues seront mieux développé que celui-ci.**_

 ** _Peut-être pour vous donner baume au coeur, j'ai avancé et suis déjà au chapitre 19 mais il me faut relire tous et mieux les corriger avant de publier._**

 ** _pour finir si quelqu'un connait une Beta de disponible, ou même un(e) d'entre vous doué (e) et prêt(e) à m'aider je ne dis pas non!_**

 ** _bisou bisou à la prochaine_**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hello me revoilà, plus vite que prévu :D (mais vous ne me reverrez plus durant un temps après cela car j'ai des exams à étudier bouh... et bon vous m'avez attendu pendant plus longtemps que cela hein ;) )**

 **Bref petit chapitre, j'espère que cela va vous plaire et désolée d'avance pour les fautes... dites moi si il y en a des énormes pour que je les modifie.**

 **Chapitre 9 : des nouvelles aux trois balafrés...**

Ron leva la tête pour voir une Lavande Brown plus moche qu'à ses souvenirs, « _le temps ne l'a pas réussi c'est sûr, avec l'alcool qu'elle doit ingurgiter chaque semaine_ ».Ron ne put s'empêcher de faire cette réflexion.

Mais il était surtout étonné de l'entendre lui parler avec autant d'animosité. Certes ils n'étaient pas devenu les meilleurs amis du monde mais après la guerre, ils s'étaient reparlé ici même autour d'un verre, pour se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble tout simplement. Alors qu'elle lui parle comme si c'était un pestiféré le déconcerté un peu.

Ron : Lavande ?

Lavande : oh ? tu me reconnais ? c'est un miracle !

Ron : je te reconnaîtrais toujours Lavande ! qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Lavande :… je peux m'asseoir ou je risque de te foutre la honte.. tu sais avec ton nouveau statut…

Ron : pose tes fesses Lavande !

Lavande : bien !

Elle s'assit rapidement et un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres ravie de pouvoir s'asseoir en face de l'homme qu'elle n'a pas pu oublier, qu'elle a toujours aimé peu importe les années passés, peu importe qu'il soit dorénavant marié à un certain Draco Malefoy !

Lavande : sinon… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? cela m'étonne de te voir ici ? cela doit faire au moins… 4 ans que tu n'as plus mis les pieds ici.. un peu après t'être officiellement mis en couple avec Draco en fait et vu que ce dernier t'a interdit de venir ici jugeant abjecte les fréquentations que tu entretenais ! Étonnant que tu te rebelles !

Ron : ha ! du Malefoy tout craché ! tout le monde qui n'est pas de lignée pur est abject, va savoir comment je l'ai épousé !

Il disait cela d'un ton ironique mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il pensait pas moins chacune de ses paroles, comment il a pu ? en plus il l'aurait demandé de le faire ? Lavande s'est mise à rigoler sans voir pour autant le désarroi de Ron.

Lavande : tu es de sang-pur Ron ! et puis, de toute façon, Malefoy n'a plus pensé ainsi après le retour de Voldemort… je veux dire il a vu des horreurs se produire dans sa maison à cause de cette théorie… il a donc inévitablement changé ! Et puis tu en étais convaincu chéri !

Ron : oui ! cela doit être inévitable ! on a tous changé après la guerre après tout !

Lavande : oh oui ! tu passais ton temps dans ce bar, tu étais plus souvent avec moi qu'avec Hermione… pas étonnant qu'elle t'aie trompé !... mais bon avec Harry ! cela a été un grand choc pour tout le monde !

Ron : QUOI ?

Tout le monde s'était retourné pour observer l'agitation, Ron se calmait aussitôt et s'est vite excusé d'un signe de main pour son emportement. Mais il avait de quoi s'emporter ! Il venait d'appendre qu'il avait été cocu et de la faute de son meilleur ami !

Qu'Hermione l'aie trompé était une chose, qu'elle l'aie faite avec Harry en était une autre !

Il aurait dû s'en douter ! Harry était toujours là à se mêler de chose qui ne le regardait pas sous prétexte que c'était sa meilleure amie ! « _Sa meilleure amie ? mon œil ! »_ Il avait autant de vue sur elle qu'il en était possible. Et dire que lui a finit gay et marié à Malefoy ! La tromperie a sûrement été le point de la déchéance de son bon sens !

Lavande : tu vas bien Ron ?

Ron : … ouais ! je vais bien !

Il a dit cela d'un ton monotone et lointain, plus pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le soûler de question que réellement pour la rassurer. Parce que non il n'allait pas bien en un jour il a appris trop de chose pour aller bien !

Quel genre de destin lui a-t-on offert ?

« Récapitulons! : _Trompé par celle que tu as toujours aimé ! Trompé par ton meilleur ami ! Et Marié à ton pire ennemi ! Eh ben bravo ! Un futur des plus fascinants je dirais ! Moi-même ne t'aurais pas souhaité mieux ! Pouwahahaha !»_ se moqua la petite voix de tout à l'heure qui venait de réapparaître au malheur de Ron, qui prit sa remarque comme une insulte des plus cuisantes ! Comme si elle sortait de la bouche de Draco, le Draco hautain et pathétique que Ron connaissait si bien.

Mais cette voix avait raison ! Quel genre de futur magnifique était-il en train de vivre au juste ? Clairement que ce n'était pas un heureux et les mages doivent s'être trompé ou alors cette fée lui a fait prendre les pires décisions qu'il aurait pu prendre dans sa triste vie pathétique qu'il menait!

Il finit par boire cul-sec son whisky et en recommandait un deuxième puis un troisième puis après 5 il arrêta de compter !

Lavande était là à l'accompagner et à lui dire des tas de trucs qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment mais il s'en foutait, il voulait juste boire jusqu'à l'overdose !

Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de boire et l'aurait sûrement fait si seulement Malefoy n'était pas apparu devant lui, le visage fermé à le fusiller du regard. Lavande s'était mise à rire, trop éméchée pour se rendre compte dans quoi elle était tombée !

Malefoy ne l'avait jamais aimé, ni à Poudlard ni en dehors et encore moins les années passant ! Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas oublié Ron et qu'elle espérait qu'un jour Ron se réveillerait et se rendrait compte par miracle qu'il était toujours amoureux d'elle ! Et même si il a confiance en Ron pour savoir qu'il ne retournera jamais avec cette cinglée, cela l'énervait toujours de les voir ensemble, même si cela devait faire 4 ans qu'ils ne se sont plus vu en fait !

Draco : on rentre !

Ce n'était pas une suggestion, une proposition, une requête avec possibilité d'un refus quelconque, non c'était un ordre !

Ron :… non ! On… est… aux trois balafrés ici ! Ce n'est pas ta loi !

Draco : aux trois sorciers ! on est aux trois sorciers ! Et ma loi ou pas Ron, on rentre !

Ron : personne... ici va... va... exécuter ton moiiiin...dre désir ! Tu n'as plus Dobby pour ce...la !

Draco : qu'est-ce que Dobby a à voir ici ? Lève toi !

Ron : NON ! Non... je... ne... veux... paaaaas ! Je ne suis paaaas ton... ton mari pour cela !

Draco : non c'est vrai ! Tu es ma femme ! lève toi !

Ron : je ne suis la femme de personne ! DE PERSONNE TU ENTENDS !

Draco : OK ! On peut y aller ?

Ron : Mal...lefoy ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Oh ! Mal...le...foy... même ton nom de famille indique clair...reu...ment que tu es le mal... laisse moi ici... je suis bien ici... avec Lavande... j'aime bien Lavande... elle est gentilleuh... elle a combattu à mes côtés... ELLE ! Elle n'était pas avec les mangemorts à leur sucer la bite comme toouah... elle était com...ment celle de V...V...Voldemort ? Je paris que tu as apprécié... l'avoir entre tes lèvres hein ?! Hein ! Petit PD de merdeuh !

Lavande avait perdu son sourire et était choquée d'entendre Ron parlait de la sorte. Autant elle avait apprécié l'entendre dire qu'il aimait sa compagnie et peut-être l'aimait-il tout court qui sait ? Autant quand il a commençait à parler à propos de Voldemort et ces allusions elle commençait à être inconfortable et ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait rester là, parler, essayer de calmer Ron... elle finit par se faire toute petite. Elle observait un Draco où on pouvait clairement voir son artère jugulaire entrain de pulser violemment. Signe indéniable qu'il était dans une colère noire dont il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir.

Draco : ...OK tu as fini ?

Ron : si j'en ai fini ? Vas te faire foutre !

Draco : maintenant que tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire, on peut y aller ?

Ron :... dégage ! Je bois... avec Lavande...

Draco : Tu veux peut-être que je fasse fermer l'établissement pour que tu n'aie d'autre choix que de venir ? Tu veux vraiment gâcher la soirée de tout un chacun sous prétexte que tu ne veux pas finir la tienne ? Vraiment ?

Ron :… tu… tu me menaces ? Tu es en train de me menacer ? Je ne rêve pas ?

Draco : aussi clair que de l'eau de roche que je te menace Ron ! Ravi que tu t'en rendes compte même dans ton état !

Ron :… c'est… c'est…

Draco : très serpentaresque je sais ! Maintenant… lève toi !

Ron : NON ! Pour...NON !

Lavande : Ron… il va vraiment faire fermer l'établissement et ce n'est pas une question d'heure mais de jours avec lui ! Tu le sais, il l'a déjà fait ! Rentre chez toi tout simplement ! Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse mais cela ne faut pas la peine de te battre avec !

Ron :… OK !... tu as gagné ! Mais sache que je te déteste encore plus qu'avant sale PD de merde !

Draco : grand bien me fasse Ronald !

Il dit cela avant de prendre son bras et de le forcer à se lever et sans crie égard transplana.

Même si Draco savait pertinemment que Ron n'était pas la personne qu'il avait épousé, cela n'empêchait pas à sa colère d'être bien là !

Il était en colère de l'attitude de Ron qui était totalement immature et irresponsable ! Ces propos plus que déplacés concernant Voldemort l'avaient heurté de plein fouet, il ne l'admettrait jamais mais Ron l'avait blessé ! Jamais il n'avait tenu de tel propos dans le passé, sous l'effet de l'alcool et de la colère il lui était arrivé de dire des choses crus et durs mais jamais il n'avait dit de tel propos.

Mais quand il y pensait d'un peu plus près, i ans, dans cette période de sa vie, il ne le connaissait pas comme maintenant mais de ce qu'il en savait, il n'était en effet pas quelqu'un de très mature !

Ils arrivèrent dans la maison de Draco, Ron fulminait ! Comment Draco pouvait-il se comporter comme le pire des connards avec lui et s'attendre à ce qu'il soit « _ouvert d'esprit_ ».

Il ne disait cependant rien, le voyage lui avait retourné l'estomac et il n'eut aucun temps pour quoi que ce soit qu'il vomissait directement dans le salon, sur un tapis soyeux et à ne pas douter luxueux. Cela avait eu au moins le mérite de l'aider à dé-soûler légèrement tandis que Draco faisait une tête de dégoûté mais ne disait rien, prit sa baguette et lançait directement un sort de nettoyage.

Ron : t'es vraiment… un connard de la pire espèce ! un vaurien ! un bâtard ! un…

Draco : Funzi !

Une elfe de maison chiquement habillé vint à leur rencontre. C'était une jolie elfe, bien portante, souriante.

Funzi : oui maître Malefoy ?

Draco : amène Ron à la chambre d'invité numéro une et aide lui à prendre un bain, tu lui prendras un pyjama et l'aidera à aller au lit après que tu lui aie donné à manger et une potion anti-gueule de bois ! OK ?

Funzi : oui maître Malefoy ! Maître Ron ? venez s'il vous plaît !

Ron finit par la suivre plus parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'assister à une quelconque forme de représailles de Draco qui pourrait passer ses nerfs sur l'elfe, il pourrait en effet punir l'elfe si il ne suivait pas enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait. Et puis il n'avait plus envie de voir sa tête.

Il arrivait tant bien que mal à l'étage et entrait dans une chambre majestueuse, grandiose, c'était un hôtel plutôt qu'une chambre en fait mais peu importe.

Funzi s'occupait effectivement bien de lui, il était couché dans la baignoire avec de l'eau à bonne température, avec de la mousse à l'odeur de pomme et de citron, une odeur qu'il appréciait grandement.

Il était relaxé, à demi dans les vapes, à semi-conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, l'alcool étant un bon relaxant ! Il était un peu plus calme, plus serein.

Il vit du mouvement dans le coin de ses yeux semi-clos, il savait que ce n'était pas Funzi ou même Tunzi, trop grand pour être un elfe mais il était trop relaxé pour vraiment vouloir ouvrir totalement ses yeux. La personne s'est assise au dessus de sa tête sans rien dire pour autant.

Ron se rassurait légèrement en se disant que la mousse était assez épaisse pour que la tierce personne, même si il se doutait que ce soit Malefoy, ne voyait rien de son anatomie intime.

Draco : … je suis désolé Ron ! je n'aurais pas dû me comporter de la sorte ! je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé ! c'est juste… c'est nouveau pour moi... je veux dire... ton état et le scandale dans mon entreprise… je me sens un peu perdu, un peu désarmé, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour refaire en sorte que tu sois comme avant… si même c'est possible… tu as tout oublié alors que moi non alors c'est dur…dur d'être le seul à se rappeler de nos souvenirs et de pourquoi on est marié ! et toutes tes vindicatives selon lesquelles je t'ai piégé… cela m'a blessé !

Ron :… dur ?… Tu veux savoir ce qui est dur Malefoy ? Ce qui est dur c'est de se réveiller… marié à toi, apprendre que j'ai été trompé par les deux personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie c'est-à-dire, Hermione et Harry, ma mère dans le coma… j'ai peut-être pas été diplomate ni quoi que ce soit mais j'ai une excuse, plusieurs même en fait…

Draco : je sais… je sais que c'est dur… désolé ! demain… j'imagine tu iras voir ta mère… sinon... on pourra discuter… plus calmement...

Ron :…sinon... c'est grave… ton problème avec ta compagnie… ? je veux dire je ne veux surtout pas que tu me reproches la perte de ta compagnie ! on sait comment tu es Malefoy !

Draco : hum !

Ron ne le voyait pas car il avait toujours les yeux fermés mais Draco esquissait un sourire. Il aimait mieux quand Ron lui lançait ce genre de pique, pas trop cruel, assez gentil en fait car il y avait ce côté qui montrait qu'il s'intéressait à lui et s'inquiétait pour sa personne. Il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir caresser ses cheveux mais il stoppa sa main dans sa lancée, Ron paraissait tellement relaxé, il ne devrait pas faire quelque chose de la sorte qui pourrait le contrarié, ce ne serait pas très intelligent de sa part.

Draco :… j'ai trouvé un moyen de m'en sortir avec mon équipe ! je ne les paie pas des sommes astronomiques pour rien !

Ron : heureux d'entendre que tu es toujours aussi riche, 6 ans après !

Draco :… ON est riche !

Ron ouvrit grandement ses yeux face à cet annonce et le regardait comme un poisson sortit de l'eau !

Draco : ah oui ! je dois donc avoir le loisir de t'apprendre que tu es multimilliardaire Ron ! félicitation !

Draco disait cela sourire aux lèvres et s'en alla tranquillement en sachant intérieurement que certaines tensions ont pu être abaissés ce soir.

Il s'est ensuite rendu dans sa chambre qui lui parut trop grand, trop froid sans Ron à l'intérieur, en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y serait plus durant un long moment dorénavant ! Il se coucha à même sur le lit, trop fatigué pour se changer, il ne voulait pas se résoudre à croire que cette journée était réelle, qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, que tout ceci était vrai ! Une part de lui voulait croire à ce que les mages lui ont raconté à propos de la fée Destiny et que Ron et lui étaient destinés d'une manière ou d'une autre à être ensemble mais c'était une théorie à tenir debout.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette bonne fée qui lui a bousillé sa journée et celles futures et connaissant l'ancien Ron jamais il aurait fait appel à elle, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ne savait même pas lui-même qu'elle existait ! Sauf si il l'a fait inconsciemment et dans ce cas-là, elle n'aurait tout simplement pas dû l'écouter ! ou bien si, il ne savait pas vraiment en fait ! Enfin tout ce que Draco savait c'était que de toute façon Ron et lui étaient fait pour être ensemble dans cette dimension comme dans toutes les autres tout simplement ! et Draco s'endormit avec l'idée incessante que Ron, qu'il le voulait ou non, finirait par tomber amoureux de lui à nouveau, c'était inévitable !

Quant à Ron, il sortait enfin de son bain avec la satisfaction grandissante de savoir qu'il était riche, il ne se posait même pas la question de savoir qui réellement gagnait cet argent, juste de savoir qu'il n'était plus pauvre, qu'il pouvait s'acheter tout ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait lui suffisait pour voir au moins le bon aspect de cette vie ! Funzi lui donna un pyjama tout en soie, vêtement de riche se disait Ron avec satisfaction totale !

Il se coucha sur un lit douillet à souhait, pas comme celui qu'il avait partagé avec Hermione ni celle qu'il avait eu durant toute son enfance au Terrier.

Il dormit assez rapidement, après avoir mangé deux tartines et but sa potion anti-gueule de bois, en espérant fortement que demain il se réveillerait de ce cauchemar !

 **Voilà... une jolie fin non? J'avoue que je vais encore laisser Ron en mode immature n'acceptant pas la situation et torturant Draco verbalement encore un temps... hihi j'adore et je trouve cela un peu plus réaliste non? dites moi vos avis ^^ n'hésitez pas à mettre une review même si c'est juste un ''j'aime'' ou ''quel dope cette histoire, nulle à chier'' bon le dernier ne me fera pas vraiment plaisir mais c'est une review comme une autre, une opinion que je veux bien entendre. Bisou à dans (moins de) 2 semaines j'espère... BISOU**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Voilà le chapitre 10... un peu particulier mais qui suit d'une certaine manière l'histoire... vous comprendrez rapidement hihi**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, j'en suis touchée et hyper contente...**

 **je vous laisse, bonne lecture**

Chapitre 10: Rêve N2

Ron se retrouvait devant la porte de son immeuble, ne comprenant pas trop comment ni pourquoi il se retrouvait là au juste, il savait juste qu'il venait de se battre et qu'il s'était fait jeter des trois sorciers à cause de ce débile qui a osé parler de Harry en des termes élogieux.

Non ! Il n'avait pas fini d'en vouloir à son meilleur ami et il doutait fort que cela allait arriver un jour, et puis quoi encore ? Ce serait trop facile. Comme si, ils avaient réussi à battre Voldemort en un jour... Bon il se l'avouait la comparaison était stupide mais en soit tout n'est pas facile dans la vie c'est là où il voulait en venir.

Il monta les étages avant de se retrouver devant son appartement, enfin il avait la conviction que c'était son appartement tout du moins, dans l'état où il était... il allait enfoncer la clé quand il se ravisa ! Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seul chez lui. Il décida qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien aller parler à Draco.

Depuis qu'il a emménagé, il n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'aller lui dire bonjour et même au travail c'était rare qu'ils interagissent ensemble. Bon ils ne travaillaient pas vraiment dans le même secteur et surtout pas au même niveau.

Alors il monta nonchalamment les escaliers afin d'être devant son appartement.

Ron avait d'abord été étonné que Draco puisse habiter du côté moldu, lui qui n'avait jamais accepté les né-moldu et tout cela enfin c'était avant le règne de Voldemort et puis il s'était rapidement réveillé de cette stupeur, pourquoi Ron se leurrait ? Draco était là uniquement parce que le magenmagot lui a ordonné de vivre dans le monde moldu pendant 5 ans en addition du reste de sa peine.

C'était assez ridicule comme punition et Ron se rappelle avoir protesté contre cela mais pour Draco c'était cela ou Azkaban ! Il a vite fait son choix évidemment ! Et maintenant il lui reste un peu moins de 1 an à vivre là. Ron en était content, qu'il n'ait pas choisi Azkaban sinon au final Ron ne vivrait pas en dessous à l'heure qu'il est !

Il se retrouva devant la porte de Draco et toqua sans hésitation comme un forcené.

Draco durant ce temps était en train de passer un beau moment, en compagnie du stagiaire de Ron. Il n'était pas vraiment son genre mais c'était le seul disposé qui s'était trouvé devant lui ces derniers jours.

Depuis sa rupture tragique avec Daniel il n'est ressorti avec personne, cela faisait 3 mois maintenant. Il était temps qu'il se remette en selle, Merlin que cela lui avait manqué !

Il avait enfin passé ses fichus préliminaires, ce Patrick était en train de le quémander, lui suppliant de la lui mettre. Il allait exaucer ces prières quand on toqua à sa porte, assez violemment, assez brusquement, assez prestement .

 _« Qui diable est ce bâtard qui me nique mon plan ?_ » Jura silencieusement Draco qui se levait avec mécontentement. Il mis son peignoir tandis que Patrick penaud se redressa se demandant ce qui se passait, il n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un avait toqué.

Patrick : qu'est ce qu'il se passe Draco ?

Draco : on a toqué ! Reste ici le temps que je m'occupe de cela !

Patrick : Oh ! Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

Draco : non ! ferme La !

Draco était irrité qu'il soit interrompu de la sorte et en plus Patrick qui se met à parler pour rien dire. Il était assez irrité pour mal lui parler sans vraiment le vouloir mais il n'allait pas s'en excuser pour autant. Il s'éclipsa assez rapidement de la chambre et d'une traite se retrouva devant sa porte. Ses parties intimes étaient en feu en dessous de son peignoir et il rêvait que d'une chose pouvoir se vider les couilles dans le petit cul bien ferme que lui présentait sans hésitation ce Patrick ! Mais avant il devait se débarrasser de ce paria.

Il ouvrit enfin la porte pour constater avec effroi et une colère sans nom qui s'emparait de lui que ce n'était autre que Weasley. Il pouvait aisément remarquer qu'il était éméché, très même. Ce dernier arborait un sourire ridicule d'un homme bien heureux. Alors que Ron voyait la porte s'ouvrir sur un Draco en peignoir, il ne faisait pas attention au regard assassin que lui lançait ce dernier.

Ron : je me suis fait jeté des trois balafrés !

Il le dit d'un ton penaud, d'un ton à laquelle n'importe qui aurait eu pitié de lui en l'écoutant se plaindre de la sorte.

Draco : c'est quoi les trois balafrés ?

Draco fut étonné qu'il ait demandé cette question lui qui avait qu'une envie, lui fermer la porte au nez mais Ron décida autrement et avant même de lui répondre à sa question, il entrait nonchalamment dans l'appartement de Draco, le bousculant un peu au passage tout en déclarant que c'était des gros abrutis !

Draco abasourdi par son attitude ne put que déclarait ironiquement : mais je t'en prie, rentre!

Ron eut le culot, du point de vue de Draco tout du moins, de le remercier !

Ron : les trois... balafrés... là où on boit de l'alcool Draco ! Suis un peu !

Draco : ah les trois sorciers... ?!

Ron : peu importe, ce n'est pas ça le plus important !

Il dit cela tout en commençant à s'emporter. Il partit se vautrer plus que de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

Ron : comment peuvent-ils me jeter ? Tout cela parce que j'ai frappé ce garçon à la tête de troll des montagnes ! Mais ce bâtard a osé dire devant moi, que Harry Potter était tout simplement magnifique, gentil, incroyable! ATTENDS ! Je cite « _cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit le sauveur, il est tellement extraordinaire, tellement compétent !_ » On a pas idée de dire cela quand on parle de ce fils de pute qui a osé me voler ma femme ! Alors je l'ai frappé, méchamment frapper, puis je lui ai lancé un sort, « crache limace » et après cela ils m'ont jeté dehors, comme si c'était moi le fautif...

Draco sentait que si il laissait Ron parlait indéfiniment ainsi,il allait gâcher sa soirée, cela ne faisait aucun doute que Ron allait bientôt vouloir vider son sac sur ses sentiments sur Hermione, sur cette trahison et tout le tralala du dépressif qu'il était devenu. Cependant Draco avait un plan cul ce soir et il voulait absolument conclure, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus coucher, depuis son ex, alors les états d'âmes de Ron lui passaient un peu au dessus de la tête. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de ne pas perdre cet occasion et puis faut l'avouer cela ne l'intéressait pas d'écouter Ron déblatérer sur son malheur. Il s'en alla donc vers lui, le leva et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

Draco : ce n'est pas que cela ne m'intéresse pas de t'écouter mais c'est tout comme et puis je suis assez occupé en ce moment pour t'écouter te plaindre sur le malheur du soir ! Et si tu allais décuver dans ton propre Salon ?

Ron n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que Draco lui disait. Non, ces yeux s'étaient posé sur l'armoire à Ali Baba, cet armoire contenant un tas d'alcool dont de loin il ne reconnaissait pas les noms mais il savait d'office que c'était des bons crus et il se dirigea vers celle-ci après s'être débarrassé assez facilement de l'emprise de Draco.

Ron ouvrit rapidement l'armoire, prit un verre se trouvant en dessous et entreprit de prendre n'importe quelle bouteille et de se verser à boire. Draco était en train de pâlir et par la même occasion de débander ! C'était les meilleurs whisky au monde, les plus rares, les plus onéreuse et unique, édition limitée, il ne pourra plus jamais se les offrir. Il fit tellement rouge qu'en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, il sauta à la gorge de Ron, arracha la bouteille de ses mains. Ron s'était déjà rempli plus de la moitié de son verre qu'il portait déjà en bouche regardant Draco perplexe

Ron : que tu es radin ! Ça va ! Ce n'est que du whisky après tout !

Draco : du whisky que même avec le salaire que je t'offre et même si tu vis 100 ans, tu ne seras jamais capable de rembourser !

Ron :oh ça va ! Pas besoin de me cracher ta richesse en plein nez !

Draco respira un grand coup, rangea la bouteille et ferma l'armoire avec un sort. Rien n'était perdu, il pouvait encore passer sa nuit de folie si il le jetait maintenant.

Draco : bon maintenant que tu as ton verre d'alcool tu veux bien t'en aller ?

Ron soit faisait le sourd d'oreille soit était trop éméché pour comprendre les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Draco, non Ron ne comptait pas partir, il recula légèrement puis se mis à parler :... tu n'as pas idée de comment je souffre Draco ! Hermione ne veut plus me parler… Harry lui colle au basque et lui lave le cerveau à longueur du temps avec ces idées préétablis pour la conquérir ! Je lui pardonne son infidélité tu te rend compte et elle ? Qu'a-t-elle de bon à me dire ? Qu'elle ne veut plus de cette vie avec moi ? Qu'Harry la comprend, lui ! Qu'il est la pour elle, qu'il est présent, et moi ? J'étais présent ! Du mieux que je pouvais certes, mais j'étais présent ! Elle croit que je n'ai pas souffert de cette perte? Était ce ma faute ? Comme si…

Patrick: Dracooo ? Tu viens ?

Patrick avait eu la décence d'esprit de mettre un boxer avant de s'en aller à la recherche de son amant du soir et patron accessoirement. Ron le regarda étonné tandis que Draco voulait se cacher face à cette situation plus que gênante et Patrick rougit affreusement quand il a vu la présence de Ron, son chef de stage, au milieu du salon qui le dévisageait affreusement.

Patrick: monsieur Weasley ? Oh… euh…

Il cherchait du regard du soutien auprès de Draco mais ce dernier était de marbre, il lui avait pourtant dit de rester dans la chambre alors il n'avait cas se débrouiller tout seul selon Draco évidemment, tandis que Ron observait pleinement Draco et remarqua qu'il était en peignoir et comprit enfin pourquoi.

Ron : oh ! J'interromps quelque chose visiblement…

Patrick: euh non monsieur Weasley ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! On n'était pas…

Draco :… on l'était et oui tu interromps quelque chose Weasley ! Alors rentre chez toi tu veux !

Ron : oh… vous pouvez y aller… terminer… j'attendrais bien… avec toutes ces bouteilles…

Draco :… mais je rêve Weasley ! Va chier ! Je ne t'ai pas proposé l'appartement en bas pour que tu viennes me faire chier quand bon te semble ! Dégage !

Il agrippa le bras de Ron avec plus de fermeté qu'auparavant et le traîna vers la sortie avec une rapidité qui étonna même Draco lui-même.

Ron : oh je vois ! Maintenant que tu as le gentil stagiaire pour te faire des papouilles, plus personne n'a d'intérêt ! Patrick tu es Vi-Ré !

Ron cria cela avant de réussir à se dérober des mains de Draco après moult gigotement et couru presque pour se jeter sur Patrick, énervé !

Ron : Tu es venu vers moi uniquement pour te rapprocher de Draco n'est ce pas?! Vous êtes tous pareil !

Patrick : ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… c'est….

Ron : tu crois que j'ai encore envie de travailler avec toi alors que tu baises le patron derrière mon dos ?!

Patrick : …monsieur Weasley…

Ron : tu dois être désespéré Draco !

Draco oh ! Ça va ! Dégage une fois pour toute bordel ! je n'ai pas besoin de ta condescendance quand tout ce que tu fais de ta vie c'est de boire H12 aux trois sorciers !

Et Draco lança un sort sur Ron de lévitation pour être sûr qu'il ne puisse se faire la belle comme auparavant !

Ron : Patrick ! Profite bien de ta soirée avec Draco ! Il paraît que c'est un dieu du sexe ! Et puis... si tu ne le satisfait pas il va juste te virer de ton stage sans aucune autre forme de procès ! C'est un mangemort et un Malefoy après tout !

Draco : tu racontes que de la merde ! Va dormir cela faut mieux pour tout le monde !

Et il claque la porte au nez de Ron qui regarda cette dernière un œil un peu étonné avant de sourire sans vraiment savoir pourquoi au juste, peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il avait gâché le plan cul de Draco ? Patrick n'avait aucun droit de lui poignarder ainsi derrière son dos, coucher avec le patron était d'un ridicule ! Et puis ainsi Draco ne sera peut-être plus aussi radin qu'il est et il prendra le temps de l'écouter prochaine fois. Il s'en alla ensuite vers son appartement.

Draco se retrouva enfin seul avec Patrick mais à la tête de mort-vivant qu'il affichait, Draco était sûr que tout ce qu'il allait faire c'était devoir rassurer ce Patrick, qu'il n'allait pas perdre son stage et patati et patata. Alors il préféra l'expédier chez lui, l'assurant qu'il avait toujours sa place pour son stage dans sa compagnie et que si il voulait changer de chef de stage, il n'avait cas en faire la demande il approuvera, c'était le moins que Draco puisse faire après tout.

Patrick n'était pas mécontent de cet assurance même si il aurait quand même voulu continuer leur partie de jambe en l'air mais au fond il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir le faire cependant. Alors il demanda quand même si il y avait possibilité de le faire une autre fois. Draco fut assez évasif sur le sujet mais n'a pas dit non pour autant. Il s'en alla donc calmement.

Ron quant à lui se retrouva dans son appartement, il était faiblement aménagé, il n'avait pas vraiment l'argent pour l'aménager comme dans l'appartement qu'il avait partagé avec Hermione, et puis ce fut Hermione qui avait tout payé, tout aménagé selon ses goûts à elle et il n'avait eu aucun mot à dire dessus, aucune suggestion qu'il aurait pu faire. C'était ce genre de chose que Ron avait eu en exècre, sous prétexte qu'il ne ramenait aucun argent dans le foyer, il n'avait aucun droit de dire quoi que ce soit, aucun mot, aucun droit à la parole. Alors il partait, il fuyait le foyer où il ne pouvait rien dire, aux trois sorciers au moins il avait son mot à dire, Lavande était là pour l'écouter, pour déblatérer des conneries certes mais il avait la parole au moins.

Alors cet appartement, c'est lui qui allait le décorer, du plafond au plancher, personne n'allait dire quelques choses contre ces goûts, contre sa volonté de décorer comme il l'entendait ! Il s'assit sur le canapé-lit qu'il avait réussi à dégoter pour pas cher au marché à puce, et puis après avoir terminé le verre de Draco qu'il avait déposé à même le sol car il n'avait pas de table, il se coucha.

Il repensait à cette décision de continuer à vivre qu'il avait prise au dessus du toit de Draco. C'était peut-être la meilleure décision qu'il ait prise ce jour-là, vivre ! Vivre pour lui, pour ce qu'il veut vraiment ! Il était encore confus de ce qu'il voulait VRAI-MENT mais au fond il était dans le bon chemin non ? Il y avait quelque chose au fond de lui qui lui confirmait ses dires, qui lui disait qu'il vivra que des jours heureux dans le futur à venir ! Et c'est avec cette conviction qu'il finit par s'endormir.

 **Voilà finit finit pour le moment...**

 **n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review comme je l'ai dit cela me fait plaisir...**

 **à très vite :D bisou bisou**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Hello le bon monde, ravie de vous lire sur les reviews, merci beaucoup, cela me donne du courage et l'envie pour continuer...**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plait et que je ne divague pas ou part loin dans le délire mais j'essaye de rester cohérente mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est loufoque trop has-been, je corrigerais le chapitre of course (je parle en général, maintenant et les futurs... )**

 **bon je vous laisse à votre lecture...**

Chapitre 11: certaines explications...

Le lendemain fut un autre jour, Draco était réveillé au aurore, penché sur des feuilles qu'il avait ramené de son travail au salon, buvant du café pour rester réveiller.

Il s'était réveillé suite à un cauchemar, il y avait vu Ron en train de le quitter, divorcer pour cette Lavande de malheur lui disant à quel point il regrette toutes ces années passées à ces cotés et d'autres horreurs du style y ajoutant le passage dit plus tôt par Ron l'amnésique à propos de Voldemort.

Il s'était réveillé en nage et en larmes, tremblant comme une feuille. L'une de ses plus grande peur qui se matérialisait ainsi dans son cauchemar.

Il n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil sans voir le visage de Ron avec ce sourire moqueur aux lèvres alors il avait décidé de se réveiller, de travailler pour prendre de l'avance pour la journée afin d'être plus disponible pour Ron. Il avait eu la décence d'esprit de prendre les feuilles à la maison, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais d'habitude. Il ne ramenait jamais du travail à la maison, afin d'être plus que disponible pour Ron et pour prendre de bonne habitude pour ses futurs enfants afin d'être aussi disponible pour eux. C'était une chose qu'il avait eu en horreur durant son enfance, certes Lucius n'était pas du genre à jouer avec Draco mais son travail fut son excuse parfaite. Draco ne voulait pas être ce genre de père, privant ses enfants d'une complicité que seul parent-enfant peuvent comprendre.

Puis Ron même amnésique a réussi à lui reprocher son manque d'implication ou plutôt il a compris, sans le vouloir certes, qu'il était juste en train de se cacher derrière son boulot et Draco qui cogite beaucoup finit par donner raison à Ron, il ne devrait pas être derrière son travail alors qu'ils vivent une grande crise à la maison.

Mais Draco avait décidé que quoi qu'il arrive aujourd'hui il allait être présent pour Ron, il va l'épauler! Après tout sa mère est dans le coma et même si elle va se réveiller dans quelques jours, c'était quelque chose d'éprouvant que Ron vivait littéralement seul sans oublier la confusion dans laquelle il se trouve de ne plus se rappeler quoi que ce soit de sa vie actuelle. Et même si il n'était pas en bon terme avec, elle reste sa mère et puis Ron ne se rappelle même plus de ne pas être en bon terme avec sa famille donc sa mère compte énormément pour lui en ce moment de confusion.

Il était doublement perturbé en ce moment.

Draco ne pouvait le laisser traverser cela seul, non il devait être on ne peut plus présent pour Ron même si ce n'est pas le même Ron et que celui-ci rejettera son amitié et son amour!

Jamais quiconque aurait pu penser que Draco était ainsi, si attentive et au petit soin pour la personne qu'il aime mais il était ainsi. Il s'était juré de ne pas être comme ses parents, froid ensemble, là que pour le strict minimum. On pourrait dire qu'ils s'aimaient à leur manière certes, on ne reste pas autant d'année avec la même personne et on ne traverse pas tant d'épreuve si on ne s'aime pas un minimum. Mais ce n'était pas comme cela que Draco, lui, voulait être. Il ne voulait pas être mielleux et guimauve-tout-plein mais un peu plus expressif que ces parents, il ne disait pas non !

Des heures passèrent avant que Ron ne daigne descendre, ce dernier était en proie avec une frustration grandissante sans nom, il ne savait pourquoi il était de bonne humeur ainsi, il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec son rêve mais il ne savait plus du tout de quoi il avait rêvé ce qui le frustrait d'autant plus.

Il se rendit nonchalamment dans la cuisine avec la volonté ultime de se faire un petit-déjeuner, enfin si l'elfe pouvait lui en fournir un tout du moins, il n'avait aucune envie de faire la cuisine, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin, c'était Hermione qui le lui faisait auparavant, dans ses souvenirs tout du moins.

L'elfe Tunri était en train de s'affairer autour de la cuisine quand il entra. Il lui demanda après quelques secondes d'hésitations si il pouvait lui donner à manger et l'elfe sans rechigner fit apparaître des mets plus gourmands les uns des autres: croissants, pains au chocolat, éclairs, tartelettes aux fraises et plein d'autres viennoiseries qu'il raffolait.

Il était aussi heureux qu'un enfant devant un jouet, c'était ses desserts favoris dont certains il ne les a même jamais trouvé à Poudlard et encore moins au Terrier ni même chez Hermione. Il les prenait sur un temps chanceux où il avait un galion sur lui quand il passait devant la boulangerie mais là il les avait sans rien faire, sans donner un galion.

Il prit un beignet fourré au chocolat et il mangea gaiement.

Après un temps considérable à s'empiffrer il finit par être rempli et décida d'arrêter avant de faire une overdose et puis il était sûr qu'il pourra manger cela encore demain, après au préalable l'avoir demandé à Tunri.

Il se leva et passa la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui, ce n'était pas la porte par laquelle il était entré et il s'y engouffra avec calme et détermination. la première chose qui le frappa hormis la décoration fut Malefoy assis en tailleur sur le canapé, une liasse de feuille dans les deux mains, très concentré sur ce qu'il lisait.

Ron avança lentement, donc tout ce qu'il a vécu la veille n'était pas un cauchemar, il s'était bien réveillé au coté de Malefoy hier, il était bien marié à sa personne, l'anneau qui était toujours sur son doigts attestait bien de ce fait?!

Il ne savait pas comment agir, ils s'étaient quitté la veille assez mal, pas en bon terme, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire d'ailleurs, il l'avait insulté de tous les noms après tout! Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se prenait la tête dessus après tout, il restait son pire ennemi et Malefoy en avait bien conscience non? Il se planta devant lui, regardant autour de lui d'un œil suspicieux, cherchant un artefact de magie noire ou quelque chose s'y rapprochant.

Malefoy finit par lever les yeux vers lui, il avait l'air fatigué, Ron se dit qu'il n'a pas dû dormir très longtemps cette nuit. Draco lui sourit malgré tout d'un sourire sincère, heureux qu'il soit ici visiblement mais son sourire disparu assez rapidement, sûrement quand il a compris que ce n'était pas le Ron qu'il avait épousé.

Ron lui le dévisageait, il n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi sincère sur le visage de Malefoy, un hautain, moqueur certes mais pas un qui était exempt de méchanceté de la sorte. C'était assez déstabilisant en fait ! Il aurait pu le qualifier de magnifique si il ne se rappelait pas fort bien que c'était de Malefoy qu'on parlait.

Malefoy crut en le voyant devant lui qu'il allait sauter dans ses bras comme il le faisait à chaque fois puis il pensait qu'il allait crier car il avait ramené du travail à la maison mais quand il regarda dans ses yeux il comprit que ce n'était pas cela, que hier n'était pas un cauchemar et que tout était réel.

Draco : Ron! Est-ce que ça va?

Draco lui parlait normalement, omettant d'utiliser un surnom affectif mais il lui parlait d'un ton calme et naturelle comme si il avait oublié que depuis hier il était devenu amnésique.

Ron décida de s'installer précautionneusement sur le fauteuil, le plus loin de Draco puis regarda encore autour de lui, fit un véritable tour d'inspection, il n'eut pas cet occasion la veille.

Sur le mur en face des canapés se trouvait une grande photo, photo mouvante de Draco et de lui, enfin celui qui a finit par épouser Draco, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que lui et cette personne était la même et unique, c'était impossible et il préférait se dissocier de cette personne. Bref, ils étaient tous les deux dans l'éclat de rire, il ne saurait dire pourquoi ils riaient mais tout ce que Ron pu constater c'était qu'ils avaient l'air heureux,pire il était heureux ! Il ne se rappelait même plus le jour où il a vu un sourire aussi énorme sur son visage en fait.

Peut-être quand il a pu devenir le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de l'école ?! Cela remonte à loin en somme.

Et se dire que ce sourire est dû à Malefoy ou en partie tout du moins, il en avait mal au cœur, son estomac s'en tordit de douleur, c'était insupportable pour lui de croire à cela, c'était une abomination d'y croire en fait ! C'était presque une insulte à sa personne ! Il n'avait jamais réussi à plaquer un sourire aussi vrai sur son visage depuis la mort de Fred et que ce soit à cause de Malefoy qu'il ait cet abominable beau sourire, comme si c'était un sourire fourni par Fred lui-même, c'était une insulte en la propre mémoire de Fred, lui qui fut tuer par les mangemorts, amis loyaux de Draco et père !

Draco l'observait regarder cette photo avec un certain dégoût sur le visage. Il en avait mal au cœur, lui qui se rappelait fort bien que ce fut une de ses rares blagues qui fut à l'origine de ce fou rire et que c'était Blaise qui avait su prendre la photo si représentatif de son couple après tout. Il n'allait pas se démonter pour autant, Ron et lui étaient fait pour être ensemble, tous ses amis s'accordaient à le dire.

Ron : cela fait combien de temps qu'on est supposé être marié?

Il demanda cela avec un ton de mépris dans la voix, un ton que Draco aurait pris volontiers lors de sa jeunesse à Poudlard. On pouvait sentir une colère en lui qu'il avait du mal à contenir mais faisait l'effort tout du moins.

Draco : 4 ans mais on est réellement ensemble depuis 5 ans!

Draco répondit en souriant calmement faisant fi de la voix de Ron et le regard condescendant qu'il prit à l'entende de la réponse

Ron : Et comment tu t'es pris pour m'y forcer?

Ron le demanda d'un ton si naturel que tu penserais que c'était vrai, qu'il l'avait vraiment forcé. Il pourrait convaincre Merlin lui-même.

Draco :…. je ne t'ai pas forcé Ron! Tu as été un adulte mûr et tout à fait consentant!

Il répliqua un peu vivement piqué au vif, irrité par son attitude, trop enfantine pour Draco.

Ron : Ah! Tu veux me faire croire que de mon propre chef j'ai bien voulu sortir avec toi? Malefoy! Je te déteste, toutes les parcelles de mon corps et de mon être te déteste et aime Hermione! J'aime Hermione!

Ron avait répliqué vivement, à la limite de crier, c'était tellement rocambolesque pour lui de croire à ce genre de chose. Croire qu'il avait eu les idées claires au moment où il a décidé de marier cet abruti de mangemorts. Pour Ron, Draco n'était rien de plus et rien de moins qu'un mangemort en liberté !

Draco :… c'est parce que tu as oublié... on s'est revu quand tu as rompu avec Hermione et de là à commencer notre histoire! Pas avant!

Draco expliqua le plus calmement possible, se resituant, comprenant que la situation de Ron était plus compliqué, il devait jongler avec ces souvenirs qui sont son présent et un futur qu'il ne connait pas. Sa ligne du temps était perturbé, il n'était pas au courant de certains faits, il se croyait encore en couple avec cette folle de Granger.

Ron :... Pourquoi j'ai rompu avec Hermione?

Ron le demanda calmement cette fois-ci ayant encore en tête les paroles de Lavande selon laquelle Hermione l'aurait trompé avec Harry.

Draco : … elle t'a trompé... avec Harry!

Ron : Tu mens! Hermione ne me ferait jamais cela!

Draco : C'est vraiment ce que tu crois?

Ron : Oui! j'en suis sûr! Elle est une fille droite et honnête jamais elle me ferait cela!

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'affirmer car il ne pouvait croire une seule seconde Hermione capable d'une telle bassesse mais après tout, Lavande lui avait déjà dit la même chose d'un air si naturel presque avec une certaine fierté, sûrement de se dire qu'elle, elle ne lui aurait jamais fait cela au moins.

Draco : Aussi sûr qu'on est marié Ron, elle l'a fait! Et puis arrête de me leurrer, Lavande a dû t'en toucher mot hier ! Tu m'as dit que tu as été trahis par les deux seules personnes qui comptaient dans ta vie !

Draco répliqua calmement et sans équivoque. Ne voulant pas vraiment tourner autour du pot et tergiverser sur le sujet longtemps, autant ne pas se leurrer rapidement, Ron était dans le déni de beaucoup de chose après tout !

Ron : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on est marié, c'est peut-être toi qui ments!

Draco : Vraiment ? Et ta famille également alors?

Draco lui fit cette remarque avec une sérénité sans nom tout en le regardant en haussant un sourcil. Ron devait admettre qu'il avait raison ! Sa famille lui avait assez bien apostrophé le fait de demander de l'aide à son « mari », son mari qui avait les moyens d'aider. Ils étaient on ne peut plus croyant sur le fait qu'il était marié à lui.

Ron : Ok! Admettons qu'Hermione m'ait trompé avec Harry, je l'aurais très certainement pardonné! j'ai commis aussi des erreurs après tout!

Ron ne pouvait qu'affirmer cela avec sincérité et il en était convaincu, il aimait Hermione et même si l'idée qu'elle ait pu le tromper lui tue, il aurait pardonné, car lui-même a fauté plus d'une fois, pas dans l'infidélité à proprement dit cependant mais si on considérait le fait d'être absent de la maison comme pêché, il avait on ne peut plus fauté !

Draco :… certes mais elle, elle ne voulait plus de toi, elle n'a jamais voulu te récupérer... elle a juste continué sa relation avec Harry! Là ils sont en lune de miel et je crois qu'elle est enceinte.

Ron resta silencieux durant un long moment, la nouvelle de leur mariage était dur à digérer, ils l'ont trompé et pire ils se sont mariés comme si il n'était rien, ni meilleur ami ni ex-petit-ami. Et elle est enceinte ? De son ancien meilleur ami ?

Étrangement, il était au moins soulagé à l'idée qu'il n'ait jamais voulu demander la main d'Hermione, pas après la mort de Fred tout du moins. Au moins, cela lui a évité l'humiliation du divorce. .

Ron : Et notre amitié?

Draco : quel amitié ? à qui?

Draco était un peu perdu, il ne savait plus de quoi Ron faisait allusion. Lui-même paraissait tellement confus en fait. Draco avait l'impression d'en avoir trop dit d'un coup à Ron, qu'il n'arrivait pas à encaisser tout mais plus il réfléchissait moins il n'arrivait à voir qu'est-ce qu'il a dit de trop au juste.

Mais connaissant le Ron de Poudlard, apprendre pour Harry et Hermione devait être dur à supporter, le trio d'or, inséparable, qui avait surmonté tant de chose, finir par se séparer de la sorte, trahis de la sorte, cela devait être un coup dur c'est sûr.

Puis Draco finit par se rappeler toutes ces nuits à devoir supporter un Ron éméché qui n'arrivait pas à passer outre la rupture et la trahison. Il eut un frisson qui lui parcourut tout l'échine ! Draco était affreusement en train d'espérer que Ron n'allait pas réagir comme dans le passé car merlin sait que Draco ne pourrait pas supporter de passer une deuxième fois par ces phases de deuil comme il l'avait fait dans le passé ! Merlin non !

Ron : à Harry, Hermione et moi?

Draco : Non! Elle a pas survécu!

Ron : Tu m'étonnes!

Ron n'était pas si surpris de la réponse.

Draco allait ajouter quelques choses quand Errol débarqua au salon ou plutôt contre la vitre de cette dernière. Ron se leva d'un bond et se rendit à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir puis prit rapidement la lettre attachée à la patte.

« _Ronald,_

 _Ta mère est réveillée depuis 1 heure. Je me suis dit que tu aurais aimé être au courant évidemment._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _John V. Trelawney »_

Ron : John V. Trelawney ?

Draco avait entendu le prénom et une colère sans nom s'empara de lui et de tous ses membres.

Draco : que veut ce bâtard ?

Ron : tu le connais ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré... il connaît ma famille visiblement...

Draco : pas une grande perte...pas besoin de te souvenir qui c'est !

Ron : ...tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Draco : ... toi non plus je te signale !

Ron : oh ! Et pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi tu ne l'aime paaas ?

Ron était inespérément ravi d'apprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un que Draco détestait et qui l'irritait juste à l'entende de son nom. Ron se disait, dans un esprit vengeur et enfantin qu'il pourrait utiliser cela pour ennuyer Draco. Mais la réponse que lui donna Draco d'un ton froid et détaché lui refroidit toutes ses idées et son cerveau par la même occasion!

 **Voilà voilà... comment était-ce? Ron encore un peu ronchon mais moins violent dans ses propos non? la suite arrive promis ^^**

 **Reviews si vous le sentez... si vous aimez...**

 **merci de me lire ...**

 **par contre je ne peux vous donner une fréquence de publication c'est un peu comme je le sens en fait en fonction de mes chapitres que je retravaille ou non... mais j'espère pouvoir poster encore un ou deux chapitre avant la fin du mois... j'ai encore 10 chapitre en attente d'être retravaillé... donc j'ai encore une marge...**

 **bisou bisou à la prochaine**

 **bi**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Hello people ^^ voilà la suite un petit chapitre... enfin petit il est assez long en soit mais petit dans le déroulement de l'intrigue... qui avance petit à petit hihihi**

Chapitre 12: Visite et sortie

Draco : c'est quelqu'un qui veut baiser ton cul à tout prix !

Ron regarda Draco le visage figé par l'étonnement ! Cela surpris Ron quelques instants avant qu'il ne se réanime tout d'un coup et se mette à rire. C'était plutôt invraisemblable qu'il y ait un autre gars dans la vie qui voulait faire quoi que ce soit de peu catholique avec lui ou plutôt avec son cul. Et puis il n'est pas gay !

Ron : n'importe quoi ! Arrête tes conneries Malefoy !

Draco :... et sinon il te voulait quoi ce con ?

Draco ne voulait pas vraiment lui dire précisément qui était ce John, de peur de sa réaction qui est assez imprévisible, déjà qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il soit marié à sa personne alors lui dire la vérité ce serait assez désavantageux pour lui en fait. Bon ce n'est pas comme si il avait menti non plus, juste qu'il a dit l'essentiel c'est tout!

Ron :... oh ! Me dire que ma mère s'est réveillée depuis une heure déjà !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux dents, ravi de cette bonne nouvelle.

Draco lui sourit calmement, certes cette nouvelle ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid mais il appréciait de voir un sourire sincère sur son visage mais ce dernier disparut abruptement.

Draco : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ron : Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ma famille ? sont-ils fâchés qu'on soit marié ? ce qui ne m'étonnerait en aucun cas et tu as dit que j'étais détesté aussi donc…

Draco : …C'est plus complexe que cela en fait… ils sont fâchés mais pour des raisons diverses à chacun et tu leur en veux également pour diverses raisons également... mais le principal point sur lequel tu leur en veux c'est le fait qu'ils ont accepté la relation d'Harry et d'Hermione alors que notre relation leur pose encore problème jusqu'à ce jour… c'est vraiment compliqué Ron... tu es autant fâché sur eux qu'eux sur toi ou sur moi…

Ron : Rien ne serait compliqué si je n'étais pas avec toi ! ma vie est sûrement partie en couille en sortant avec toi !

Draco : ...elle était déjà chaotique avant que je n'apparaisse tu sais... je suis... je suis juste un problème de plus... mais un soutien pour toi à ne pas douter... un pilier, un bouclier pour toi... mais allons étape par étape... donc … tu comptes aller la voir ? tu veux que je viennes ? ils seront beaucoup moins hostile à ta présence comme ils ont dû l'être hier si je suis là pour subir toutes leurs foudres… comme bouclier !

Ron le regardait avec interrogation non feinte, tout ce que Draco lui disait n'avait ni queue ni tête et pourtant cela avait un peu de sens tout de même si on se mettait en situation.

Ron n'était pas vraiment étonné d'apprendre que sa famille n'avait pas été offusqué de la trahison qu'il a subit et qu'ils leur avaient pardonné facilement et était passé à autre chose comme si rien était.

Au fond de lui il savait que sa famille, sauf peut-être Fred, avait toujours préféré Harry et Hermione à lui tout simplement, en commençant par sa mère. Ils avaient plus de prestige, plus de charisme, Harry était le survivant et c'est le meilleur auror au monde et ce à un jeune âge déjà tandis qu'Hermione a toujours été la première de sa classe, de l'école même, la meilleure sorcière qu'ils connaissaient et la meilleure médicomage de Londres après tout ! Et lui ? Il était quoi ? Juste le meilleur ami, le boulet qui les a laissé tomber durant un temps pendant la quête, le boulet juste doué aux échecs sinon il n'a rien à être envié après tout ! Et donc il n'y a rien sur quoi sa famille pourrait se vanter auprès des autres.

Et puis que Draco se proposait comme bouclier, réceptacle de la mauvaise humeur de sa famille, cette proposition lui faisait bizarre surtout venant de Draco, il se rappelait après tout du Draco le peureux, celui qui évitait toute situation qui lui était défavorable.

Il se disait un peu égoïstement, il se l'avouait, qu'il pouvait bien l'entraîner la dedans depuis qu'il était en partie responsable de cette situation et puis il s'est proposé de se sacrifier tout seul donc Ron acquiesça silencieusement.

Après tout Draco a raison si ils pouvaient être moins hostile peut-être il aurait plus de courage de dire les choses qu'il vivait en ce moment. Et puis, sa mère devait être moins hostile que les autres, c'est sa mère après tout.

Draco : OK ! on se lave puis on y va ? tu viens de manger non ?

Ron : Oui ! ton elfe m'a fait le meilleur déjeuné au monde !

Draco :Je savais que tu allais apprécier !

Draco se levait sourire aux lèvres ravi d'avoir dit à Tunri de faire ce déjeuner astronomique et gastronomique.

Ron le regardait sans vraiment comprendre le sous-entendu et le suivit dans les escaliers, chacun rentrait dans sa chambre pour se laver et s'habiller. Après plusieurs minutes, Ron sortit de la douche et alors qu'il se séchait et s'inquiétait pour ses habits, en sortant il trouvait des habits sur son lit, apparu comme par magie. Il les enfilait calmement remarquant que ces habits était issus de la haute couture et après s'être coiffé, il descendit en bas et s'assit sur le fauteuil en attendant Draco.

Il regardait autour de lui, hormis la grande photo sur le mur, il put remarquer qu'il y avait d'autre petite photo sur ce mur. Il se leva et se planta en face de ceux-ci. C'était des photos mobiles où il y avait Draco et lui dans la plupart, souriant, parfois Draco rigolait alors que Ron boudait mais dans ses yeux il pouvait voir que lui-même était amusé. Dans d'autres cétait le contraire, il rigolait à gorge déployée, pleurant carrément dans certaines tandis que Draco faisait la moue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ces photos adorables. Et puis ils y en avaient où ils étaient accompagnés de Luna et de Blaise.

Ces photos montraient à eux seuls le type de relation qu'il était censé avoir avec Malefoy et il n'arrivait pas à croire que le Ron qu'il voyait si heureux l'était grâce à Draco. Mais une partie au fond de lui était ravi d'apprendre qu'il pouvait être heureux même si le malheur a voulu que ce soit avec Draco. Il regrettait de n'avoir jamais pu afficher un aussi beau sourire en compagnie d'Hermione et il savait que si il aurait pu avoir un tel sourire, sa relation avec Hermione aurait été parfaite ! Cependant la mort de Fred avait un peu casser ces chances de bonheur, enfin c'est ce qu'avait toujours pensé Ron tout du moins, qu'il ne pourrais plus jamais être heureux après la mort de Fred.

Draco débarquait dans le salon et vit Ron regarder les photos avec un étonnement sur le visage mais il lui semblait que c'était un bon point, vu le sourire aux coins des lèvres qu'il affichait! Ce n'était pas le visage dégoûté qu'il avait arboré tout à l'heure. Peut-être qu'il arrivait à voir un autre aspect dans les photos dont il n'avait pas fait attention plus tôt et ce faisant, il était un peu plus ouvert ?!

Il se mit à tousser pour marquer sa présence et Ron se retournait rapidement avant de faire disparaître ce tout petit sourire rapidement lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de sa Némésis.

Ron s'avançait sans rien dire vers la cheminée, pris de la poudre de cheminette et s'en allait rapidement sans rien dire d'autre que ''saint-mungos''. Draco suivit ensuite tout en étant un peu heureux, souriant d'avoir aperçu un brin d'espoir dans ce tout petit sourire en coin. Il se disait qu'il avait peut-être un espoir si Ron voyait à quel point il le rendait heureux, il y avait espoir qu'il tombe à nouveau amoureux de lui.

Ron amena Draco à sa suite vers la chambre de sa mère et après avoir toqué, il entra suivit de Draco. Sa mère était bien réveillée, sourire aux lèvres.

Tout le monde les regardait et le sourire que chacun affichait disparu sauf pour le garçon qui l'avait accompagné la dernière fois. Cela le frappait directement en pleine face et cela le choqua, le vexa presque de subir une telle attitude même venant de sa mère.

Il se sentait comme obligé de justifier sa présence dans ces lieux.

Ron : Je… je suis juste venu voir si tout allait bien… tu es réveillée !

Ron parlait avec une certaine incertitude dans la voix, il sentait le malaise qui régnait dans la pièce et cela le rendait nerveux même si il essayait d'afficher un sourire contrit de circonstance

Molly :… oh Ron ! je… je suis… éton… je veux dire ravie…

Molly n'était pas mieux, on aurait pu mettre ce manque de mot sur le compte de son accident mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle était prise de court et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était d'essayer de se composer une attitude convenable pour accueillir ce fils qu'elle considérait comme un ingrat, qui l'avait affreusement déçu. Cependant elle ne pouvait douter du fait que Ron restait un peu loyal à sa personne, de ce qu'Arthur et les autres lui ont dit, il a fait venir de grands mages pour s'assurer qu'elle reçoive les meilleurs soins au monde lorsqu'elle était endormie. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'a jamais voulu couper les ponts avec lui tant qu'ils le pouvaient, il restait loyal avec eux, même si il était beaucoup plus froid avec , hautain même mais il restait loyal, il les soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait et quand il le pouvait ou plutôt quand il le voulait même s'il était marié à un Malefoy.

Ron : … je vois que tu vas bien…

Ron ne savait comment lui parler, il ne savait pas comment était réellement la relation qu'entretenait le futur Ron avec sa famille, enfin comment il se comportait avec eux surtout, quel attitude il avait. Ron regardait sa mère tout en restant planté au milieu de la pièce pas loin de la porte, Draco derrière, silencieux comme à l'accoutumé.

Pour lui, c'était plus facile, il savait comment se comporter et il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir assez briefé Ron sur comment se comporter devant eux. Mais il savait aussi que cela serait assez difficile de cacher le fait qu'il soit devenu amnésique et toute façon ce n'était pas rendre service à Ron de le cacher.

Molly : Oui… ton père m'a dit ce que tu as bien voulu faire pour moi… m…oui... c'est bien gentil… oui...

Molly avait déclaré cela après quelques temps de réflexion, non elle n'arriverait pas à dire merci et Ron le comprit parfaitement. Leur relation devait être vraiment mal en point. Et étrangement, cette constatation le décevait.

Draco : Cela ne va pas vous tuer de dire merci pour cela, vous savez? Vu le prix que cet intervention m'a coûté je peux vous affirmer qu'un mot de remerciement pour votre fils ne vous ôtera pas si facilement votre vie !

C'était la première fois que Ron entendait Draco parler de la sorte, et pire pour défendre quelqu'un d'autre que sa personne, et pour le défendre lui qui plus est ! Il regardait un Draco qui fusillait sa mère du regard, contrarié, serrant les poings. Il ne savait comment réagir, Ron trouvait cependant que Draco avait raison, elle pourrait au moins avoir la décence de dire merci, c'est le moins qu'elle pouvait faire non ?

Ginny : toute façon, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire si Harry ou Hermione avait été là !

Ginny avait répliqué rapidement, piquée au vif de cette remarque lançait par Draco. Comment osait-il ouvrir sa bouche, ce rat, cette fouine ?

Elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps maintenant qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à ramasser beaucoup sur sa tronche, rare sont les fois où il ne subissait pas des remarques désobligeantes sur sa personne que ses frères et elle-même lui lançaient tandis que lui, il ne bronchait pas mot mais quand il s'agissait de défendre l'honneur de Ron, il ouvrait sa bouche sans peur et avec une désinvolture qu'on n'avait du mal à le lui reconnaître tellement il l'usait peu. Comme si, aux yeux de Draco, Ron était intouchable et personne ne pouvait lui manquer de respect, alors que pour sa propre personne, on le pouvait, il ne bronchait pas !

Elle fusillait Draco du regard qui lui retournait un même regard, peut-être même avec plus d'intensité. Elle finit par détourner le sien, elle ne se l'avouerait jamais mais elle a toujours eu un faible pour Draco et elle avait été dégoûtée quand elle avait appris qu'il était gay et encore plus quand elle a appris qu'il sortait avec Ron son frère bon à rien. Et les voir si heureux cela rajoutait du sel à sa rancune personnelle.

Ron ne dit rien durant un temps, Draco n'avait pas tord surtout qu'au final la personne qu'on devait remercier était Draco et donc c'était normal qu'il s'attendait au moins à un merci non ? il se rendit même compte avec un sentiment de culpabilité que lui-même ne lui avait pas dit merci à proprement parler ou de manière peut-être polie ou reconnaissant.

Ron : Mais ils n'étaient pas là… peu importe ! je voulais juste venir te voir...

Plus personne ne parlait durant un temps, Draco commençait à être fatigué par les regards assassins et Ron était fatigué par cette ambiance maussade qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait qu'une envie partir de là. Cet ambiance était inhabituel pour lui, certes lorsqu'il était avec Hermione, tous désapprouvaient son mode de vie et ce qu'il faisait de celle-ci mais jamais ils avaient agi de la sorte avec lui, plombant l'ambiance juste parce qu'il était là ! C'était trop déstabilisant pour lui ! Il préférait mieux partir que de se sentir rejeté de la sorte et sans aucune vergogne de leur part !

Ron : Bon… on va y aller ? il doit encore travailler pour la crise vous savez non ?

Ron se tournait rapidement vers Draco espérant qu'il allait vite comprendre qu'il voulait tout simplement partir d'ici. Il était trop mal à l'aise avec cet ambiance, il ne pourrait jamais dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'il était en train de vivre même si on lui mettait un couteau sous la gorge.

Draco : OK ! allons-y !

Draco avait répondu sans aucune hésitation. Il n'était pas vraiment vrillant de rester juste pour le plaisir, c'était un calvaire d'être dans la pièce sous un silence de plomb de la sorte.

Ginny : Oui... il ne faudrait surtout pas que son entreprise parte en faillite à cause de ta mère Ron !

Il ne comprenait pas l'obsession de Ginny de toujours vouloir le casser. Ils étaient là depuis 15 minutes déjà mais personne ne disait mot, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils resteraient, en sachant que si l'ambiance était devenu aussi maussade où personne ne sourit, c'était dû à leur présence, donc pourquoi rester ?

Ron : Oui Ginny ! exactement !

Ron déclara cela un peu excédé de son comportement. Il dit au revoir à sa mère de loin, la souhaitant un prompt rétablissement.

Molly : Ron… est-ce que tu vas bien ? tu n'as pas l'air… dans ton assiette…

Sa mère lui parlait avec des pincettes tout en le regardant de travers, elle n'avait pas l'impression de voir les réactions typiques de Ron, il n'était pas si froid qu'à l'accoutumé, il était fort ... « attaché », elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un bon terme pour l'expliquer mais c'est comme si elle revoyait le Ron avant la séparation avec Hermione en fait.

Ron : Non Non ! je vais bien merci !

Il l'a dit en souriant avant de balayer la pièce du regard histoire de dire '' au revoir'' à tout le monde puis il sortit à la suite de Malefoy. Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à leur arriver aux cheminettes.

Draco : Tu vas bien ? j'aurais pensé que tu serais resté après m'avoir éjecté… tu devrais peut-être y retourné non ?

Draco était un peu inquiet pour Ron. Connaissant le Ron de Poudlard il ne pouvait que se douter que sa famille comptait pour lui malgré les petits inconvénients qu'il a déjà pu vivre après la mort de Fred tout du moins.

Ron : Non… cela va te paraître étrange mais leur attitude m'a légèrement refroidi, l'idée donc de rester avec eux ne me plaît pas tant que cela tu sais ?! ils ont l'air tellement bien là alors que nous… on dirait qu'on est... enfin... que je suis un paria… je préfère rester tout seul…

Draco :…cela te dit d'aller à Ollow's Street ?

Draco avait proposé une sortie en étant peu sûr d'avoir une réponse positive, en vrai il avait lancé cette proposition en l'air, sûr qu'il n'accepterai quoi que ce soit venant de lui.

Ron : C'est où ça ?

Draco :...Si tu viens, je t'expliquerai l'histoire derrière Ollow's !

Draco sentait que Ron pouvait être réceptif et ouvert donc il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire bienveillant et amusé, Ron en fut prit de cours !

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Draco capable d'arborer un sourire aussi sincère et éclatant de malice, mais une bonne, pas espiègle comme lors de leurs adolescence.

Il fut pris d'une envie brusque d'accepter malgré que son cerveau lui disait de faire attention, que peut-être Draco y cachait un endroit où il va lui lancer un sort afin qu'il perte la mémoire et la reformate pour être le Ron qu'il a épousé mais quelque chose au fond de lui le pousser irrémédiablement à accepter cette proposition.

Il hocha donc rapidement et silencieusement de la tête et puis il était intrigué par cette proposition, cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Draco souriait ravi de voir qu'au fond Ron ne pouvait échapper à cette proposition. Il lui dit qu'il fallait d'abord rentrer à la maison avant tout, ce qu'ils firent.

Draco rentrait à la suite de Ron et appelait d'emblée Tunri lui disant simplement qu'ils partaient pour Ollow's Street et devait préparer le nécessaire. Ron en fut que plus intrigué, de quel nécessaire avaient-ils besoin ? Après s'être changé en vêtement moldu, par les indications de Malefoy il resta planter dans le salon. Il était toujours étonné d'avoir accepté une sortie avec ainsi, si brusquement, mais si cela pouvait l'aider à se rappeler des choses ou encore juste se changer un peu ses idées, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il n'allait pas se priver de sortie juste sous prétexte qu'il déteste son « mari » et qu'il ne se rappelle de rien !

Pour Draco, c'était un bon signe, Ron était beaucoup plus ouvert et moins critique, certes il n'acceptait toujours pas leur relation, leur mariage, c'était un fait mais il n'était pas gourmand, il allait se contenter d'être heureux qu'il ait bien voulu sortir avec lui malgré tout ce qu'il pense de lui ! C'était un début comme un autre.

Ron se disait que s'ils devaient mettre des vêtements de moldu, Ollow's devait se trouver du côté des moldus tout simplement. Draco descendit calmement et en le voyant Ron garda la bouche ouverte durant un long moment.

Il n'avait jamais trouvé Draco beau ni même potable et n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ni comment les filles de Poudlard, même de sa maison, trouvait Draco beau à en mourir mais à cet instant, en le voyant dans un t-shirt blanc immaculé assez serré sous ses quelques biceps, son pantalon noir slim, des baskets blanche écrit à l'arrière « Jordans », il pouvait les comprendre. C'était des habits plutôt simple mais cela faisait ressortir un côté de Malefoy qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention auparavant, vu qu'il cachait son corps sous ses robes de sorciers et qu'il n'a jamais été intéressé par sa personne, uniquement pour l'insulter en fait. Il avait un certain charisme qui se dégageait de lui sous ses habits. Il pouvait constater qu'il était plus musclé que durant son adolescence et cela lui allait bien.

Il regardait Ron avec un sourire, Draco adorait le voir porter des tenues de moldu, certes ce n'était pas la première fois mais hier et aujourd'hui il n'a mis que des robes de sorciers après tout. Il prit le sac à dos que Tunri avait préparé et le mis sur son dos, puis il se planta devant Ron et lui tendit sa main afin qu'il la tienne.

Ron : Pour…pourquoi ?

Ron perdait ses moyens, balbutiait alors que son cœur accélérait son rythme à l'idée de lui prendre la main

Draco : …oh… désolé… c'est… il faut y aller en transplanant…

Draco expliqua son geste, prit au dépourvu, il n'avait pas pensé que Ron aurait été hostile à un contact physique si simple.

Ron : Ah ! oh oui évidemment… désolé… euh… OK… tu ne vas vraiment rien me dire ?

Ron était assez mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui tenir la main comme si de rien était.

Draco : Allez ! Viens ! on y va Ron !

Draco l'encourageait avec entrain avant de prendre sa main et après avoir attendu 5 secondes, le temps de s'habituer à ce contact qu'il n'a plus eu depuis un temps, eux qui ont l'habitude de toujours se tenir la main ou se faire un câlin en temps normal.

Ron rougit affreusement, son visage en est devenu tout rouge mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y faire que Draco transplana, l'entraînant avec.

 **Voilà... dites moi quoi... Ron est peut-être contradictoire dans ses réactions surtout avec sa famille mais l'histoire avance petit à petit... si vous avez des suggestions à faire n'hésitez pas!**

 **à très vite j'espère**

 **bisou bisou**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Hello le monde, voici la suite ^^ merci pour vos reviews ""smack"" Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 13: Ollow's street

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle, c'était l'arrière de deux immeubles. C'était inévitablement le coté moldu.

Draco qui tenait toujours la main de Ron, ne s'en défit pas, pas tant qu'il ne le lui demanderait pas tout du moins. De son coté Ron était trop surpris par l'endroit pour s'occuper de sa main.

Draco l'avait en effet entraîner loin de cette ruelle et ils étaient tombés sur une rue pleine de monde circulant en foule dense. Draco, tout en tenant sa main, slalomé entre les personnes. Ils s'arrêtèrent après 5 minutes de marche devant un petit établissement. Ce n'était pas lugubre comme le chaudron baveur, ni ultra accueillant mais on voulait bien y entrer voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur tout du moins.

Ils y entrèrent et le propriétaire qui était déjà à l'affût, une fois qu'il reconnut Draco et Ron, son sourire de commerçant pensait Ron, se multiplia par mille et il finit par arborer un sourire sincère, ravi de les voir. Enfin surtout, pour lui, de voir Draco, le magnifique Draco.

Le propriétaire : Dracounet comment tu vas ? cela fait si longtemps !

Il s'exclama bruyamment, au point que certains invités se tournaient vers eux. Toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres il le pris dans ses bras chaleureusement.

Draco avait horreur qu'il fasse cela mais ils recevaient des avantages dont ils pouvaient amplement en profiter.

Ron regardait la scène un peu mal à l'aise, il n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'une personne, moldu visiblement, oserait appeler un Malefoy de cette façon et que ce dernier ne bronchait pas. Il ne pouvait ensuite s'empêcher de rire, Draco et le vendeur le regardaient. Un vexé que Ron rigolait ainsi de sa situation et l'autre étonné que Ron n'était pas jaloux et ne pétait pas un plomb face à son comportement dont il savait que Ron considérait ce genre de geste plus que déplacé !

Draco : Paul comment tu vas ?

Draco demanda nonchalamment tout en se remettant à côté de Ron. Malheureusement pour Draco, l'étreinte que lui a donné Paul l'a obligé d'ôter sa main de celle de Ron.

Paul : moi je vais bien mais Roni tu vas bien ? Tu ne m'as pas encore frappé, étonnant ! du coup je vais parfaitement bien!

Il déclara cela avec un sourire éblouissant sur ces lèvres, les invitant à venir s'asseoir à leur place habituel qui heureusement était vide.

Draco : On te commande le même plat !

Paul : Pour ne pas changer !

Draco :Pourquoi changer ?

Paul : Dans 20 ans vous allez encore choisir ce plat ?!

Draco : Si tu es toujours ouvert d'ici là…

Paul : T'espère mon malheur ?

Paul avait rétorqué faisant mine d'être outré mais il savait que Draco le taquinait!

Draco :Cela fera aussi le mien tu sais ?!

Paul : Oui… enfin surtout celui de Ron !

Il disait tout cela tout en souriant à Ron et en faisant un clin d'œil à l'intéressé

Draco : Ce qui fera donc irrémédiablement le mien !

Draco soulignait ce fait tout en faisant lui aussi un clin d'œil à Ron, cela l'amusait un peu de discuter de la sorte avec Paul. Cela lui faisait oublier la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait alors que Ron les regardait en silence, ne sachant quoi faire ou quoi dire.

Paul : Évidemment…

Paul soupirait amusé tout en s'excusant avant de partir. Il n'avait jamais vu un couple ainsi, prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à son compagnon et en plus Draco était tellement beau, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre quel tour de magie ce Ron avait réalisé afin de l'attraper dans son filet mais ils s'étaient bien trouvé tous les deux après tout. Et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage, ça coule de source, qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble !

Draco : Ça va ?

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de le lui demander une fois que Paul s'en est allé, en vue de la tête plus qu'intrigué que Ron faisait.

Celui-ci n'aurait jamais cru possible que Draco puisse dire autant de chose qui n'était pas ''lui'' en si peu de temps. C'est le moins que l'on puisse déclarer de dire qu'il avait changé, et pas qu'un peu ! Et le voir si proche de cet homme lui faisait bizarre, le voir sourire et rire de bon cœur pour la première fois faisait bizarre, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir de la sorte ni même à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais rigolé aussi magnifiquement même quand il se foutait de sa gueule.

Ron : Rien ! …Donc… on vient ici pour manger ? le même plat à chaque fois ?

Ron préférait poser des questions sur la raison de leur présence ici pour ne pas expliquer réellement son désarroi, il ne saurait s'expliquer mais voir leur relation si amicale le mettait un peu en colère. C'était plus fort que lui, il aurait pensé que Draco aurait entretenu aucune relation amicale avec personne d'autre que lui en fait et surtout moins avec un moldu, pas tant que cela le gêne que ce soit un moldu mais c'était tellement à 100 lieux de l'attitude de Draco, lui qui haïssait les moldus lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, comment pouvait-il copiner avec un ici ? Et puis comment il a pu copiner avec un mec qui le regardait avec des intentions clairement peu orthodoxes ! Au moins cela il en était sûr, il était lent d'esprit mais là il pouvait clairement le comprendre.

Draco :…tu… ! Oui on vient ici pour manger le même plat à chaque fois, au moins une fois par mois on essaye de se libérer du temps pour venir ici. Cette année, ce début d'année en fait, on a eu du mal à venir jusqu'à présent mais aujourd'hui je me suis dit que finalement on aurait du temps… et puis cela te fera très certainement du bien d'être un peu loin de toutes ces histoires…

Draco donnait ces explications, préférant omettre le ressenti qu'il avait au visage de Ron. Il aurait juré que celui-ci allait lui faire une crise de jalousie ou tout du moins, il était jaloux. Mais cela ne pouvait être le cas, le Ron de Poudlard ou plutôt le Ron d'i ans, du peu qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais été jaloux des amitiés de Draco vu qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Ron : Et en quoi cet endroit est spécial ? rien n'a l'air si spécial à part peut-être le restaurateur… si amicale… s'en est ridicule d'ailleurs…

Ron marmonnait sa mauvaise humeur d'un air mécontent tout en fusillant ce dernier du regard qui s'occupait d'un autre client pas très loin d'eux. Draco en était sûr, Ron était jaloux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de comprendre que même si Ron a oublié ses souvenirs, il garde des comportements innés, tel que la jalousie.

Draco : C'est ici qu'on a eu notre premier rendez-vous… officiel je veux dire… où on s'est vraiment considéré comme petit-ami !

Draco expliqua calmement sans pour autant trouver les bons mots, ne voulant pas heurter les sentiments de Ron.

Ron : Ah ! ok ! parce qu'avant ici on se considérait comment ?

Ron par contre, indirectement ne voulait pas être ménagé, il était que plus intrigué par ses propos un peu ambiguë, il voulait du concret, que les mots soient dit, sans tourner autour du pot.

Draco : …. Oh… juste… tu sais… on s'amusait ensemble… à des jeux d'adultes... si je puis dire les choses ainsi ?

Ron rougit comme une pivoine en comprenant où voulait en venir Draco par ses propos. Il aurait préféré ne pas le savoir en fait. Se savoir capable de « s'amuser » de la sorte, avec Draco qui plus est, le déstabilisait ! Que lui est-il arrivé au juste pour pouvoir faire ce genre de chose ? La trahison d'Hermione et d'Harry a dû vraiment le griller le cerveau !

Le serveur qui travaillait pour Paul vint leur apporter un cocktail rouge et bleu, il prit rapidement une gorgée. C'était sucrée et fruitée et un peu alcoolisé, Ron adorait. Cela changeait de la bièrreaubeure et du Whisky-pur-feu.

Ron : C'est quoi cette boisson ?

Ron était agréablement surprit par le goût.

Draco :Ton préféré ! le cosmopolitan ! il est bon n'est-ce pas ?

Ron : En effet ! je te l'accorde il est très bon ! donc… vu que cela a été notre premier endroit, on a décrété de venir ici chaque mois de l'année c'est cela ?

Draco : Entres autres… en fait c'est l'endroit des premières fois… premier rendez-vous, première fois où on s'est dit qu'on s'aimait, première fois où on a parlé d'emménager ensemble, première fois où on a parlé de se marier, première fois où on a parlé de fonder une famille…

Ron : Fonder une famille ? sérieusement ?

Ron demanda un peu surpris par ces révélations avant de se rappeler qu'il était censé être en pleine ovulation.

Draco : L'année dernière… c'est en projet... enfin tout du moins ça l'été… et puis qu'est-ce qui t'étonne c'est toi qui rêve d'une famille nombreuse non ?

Il était stupéfait, Draco avait raison, il avait toujours rêvé d'une famille nombreuse, une famille qui l'aimerait inconditionnellement et à la folie. Là, il aura irrémédiablement sa place pour sûr, ses enfants lui donneront l'amour que ses propres parents, frères et sœur ne lui ont jamais accordé !

Ron : Ça ne m'étonne pas de vouloir des enfants Malefoy !

Il répliqua cela d'un ton acide, un peu vexé des propos de Malefoy !

Draco : désolé! Mais ça t'étonne de le vouloir avec moi… ? c'est vrai… cela pourrait être étonnant surtout parce que je ne suis pas vraiment friand de famille nombreuse ! Comme tu le sais je suis fils unique. Alors un enfant me suffirait amplement mais tu as prévu d'en avoir au moins 5 ! après tout on est riche, on peut se le permettre, comme tu aimes à le dire ! et puis vu que c'est toi qui veut absolument les porter…

Draco avait le sourire aux lèvres, il savait que de toute façon ce Ron-là, en face de lui, en ce moment, jamais n'acceptera de faire quoi que ce soit de ce style alors pourquoi le ménager ? Et puis leur projet était tombé à l'eau tant qu'il ne se rappellerait de rien tout du moins. Et il faut mieux qu'il sache la vérité plutôt qu'il s'imagine des choses. Ron quant à lui pâlit affreusement à l'entende de ces explications folles. Il voulait être enceint ? les porter ? pourquoi donc ?

Ron : Moi ? je voulais être enceint magiquement ?

Il était blanc comme neige, vraiment cette vision de sa vie ne lui convenait point.

Draco : Évidement que ce serait magiquement… jusqu'à aujourd'hui la nature humaine ne permet pas qu'un homme puisse tomber enceinte d'une autre façon que par magie !

Draco chuchotait cela dans un air de conspiration tout en se penchant vers Ron comme pour lui dire un secret. Ron avait presque l'impression que Draco se foutait un peu de sa tête de la sorte mais il ne dit rien préférant garder le silence et se remettre de cette nouvelle. Leur plats arrivèrent par la suite, se faisant cela occupait le silence qui commençait à régner. C'était le plat préféré de Ron, du poulet rôti avec des patates frits. Il mangeait sans rien ajouter et Draco n'ajoutait rien non plus. il s'est par lui-même rendu compte qu'il avait été assez désagréable avec Ron. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un temps avant que la curiosité de Ron prenne le dessus.

Ron : Sinon… Bill et Fleur sont toujours mariés ?!

Draco : Fleur est une Veela je te rappelle ! Bill est son compagnon pour la vie !

Ron : Ouais… c'est vrai… sinon vu que Harry est avec Hermione, qui a fini avec Ginny ? si je me souviens bien Ginny était follement amoureuse d'Harry à l'époque…

Draco : Ginny sort avec Neville depuis 1 an maintenant, ils ont des projets de mariage…

Draco expliquait cela avec un air de dégoût, il n'aimait aucun des deux et encore moins eux deux ensemble.

Ron : Oh ! et George est avec qui ?

Draco :…on ne sait pas… il dit qu'il est célibataire mais je pense qu'il ment…

Ron :Pourquoi il mentirait ?

Draco :Je ne sais pas… c'est l'impression qu'il me donne…

Ron :Oh si c'est ton impression… Percy ?

Draco : Percy s'est marié i ans avec une certaine Angelina, elle était à Serpentard dans l'année de Percy… une petite cruche un peu bê-bête mais sympa…

Ron :Charlie ?

Draco : Toujours en Égypte et célibataire…

Ron : et au niveau du travail de tout le monde ? Au niveau professionnel ?

Draco: bon tout d'abord, ton père a été promu chef du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection, son salaire a doublé voire triplé peut-être et il est beaucoup plus populaire au sein du ministère qu'à l'époque. Ta mère a ouvert un restaurant à pré-au-lard qui marche assez bien de ce que j'ai entendu tout du moins, j'avoue ne jamais y avoir mis les pieds ! Mais je crois que tu y as déjà mis les pieds, une ou deux fois tout du moins pas plus ! Ginny est capitaine de l'équipe féminin «Les Harpies de Holyhead » et de l'équipe national aussi, elle gagne vraiment bien sa vie et Neville lui est écrivain de roman à l'eau de rose. Hermione est toujours médicomage, son mari, Harry est toujours auror, Percy travaille finalement à Gringotts avec Bill et sa femme Angelina travaille avec ta mère, Charlie reste avec ses Dragons , George a gardé le magasin et y travaille toujours avec Seamus, je pense personnellement qu'ils entretiennent une relation plutôt ambiguë qu'ils essayent tant bien que mal de cacher mais bon je ne suis pas là pour juger et c'est mon impression personnel. Fleur est mère au foyer de 4 enfants plus un autre en route Et toi... tu travaille dans des œuvres caritatives, des associations et tout ce qui s'y porte, tu fais des soirées pour récolter des sous, tu mènes des projets de A à Z, des projets qui touchent aussi bien les sorciers que les moldus. Et moi je suis toujours dans la potiologie, Blaise est un grand avocat et Luna est directrice du Chicaneur et écrivaine. Je crois avoir dit l'essentiel.

Ron hocha de la tête pensif, tout le monde avait réussi sa vie et visiblement lui aussi faisait quelques choses de la sienne même si ce n'était certainement pas aussi passionnant que les autres, il ne gagnait très certainement pas beaucoup d'argent, faire des œuvres caritatives n'étaient pas vraiment plaisant en fait mais il ne dit rien même si il n'en pensait pas moins ! Au moins se dit-il, il a trouvé quelque chose à faire de sa vie comparée à avant.

Draco: il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Ron?

Ron: non non! ça va!

Draco regarda Ron inquiet, il savait que son travail ne devait très certainement pas lui plaire beaucoup, Ron du passé était plutôt du style à vouloir un métier qui en 'jette', tape à l'œil, qui inspire l'admiration de tous telle qu'être auror ou médicomage au mieux mais une fois qu'il saura ce qu'est et surtout ce qu'apporte son métier aux milliers d'enfants, de parents, de personne qui en profitent, il saura à quel point il en est que plus respecté, et à l'heure actuel tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il était même plus respecté qu'Harry en fait, parce que, à l'heure actuel Ron apporte vraiment quelques choses à la communauté que ce soit sorcier ou moldu. il restèrent silencieux durant un temps, mangeant silencieusement, Ron toujours pensif avant qu'il ne parle avec étonnement et une pointe d'agacement!

Ron : Des associations ? c'est comme cela que je suis devenu multimillionnaire ?

Draco :…un peu plus complexe que cela… enfin tu aimes ce que tu fais et tu es reconnu dans ton domaine!

Ron :Quel domaine au juste ?

Draco :… tu touches à tout en fait… si tu veux demain je te montrerai ce que tu fais enfin une partie…

Ron :Ok… et sinon… tes parents…

Draco : Oh ! Ils vont bien ils sont partis rendre visite à une tante éloignée en France avec qui ma mère avait gardé contact… ils t'aiment beaucoup et t'estiment fort bien !

Ron :…étrange… je ne sais pas si je dois en être ravi en fait… enfin peu importe… c'est vraiment bon le plat…

Ils ne dirent plus un seul mot durant le reste du repas. Ron avait fait le tour de ces questions urgent à poser et rien de très intéressant lui venait à l'esprit et puis il ne savait si il devait vraiment croire à la lettre les mots sortant de la bouche de Draco.

Ce dernier quant à lui ne savait pas quoi dire pour mettre Ron en confiance. Il voulait lui plaire et surtout rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces mais c'était de Ron qui le haïssait dont on parlait. Il n'osait même pas lui dire la façon dont il se comportait avec sa famille, chose qu'il avait pensé faire lorsqu'ils étaient dans la chambre mais au moins Ron avait un aperçu de ce qu'était sa vie maintenant.

Après que le dessert soit mangé ils repartirent calmement et une fois de retour à la ruelle, ils se donnaient une nouvelle fois la main et ils transplanaient.

Ils se retrouvaient rapidement chacun dans leur chambres, fatigués par la journée.

Finalement Draco ne savait dire si cela avait été une bonne idée ou non de l'avoir emmené là-bas , peut-être était-ce trop tôt. Pour Ron, il avait été content de cette sortie, il n'avait pas été enfermé entre ces quatre murs.

Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser pleinement que sa vie avait changé, il aurait aimé se réveiller auprès d'Hermione comme auparavant, rattrapé ses erreurs et qu'il reforme le couple qu'ils avaient été autrefois. Pourquoi diable vivait-il tout cela ? Qui était derrière tout cela ? Ces hormones ou cette fée ? Il ne saurait dire et au fond ce n'est pas cela qui l'intéressait, ce qu'il voulait c'était que tout revienne à la normale assez rapidement et qu'il oublie tout ceci ! Qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré un Draco qui agissait de la sorte, c'est-à-dire loin du connard qu'il avait connu à Poudlard, cela le déstabilisait de ne pas revoir ce Draco, il préférait largement devoir faire face à ce Draco plutôt qu'à cette version améliorée !

 **Voilà voilà! Un dîner un peu rapide vous trouvez? mais il faut se dire qu'il y a beaucoup de blanc aussi ^^**

 **Bienvenue aux futurs reviews et merci d'avance^^**

 **la suite très bientôt**

 **bisou bisou**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Hello le monde, mille excuses pour le retard, mais voilà un petit chapitre, les suivants arriveront un peu plus vite je l'espère...**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews, mille mercis!**

Chapitre 14: Rêve N3

Draco: toujours là ?

Ron: qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Draco: pourquoi tant de haine ? je viens juste voir l'employé du mois!

Ron: l'employé du mois mon cul ! Et puis tu n'es pas censé te rabibocher avec ton ex?

Draco: ...Oh ! Curieux ou jaloux ?

Ron: je ne savais pas que tu étais gay! Ce fut un choc quand on me l'a dit!

Draco: ...à ce point?

Ron: tu l'étais à Poudlard ? Enfin pas que j'en suis vraiment intéressé !

Draco: bien parce que je ne compte pas en parler avec toi, à moins que tu sois gay?!

Ron: pourquoi ? tu es intéressé ?

Draco: ...oh ! My ! God! Weasley! tu es en train de me draguer?

Ron virait au rouge à cet allusion tandis que Draco s'assit sur son bureau, sur la petite armoire à la gauche de Ron.

Ron: n'importe quoi! prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités ! Je suis à 100% hétérosexuels !

Draco: tu es sûr de cela Weasley ? Comment le sais-tu au juste, que tu es à 100% hétéro ?

Ron le regardait un peu perdu tandis que Draco prit cet occasion pour se pencher vers lui et plonger son regard gris dans les yeux bleus de Ron. Draco voulait juste jouer pour se changer les idées par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt dans la journée et rien de mieux que jouer avec Ron.

Ron:... j'en suis sûr mais merci de te soucier de mon orientation sexuel Malefoy !

Draco lui souriait et se penchait encore plus vers lui, leurs visages se retrouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ron sentait le souffle de Draco effleurer son visage et arrivait à humer son parfum. son cœur battait la chamade, mal à l'aise!

Ron: tu envahis mon espace personnel Malefoy !

Draco: vraiment ? pourquoi tu ne bouge pas alors? je vais presque finir par croire que c'est parce que tu veux que je t'embrasse!

Ron: ...l'histoire de ton ex t'as grillé le cerveau ? je n'aime pas les hommes! Dégage !

Ron préférait reculer sa chaise et s'éloigner de Draco, pas qu'il voulait suivre son ordre mais il ne voulait pas donner raison à ses paroles, si il restait là, Draco pourrait croire qu'il avait raison.

Draco: comment tu peux en être sûr si tu n'as jamais essayé ?

Ron: je n'aime pas les garçons ! Pas besoin d'essayer ! Tu le sais c'est tout ! Eh puis je suis resté pas moins de 4 ans avec Hermione !

Draco : cela veut rien dire ! La preuve tu n'es plus avec elle ! Donc si tu n'as jamais essayé, tu ne le sais pas vraiment si tu pourrais aimer...

Ron :... je le sais ! Aucun homme n'a réussi à me faire bander vois-tu ?

Draco: alors si je t'embrasse tu ne ressentiras rien?

Ron:... essaye si tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule!

Draco se levait subitement et parcourut rapidement la distance que Ron avait mis entre eux et puis se penchait plus dangereusement vers Ron si c'était possible tandis que ce dernier reculait encore plus affreusement pour l'éviter.

Draco souriait de façon moqueur. Il plaçait rapidement sa main gauche derrière la nuque à Ron et sa main droite agrippait son col pour le tirer plus vers lui et l'empêcher de reculer autant.

Ron se mit à rougir pire qu'une pivoine et essayait de se dégager de sa prise en vain. Son nez touchait maintenant celui de Draco et il sentait son souffle chatouiller son nez. Il aurait aimer lui dire d'arrêter mais la manœuvre de Draco l'a complètement déstabilisé, il ne savait plus rien dire.

À quoi jouait Draco? Ron se le demandait. Draco était sur le point de l'embrasser quand ce dernier entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se relevait rapidement et reculait tout aussi vite pour se replacer sur cette petite armoire!

L'homme : Ronald tu es toujours... oh monsieur Malefoy ? je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se trouvait en face d'eux à les dévisager étrangement, il observait un Ron rouge qui fuyait du regard tout contact visuel, mal à l'aise visiblement et un Draco plutôt contrarié.

Draco: non !

L'homme : pourquoi... Ronald? tu n'as toujours pas fini le travail? ce n'est pas bien compliqué ce que je t'ai demandé de faire !Tu as pris toute la journée je te signale!

Ron était encore plus mal de se faire engueuler devant Draco et fuyait encore plus le regard des autres. Son supérieur ; mr Smith, était plutôt désagréable avec Ron surtout depuis qu'il a appris qu'il a été recruté par Malefoy lui-même ! Il lui donnait beaucoup plus de travail qu'à l'accoutumer et plus qu'aux autres. Un de ses collègues lui a dit qu'il était gay et c'était un amoureux transit de Draco depuis plusieurs années maintenant et que Ron puisse le connaitre personnellement ne lui convenait visiblement pas!

Ron: je suis désolé, ce sera fini pour demain matin!

Mr Smith: je n'espère pas moins !

Ron se remit au travail faisant abstraction de Draco qui se trouvait toujours à côté de lui, silencieux. Mr Smith voulait partir et était venu chercher son sac après avoir été déposé des dossiers dans les étages supérieurs mais voyant Draco ici, il ne voulait pas du tout partir. De son bureau il aurait vu sur son dos, c'était suffisant pour le faire rester malgré la fatigue qui le gagnait !

Il était tombé sous le charme de Draco dès l'instant où il l'a vu et à partir du moment où il a su que ce dernier aimait les hommes, il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, faire de Draco SON homme. Il était plus âgé que Draco de 5 ans certes mais ce point ne le dérangeait aucunement. Depuis qu'il travaillait pour lui, il n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Draco regardait Ron un temps avant de regarder Mr Smith, il avait cassé son délire et il espérait que celui-ci allait partir rapidement pour reprendre là où il avait été interrompu. Mais il voyait que le supérieur ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il ne le connaissait pas réellement, il savait juste qu'il travaillait pour lui depuis le début de l'ouverture et qu'il était efficace et cela lui suffisait amplement. Il n'entretenait pas de contact ni d'amitié avec ces employés, c'était sa règle ou plutôt c'était celle de Daniel. Mais Ron c'était différent, ils se connaissent après tout !

Draco: vous comptez rester planter là ?

Mr Smith : euh non je vais aller dans mon bureau!

Draco: ...vous comptez encore travailler ?

Mr Smith: je dois clôturer un travail pour l'étage 6!

Draco: ... vous vous surmenez un peu trop non ?! rentrez et profitez de votre appartement, de votre femme et de dormir, il est tard!

Mr Smith : merci monsieur Malefoy pour votre considération ! je m'en vais dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi!

Et il s'en allait rapidement s'enfermer dans son bureau. Draco soupirait un peu, finalement il ne pourrait pas s'amuser comme il le voulait !

Ron: tu ne compte pas rentrer?

Draco:... que dois-tu dois faire au juste qui te prends toute une journée ?

Ron: il m'a donné un truc dont je n'y comprends strictement rien et je cherche encore à comprendre ce qui est dit!

Draco: pourquoi il te donne un truc où tu ne comprends rien? pourquoi ne pas avoir refusé?!

Ron: mon dieu ! Il n'y a que toi pour dire cela !Il n'y a que toi, le boss qui a le loisir de pouvoir refuser quoi que ce soit! Bref laisse moi travailler !

Draco: ...ou tu sais, on peut reprendre là où on s'est arrêté! La discussion était intéressante je trouve non ?!

Ron le regardait calmement avant de soupirer et reporter son attention sur son travail. Draco était incorrigible et la terre n'allait pas s'arrêter de tourner si Ron faisait comme si il n'existait pas ! Ce n'était pas comme si Draco allait le virer si il faisait cela et puis connaissant Draco il se lassera et il s'en ira calmement, fâché de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait !

Draco le regardait faire et vu les froncements de sourcil que Ron faisait à chaque phrase il pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il avait du mal avec ce qu'il lisait. Au bout de 5 minutes, ce manège agaça Draco et excédé, il finit par arracher les feuilles des mains de Ron, ce dernier le regardait outré.

Ron: qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Draco : tu me fais de la peine! À ce train on sera encore ici demain matin ! Je vais juste t'aider à déchiffrer ce que tu lis afin que tu puisse terminer assez rapidement afin de reprendre notre conversation qui était plus intéressante!

Ron l'observait intrigué et le rouge lui revint sur le visage à se rappeler à quoi ressemblait « leur conversation » et ce pour quoi Draco semblait pressé d'y retourner. Ron aurait pu être outré, énervé de ce que Draco voulait en soit et il avait follement envie de lui arracher les feuilles des mains et lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires mais une partie de lui, sûrement la plus rationnelle ou la plus égoïste, cela dépend du point de vue lui ordonna de ne rien faire et fermer sa gueule !

Cette partie se manifesta dans sa tête de la manière suivante: « _Si Draco peut t'aider à réaliser cet horrible travail, et de surcroît qu'il le fasse sans que tu aie demandé quoi que ce soit, dis juste 'amen' sans faire de vague pour l'amour de Merlin ! Tu veux finir ta vie ici, que ce bâtard de mr Smith t'allume encore demain matin ? T'humilie devant tes collègues ? Et s'il faut que tu roules une pelle à Malefoy pour cela, toi l'idiot, tu le fais sans faire d'histoire ! Imbécile ! Une offre en or pour finir ce travail et tu veux la gâcher ? Je me demande parfois pourquoi Merlin m'a affublé à ta personne tu sais ?! »_

Donc Ron écouta et ne fit aucune vague tandis que Draco se penchait sur les feuilles, lisait puis expliquait le paragraphe à Ron et ainsi passait 1 bonne heure mais au bout de 10 minutes Draco finit par lui dire ce qu'il devait écrire pour être encore plus rapide.

Draco continuait à parler nonchalamment quand en levant la tête il remarquait que Ron était en train de dormir la tête se balançant et tombant dangereusement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il finit par lancer un sort pour soutenir sa tête avant de lancer un autre sort pour que la plume puisse écrire ce qu'il dictait.

Une heure encore plus tard Mr Smith sortit de son bureau, il comptait rentrer chez lui finalement. Ne tenant plus debout, après tout il ne voyait que le dos de Malefoy depuis 2 bonnes heures, c'était suffisant il pourrait faire de beaux rêves là-dessus. Il passait devant le bureau de Ron, s'arrêtait voulant souhaiter une bonne nuit à Draco et il ne put donc s'empêcher d'observer la scène qui se jouait en face de lui : Draco Malefoy faisant le travail de Weasley tandis qu'il dormait paisiblement. Il s'avançait vers eux plus que contrarié.

Mr Smith : euh... que se passe-t-il ici?

Draco levait à peine ses yeux vers lui trop concentré à terminer ce travail avant de finalement parler froidement.

Draco: je peux vous poser la même question! Pourquoi donner un travail si compliqué à un nouvel employé ?

Mr Smith :pardon ? ... je... désolé monsieur Malefoy... je gère... c'est un travail...

Draco: je ne veux pas savoir le pourquoi du comment ?! Que cela ne se reproduise plus! vous pouvez disposer!

Mr Smith partit sans rien ajouter un peu mal à l'aise. Il savait que peu importe ce qu'il dirait Draco n'allait rien entendre, il était comme cela. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce cas de figure où finalement Draco lui adresserait la parole pour le réprimander, encore moins pour un petit nouveau.

Il devait se forcer de ne pas péter un plomb et tuer Ron d'un coup. Il était dans sa boîte depuis son ouverture, 4 ans maintenant et jamais il ne s'était fait mal voir par qui que ce soit et encore moins par son boss adoré et là pour le Weasley, il venait d'être pris en grippe!

Définitivement, il détestait Weasley! C'était sûr il n'allait pas le ménager, pour rien au monde!

 **Voilà, 3ème rêve terminés! Je tiens à préciser que les rêves ne suivent pas une chronologie précise comme l'histoire principale. cependant j'espère que cela vous plait justement ces rêves. si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part! ^^**

 **j'espère que cela vous a plu et vous plait encore, n'hesitez pas à mettre vos reviews je les lis évidement et j'adore les lire.**

 **à très vite**

 **bisou bisou**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Hello people!**

 **Merci de me lire et de continuer à le faire et de me donner des reviews.**

 **j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire... un looong chapitre mais je crois que cela vaut le détour... on se voit en bas! bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 15: Les visiteurs 

Ron se réveillait doucement, se rappelant amèrement la journée de hier: la visite pour voir sa mère, Ollow's Street.

Une journée qu'il n'arrivait pas à qualifier entre l'ambiance maussade auprès de sa mère et la sortie plutôt agréable avec Draco, il ne pouvait dire si il voulait bien revivre cette journée, si elle était triste ou moyennement bien.

Après avoir été à la douche qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, s'être lavé, il sortit et descendit en bas. Il remarquait enfin à l'horloge qu'il avait fait une grasse matinée car il était déjà 12h25.

Draco était dans le salon, assis devant des tas de papiers, très concentré. Ron se doutait un peu qu'il évitait d'aller au travail à cause de lui et donc il ramenait ce dernier à la maison, il aurait bien aimé lui dire qu'il pouvait partir mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de le vouloir.

Étrangement, il sentait que Draco devait rester avec lui depuis qu'il était le seul au courant de la situation et que visiblement, lui, se tracassait pour sa personne.

Égoïstement, il aimait avoir quelqu'un qui se tracassait pour lui et essayait de prendre soin de lui, ce qui lui changeait d'habitude. Certes c'était égoïste de sa part mais bon Draco ne disait pas non, non plus et puis la raison pour laquelle il restait lui, auprès de Malefoy, c'était parce que c'était la première fois depuis Poudlard que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui ainsi.

Il exagérait peut-être un peu, peut-être qu'Hermione aussi avait été tracassé pour sa personne durant un temps tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit blasée. Et peut-être que Draco fera pareil, pendant une semaine il sera à ses côtés et puis lassé il s'en ira comme tout un chacun mais le fait était qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour lui.

Il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine sans rien dire où Tunri était en train de s'affairer à faire on ne sait quoi. Il finit par lui demander à manger, de peur de déranger plus s'il se servait seul. Tunri lui souriait et apportait tout un déjeuné de monstre devant lui, Ron en avait l'eau à la bouche rien qu'en voyant toute cette nourriture et engouffra rapidement tout ce qui passait devant ses mains. Après être repu, il s'en allait dans le salon et s'asseyait tranquillement. Draco levait les yeux de ses feuilles et lui souriait gentiment sans pour autant dire quelque chose.

Draco s'était habitué à l'idée que ce n'était pas SON Ron même si il avait un pincement au cœur à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur lui. Mais il devait s'y faire pour ne pas devenir fou et s'autodétruire. Il devait rester fort pour Ron, pour surmonter tout cela !

Ron cherchait quoi dire quand une fumée verte apparue de la cheminée, il restait suspendu dans son mouvement, la bouche ouverte, se demandant qui viendrait à cet heure-ci. Blaise apparu devant la cheminée sourire aux lèvres suivit de près par Luna. Ils regardèrent Draco surpris de le voir ici, lui de même de les voir débarquer ainsi!

Blaise:...hey! Draco? t'es pas au travail?

Draco: ...comme tu peux le constater! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Blaise: ...on est venu discuter avec Ron comme tous les lundis quasi! Mais vu que tu es là c'est encore mieux! Quoi que... avec la crise que ton entreprise vit, tu ne devrais pas y être?

Draco: ... comme tous les lundis ? t'inquiète je gère! Ce n'est pas la première crise après tout !

Ils se s'installèrent rapidement et aisément sur un des canapés sourire aux lèvres et commencèrent les conversations banales naturellement, cependant Luna observait Ron durant un temps avant de finalement parler.

Luna: Ron, est-ce que tu vas bien? tu as l'air tellement perdu et... silencieux? est-ce les Nargoles?

Tout le monde le regardait et il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il regardait Malefoy un peu désespéré.

Draco: tu as raison Luna! les Nargoles ont dû faire quelques choses à Ron! Il a perdu la mémoire depuis trois jours ! Il ne se souvient plus de 6 ans de sa vie, il croit encore qu'il sort avec Hermione!

Luna et Blaise furent choqués et ne savaient pas quoi dire, ils ne pouvaient que se douter du désarroi de Malefoy et comprenaient maintenant sa présence ici au lieu de son travail, il vivait une crise plus importante à la maison et sans pareil à l'opposé de ce dernier.

Blaise: alors ... à l'hôpital... pourquoi tu nous as rien dit Draco?

Draco: vous avez appris une bonne nouvelle, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher rapidement... t'inquiète Blaise!

En y repensant, Blaise se souvint que Draco n'avait pas l'air vraiment en forme mais la nouvelle avait dissipé un peu son air maussade et lui trop heureux n'avait pas cherché midi à 14h malheureusement.

Blaise: les mages en disent quoi?

Draco: il n'a rien! rien trouvé! juste une petite anémie! Et peut-être que c'est dû aux hormones qu'il a pour l'ovulation...

Le silence régnait en maître parmi eux durant un temps avant que Luna ne prenne la parole.

Luna: si tu as tout oublié, tu as oublié notre amitié?

Ron hocha la tête.

Ron: enfin..., on était ami Luna bien avant donc je ne t'ai pas oublié...

Luna: je veux dire l'amitié entre nous 4, avec Blaise, moi, Draco et toi?

Ron hochait la tête de nouveau. Cette amitié un peu invraisemblable oui, il l'avait oublié !

Blaise: oh. Merlin! Si c'est un oubli de 6 ans... Luna est toujours avec Neville pour toi non?

Ron hochait de nouveau la tête avec un petit sourire face au regard choqué de Blaise.

Blaise: alors ... tu as dû penser que tu nous attrapais en plein adultère non? Et en plus qu'on t'annonçait tranquillement qu'elle était enceinte de moi, son amant ?

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette remarque. Luna paraissait également horrifié et Draco étrangement était blasé.

Draco: de tout ce que tu as pu penser, c'est à cela que ton esprit songe? t'es sérieux?

Blaise: quoi? cela explique sa réaction ! D'ailleurs on était venu pour avoir une petite explication ! On lui annonce fièrement que Luna est enceinte et on entends pas parlé de lui après 2 jours ? C'était étrange mais maintenant que tu nous dis qu'il a tout oublié… mon dieu Ron ! tu n'as pas de chance ! en fait, à dire vrai, tu nous avais déjà attrapé en plein adultère…i ans de cela.. le choc a dû être le même... même pire peut-être... waouh! pauvre de toi!

Draco: il n'a pas besoin de ta pitié ou de ta condescendance Blaise! Et puis il a déjà eu le choc d'apprendre qu'on est marié ce jour-là alors ton adultère est passé crème et en second plan vois-tu !

Blaise: OH ! C'est vrai ! Le choc a dû être terrible... et je te comprends Ron ! Et puis, ce n'est pas de la condescendance Draco! tu ne sais pas comment il avait été choqué de nous attraper en flagrant délit! ...Après tout vous n'aviez pas commencé votre petit jeu sexuel à cet époque!

Ron: notre jeu sexuel? de quoi parle tu au juste?

Ron regardait Malefoy plein d'interrogation, qu'est-ce qui c'était passé entre eux au juste?

Blaise: oh! Merde ! J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Tu te rendras compte Ron que je dis souvent les choses qu'il ne faut pas ! tu ne lui as encore rien expliqué Draco?

Draco: SI ! Évidemment je lui ai expliqué des choses!... pas tout à fait... toutes les choses... au mot près... mais bébé ne fait pas cette tête... je t'ai dis hier qu'on s'était amusé ensemble auparavant... avant de se mettre vraiment en couple tu te rappelles ? Les jeux d'adultes ?

Ron paraissait à la fois perdu, embarrassé, gêné, tout en un. Il se rappelait de la conversation de la veille en effet et il aurait aimé l'oublier dans la seconde. Surtout dans cette conversation où Blaise semblait être au courant de tout ce passé ! Mais après tout c'était le pote de Draco, il ne devait pas s'attendre à autre chose.

Blaise: oh! Ron ne t'inquiète pas! tu as pris ton pied, bien plus que Draco!

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rougir vu ce qu'il sous-entendait, Draco évitait de le regarder et Blaise qui observait les réactions des deux ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être que plus amusé. Luna aussi souriait silencieusement certes mais cela l'amusait fortement.

Le couple savait au fond que ce n'était pas une affaire trop horrible car tout ce que Draco devait faire, c'était de faire en sorte que Ron tombe à nouveau amoureux de lui et vu l'amour qu'ils entretenaient, il arriverait à le faire, peut-être pas aussi facilement que la première fois mais il y arriverait c'est sûr !

Bon tout ce qu'il fallait c'était que Ron soit réceptif et ouvert à cela! Et en tant que bon ami, Blaise se devait de faire en sorte que Ron soit plus que réceptif aux avances futurs de Draco. Et Luna n'était pas en reste pour soutenir Ron dans cette démarche.

Blaise: Ron! tu sais qu'on est ami? enfin on va le redevenir, ne t'inquiète pas!

Ron était un peu mal à l'aise par ces propos mais il ne pouvait être fermé, au moins à défaut d'avoir Harry et Hermione comme ami, il s'en était trouvé d'autres qui visiblement étaient de valeur sûr même si Blaise ne pouvait être qualifié comme quelqu'un avec une véritable moral, c'était un ancien mangemort après tout.

Et puis il connaissait déjà Luna et si elle a réussi à se marier avec Blaise c'est qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que cela et puis Blaise devait avoir une case en moins pour pouvoir se coltiner Luna et ses foutaises à longueur de temps, donc ce devait être quelqu'un de bien et d'ouvert surtout.

Blaise: en tout cas Ron... si jamais tu as des questions à me poser... sur quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas! je répondrais avec plus de franchise et moins de tact que Draco!

Ron: ...donc... si j'ai bien compris Luna, tu as trompé Neville avec Blaise, c'est cela?

Luna rougit de gêne, elle avait essayé de tout son fort de se faire la plus petite que possible pour éviter ce genre d'accusation, de question et de mépris de sa part et elle n'osait répondre et avouer ce tort même si elle ne le regrettait pas et ne le regretterait jamais. Blaise vint à sa rescousse sans gêne aucune.

Blaise: en effet! mais Neville n'est pas aussi innocent qu'il peut paraître à tes yeux! Il a fait souffrir Luna n'oublie pas... enfin si, tu as oublié...

Ron: pourquoi ne pas le quitter avant de le tromper? tu l'as trompé et pourtant tu es restée avec... c'est lâche ! Je veux dire, si tu sentais que tu irais voir ailleurs, romps ! Pars ! Quitte-le avant ! C'est moins compliqué... et humiliant

Luna: non! je ne pouvais pas le quitter alors que je le voulais... il m'empêchait de le faire Ron! J'ai été voir Blaise, comme avocat pour m'aider et on ne voyait aucun moyen juridique possible, il me tenait à sa merci mais Blaise, au début il m'aidait à garder le moral et puis la relation a évolué et puis... il y a eu l'annonce et j'ai saisi cet occasion.. sans cela...

Ron ne comprenait pas trop bien ce qu'elle disait mais il comprenait fort bien que cela ne devait pas être une histoire si simple et visiblement Luna n'était pas prête à le lui raconter et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir l'écouter pour l'instant. Il avait déjà du mal à digérer sa propre trahison, il n'allait pas se préoccuper des trahisons des autres et puis Luna avait l'air tellement coupable alors qu'en vrai ce que disait Ron, la personne à qui Ron voulait dire ces choses, c'était à Hermione!

Blaise :... et sinon toi, comment tu te sens ? Tu sais pour Hermione et Harry n'est-ce pas ?

Ron : Oui je sais !

Blaise : et quoi ? Tu as encore envie de le frapper ? Lui refaire sa tête ? Lui lancer un sort impardonnable ?

Ron :... ouais à peu près cela je crois !

Blaise :... je n'aimerais pas être à ta place Ron !

Ron :... je dois te remercier ?

Blaise : hé ! On est pote hein ! Ce n'est pas de la condescendance je t'assure bro !

Ron : OK !

Blaise : Sinon tu penses quoi par rapport à ton mariage avec Draco ? Cela a dû être un choc pour toi non ?

Un silence régnait entre eux et personne ne parlait. Ron regrettait un peu de réagir de la sorte. Il avait un peu mal pris les paroles de Blaise, il le trouvait condescendant, imbu de sa personne. Et maintenant il avait créé un froid alors que Blaise faisait un effort pour lui parler et il avait l'air plutôt sympa et visiblement il voulait l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Au moins, il donnait l'impression qu'une personne s'intéressait à ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à son mariage, la trahison et tout ce dont il était en train de vivre.

Ron :... bizarre... c'était un choc énorme, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire en fait...

Blaise :... hey bro ! C'est normal ! Techniquement tu es marié à ton pire ennemi ! Moi-même je l'aurais mauvaise à ta place si je me réveillais au coté de Neville ! T'imagine bébé si cela était le cas ?

Luna et Draco ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à l'allusion et à cet idée absurde. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi, ravi d'avoir un peu de soutien.

Ron : c'est exactement cela... mon pire ennemi... un mangemort..

Blaise ne savait plus quoi dire, un silence régnait à nouveau, un lourd chargé un peu de la culpabilité que les deux ex-mangemorts ressentaient.

Mais la conversation a repris assez brusquement tout en changeant de direction lorsque Blaise parlait de leur sortie hebdomadaire qui devait visiblement être annulé vu les circonstances.

Draco: quel sortie?

Tout le monde regardait Draco surpris de sa question avant que Blaise ne se rende compte de la bourde qu'il venait de faire et de se mettre à bouger mal à l'aise et regardait partout sauf dans la direction de ce dernier, Ron qui ne savait pas de quoi Blaise parlait, fut presque ravi d'avoir perdu la mémoire afin de ne pas être dans le collimateur de Draco comme Blaise et Luna qui elle aussi n'avait pas l'air d'être à l'aise.

Blaise: bon... ben on va vous laisser parler, j'imagine que tu as beaucoup à raconter et Ron à écouter hein?! Luna chéri on y va? on reviendra une autre fois! J'imagine que Ron n'est pas vraiment disposé à parler berceau et prénom...

Draco: Zabini... dépose tes fesses où ils étaient!... Et maintenant dis moi, raconte moi quels sont ses sorties hebdomadaires que vous faites durant que je suis au travail?!

Blaise: pourquoi tu ne le demandes pas à ton mari? c'est lui qui ne voulait pas que tu le saches après tout...

Ils regardèrent Ron d'un coup, comme un seul homme. Ce dernier regardait Blaise avec des gros yeux! Même si il ne se rappelait de rien, Blaise était un traître ça il en était sûr! Mais il ne devait pas s'attendre à moins venant d'un serpent après tout !

Ron: je ne m'en rappelle pas, moi, Zabini!

Blaise: .. oh je vois que tu as bon hein?!

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que Blaise regrettait d'avoir parlé autant c'est sûr.

Draco: Zabini?

Blaise: juste... on allait boire un verre une fois de temps à autre, rien de bien méchant!

Draco le fusillait du regard car il était presque sûr qu'il y avait plus mais il ne pouvait l'affirmer et connaissant Blaise il se contentera de dire cela.

Draco: c'est vrai Luna?

Luna hocha de la tête frénétiquement sans pour autant le regarder et quand Draco voulait insister auprès d'elle, celle-ci prétexta rapidement un haut le cœur pour s'excuser et ils partirent rapidement comme des lapins. Ron en rigolait durant un temps jusqu'à ce que la fumée verte de la cheminée disparaisse et avant de tomber sur le regard noir de Draco qui le fusillait.

Ron: quoi? tu ne peux pas m'en tenir rigueur vu que je ne sais même pas de quoi ton ami parle!

Draco: tu as vraiment bon!

Puis Draco se leva et parti sans rien dire de plus mais cela fit sourire Ron qui ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en effet il avait visiblement plutôt bon rôle d'être dans cette situation, quoi que sûrement que ce secret n'aurait jamais été découvert si Blaise n'avait pas mouchardé suite à cette situation. Enfin il ne le saura jamais mais il n'allait pas en pleurer non plus. Draco revint avec un cahier qu'il tendit à Ron.

Draco: c'est un dossier expliquant un de tes projets, le premier que tu as tenu et qui est toujours en place d'ailleurs...il y a la brochure et tout ce que tu as mené derrière...

Ron regardait ce feuillet, sur la page de garde était écrit : '' _ **You are a beautiful butterfly!**_ "

Ron se mit à lire chaque feuille, en gros son projet était d'aider chaque personne souffrant de la guerre à pouvoir avoir accès à ce dont ils avaient le plus besoin : les psycho-mages, médicomages, famille d'accueil.. même si c'était plutôt centré sur une aide psychologique ou médicale, l'aide était là et tout le monde avait accès, riche comme pauvre, assurant un anonymat certain.

Il comprenait aisément d'où venait ce projet, au fond de lui-même il savait qu'il en avait eu besoin ou en tout cas en avait eu envie durant une période de temps d'avoir un psycho-mage à qui parler mais les revenus ne suivaient pas pour enfin il aurait dû demander l'argent à Hermione et mieux fallait mourir que faire cela !

Et puis tout le monde aurait été au courant. Il n'y a aucun secret dans le monde des sorciers enfin personne n'aurait connu le contenu de ce qui était dit mais tout le monde savait quand on en voyait un et ce n'était pas forcément bien vu dans cette société de voir un psycho-mage, surtout lui, l'héro de guerre!

Ron: et ça marche? je veux dire des gens viennent voir des psycho-mages?

Draco: ça marche! Et finalement tu as modifié le programme pour plus de facilité, il y a un autre programme réservé aux orphelins et au concept de famille d'accueil mais sinon le reste est bien respecté!

Ron: et l'anonymat est assuré? vraiment?

Draco: Ron! tu as aidé des milliers, des centaines de milliers de sorcier avec ce programme qui respecte chaque point garantie en commençant par l'anonymat et c'est pourquoi cela marche autant d'ailleurs!

Ron: je suis... un peu surpris...

Draco: je comprend totalement Bae! Tu as changé l'esprit des gens tout en aidant ceux qui voulaient voir un psycho-mage mais ne pouvait pas pour diverses raisons en particulier à cause des mentalités de leurs pairs! Chacun critique encore mais hypocritement en fait car rare sont les personnes qui n'y ont pas mis le pied, dans un des cabinets !

Il restait dubitatif, n'y croyant qu'à moitié, se plongeant un peu plus dans la lecture de ce cahier tandis que Draco se remettait doucement à travailler.

Pour Draco il n'avait plus l'impression à ce moment précis, que la vie avait changé ou à peu de chose prés mais le fait d'avoir Ron toujours à ces cotés, ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression que celui-ci était réellement devenu amnésique.

Il le trouvait changer, même dans son amnésie, il aurait cru que Ron allait le rejeter royalement comme au tout début, ne voulant rien à voir à faire avec lui, l'insultant à longueur de journée, il s'y était préparé mentalement à recevoir des insultes de sa part comme avec l'accusation concernant Voldemort et le fait qu'il était un mangemort ! Il s'y était fait à l'idée de recevoir des autres insultes mais Ron s'était calmé, adoucit presque.

Après tout, étant ennemi, lui il n'aurait jamais voulu partager ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de terre avec, il serait retourner au manoir mais pas Ron, lui il reste avec lui en dépit de cette perte de mémoire. Il dormait dans la chambre en face de la sienne, sans broncher !

Draco se demandait pourquoi il restait mais il avait peur de lui poser la question. Pourquoi il n'était pas de suite retourner au Terrier ? Certes sa mère était à l'hôpital mais quand même ! Est-ce pour cela ? À cause de l'ambiance maussade qu'il ressentait peut-être ? Mais Draco ne pouvait le demander, ce n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien, il fuyait ce genre de situation périlleuse.

Après avoir relu une deuxième fois le cahier qui expliquait tellement de chose, Ron avait quand même du mal avec certains aspects et après hésitation il posa des questions à Draco, ce dernier, heureux, a pris son temps pour lui expliquer son dossier.

Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre, c'était Errol le hibou des Weasley, Ron se leva et alla ouvrir pour prendre le courrier. Ron le lut et soupira, il regrettait presque qu'il ne se soit pas perdu cet hibou.

 _« Salut Ron,_

 _C'était pour te dire que ta mère est de retour au Terrier, elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps à l'hôpital car c'est l'anniversaire de ton père aujourd'hui et elle voulait absolument le fêter à la maison ! Je tenais donc à ce que tu saches que la fête est maintenue et que vous devriez venir ! La fête commence à 20h !_

 _À très vite,_

 _John V. Trelawney »_

Draco : c'est qui ?

Ron : ce John ! Il dit que ma mère est rentrée au Terrier et elle veut absolument fêter l'anniversaire de mon père et qu'on y est invité !

Draco :...ah ouais... c'est vrai... on est le 6... tu n'es pas heureux ? J'aurais pensé que tu serais heureux en fait...

Ron :... il y aura sûrement Hermione et Harry non ?

Draco :... oui certainement!

Ron :... comment je dois réagir ? J'ai vraiment envie de lui lancer un sort impardonnable à Harry tu sais !

Draco :... dis toi que tu l'as déjà fait... même si tu as oublié !

Ron :... je... j'ai réussi à lui lancer un sort impardonnable ? À Harry ?

Draco : ... oui... n'en sois pas si fier... juste un peu... tu as été condamné tu sais pour cela... sinon tu peux faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas ! C'est comme cela que tu réagis à présent... tu ne pose que rarement tes yeux sur eux sauf pour les fusiller du regard ! Tu ne leur parles pas du tout ! Quand quelqu'un parle d'eux, tu fais comme si tu n'avais pas entendu ! Et puis tu ne les vois pas si souvent que cela vu que tu vas rarement au terrier !

Ron :... OK... je... je crois que je peux faire cela... tu crois qu'ils vont se rendre compte que j'ai perdu la mémoire ?

Draco :... oh ça oui ! Mais toute façon tu comptais leur dire non ? Tu veux garder cela secret ?

Ron :... toute façon Blaise et Luna sont au courant...

Draco : et ? Ils ne vont rien leur dire! Ils ne les aiment pas et réciproquement ! Et ils ne diront rien à personne !

Ron :... je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas... et puis peut-être que c'est temporaire, je ne veux pas les inquiéter pour rien...

Draco :... on fait comme tu le veux ! Si tu veux, je pourrais leur dire si tu as peur... comme tu veux ! Il faut que tu te sentes bien à cet idée Ron !

Ron réfléchissait, il ne savait pour quel raison mais il n'était pas vraiment friand à l'idée de leur faire part de ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Surtout à l'idée qu'Hermione et Harry seraient présent, il ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec eux !

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi diable sa famille les avait pardonné de la sorte ! C'était des traîtres après tout ! Et puis si Harry et Hermione l'apprenaient, il avait l'impression qu'il perdait à nouveau, c'était une occasion en or pour eux de rire de lui, se réjouir de son malheur et cela il ne pourrait le supporter ! Il ne pourrait supporter d'être vu de haut à nouveau !

 **Voilà un long chapitre en ce Lundi de pâques enfin le lendemain techniquement hahaha! les cloches ont été en retard chez moi lol!**

 **alors j'espère que la visite de Blaise et Luna vous a plu, y en aura d'autre c'est sûr ^^ et j'ai donné un peu d'explication sur l'association de Ron et un de ces projets... j'espère que l'idée vous plait!**

 **Enfin... bientôt la rencontre entre Hermione- Harry et Ron... comment cela va se passer? n'hésitez pas à me donner des avis dessus hihi... je réécris d'ailleurs ce chapitre pour que ce soit plus marquant ^^**

 **n'hésitez pas pour les reviews et merci beaucoup j'essaie de me relire plusieurs fois pour ne pas paraître nulle à l'écrit ( ou que ce soit une traduction d'anglais automatique et j'espère que ce chapitre ne donnera pas cet impression ) mais j'avoue que c'est dur quand c'est toi qui écrit mais je vais prendre du temps pour relire mes anciens chapitres et les corriger promis!**

 **sinon à la prochaine en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^**

 **Bisou bisou**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Hello le peuple, voilà un nouveau chapitre, une première partie d'une soirée qui s'annonce mouvementée hihi avec une touche de ce qui est censée être de l'humour hihi vous me direz quoi... bonne lecture**

Chapitre 16: le 6 février (partie 1)

Cela faisait donc déjà 2 jours que sa mère avait été hospitalisé, déjà 2 jours qu'il avait perdu la mémoire et pourtant rien n'avait changé. Il ne gardait toujours aucun souvenir de ces 6 dernières années, Malefoy était présent mais peinait à parler avec Ron, ce faisant il y avait beaucoup de blanc entre eux. Beaucoup trop par rapport à ce que Draco avait l'habitude de vivre. Même si l'intérêt pour le métier de Ron les avait rapproché ces dernières heures.

La lettre qu'il reçut de John Trelawney avait jeté un froid dans la pièce, Ron était tiraillé dans son esprit entre deux maux, il ne savait si il devait rester ici ou y aller, voir ses anciens amis devenus des ennemis et leur dire que sa vie était encore de la merde comme auparavant !

À croire qu'il ne pouvait jamais être vraiment heureux, que le destin s'acharnait à faire de sa vie un enfer ? Comme si il payait un karma, un sale karma ! Mais il a perdu la mémoire après tout donc pouvait-il vraiment affirmer qu'il était heureux au coté de Draco ? Certes sa vie s'était amélioré, financièrement parlant, professionnellement parlant aussi mais ensuite ? Était-il plus heureux ici qu'avec Hermione ? Sentimentalement parlant tout du moins ?! Il avait été amoureux d'Hermione depuis tellement longtemps, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer sa vie sans elle alors l'était-il vraiment ? En tout cas, elle, elle n'avait jamais été heureuse à ces côtés si elle a réussi à aller voir ailleurs !

Draco : Ron! … c'est à quel heure ? Pour ce soir ?

Ron : hum… pour 20h…

Draco : Ok ! Je serai prêt pour l'heure bae !

Ron : Bae ta mère Oui !

Ron avait enfin compris après un temps que Bae était le diminutif de bébé et depuis il ne pouvait supporter que ce surnom sorte de la bouche de Malefoy même si il faisait souvent semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, parfois il ripostait agacé ! Draco lui n'y pouvait rien, cela sortait de sa bouche tout seul, par habitude et il ne comptait pas changer pour autant, ainsi, peut-être que Ron allait s'habituer plus rapidement à leur situation.

Était-il heureux avec Draco ? Jamais il n'imaginait cela possible, d'être amoureux de lui, heureux avec lui ! Il n'a jamais regardé un homme de la même manière qu'il regardait une femme ! Il n'est sorti qu'avec des femmes, Lavande, Hermione ! Jamais il n'a eu des vus sur un homme, il n'a jamais maté un garçon durant son adolescence! Même pas dans les vestiaires durant les entraînements et match de quidditch durant ses années à Poudlard ! Il n'était pas gay, il en était sûr !

Peut-être que Draco lui a embrouillé le cerveau, lui a donné une potion, lui a lancé un sort ?! Non ? Le mage n'a rien vu mais peut-être était-ce indétectable ou maintenant que l'effet a disparu, il n'y a plus une seule trace dans son corps ?! Ce n'était tout simplement pas logique qu'il soit devenu gay du jour au lendemain et avec Draco qui plus est !

Sans le vouloir, il commençait à stresser ! Cette situation le dépassait, c'était beaucoup pour lui ! Aller voir un couple qui s'est formé à son insu, ses meilleurs amis qui plus est et leur annoncer qu'il n'a aucun souvenir et qu'à ses yeux, Hermione était sa femme légitime ! Quel genre de scène cette annonce allait créer ?

Mais diable, il ne pouvait pas le faire, il ne pouvait pas le dire ! C'était tellement humiliant pour lui, pour eux... mais après... il n'agissait pas comme le nouveau Ron enfin le Ron qu'ils connaissaient dorénavant donc ils allaient vite se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas normal n'est-ce pas ? Il finit par aller prendre à nouveau une douche espérant se vider l'esprit de la sorte et arrêter de faire des suppositions à tout va !

Ainsi donc, Ron se leva rapidement, tout en prenant son dossier, la lettre et remontait par la suite dans sa chambre ! Il passa ainsi toute son après-midi dans sa chambre à lire chaque feuilles de son dossier et continua à fouiller dans les papiers que Draco lui avait donné afin de lui expliquer en quoi consistait son travail. Il trouvait cela tellement intéressant et il était étonné que ce soit lui qui ait tout créé.

Draco lui avait expliqué qu'il avait pris la peine, le premier jour d'appeler sa secrétaire en l'informant qu'il était malade pour 1 semaine au moins et bon Draco lui a déclaré assez solennellement et tristement que ce n'était jamais bon qu'il s'absente plus de temps surtout quand ce n'était pas prévu ainsi. Alors Ron essayait de comprendre car le lundi prochain, lundi 13 il devrait retourner au travail. Il avait une semaine pour se familiariser avec son travail et ses dossiers. Étrangement il voulait vraiment que cela marche, qu'il ait au moins un but, un truc qui l'intéressait dans sa nouvelle vie sur quoi s'accrocher.

Il descendit qu'il était 20h15. Il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps. Mais Draco l'attendait gentiment en bas, assis sur le fauteuil encore dans ces papiers en l'attendant. Draco était habillé avec une tenue de sorcier de soirée, une magnifique, il était soigné, une tenue de haut couturier à n'en pas douter. Ron n'était pas en reste, Tunri avait choisi la plus belle tenue de son dressing même si il n'avait jamais mis les pieds là cependant vu que c'était Tunri qui prenait un malin plaisir de faire apparaître de nouvelle tenue sur son lit lorsqu'il était dans la douche.

Draco : au moins tu n'as pas perdu tes habitudes... toujours en retard amour !

Ron : … 15 minutes... ce n'est rien... bon ben on peut y aller non ?

Draco : ok Bae ! Respire ! Cela va bien se passer ! Ils ne vont pas te tuer et tu ne vas pas tuer Harry ok ? Je serai là ! Toujours à tes côtés ok ?

Ron hochait de la tête sans rien dire, se sentant étrangement rassuré, un peu serein tout du moins. Si Draco était là, il pourrait en effet l'éviter de commettre un meurtre. Ce serait fâcheux que le survivant meurt des mains de son coéquipier, meilleur ami, héros de guerre alors qu'il a survécu à Voldemort lui-même !

Ils transplanèrent devant le Terrier. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé d'un pouce toujours aussi bordélique dans un sens, toujours penché sur le coté, toujours aussi miteux ! Pourtant ils étaient beaucoup plus riche qu'auparavant alors pourquoi diable ses parents ne déménageaient pas ailleurs ? Ou mieux ils pouvaient faire des travaux pour améliorer et embellir un peu cette maison ? Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir honteux d'amener Draco, lui qui ne connaissait que les belles maisons, son ancien manoir par exemple !

Mais depuis le temps, Ron ne savait pas mais Draco s'était habitué de venir dans ce taudis, il avait épousé Ron pour qui il était et non ce qu'il possédait ! Et puis c'était la maison de ses parents pas vraiment la leur et ils n'ont jamais été obligé d'y dormir ou d'y vivre plusieurs jours à l'intérieur, Draco remerciait merlin que Ron ne s'entendait pas assez avec sa famille pour subir cette torture!

Cependant Draco avait l'air nerveux ce qui amusait Ron de le voir ainsi à l'idée de rentrer au terrier mais il faut l'avouer lui-même n'était pas en reste mais il ne voulait absolument pas lui montrer, montrer un côté si faible à Malefoy, son ennemi, serait gênant.

Ron: mon dieu Malefoy ! Tu es nerveux?

Draco lui souriait de manière crispé mais préférait ne rien répondre. cela avait le loisir d'au moins amuser Ron qui toquait à la porte en rigolant.

Draco : attends quand tu viendras chez mes parents!

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser, il savait à l'opposé de Ron, que sa venue même prévue n'allait plaire à personne et qu'il le sentirait tout au long de la soirée. Pire on allait l'accuser d'avoir fait quelque chose à Ron pour qu'il finisse amnésique et l'horreur de la situation serait qu'ils allaient tout faire pour se racheter une conduite et dans un second temps le mettre en couple avec le bâtard alors oui il était nerveux ! Nerveux de perdre Ron ce soir alors qu'il a réussi jusqu'à présent de le garder ce qui était un miracle compte tenu de leur passif!

Ce fut Ginny qui est venu les ouvrir et les regardait étonnée de voir Draco mais se retenait de tous commentaires et laissant la porte ouverte s'en allait sans même un bonsoir.

En entrant au salon en premier, tout le monde souriait à Ron à part Ginny et commençait à dire bonsoir jusqu'au moment où Draco débarqua à ses côtés, là se fut un froid hivernale venant tout droit de Sibérie qui s'installait.

Ron comprit que Draco n'était pas le bienvenu, bon il l'avait bien comprit le jour de la visite, la veille mais quand même ! Et puis il comprit pourquoi Ron du futur ne venait plus à ces réunions.

C'était censé être un moment convivial où chacun ramenait sa moitié, riait et apprenait à se connaître et tout.

Là où Harry et Hermione pouvaient venir et être accueilli comme des rois, Draco était accueilli comme s'il avait la peste et même si Ron n'aimait pas Draco comme le futur lui et qu'il se demandait toujours pourquoi il a choisi Malefoy plutôt que ce John ou quelqu'un d'autre, il devait admettre être un peu vexé de cet accueil. C'était sa moitié et ils devaient faire un minimum d'effort pour l'apprécier mais ils n'en faisaient visiblement aucun et cela l'énervait plus que de raison. Et puis d'une certaine manière il insultait Ron par la même occasion car ils ne l'aimaient visiblement pas assez pour faire cet effort !

Molly débarqua de la cuisine en parlant.

Molly : Ron est en ret... ard...

elle fut coupé dans sa phrase en le voyant dans le salon elle allait lui sourire quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était venu avec Draco.

Molly : j'avais cru Ron que tu allais venir seul... mais je suis contente de te voir.

Ron était surpris de la réaction de sa mère, il avait bien vu son sourire disparaître et le pourquoi mais il n'allait pas lui donner raison, juste par fierté.

Ron: oui je voulais puis je me suis rappelé du principe des réunions, rencontre avec les compagnes et compagnons de tes enfants ! et comme Ma...Malefoy Draco est mon compagnon, évidement qu'il sera ici aussi sinon on va me considérer comme célibataire... ce que je ne suis pas! Et puis pourquoi diable tu es debout alors que tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital ?

Draco le regardait choqué, il ne s'attendait à en aucun moment que Ron allait défendre sa venue et était prêt à imposer sa présence contre vent et marée mais visiblement un peu du futur Ron sommeillé en lui ou tout du moins y était pour le permettre de le défendre et de manière diplomate surtout, ce qu'il ne va pas regretter.

Molly : oui bien! installez vous! le frigo est dans le couloir pour les rafraîchissement si vous voulez de la bièraubeurre ou whisky-pur-feu! Et puis je suis restée couchée et assise assez longtemps ! Je ne suis pas mourante juste ménopausée, cela ne m'empêche donc pas de vaguer à mes occupations maintenant que je me sens parfaitement bien !

Arthur : tu sais comment est ta mère, toujours dans l'action !

Et cette remarque faite, elle retourna assez rapidement dans la cuisine. Tout le monde les regardait s'installer sur un pouf pour 2 dans le coin du salon, loin de Harry et Hermione mais près d'Arthur.

Ron avait l'impression que son père était le moins hostile envers lui et ce depuis l'hôpital déjà alors c'était une bonne chose que le pouf était libre. Ron n'avait pas encore fait attention à ses ennemis et il était assez fier de lui. Draco avait bien envie d'un ou trois whisky-pur-feu pour se détendre au même titre que Ron pensait pareil pour lui-même. Il fut un peu étonné de voir un garçon auprès de Ginny qui s'y collait affreusement. Elle était censé être avec Neville après tout, de ce que Malefoy lui avait dit tout du moins. Il se pencha vers Draco pour lui parler à son oreille.

Ron: qu'est ce que Ginny fait avec cet homme à côté d'elle? Elle trompe Neville?

Draco regarda Neville avant de regarder Ron en biais et lui répondre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ce genre de situation où ils se font des messe basses, il avait l'impression d'être toujours le même couple qu'avant.

Draco: non pas vraiment ! C'est Neville!

Ron: QUOI?

Ron hurla plus qu'il ne le voulait, il n'en revenait pas, Neville était devenu charmant, il s'est embelli avec le temps c'est sûr mais à regarder c'était vrai qu'il avait toujours l'air de Neville le perdu! il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Neville d'un air étonné.

Ginny: qu'est ce que tu as Ron? pourquoi tu fixe Neville de la sorte? tu as quelque chose à lui reprocher ?

Ginny avait parlé avec une certaine hargne difficilement dissimuler, ce qui le surprit.

Draco se penchait vers Ron pour lui expliquer pourquoi.

Draco: Ginny te déteste d'être ami avec Luna et Blaise car cette dernière a brisé le cœur de Londubat du coup il y a eu un camp et t'es dans le mauvais !

Ron hochait de la tête, au fond il s'en foutait bien de ce que pouvait penser Ginny sur son compte ! Il pouvait être ami avec qui il voulait depuis qu'elle était bien amie avec des traîtres.

Il regarda enfin Hermione et Harry. Hermione enceinte de 6 mois à tout casser, était assisse sur un fauteuil, le plus moelleux qu'ils avaient, les deux mains de part et d'autre de son gros ventre, le caressant nonchalamment, discutait avec Fleur, aussi enceinte qu'elle et une fille au cheveux brun clair qu'il ne connaissait pas et se disait que ce devait donc être Angelina la femme de Percy tandis qu'Harry qui se trouvait à côté parlait avec Bill d'une quelconque affaire.

Se sentant très certainement épiée, Hermione tourna la tête vers Ron, ce dernier la fusilla du regard, elle n'avait plus revu ce genre de regard depuis bien longtemps maintenant, depuis qu'il s'est mis en couple avec Draco. Cela la surprenait donc de voir Ron de la sorte et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle était très facilement sur les nerfs, inquiète pour sa grossesse et l'arrivée de son enfant, sans oublier qu'elle venait à peine de se marier.

Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise face au regard presque assassin que Ron lui lançait et inconsciemment elle se mit à jouer avec sa bague de mariage. Ron vit le geste et cela l'énervait encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hermione l'avait ainsi trompé et osait se pavaner comme une reine dans sa demeure, dans la demeure de son enfance tout du moins, c'était censé être SON chez-soi, son havre de paix, là où il pouvait trouver du réconfort quand tout allait mal dans sa vie, SON endroit à LUI ! Il a perdu la mémoire et pourtant il n'avait pas envie de leur dire car SON endroit, SON refuge était souillé par la présence des parias qui ont très certainement bousillé sa vie ! Il trouvait cela tellement injuste !

Il n'avait qu'une envie, la tirer par les cheveux et la jeter dehors, cette salope ! Mail il n'en fit rien, ne dit rien et se leva brusquement tout en continuant à fusiller Hermione du regard. Cette dernière cria légèrement prise par surprise, peureuse de ce que Ron pouvait bien encore leur faire. Elle savait qu'il détestait se trouver au même endroit qu'eux et au même moment mais les parents Weasley les avaient invité, ils ne pouvaient dire non sous prétexte que Ron ne s'est jamais remis de cette trahison ! Mais aujourd'hui plus que les autres fois, Hermione avait vraiment l'impression de retrouver l'ancien Ron mal luné qui avait lancé un sort impardonnable à son mari et son meilleur ami ! Mais comme tout le monde s'était retourné vers elle pris de panique par son cri et que chacun commençait à regarder Ron, comme le faisait toujours Hermione qui ne pouvait se détacher de ce regard remplis de haine, d'incompréhension et de rancune, ce dernier se tourna tout aussi brusquement vers Malefoy.

Ron: ...il me faut du whisky pas toi?

Draco se leva rapidement, une proposition qu'il ne comptait pas rater pour avoir ses 2-3 verres bien mérités.

Ron: merlin! je n'ai jamais cru que cela allait se passer ainsi! Si j'avais su je n'allais pas venir !

Draco: tu t'en sors bien!

Draco a dit cela avant de vider un verre de whisky cul sec! Il avait bien vu que Ron avait fusillé durant un temps assez considérable Hermione, se demandant sûrement si il devait lui lancer un sort ou non mais finalement il s'était contrôler et n'avait encore rien dit de méchant. Ron également vida un verre de whisky avant de parler.

Ron : ce n'est pas faute de vouloir stupéfixer Hermione, de lancer des doloris à Harry, de trimballer Hermione par sa touffe de cheveux autour du jardin en criant à quel point c'est une catin de m'avoir trompé...

Draco : au moins... tu t'es retenu de le faire jusqu'à présent... c'est bien ! Tu t'en sors amour !

Ron : j'en dirais pas autant pour toi!

Draco: de quoi ?

Ron but son verre avant de lui répondre tout en remplissant un autre.

Ron: aucun mot n'est sorti de ta bouche! Malefoy l'arrogant a disparu !

Ron disait ceci d'un ton étrangement amusé tout en souriant face à la tête dépité de Malefoy qui finissait son deuxième verre de whisky.

Draco: peut-être mais le bâtard ne t'as pas adressé la parole... difficile vu comment je le fusille du regard !

Ron regardait Draco surpris avant de se mettre à rire. On pouvait lire sur son visage une certaine joie issu de son constat d'éloigner l'ennemi de la cible ! Étrangement Ron était ravi d'avoir quelqu'un qui tenait assez à lui pour venir à un endroit où il n'était pas à l'aise juste pour faire office de chien de garde! il se sentait comme désiré, voulu. Il n'avait pas fait attention à qui était le John Trelawney mais il allait très vite y remédier une fois de retour au salon, qu'il sache au moins à quoi ressemblait le concurrent de Draco !

Ron ne put que se rapprocher de Draco alors que celui-ci se versait un verre et lui souffler au creux de l'oreille qu'il était jaloux et cela l'amusait de savoir qu'il l'était.

Draco: NON!

Ron: tu l'es ! arrête de mentir !

Draco : je ne suis pas jaloux !... juste possessif !

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire c'était du pareil au même à vrai dire.

Ron : s'il te plaît! C'est du pareil au même tu sais ?! si tu es possessif tu es jaloux quand quelqu'un touche à ce que tu veux ou a! juste tu ne veux pas l'admettre !

Ron le regardait fixement avec un petit sourire aux lèvres jusqu'au moment où Draco daigna le regarder et Draco fronça les sourcils ce qui fit sourire Ron encore plus.

Draco: qu'est-ce que tu as?

Ron ne disait rien tout en s'appuyant sur la table et continuait de le regarder avec ce sourire aux lèvres.

Draco ne savait pas comment réagir ! Si cela avait été SON Ron, celui qu'il a épousé il se serait volontiers mis entre ses jambes et il aurait embrassé son sourire moqueur mais là ce n'était pas ce Ron joueur et il ne savait comment s'adapter.

Il ne pouvait non plus dire que c'était un Ron qu'il connaissait en fait, il n'agissait très certainement pas comme l'ancien Ron, enfin à certain moment, alors qu'à d'autre il agissait tout à fait différemment mais pas comme SON Ron, pas encore alors il ne savait sur quel pied danser pour s'adapter à ce Ron.

Draco: ...arrête avec ce sourire moqueur - là ! tu me donne juste envie de t'embrasser ! et comme je ne peux pas le faire, ne me tente pas! c'est une torture! et puis si tu dis encore une fois que je suis jaloux, je t'embrasse direct!

Ron fut surpris de sa remarque qu'il fit avant de boire à nouveau son verre. Même si tout était clair dans les propos de Draco et que Ron n'avait en aucun cas envie qu'il le fasse, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette remarque. Le Malefoy de poudlard était vraiment loin, lui jamais il n'aurait dit ce genre de truc et encore moins à un Weasley ! Que le monde est bizarre et étrange quand même...

Ron : tu crois je dois leur dire?

Draco :... de? Ton amnésie ?

Ron : non ! Que tu es jaloux?!

Il déclara cela avant de courir vers le salon tout en rigolant de la tête de Malefoy mais il vit avant de s'engouffrer dans le salon le sourire de ce dernier. Dans sa précipitation il avait oublié son verre mais bon il ne comptait pas ressortir, pas tant que Draco serait là tout du moins. Cependant Draco entra à nouveau les deux verres à la main et lui tendit le sien tout en s'asseyant et en lui souriant, sourire qu'il rendit joyeusement. Il but dans son verre tranquillement tout en regardant la pièce du regard à la recherche de ce John. La seule tête qui ne lui disait rien, était celui du garçon de l'hôpital, qui l'avait tenu compagnie en attendant les résultats de sa mère, cela devait être lui, John Trelawney !

Draco: j'ai léchée partout!

Draco lui soufflait cela à l'oreille de façon plus que sensuel et Ron ne put que cracher le contenu de sa bouche pour éviter de s'étrangler. Tout le monde le regarda étonné et surpris de sa réaction alors qu'il fusillait un Malefoy plus que satisfait, amusé de l'avoir piégé ainsi. Si Ron voulait être joueur, pourquoi lui ne le serait pas ?

Ron: t'es sérieux ?! T'abuse !

Draco : pas du tout, c'est toi qui a fui!

Ron: et pourquoi tu as léché?

Draco : baiser indirect?!

Ron: Vas te faire putain! t'es un gamin Malefoy !

Draco rigola de bon cœur. C'était de bonne guerre et il savait que Ron n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur, enfin il l'espérait. Ron était rouge pivoine, il savait que ce n'était rien, il avait sûrement fait bien pire avec mais que Draco soit capable de faire une chose pareille le déconcertait un peu. Et puis au fond c'était de bonne guerre, il l'avait menacé de l'embrasser après tout et lui avait quand même joué avec le feu ! Il ne savait pourquoi d'ailleurs il l'avait fait mais au moins cela a eu le mérite de le détendre un peu.

 **voila voila qu'en dites vous? la petite touche d'humour à la fin? il n'y a pas vraiment d'action d'action mais dites vous que ce n'est que le début de soirée... hihi... dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ^^**

 **la suite très vite promis... et j'ai dû couper le chapitre pour que cela ne soit pas trop long...**

 **merci pour vos reviews n'hésitez pas à en laisser**

 **bisou bisou**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Hello le peuple, voilà la partie 2. j'espère que vous allez l'apprécié dite moi quoi! et j'espère que mon français a été correct^^**

Chapitre 17: le 6 février (partie 2)

Arthur : sinon Ron, comment vont tes projets ?

Arthur n'avait jamais été un homme loquace et surtout un père fort présent. Il ne pouvait dire qu'il connaissait parfaitement ses enfants comme d'autres pères, comme Lucius Malefoy par exemple ! Cela l'avait blessé d'avoir fait ce constat ! Il avait tellement eu l'impression d'être mieux que Lucius dans l'éducation de ses enfants que de se rendre compte que sur un point Lucius le battait, l'avait fort irrité alors du coup il a toujours essayé de se rattraper avec le temps, et surtout auprès de Ron malgré qu'il n'a jamais approuvé son homosexualité, qu'il n'a jamais approuvé l'arrivée de Draco. Cependant il ne pouvait être aveugle, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant, il s'est vite rendu compte que Draco avait réussi à faire auprès de Ron ce que personne n'avait réussi à faire auparavant : lui rendre le sourire. À la mort de Fred, chacun d'entre eux s'étaient concentré sur eux-même avant de se préoccuper des autres mais étrangement personne s'était réellement penché sur Ron, sûrement parce qu'ils se sont tous dis qu'il avait Hermione et Harry. Cependant fort était de constater que la mort de Fred avait détruit Ron plus que quiconque et Arthur s'en voulait de ne pas avoir anticipé et remarqué plus vite cette souffrance. Après tout il les avait souvent vu parler ensemble, tard le soir, sur le toit, sur la véranda, dans la cuisine. Fred avait toujours été présent pour Ron donc forcément sa mort l'avait plus touché que si c'était George qui était mort. Alors Arthur, à défaut de pouvoir changer l'attitude de chacun, s'était juré d'accepter Ron comme il est devenu, le soutenir et le faire sentir que le Terrier était toujours sa maison et était toujours bien accueilli. Arthur essayait de faire pareil avec Draco même si c'était plus dur malgré tout, les fantômes du passé n'arrivait pas tout à fait à disparaître. Et même si Ron ne venait pas souvent, Arthur se confortait dans l'idée de se dire que si ils venaient c'était grâce à lui.

' _mes projets ? quels projets?_ ' s'interrogea Ron un peu pris au dépourvu, si il y a une chose qu'il avait appris c'est qu'il avait vraiment, beaucoup de projets en soit.

Ron: ils vont bien!

Il se contenta de dire cela tout en tirant sur la manche de Draco pour que celui-ci puisse lui venir en aide.

Arthur :... mais encore? d'habitude tu es plus bavard pour ces projets! tu as commencé celui que tu avais en tête ou tu as abandonné? Tu m'avais dit la dernière fois en avoir assez pour l'instant mais tu avais aussi une nouvelle idée malgré tout !

Molly était revenue et s'était installée à côté d'Hermione tout en plaçant rapidement une main sur son ventre pour le caresser, ce qui n'échappait pas à l'œil de Ron qui en était dégoûté. Dégoûté de voir sa mère si proche de celle qui a brisé son cœur de la pire des manières, lui faisait s'interroger sur l'amour maternelle qu'elle lui portait. Si tu aime inconditionnellement ton fils tu ne peux soutenir son ennemi et bien pire.

Draco: arrête de tuer ta mère par le regard!

Draco lui soufflait cela à l'oreille et il le regarda étonné de ces propos puis se dit qu'il a peut-être raison. Qu'il avait tellement envie de l'avadakedanivrer que cela devait se voir sur son visage. Sa mère, elle, ne faisait pas attention à Ron, « _pff il y a-t-il un jour où elle a vraiment fait attention à moi? »_ Se demandait Ron au fond.

Arthur: Ron... Ron !

Ron : c'est quoi mes projets au juste?

Ron fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ce que son père a dit pour demander à Draco à voix basse des explications à dire pour ne pas lui révéler son amnésie.

Draco: trop long à expliquer ! Et puis peut-être c'est le moment de leur dire... de lui dire... ton père a le droit de le savoir tu sais... il essaye d'être présent pour toi...

Ron: dire quoi...? Que tu es jaloux?

Draco le fusilla du regard, sa remarque enfantin lui permit au moins de se détendre un peu mais il savait bien ce que voulait dire Draco et une part de lui ne le voulait pas mais il voyait bien dans le regard de son père qu'il était intéressé par ce qu'il allait lui dire, il avait l'impression que seul son père était proche de lui, s'intéressait à lui et n'était pas hostile à leur présence. C'était étrange parce qu'il n'avait jamais été très proche de son père en fait. Mais depuis le début, à l'hôpital, il avait cet étrange impression tout du moins.

Ron: en fait... papa... hum... comment dire...

Molly: ah ça sonne ! Le souper est prêt ! Allons manger!

Molly le coupait brusquement et il a été plus que vexé mais il se dit ce n'était que parti remise surtout que son père avait l'air de vouloir l'écouter.

Chacun s'installait à table et il se retrouvait à côté de John et Draco et en face de Ginny et Neville. Le couple Harry et Hermione à l'autre bout de la table.

Molly : Hermione chérie, j'ai fait que des plats que tu aimes! ...avec sa grossesse elle n'arrive plus à manger tout et n'importe quoi... faut comprendre les hormones!

Tout le monde regardait aussitôt Ron, qui lui était plutôt en train de loucher sur la cuisse de poulet qui lui faisait de l'œil plutôt qu'écouter vraiment sa mère même si il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit et cela le titillait un peu en soit mais il ne se voyait pas lui dire ce qu'il pensait parce que des plats réalisés, il aimait une bonne partie et puis c'était du futur Ron que tout le monde s'attendait à entendre une réplique acerbe. Mais Ron finit par lever la tête pour voir les autres braqués sur lui.

Ron: Quoi? je dois dire une bénédiction ?

Tout le monde le regardait surpris et ils étaient encore plus surpris de voir Malefoy rire de bon cœur. Il se passait quelque chose avec Ron et cela tout le monde pouvait le soupçonner maintenant! Pas une fois il a dit quelque chose de blessant à Hermione ou Harry ou à qui que ce soit, certes il ne parlait qu'à Draco pour le moment mais il n'agissait pas comme ils le connaissaient.

Ginny : tu vas bien Ron?

Elle osait demander ce que tout le monde voulait : quel mouche était en train de le piquer? Ok il était toujours hargneux à défendre son mari mais beaucoup moins qu'avant avec moins de virulence et de passion même mais là ne pas lancer de pique contre Hermione alors que sa mère avait malencontreusement tendu une perche, ce n'était pas lui.

Ron: ouais... on peut manger ou on va se regarder dans les blancs des yeux toute la sainte soirée?

Arthur : ... non... mangeons!

Ron ne se fit pas prier pour prendre LA cuisse de poulet qui lui faisait l'œil et de mordre dedans avec joie et entrain. Il prit une autre et avec deux dans ses mains entreprit de les manger. Tout le monde le regardait surpris, retrouvant l'ancien Ron peu sophistiqué, si peu distingué.

Tout le monde était surpris de le voir manger de la sorte, comme si il n'avait plus mangé à sa faim depuis plusieurs mois sauf Draco qui se servait nonchalamment évitant de regarder la scène rocambolesque qu'offrait son mari. Il s'était habitué à ce Ron-là, il apparaissait toujours lorsqu'il y avait des cuisses de poulet devant lui, il remerciait souvent merlin qu'il n'y avait pas souvent de cuisse de poulet devant lui, même les Weasley n'en servait pas à tous leurs repas ! Et il avait ordonné à Tunri de n'en faire qu'une fois toutes les 2 semaines seulement.

Hermione avait, elle aussi, l'affreuse impression d'avoir retrouvé le Ron de son adolescence, cette scène couplé au regard froid, colérique qu'il avait lancé auparavant, lui faisait se questionner sur l'état mental de Ron. Comme si il était redevenu le Ron d'après leur séparation. Cette situation la stressait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre mais elle se forçait à rester calme.

Harry observait sa meilleure amie devenu depuis peu sa femme, elle était en train de jouer avec sa nourriture plus qu'elle n'en mettait dans sa bouche. Harry plaça sa main sur celle d'Hermione pour la rassurer. Il savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas être dans la même pièce que Ron mais ils se devaient d'être présent pour l'anniversaire d'Arthur, son père par adoption. Il avait été là pour lui comme un père le ferait alors il se devait d'être là à son anniversaire sans oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas là lorsque Molly étaient à l'hôpital. Mais il admettait que le comportement de Ron l'étonnait lui aussi, il avait l'air un peu plus calme, moins agressive face à Hermione et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'Hermione n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il soit trop gentil aujourd'hui malgré le regard assasin qu'il lançait, il semblait contrôler le flot d'insulte que sa bouche pouvait faire sortir et cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon !

Alors que les autres étaient bloqué à regarder Ron, Draco qui adorait la purée aux champignons, s'en servit un peu trop au goût de Molly qui le lui fit savoir de la pire des manières. En effet, d'une baguette magique, elle enleva la moitié de ce qu'il s'était servi et le remis dans le plat d'origine.

Molly : y en a d'autre qui veulent aussi manger!

Ron, dont à la scène ne l'avait pas échappé, regardait Draco qui arborait son masque froid sur le visage et ne laissait pas paraître ses émotions mais sa main gauche se trouvant en dessous de la table se serrait tellement que les jointures blanchissaient et trahissaient ce qu'il ressentait et ce qui n'échappait pas au regard de Ron. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco ne disait rien, pourquoi il encaissait sans rien dire. Et étrangement il sentait l'envie de le défendre. Pas seulement parce que c'était sensé être son mari mais aussi par principe que sa mère ne ferait pas une chose pareille à qui que ce soit d'autre et encore moins à Hermione.

Cependant ce que Ron ne comprenait pas c'est que si Draco ne disait absolument jamais rien c'était uniquement par peur de le perdre, qu'il venait à se retrouver en position où il devait choisir entre lui et sa famille. Ce n'était que Draco Malefoy et même marié au futur Ron, il avait toujours peur de ne pas être choisi. Alors Draco supportait tout simplement.

Ron : je pense que vu la quantité de nourriture que tu as fait, personne ici ne se plaindra de ne pas avoir mangé à sa faim si Draco prend une quantité un peu plus importante ! Et puis il n'y a pas grand monde qui aime cette purée !

Une fois que il a déclaré cela, il prit sa baguette et remis la quantité de purée enlevée par sa mère dans l'assiette de Draco. Ce dernier le regardait étonné par sa prise de défense et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ému par ce fait, pas tant qu'il n'a pas l'habitude auparavant mais en sachant que ce n'est pas SON Ron, que ce dernier n'a aucun sentiment pour lui et pourtant il l'a défendu. C'était un bon signe en fait et Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ému.

Personne ne dit rien, chacun s'attendait quand même à ce genre de réaction après tout, Ron défendait toujours l'intérêt de Draco envers et contre tous! Au moins là ils retrouvaient le Ron qu'ils connaissaient.

Ensuite les discussions allèrent bon train, Ron ne comprenait pas les 3/4 des potins qui se disaient mais s'en fichait préférant manger et ne s'occupait de rien d'autre pour éviter de devoir regarder Hermione et Harry entre autres.

Ginny : et toi Ron ? tu n'as aucun potin à raconter?

Ron réfléchissait une minute, il pourrait leur dire qu'il a perdu la mémoire mais finalement il finit gentiment par secouer la tête en négation et de continuer à manger son poulet avant de penser à Luna.

Ron: ah si! peut-être bien! vous saviez que Luna est enceinte?!

Il disait cela en souriant, pas tant joyeux pour Luna mais juste d'avoir une chose à dire. Cependant c'était une douche froide pour le reste des convives même Draco était mal à l'aise. Ron le remarquait autant la réaction des autres que de Draco. Il a finit par comprendre pourquoi dès l'instant où il a vu Ginny devenir rouge en moins de 30 secondes.

Ginny : c'est quoi ton problème ? pourquoi tu nous en parles? comme si tous les magazines n'ont pas relayé cette information de merde! on s'en fout qu'elle soit enceinte cette connasse!

Ron: ...pourquoi ? c'est notre amie !

Ginny : à toi et au bâtard qui te sert de mari!

Ron: ...je tiens à te faire remarquer que si tu sors avec Neville c'est parce qu'elle l'a quitté donc...

Ginny : elle l'a trompé avec Blaise! Elle ne l'a pas quitté, c'est Neville qui l'a jeté !

Ron: ... oh ! Mais Hermione m'a bien trompé avec Harry que je sache et pourtant ça t'empêche pas d'être amie avec !

Ginny: oui mais toi t'étais un gros connard avec elle!

Draco: et Londubat était un ange avec Luna? la bonne blague !

George: on ne t'a pas sonné Malefoy !

Ron: il a raison...! trompé c'est trompé ! y a pas d'excuse à cela!

Ginny : .. et t'accepte pour autant d'être ami avec Luna ?!

Ron: tout comme t'accepte d'être amie avec ça ... sois pas hypocrite Ginny ! Tu râle juste par principe mais t'es pas mieux que moi et t'es pas mieux qu'elle ! Et puis si ton excuse pour justifier qu'Hermione m'ait trompé c'est que j'étais un connard, je suis sûr Luna avait une raison similaire pour le faire! Si t'arrêtait d'être l'idiote que tu aimes être eh ben tu le comprendrais sûrement !

Ginny: eh ben dit nous Ron ! Dis le nous! toi qui a la science infuse quelle est cette raison si fort minable qu'elle avait !

Molly : arrêtez ! C'est bon! On ne vas pas tergiverser avec cette histoire longtemps! parlons d'autre chose! Fleur comment se passe tes cours malgré ta grossesse?

Ils parlèrent ainsi d'autre chose. Personne ne prit la peine de poser des questions à Ron ou même à Draco pas qu'il en avait totalement envie mais Ron devait leur dire pour son amnésie, Draco même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, savait que c'était normal que ses parents soient mis au courant, surtout Arthur qui a toujours été correct avec eux!

Ron quant à lui était concentré à manger, ainsi il oubliait Harry et Hermione au moins. Et l'altercation qu'il eut avec Ginny le rendait que plus nerveux ! Et pire son comportement le perturbait, c'était comme si parfois il agissait par automatisme, défendre Malefoy était quelques choses de nouveau pour lui, au fond il aimerait presque ne rien faire et pourtant il ne pouvait laisser quiconque lui parler mal, comme si c'était un comportement inné, il parlait en faveur de Malefoy avant même qu'il ne se rende réellement compte de ce que sa bouche disait ou sa baguette faisait! Il ne comprenait pas son comportement mais pourtant il n'arrivait pas à ne pas le faire.

Draco : tu comptes leur dire un jour? à la chute des feuilles peut-être ?

Draco s'était penché vers lui pour le pousser à parler, c'était une occasion en or, au moins à table tout le monde allait l'écouter.

Ron : ... pourquoi tu veux autant que je leur dise? Finalement, tu sais, je crois que c'est mieux de ne pas le dire ! Je ne suis pas vraiment friand de leur dire, surtout quand Harry et Hermione sont là. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient fort intéressé sur ma vie n'est-ce pas ?

Draco : pour que quand ils l'apprennent, ils m'accusent d'avoir cacher cela?

Ron: toute façon ils te détestent déjà...

Draco : pas besoin qu'ils me détestent plus ! Et puis ton père me tolère vraiment bien... alors dis leur!

Ron: …ok !

Ron tardait à le dire, il ne savait pas comment le dire, à quel moment, tout le monde parlait entre eux et il ne savait comment s'imposer. Draco le comprit fort bien et même si cela le coûtait de faire cela, le bien-être de Ron comptait plus à ses yeux qu'autre chose ! Contrairement à son adolescence, il n'était plus le gamin égoïste qui allait garder Ron rien que pour lui. Il savait qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble même si cela le tuait de devoir mettre ainsi à l'épreuve son couple, qu'il avait peur qu'il choisisse sa famille mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Contrairement à ce que Ron pouvait croire, Draco savait qu'il avait besoin de sa mère et de son père, le Ron du passé était fort ancré à sa famille malgré les petites disputes qu'il avait déjà connu i ans.

Draco:... Ron a quelque chose à vous dire, à vous expliquer!

Draco l'avait dit assez fort afin d'être entendu par tout le monde et chacun les regardait, les dévisageait. Pour une fois que Draco prenait la parole, cela devait être important. Ron était en train de fusiller Draco du regard énervé, il n'était toujours pas prêt à tout dire maintenant, devant un Harry et une Hermione qui le regardaient avec dédain.

Fleur:... et c'est ?

Elle le demandait après attendre une quelconque annonce durant ce qui lui semblait une éternité alors que 2 bonnes minutes venait à peine de s'écouler

Ron : j'ai… j'ai… en fait... je.. le...

Draco:... tu veux que je leur dise ?

Molly : dire quoi ?

Chacun était sur les nerfs, peur d'entendre ce que Ron avait à annoncer, il y avait cette rumeur qui faisait bon train selon laquelle il allait tomber enceint en fait et chacun même Harry et Hermione redoutait d'entendre cela, eux pour des raisons plutôt égoïste. Chacun s'attendait à quelque chose de similaire mais pas à la bombe qui venait de tomber.

Ron : non… j'ai… j'ai perdu la mémoire…

 **voilà il a enfin dit à tout le monde pour son amnésie même si il ne le voulait pas au début ni à la fin et que c'est Draco qui a forcé hihi maintenant la suite et les réactions font venir... Draco essaye de faire de son mieux pour Ron et sa situation...**

 **j'ai coupé le chapitre en 5 parties donc la fin de la soirée n'est pas encore pour maintenant hihihi**

 **j'espère que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews merciiiii**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Hello tout le monde voilà un update, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire... dites moi quoi...**

Chapitre 18: le 6 Février (partie 3)

Tout le monde regardait Ron en alternance avec Draco, stupéfait. Personne ne comprenait ce qui a été dit, ce qu'ils devaient en déduire et personne n'osait plus parler, n'osait pas poser de question. Face à ce silence, Draco se sentait obliger d'expliquer un peu mieux la situation.

Draco: ... i jours, il s'est réveillé en croyant être 6 ans en arrière... pour lui c'était le 4 février 2011. Les mages n'ont aucune explication scientifique à donner ! Il va bien, il n'a pas reçu de sort, rien... alors...

Molly : pourquoi tu nous le dis que maintenant Ron ? Depuis quand au juste? c'est Draco qui t'y a interdit ? Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas...

Draco: je n'ai rien interdit au contraire... si j'étais père, je voudrais le savoir... et puis je compte le dire à mes parents ce serait bizarre si vous ne l'étiez pas...

Arthur : on doit te remercier pour la considération que tu nous offre Malefoy? Après tout que seront nous sans toi à l'heure actuelle? Maintenant on sait que notre fils a perdu 6 ans de sa vie à tes côtés, ce qui n'est pas nouveau et maintenant ?

Molly: Ron chéri c'est vrai ce qui se dit ? Tu as perdu la mémoire ?!

Ron ne put qu'hocher la tête, il n'en revenait pas que Draco l'ait presque obligé de le dire. Draco devait s'attendre à ce genre de réaction de leur part même Ron s'y attendait et pourtant ! Ron ne savait pas si c'était par stupidité ou parce que Draco avait malgré tout de la considération pour ses parents ou par ''amour'' que Draco avait agi de la sorte mais Ron n'était pas sûr que la réaction de ses parents allait lui plaire surtout si ils devenaient trop pressant et oppressant et il n'était pas sûr de ne pas en vouloir à Draco par la suite.

Molly: depuis quand?

Draco: le jour où...

Arthur: mon fils a une bouche! il sait encore parler, merci merlin!

Arthur était sec et cassant, ce n'était pas qu'il détestait Draco plus à l'heure actuelle qu'auparavant mais il était inquiet tout simplement et au fond Draco le comprenait et ne l'en tenait point rigueur, Arthur était bien le seul vraiment présent pour son fils jusqu'à ce jour après tout.

Ron: ... papa... arrêtez un peu d'être si désagréable avec Draco...cela me fait bizarre... il n'y est pour rien.. c'était le 4 donc quand maman as été hospitalisé c'était le même jour enfin quelques heures auparavant, à mon réveil... et c'était donc trop compliqué pour vous en parler...

Tout le monde était silencieux, à le regarder presque avec pitié, avec incompréhension surtout, incrédule. Personne ne savait si c'était vraiment réel ou une blague. Mais ils ne pouvaient nier que Ron n'agissait pas comme avant mais il était toujours aussi proche de Draco hors si on remontait à 6 ans, il détestait Draco comme une araignée déteste un basilic !

Percy: c'est sûrement Malefoy! il a dû te lancer un sort de magie pour que tu tombe amoureux de lui et maintenant que c'est fini tu as tout oublié!

Ron: le mage n'a vu aucun signe d'un sort!

Molly: oui mais c'est le mage de Malefoy!

George: peut-être c'était de la magie noire indétectable... qu'est ce que tu en sais? Tu as épousé un mangemort au cas où tu as oublié ! Et puis tu sais tu n'avais pas l'air normal... peut-être un filtre d'amour puissant made in Malefoy jamais dit sur le marché...

Ron: arrêtez ! Malefoy ne fera pas cela et puis si il l'avait fait pourquoi vous mettre au courant de cette situation? il m'aurait plutôt enfermé jusqu'à me lancer de nouveau sort, sous nouveau filtre pour que tout redevienne comme avant non?

Hermione:... oui mais parfois les sorts ne sont plus efficace si la personne...

Ron: oh toi tais toi ! Pas besoin que tu parle de ma situation ! Même si j'ai tout oublié, cela n'empêche pas au fait que tu m'as trahis n'est-ce pas ? Si j'ai fini marié à Malefoy, c'est sûrement parce que tu m'as trompé avec Harry, mon meilleur ami, tu sais celui que je considérais comme mon propre frère ?! Alors j'ai beau oublié, les faits et méfaits sont les mêmes, une trahison reste une trahison, amnésie ou pas! Pire j'ai l'impression que la trahison remonte à hier en fait ! Alors tais toi!

L'ambiance était devenu d'un coup glacial, ils ne dirent plus rien assez surpris par ses propos. ils ne pouvaient croire que ce n'était pas le même Ron connu jusqu'à présent, celui avec qui on prend des gants pour parler avec surtout au vue de ce qu'il venait de dire à Hermione et la manière qu'il l'a dite.

Molly: ... tu te rappelle de quoi alors?

Ron:... rien... pour moi je suis enfin j'étais encore avec Hermione... le 4 février 2011

Bill: .. si c'est le 4 février 2011... c'est pas le jour où Harry est parti chez Hermione et ils ont...

Arthur : BILL !

Ron:... quoi? ... ils ont quoi ? attends tu veux dire que ce jour-là... tu sais le jour dont je me rappelle... c'est ce jour là où il a commencé à baiser avec ma femme?

Molly: RONALD !

Ron:QUOI? Appelons un chat un chat, après tout Harry ne s'est jamais privé d'appeler celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom par son nom et puis je peux être choqué d'apprendre que le dernier jour de mes souvenirs est le jour où j'ai été cocu pour la première fois!

Personne ne parlait, tout le monde comprenait petit à petit qu'en effet Ron a perdu la mémoire, qu'il ne faisait pas semblant mais personne ne voulait vraiment lui poser des questions car cela voudrait dire qu'il faudrait aussi lui donner des explications et il y avait des choses qu'ils ne voulaient pas expliquer ou s'expliquer !

Arthur:... qu'est ce que Malefoy t'a dit au juste?

Ron: les grandes lignes! cela ne fait que 2 jours!

Arthur: les grandes lignes, c'est à dire?

Ron:...j'ai coupé les ponts avec Hermione et Harry car elle m'a trompé avec ce dernier et évidemment j'ai mal pris les choses puis à l'hôpital j'ai rencontré Blaise et Luna où j'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte et donc plus avec Neville et puis que je m'entends pas forcément avec mes parents et ce pour diverses raisons même si l'une principale est le soutien pour les traitres et puis... Neville sort avec Ginny, Fleur est enceinte, Georges toujours célibataire et-cetera...! les grandes lignes quoi!

Arthur:... il ne t'a pas expliqué comment tu es supposé être tombé amoureux de lui?

Ron secouait automatiquement de la tête ! Même si en soit, lors de leur visite à Ollow's Street, Draco avait touché mot, c'est-à-dire qu'ils avaient commencé leur relation sur un échange plutôt sexuelle. Mais concrètement il ne savait pas et puis il n'a pas vraiment voulu poser plus de question après cet information !

Neville : c'est pas un peu suspect qu'il ne te l'explique pas? Après tout tu as épousé ton pire ennemi, c'est un truc qui doit être expliqué non? Tu ne te pose pas la question ?

Tout le monde hochait de la tête mais Ron n'était pas de ce même avis. OK il en avait eu aussi envie en se réveillant et apprenant qu'ils étaient marié de savoir le pourquoi du comment mais après avoir vu le mage, entendre ses conseils, il avait un peu changé son point de vue et après avoir entendu parler de la trahison toute son attention s'est tournée vers cela et puis la visite de Blaise et Luna l'a de nouveau perturbé et la curiosité sur son travail a accaparé son esprit des dernières heure alors les questions sur sa relation avec Draco et le comment ils ont fini marié, sont partie et honnêtement ce n'est pas avec les explications que Draco pourrait lui dire que cela allait changer ses croyances et le lui faire comprendre!

Ron:...je n'ai pas voulu d'explication parce que d'office je n'y croirais pas et puis le comment n'est pas intéressant c'est le pourquoi! pourquoi j'ai choisi Draco et non un autre? et puis il y a plein de photo à la maison qui prouve que je suis vraiment marié sans oublier la bague que je n'arrive pas à enlever!

Tout le monde resta silencieux ! Même Draco n'en étais pas au courant, n'en avait pas conscience. Enfin pour tout ce qui concernait son état d'âme, pour de ce qui était de la bague cependant c'était autre chose en fait.

Arthur: c'est peut-être la bague...

Ron: PAPA!

Arthur: quoi? on peut faire que des suppositions!

Molly: Arthur! s'il te plaît ! Chéri, pourquoi tu ne reviendrais pas vivre ici le temps qu'on comprenne ce qu'il se passe! Peut-être que si tu t'éloigne de certains éléments...

Draco : ...je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'il lui faut, le mage a dit que ce serait plus bénéfique...

Molly: Malefoy ! Tu es gentil mais c'est mon fils! Je sais ce qu'il lui faut et un peu de repos sans penser à pourquoi il t'a épousé lui sera plus bénéfique que d'être toujours sous ton stress!

Draco serrait ses mains entre elles en dessous de la table sans rien ajouter. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait, qu'ils l'éloignent de lui. Il regardait Ron qui était un peu perdu. Draco espérait qu'il dirait quelque chose du genre : ''non merci je vais me débrouiller'' mais il savait, connaissait l'ancien Ron, il ne dirait pas non. Puis peut-être c'était pour le mieux, peut-être ce serait bénéfique pour Ron après tout ! Draco ne devait pas être égoïste! Pas avec le bien - être de Ron en jeu et puis c'était lui qui l'a dit, pas Ron donc il devait assumer ces choix comme il l'a toujours fait depuis la fin de la guerre.

Ron:... peut-être bien ce sera bénéfique...

Ron n'avait pas prévu cette possibilité et même si cela ne l'emballait pas tant que cela il devait admettre qu'être loin de Draco ne serait pas une mauvaise idée puis pris dans ces pensées ses yeux tombèrent sur les mains de Draco en dessous de le table qui se trituraient, se pinçant à sang, il regardait la tête de Malefoy qui même si il restait normal, il voyait dans ses yeux la tempête de la torture que cette décision lui infligeait et étrangement cela pinçait son cœur de ne plus voir les yeux moqueurs et taquins voir nerveux du début de soirée. Il ne savait vraiment pas si c'était une bonne idée pour Draco tout du moins. Il ne comprenait même pas quel part en lui avait peur pour Draco, il ne devrait pas s'en faire pour lui, c'est son ennemi ! Mais si il devait être honnête avec lui-même, les 2 jours ont réussi à lui faire voir un autre Draco et peut-être que son côté inné, le futur Ron qui devait inévitablement dormir en lui, ne voulait pas blesser Draco.

Molly: ne t'en fais pas pour Malefoy ! c'est un grand garçon !

Draco regardait Ron en se forçant à sourire du mieux qu'il pouvait après avoir inspiré pour se donner contenance.

Draco: fais ce qu'il te semble le mieux Ron! c'est ta santé qui prime dans cet affaire!... et puis...

Il se pencha vers Ron pour lui souffler à l'oreille de façon taquin: ... tu sais que tu es à moi et je ne partage pas ce qui est à moi! n'est ce pas ?

Ron rougissait affreusement, au ton sensuel qu'il prenait et face à la main montante vers son entrejambe il était sûr que Draco ne parlait pas juste de son cœur, de la bague qui prouve qu'il est marié. Il ôtait rapidement la main de Draco et recula sa tête pour plonger ces yeux dans les siens, il voulait lui lancer une remarque acerbe sur sa liberté personnelle mais il fut arrêter par ce qu'il y lisait, une tempête d'inquiétude ! Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la gorge nouée, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un aussi inquiet pour lui ou pour une conséquence de ses choix et le voir venant de Draco c'était déstabilisant.

Ron: ...peut-être pas aujourd'hui...

Molly : pourquoi? Hermione et Harry ne restent pas n'est ce pas?

Visiblement le couple ne s'attendait pas à cela car ils leur ont fallu du temps avant de répondre positivement d'un ton amer. Ron n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient censé dormir ici comme la tradition le voulait.

Ron: non... ça ira... j'ai des examens à faire demain!

Draco était surpris, depuis quand il avait des examens? Il devait aller voir le mage Denalo très prochainement certes mais ils n'avaient pas pu prendre rendez-vous avec lui avant le 10 février, enfin il n'allait pas cracher dessus si cela le permettait d'avoir Ron encore un peu plus longtemps.

Draco : oui! Des tests sur ces hormones et...

Molly : pas besoin de tes explications Malefoy! Ron chéri il faut vraiment que tu reviennes ici, pour prendre des vacances ici OK?!

Ron: oui... j'ai dit que je le ferai!

Sa mère commençait déjà à l'étouffer sous sa bonne volonté! ils restèrent quelques instants en silence avant que Ron ne reprenne son activité préféré c'est-à-dire de manger et il ne remarqua pas, à l'opposé de Draco, les sourires de chacun face à cette nouvelle situation.

Une fois le repas terminait à essayer de voir si Ron se rappelait de quelques choses comprenant son mariage ils retournèrent au salon. Il allait s'asseoir sur le pouf avec Draco comme précédemment avant que sa mère ne le retienne.

Molly : pourquoi tu ne t'assis pas ici?

Ron: Maman ! j'ai oublié mais je n'ai pas forcément envie de me mettre en couple avec n'importe qui et puis j'ai même oublié que j'étais gay! Je te rappelle que je suis censé être avec Hermione et donc hétéro! je ne suis pas intéressé de m'asseoir à côté de n'importe qui!

Molly : mais ce n'est pas pour cela... voyons ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Draco t'a dit quoi au juste sur John ? C'est quelqu'un de correct qui ne va pas te sauter dessus tu sais ?!

Ron : Draco m'a dit que tu veux me mettre en couple avec John c'est cela ?

Molly fulminait intérieurement, oui, elle avait décidé qu'elle allait à nouveau tout faire pour le mettre en couple avec John dès l'instant où elle a appris son amnésie, ce n'était plus un game over depuis que Ron a oublié l'amour qu'il a pour Draco.

George: pourtant tu reste avec Malefoy donc...

Ron: c'est un fait que je ne peux nier que je suis marié avec, pas que je l'aime pour autant!

George : et tu reste pour autant coller parce que...?

Ron : je ne sais pas... tout comme je ne sais pas pourquoi diable je dois justifier chaque faits et geste? Je ne suis pas un connard qui trompe son compagnon ou meilleur ami juste sous son nez ! Je laisse cela pour Hermione et Harry ! Visiblement ils sont passé maître dans cet art !

Percy:... tu as peut-être perdu la mémoire mais tu restes toujours un grand connard !

Ginny :... tu t'attendais à quoi Percy ? Il a un excellent maître ! Draco a surement dû lui lobotomiser le cerveau !

Arthur : Ginny !

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco en silence. Chacun les regardait durant un temps avant de parler de la situation en petit groupe. La remarque acerbe de Ron leur faisait comprendre qu'il détestait tout autant ses meilleurs amis qu'auparavant. Draco se penchait vers lui après 2 minutes.

Draco : Whisky pur feu ?

Ron: oh oui triple dose!

Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et s'en allèrent vers le couloir sous le regard étonné de chacun mais aucun des deux n'avaient envie de se justifier après tout. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir à se verser encore un verre.

Ron: pourquoi tu m'as forcé à le dire ? Maintenant ils te diabolisent!

Draco : ils me diabolisent déjà sans ça ! et puis Weasley t'es inquiet pour moi?

Ron: n'importe quoi!

Ils burent chacun leur verre d'un cul sec avant de se resservir.

Draco: oh ! Non ! Arrête de boire... l'alcool et les hormones ne font pas bon ménage !

Ron : vraiment ?

Draco : oh oui !

Ron : pff ! Fais chier ! C'est de ta faute !

Draco : sinon Ron, dis moi vraiment ce qui te gêne dans le fait que ta famille soit au courant? peur d'être éloigné de moi? tu peux ne pas revenir ici!

Ron: ne projette pas tes propres peur sur moi s'il te plaît!

Draco : mes peurs? genre j'ai peur que tu t'éloigne de moi ?

Ron : ouais ça se voit! Quand je plonge mon regard dans le tien là, je vois, le tourment que cette décision fait sur toi.

Draco vida son deuxième verre avant de se rapprocher dangereusement de Ron, celui-ci but rapidement son dernier verre avant de s'éloigner mais fut arrêter par la table. Il voulait se tourner pour déposer son verre mais il avait peur de ne pas voir ce que Malefoy faisait ou pourrait faire si il avait le dos tourné.

Ron: qu'est ce que tu fais Malefoy? t'es bourré ?

Draco :... je voulais juste te montrer pourquoi je n'ai pas peur! Ton corps m'adore trop pour aller voir ailleurs!

Ron: n'importe quoi! la peur t'a grillé ton cerveau?

Draco s'approchait encore plus de lui au point où il envahissait son espace personnel, Draco avait une demi - tête de plus que lui et en plus avait un corps plus musclé, c'était suffisant pour que Ron ait l'impression que Draco était imposant. Il voyait dans le regard de Draco de l'amusement et une petite étincelle de luxure qui fit frissonner Ron. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait que quelqu'un avait envie de lui, et ce n'était pas dans un sens pudique et platonique des choses.

Draco:... tu me cherches Weasley? dois-je te montrer comment ton corps réagissait au mien bien avant que ton cœur l'ait fait?... peut-être que ta famille a raison, il faut que je t'explique, enfin dans notre cas, te montre comment tu es tombé amoureux de moi...

 **Voilà qu'en pensez vous?**

 **Ron a l'air beaucoup plus mature qu'au début et accepte la situation maintenant non?**

 **bon il ne mâche pas ses mot avec Hermione ce qui est plutôt cool non?**

 **dites moi ce que vous pensez? si vous auriez aimé qu'il y ait un truc en particulier? ou que ce soit autrement?**

 **n'hesitez pas en tout cas et merci pour les reviews que vous me laissez et laisserez dans le futur**

 **Merci et à bientôt**

 **bisou bisou**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Hello le peuple, de retour... plus vite que d'habitude hihi j'espère que cela va vous plaire... un petit rapprochement entre Ron et Draco et une confrontation avec John... je pense que Draco est de nouveau lui ou au moins à un certain point un peu moins gaga j'espère... enfin vous allez me dire quoi à tout de suite et bonne lecture**

Chapitre 19: le 6 février (partie 4)

Draco :... tu sais le pouvoir de l'attraction sexuelle entre nous... il était puissant...

Draco disait cela tout en se collant d'autant plus à Ron, de se pencher pour susurrer chaque mot dans le creux de son oreille avant de placer une main sur sa hanche et d'embrasser l'arrière de son oreille, point sensible plus plus plus!

Ron était surpris de part le ton de voix sensuel, menaçant mais rieur puis il se contractait affreusement et frissonnait, réaction contradictoires qu'il vivait et que Draco avait déjà expérimenté plusieurs fois à leur début et qu'il savait c'était à son avantage.

Il l'embrassait à nouveau sur ce creux et laissait sa bouche un peu plus longtemps.

Le baiser était surprenant pour Ron, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et puis cela était stupéfiant. Un frisson lui avait parcouru l'échine et il voulait se flageller entier car ce n'était pas un frisson de dégoût, oh que non! Il se rendait compte qu'il ne contrôlait pas les réactions de son corps à son plus grand dam ! Le deuxième baiser était beaucoup plus chatouilleux, il ne savait même pas être sensible là. Hermione ne l'avait jamais embrassé dans ce coin de son anatomie et visiblement Malefoy savait lui, qu'il y était sensible et devait donc admettre à nouveau que Malefoy le connaissait plutôt bien. Finalement, Ron reprit contenance et le poussait mais pas aussi violemment qu'il aurait aimé faire, aurait dû le faire.

Ron : arrête Malefoy !... toute façon j'ai dit je ne voulais pas savoir comment mais pourquoi!

Draco se rapprocha de nouveau de lui et se pencha à nouveau vers lui.

Draco: ...mais je peux t'assurer que mon corps est une des raisons du pourquoi!

Puis il l'embrassait au niveau du début de sa mâchoire juste à côté de son lobe d'oreille. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à la voix enfantin de Draco, il ne le connaissait tellement pas ainsi que cela l'amusait de le voir se comporter de la sorte. Un peu enfantin, taquin et joueur, un play-boy des bacs à sable, et avec lui qui plus est. Une seconde plus tard il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de penser, NON Draco restait Draco Malefoy le bâtard de son adolescence, il ne pouvait penser à lui en des termes différents !

Ron : Malefoy !

Draco s'arrêta net avant de placer ses deux mains derrière le dos de Ron et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Draco : permets moi un câlin alors! Pour compenser le fait que tu vas bientôt me quitter...

Ron ne disait rien, le laissait faire et était surpris de ne pas se sentir dégoûté par ces faits et être plutôt à l'aise ainsi dans un câlin plutôt tendre et doux. Il ne rendit pas pour autant son câlin pas qu'il le voulait ou non mais plutôt parce que son corps ne répondait plus. Il finit par conclure que si son esprit avait perdu la mémoire, peut-être bien que son corps n'avait pas oublié et qu'il agissait de manière automate !

Ils étaient encore en train de faire ce genre de câlin maladroit quand John débarquait brusquement avec son verre de bièraubeurre vide à la main avec une volonté de le remplir. En voyant la scène, il croyait durant un instant revenir dans le passé mais se rassura en se rappelant rapidement que Ron avait perdu ses souvenirs et il avait encore de nouveau ses chances.

John était tombé éperdument amoureux de Ron et même s'il était avec ce Malefoy depuis malheureusement 6 mois lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré et qu'il s'est marié depuis, il ne pouvait tourner la page ou abandonner ces espoirs, c'était trop dur pour lui. Il toussait tout en se dirigeant vers le frigo dont le couple obstrué le passage.

Ron était rouge de gêne et poussait Draco rapidement pour pouvoir se bouger du chemin!

Draco quant à lui était contrarié par cet interruption dont il était presque sûr que c'était orchestré par toute la famille Weasley ! Mais il n'allait pas laisser les choses se faire selon leur bon vouloir, c'est-à-dire il ne comptait pas les laisser le mettre en couple avec John. Draco savait pertinemment les sentiments que nourrissaient encore John pour Ron et à voir son sourire il était presque sûr que l'amnésie avait ravivé les peus d'espoir qui lui étaient resté. Draco n'était pas idiot, dans son état, dans son stade de pensée, Ron pourrait tomber sous le charme de John, il avait beaucoup de qualité que Draco n'avait pas, il était patient, gentil, attentionné et si Ron l'avait rencontré avant Draco, ce dernier était presque certain qu'ils auraient fini marié à ce John de malheur.

Ainsi donc lorsqu'ils se sont reculés pour laisser le passage à John, Draco a pris le bras de Ron pour le rapprocher au mieux vers lui sans trop le coller pour autant. Une façon indirecte de marquer son territoire.

John: tu vas bien Ron ? Je comprends que tu dois m'avoir oublié vu qu'à ce moment de ta vie on ne s'était pas encore rencontré..

Draco: pas une grande perte!

Draco avait dit cela d'une voix froide et hautaine, Ron ne pouvait que sourire face à cette jalousie non camouflé! Pour une fois que quelqu'un était jaloux pour lui, sauf si on comptait Lavande évidemment mais au moins ce dernier ne le montrait pas aussi expressivement que le faisait Lavande.

John: enfin, j'espère que tu vas bien, ça doit être stressant d'être seul face à cette situation mais tu sais on était ami et si tu veux un ami..

Draco: il n'est pas seul et il n'en a pas besoin! Et puis vous n'étiez pas vraiment ami ami !

John:.. je pense que chacun a besoin d'ami dans sa vie Draco!

Draco: c'est sûr mais pas ceux qui pactisent avec l'ennemi ! Et je le répète mais vous n'étiez pas ami-ami !

John était un peu mal à l'aise mais se forçait à rester calme pour ne pas le montrer. Draco taclait chacune de ses phrases qui semblait de près ou de loin à une invitation à sympathiser.

Draco devait s'assurer que Ron reste SON Ron coûte que coûte ! Ron n'avait pas l'air de vouloir prendre sa défense, il avait l'air plutôt amusé, c'était un bon point pour Draco, il le savait !

John: enfin je suis là...pour parler de chose que tu ne peux pas dire à d'autre ou apprendre des choses...

Draco: comme? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait besoin de savoir de toi? À quel point tu as eu le cœur brisé quand il m'a choisi? Quoi que.. on était déjà ensemble avant que tu apparaisse dans nos vies en fait !

Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à cette remarque et au visage contorsionné de John, un rictus était apparu. Même si Ron n'appréciait pas tant l'acharnement et presque l'humiliation que Draco lui affligeait, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier le côté Serpentard de Draco ressortant pour éliminer son ennemi et pour une fois que ce n'est pas lui qui reçoit ses remarques acerbes.

John:... En tout cas je suis là et je te soutiens dans cet épreuve qui doit être on ne peut plus éprouvante pour toi et aussi pour tous ceux qui t'aiment...

Draco : je ne te le fais pas dire que c'est éprouvant ! Heureusement on se soutient Ron et moi dans cet épreuve comme le couple MA-RIE que nous sommes !

Ron ne tint plus et il se mit à rire mais il se reprit rapidement. Il devait reconnaître à John sa volonté de fer de maintenir une conversation que Draco prenait un malin plaisir à tuer et pour autant de garder son sang froid c'était vraiment admirable.

Et Ron devait admettre à Draco qu'il trouvait vraiment les plus belles répliques qu'un jaloux pouvait trouver, c'était magnifique ces remarques ironique tout en étant pertinent. Bref il ne put s'empêcher de rire au détriment de John il le savait et se sentait même désolé pour lui !

John:.. je veux dire ta famille, tes parents sont vraiment inquiet pour toi et je sais comme tu les aimes toute ta famille...

Draco: euh... c'est vite dit... mais j'avoue que c'est presque dommage que tu n'en fasses pas parti, c'est sûrement cela que tu regrettes le plus à l'heure actuelle!

John: toi non plus!

Draco: je suis marié à Ron! Peux-tu en dire autant?

John: ses parents m'aiment à ton opposé...

Draco: ce n'est pas ses parents qui vont lui donner ses enfants!

Ron regardait Malefoy choqué, mais il savait au fond que c'était un fait non réfutable surtout qu'il fait tout pour créer son ovule dans son corps pour être enceint à l'heure actuelle! John ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, Draco avait gagné à cette joute verbale c'était clair et net.

John: en tout cas Ron, sache que je suis ici.

Draco: tu ne veux pas montrer à Ron que tu t'en vas au salon ! Je ne sais pas si tu avais remarqué mais tu as interrompu quelques choses d'importants tu sais !?

Il dit cela en montrant la porte du salon d'un coup de tête. John serrait sa mâchoire avant de se servir de la bièraubeurre et de s'en aller, pas sans offrir un sourire à Ron qui le lui rendit quand même et le remerciait de sa gentillesse tout en lui disant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le contacter avant qu'il s'en aille.

Ron se tournait tout en s'éloignant de Draco pour se servir un verre d'eau puis regardait Draco qui le fusillait du regard plus que contrarié.

Ron: qu'est-ce que tu as maintenant ?

Draco: pourquoi tu lui as dit cela?

Ron : ...dit quoi ?

Draco : ''merci pour ta gentillesse, je n'hésiterais pas à te contacter si jamais j'ai besoin, merci''

Draco imitait Ron en utilisant une voix de petite fille, tout en gesticulant des bras pour amplifier l'effet.

Ron: ...pour être poli... tes parents ont bien dû t'apprendre le concept non?

Draco: Ron ! S'il te plaît! on n'est pas poli avec quelqu'un qui rêve de ton cul matin, midi, soir! Personne ne t'a pas appris ce concept? Je sais que tes parents ne te l'ont pas appris mais quand même... c'est quelque chose d'inné en fait!

Ron ne put s'empêcher de cracher l'eau qui se trouvait dans sa bouche pour éviter de s'étrangler!

Oui! Il s'était servi de l'eau en prenant en compte ce que Draco avait dit, il ne voulait pas mourir parce qu'il a choisi de boire un peu trop d'alcool pour contrarier sa majesté Draco.

Ron: Malefoy !

Ron s'en offusquait ! Comment pouvait-il dire ce genre de chose naturellement? Il prit une teinte rouge de gêne.

Draco: quoi? ne me dit pas que tu crois qu'il te parle avec les meilleurs intentions?

Ron:.. peut-être bien qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Et puis même, tu n'as pas à le dire ainsi!

Draco: arrête de faire ton pudique Weasley! Je sais ce que t'aimait bien faire et entendre il y a _6_ ans! Et je peux te dire que c'était tout sauf catholiquement correct !

Ron: Malefoy !

Draco: en tout cas je sais ce que je ne veux pas qu'il touche et ta politesse là, lui donne des envies et de l'espoir Bae!

Ron ne put finalement pas s'empêcher de rire. Draco était on ne peut plus mignon en mode jaloux et même si une partie de son cerveau le flagellait de dire ce genre de bêtise, de penser ainsi, une autre part, celle qu'il écoutait sans vraiment le vouloir était heureux de le voir ainsi, qu'il se comporte ainsi pour lui.

Ron: tiens un verre! tu seras peut-être moins jaloux !

Ron en rit et Draco en sourit amusé à son tour, et au lieu de prendre le verre, il agrippa son poignet pour le tirer et coller son corps à lui!

Draco: je t'ai dit ce que je comptais faire si j'entendais encore ce mot sortir de ta bouche non?

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous?**

 **merci pour vos reviews je les lis et les prends en compte pour les chapitres suivants.. donc n'hésitez pas à en écrire...**

 **à bientôt**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Hello le monde désolée du retard monstre dans la publication: examen, examen, examen! Mais au moins je vous présente un grand chapitre, le plus long et qui conclut la soirée! enfin la suite! kiss or not kiss? mais surtout on pourra passer à autre chose après cela :D...**

 **j'espère que cela va vous plaire et merci pour les reviews précédents je prend en note vos remarques même si pour le style théâtrale malheureusement je ne vais pas abandonner vu que j'ai commencé ainsi et m'y suis habituée pour cette fiction je fais juste continuer ainsi mais je prends note que ce n'est pas un style qu'on aime et je ne le ferai plus pour mes prochaines fictions (si il y aura tout du moins hihi) merci pour vos suggestions que je prends note pour la suite des événements. Comme toujours je donne des infos sans explications détaillés mais je compte les révélés plus tard évidemment! ^^ (enfin si je ne les oublie pas toutes lol).**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!**

chapitre 20: le 6 février (partie 5 et fin)

Ron était paralysé, il avait totalement oublié cette menace, il avait parlé pour se moquer, détendre l'atmosphère.

Il était sur le point de se défendre quand une paire de lèvre vint capter les siennes rapidement. Une main bloqua son visage d'aller en arrière en se plaçant derrière sa nuque tandis que l'autre main gardait fermement son emprise sur son poignet où il tenait son verre en main.

Très vite cette paire de lèvre se mit à bouger. Ron avait le cœur qui battait les 100 à l'heure. Il n'en revenait pas, Draco l'embrassait! OK ! C'était sensuel et doux mais c'était un baiser qui va le marquer car c'était les lèvres de Draco qui touchaient les siennes.

La voix diabolique qui se trouvait dans une partie de la tête de Ron se réveilla rapidement : _« Merlin, Draco embrasse très bien, profite Ron ! Personne ne t'a jamais embrassé de la sorte ! Merlin! Tu vas vite bander si il continue comme cela n'est-ce pas ? »_

De nouveau son corps ne réagit pas ou plutôt réagit autrement que souhaiter, en effet Ron se trouvait à serrer le bas de la taille de Draco avec sa main libre, se trouvait à pencher la tête sur le côté, à entrouvrir ses lèvres et son corps se sentait défaillir face au caresse des deux doigts de Draco sur la base de sa nuque. Il était sensible dans cette zone, ça il le savait.

Draco quant à lui fut surpris de la réaction de Ron sans pour autant s'en démonter! Il allait en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait et puis visiblement sa théorie selon laquelle son corps réagirait plus vite à lui que son cœur semblait exact. Sans oublier les propos de Barnabé, il est tombé amoureux une fois pourquoi pas deux et pourquoi pas de la même manière ? Draco aurait pu l'embrasser pendant des heures aussi chastement et pudiquement que cela, en effet il n'a pas voulu en faire trop et y mettre la langue.

Il aurait pu juste l'embrasser comme il le faisait, durant des heures si seulement Ron n'avait pas repris ses esprits, n'avait pas fait tombé son verre et ne l'avait pas poussé violemment avant de mettre son poing sur son visage !

Ron :...tu... tu es con ?... je ne suis pas gay !... je ne t'aime pas !... n'ose plus jamais approcher tes lèvres de mon corps tu as compris Malefoy ?

Ron était prêt à frapper à nouveau Draco, prêt à en découdre avec lui s'il le fallait. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé que Draco aurait été assez idiot pour faire ce genre de chose. Draco voyait bien que Ron était contrarié. Même si il rigolait avec, Ron le détestait encore pour l'accepter, il y avait une limite que Draco avait franchi et il venait de s'en rendre compte !

Draco :... OK... désolé... je n'aurais pas dû... Ron... j'ai poussé la blague trop loin... mais sérieusement... tu m'as cherché...

Ron : comme si j'avais pensé que tu serais assez bête pour me faire cela ! Malefoy ! Tu es Draco et je suis Ron ! Ron Weasley ! Le traître à son sang ! Ton pire ennemi !

Draco :... tu es mon mari Ron ! Tout simplement ! Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal... mets toi à ma place une minute... tu...

Il allait continuer à s'expliquer quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur une Molly qui avait cette tête de mère poule inquiète pour son poussin !

Molly: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

Elle avait parlé calmement tout en voyant le verre cassé par terre, Draco avec sa pommette rouge et Ron rouge de colère.

Ron: non ... rien... !

Ron se calmait, il ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre et puis c'était une affaire qui ne concernait que Draco et lui, il ne se sentait pas l'envie de s'expliquer encore une fois. Il avait l'impression de devoir toujours faire cela depuis que tout un chacun savait pour son amnésie.

Il aimait sa famille loin de là mais il n'aimait pas quand ils étaient là à se mêler de sa vie, de mettre son grain de sel, il avait l'affreuse impression de revenir à l'époque où il sortait avec Hermione. Quand il venait ici, sa mère lui donnait une leçon d'une heure sur comment il devait se comporter avec une femme en générale et Hermione en particulier. Et puis tout le monde lui disait ce qu'il ne devait pas faire et lui faisait des reproches à gogo sur son comportement.

 _« peut-être que c'est pour cela que tu es parti chez les mecs ! Tu en avais marre d'entendre le discours de ta mère ! »_ déclara la voix diabolique dans la tête de Ron de façon moqueur et il continuait : _« finalement peut-être que Malefoy est un bon choix, au moins ils te feront pas la morale sur comment te comporter avec un homme et Malefoy en particulier vu qu'ils le détestent et l'exècrent plus que tout au monde ! Tu as choisi le bon partenaire pour éviter que ta mère te parle Ronald ! Garde le ! »_

Ron fit taire la voix tout en lui donnant cependant raison, il avait envie pour une fois d'être maître de ce qu'il faisait et de sa relation. Et puis il se tournait vers sa mère qui se mit à parler à nouveau.

Molly: ah bon ? rien? Il y a un verre cassé, tu es rouge de colère et visiblement tu as frappé Malefoy non ? Et tu ose me dire rien ?

Molly se doutait que peut-être Draco, le pervers qu'il était, avait embrassé Ron et a reçu ce qu'il aurait dû recevoir 5 ans plus tôt.

Chacun pensait comme Draco que sûrement une des raisons pour laquelle Ron est tombé amoureux était le sexe!

Ils avaient commencé tout cela avec du sexe sans lendemain puis sans être sérieux puis en étant semi-sérieux et une fois qu'ils ont appris à la fois son homosexualité et son partenaire c'était trop sérieux pour le faire choisir quelqu'un d'autre, John en l'occurrence.

Mais là c'était une chance à saisir de lui faire comprendre que s'il a tout oublié c'était parce qu'il n'était pas fait pour Malefoy et c'était merlin lui-même, qui le lui disait justement.

Ron :... rien... c'est juste... un malentendu...

Ron ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il venait de se passer pas pour protéger Draco mais uniquement car il ne voulait pas en faire toute une histoire et puis Draco paraissait désolé et il savait qu'il n'allait pas recommencer de si tôt et puis il reconnaît ses torts, il n'est pas si petit joueur, il sait qu'il a joué et qu'il a perdu c'est tout. Il va retenir la leçon : il ne faut jamais jouer avec un serpent sinon il te pique à coup sûr ! Ou peut-être est-ce uniquement Malefoy qui pique ?

Molly : OK...rentre au salon Ron ! J'aimerais parler à Malefoy !

Ron rentrait dans le salon après s'être servi un verre d'eau, Draco prit sa baguette et réparait rapidement son verre tout en essuyant également le parterre attendant que Molly se mette à parler.

Draco n'était pas dupe, Molly avait beau faire la mère poule, inquiète pour son fils, proposant une bonne solution mais il n'en restait pas moins conscient de qui il avait à faire en face de lui. Une femme fourbe, calculatrice, manipulatrice, froide et hautaine envers sa personne et qui n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à tourner le dos à Ron quand celui-ci avait le plus besoin d'elle.

Ron fermait la porte derrière lui avant que Molly le regarde froidement.

Molly:... je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins! Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de mon fils! Surtout pour faire ce genre de chose! Ce qu'il a besoin pour le moment c'est de repos et de quiétude et tu ne lui en offres en aucune façon! J'aimerais que tu respectes sa décision de s'éloigner de toi!

Draco : ce n'est pas sa décision mais la vôtre que vous déguiser en votre bon vouloir. Et puis il n'a pas dit vouloir s'éloigner de moi.

Molly : je m'en fous de ce que tu penses Malefoy ! Demain , après demain au plus tard, je veux qu'il soit chez moi! Je suis sa mère, c'est moi qui doit m'occuper de lui!

Draco: oh maintenant vous voulez vous occuper de lui ? Vous étiez où i ans quand il était penché sur le toit de mon immeuble ? Et sauf oubli de votre part mais je vous rappelle que je suis son mari!

Molly : il l'a oublié Malefoy! Il a tout oublié ! Tout ce qu'on lui a dit et fait subir ça aussi il a oublié, ici, tout ce qu'il voit et on retient, c'est juste toi t'accrochant à TES souvenirs ! Mais que je sois sa mère il ne l'oubliera jamais, cela est un fait indéniable!

Draco : comme ça vous arrange ! Ron n'est pas débile, il sait qu'il est devenu quelqu'un, quelqu'un de bien meilleur qu'auparavant, il n'a jamais été aussi meilleur qu'en ma présence ! Il va très vite comprendre à quel point je suis bon pour lui et à quel point vous, vous pouvez être néfaste pour sa personne !

Molly : laisse le vivre sa vie comme il le veut et puis si vraiment vous êtes destiné, il reviendra non? Mais j'en doute... John est fait pour lui, lui, à ton opposé, n'est pas le fils d'un mangemort et n'est pas un mangemort ! Il n'a pas tué mon fils Fred, lui ! Il est beaucoup plus apte à rendre mon fils heureux que toi !

Draco :... le fait juste que VOUS, vous aimez John, cela le rend moins apte de rendre MON MARI heureux ! Vous êtes une mauvaise mère et Ron va vite s'en rendre compte, croyez moi il n'a jamais été débile, même si c'est ce que vous pensez de lui !

Molly :... je connais mon fils ! Il n'est pas le genre intelligent comme Hermione ou perspicace comme Harry, il est plutôt simple d'esprit ! Il est facile à manipuler ! Et puis il n'a pas besoin de toute ta négativité, pour son bien-être il a besoin de repos, ici !

Draco savait que peu importe ce qu'il dirait cela n'allait rien changer, elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire et toute façon il comptait suivre ce que Ron déciderait de faire et il le savait. Autant terminer cette conversation qui n'avait ni queue ni tête, il continuerait juste à se battre contre un mur pendant des heures.

Draco :... je respecterai la volonté de Ron!

Molly : bien ! C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre !

Ceci mit fin à la discussion. Et à Molly de s'en aller sans demander son reste. Draco se retournait furieux. Il avait eu raison, ils allaient tout faire pour l'éloigner de Ron et il commençait à regretter sa décision de tout expliquer, peut-être aurait il dû tout raconter à Ron de comment sa mère et le reste de sa famille ont été abject avec lui? Mais Draco savait qu'il n'en ferait rien, c'était juste torturer Ron et puis il se mettrait ensuite dans une situation délicate où cela sera leurs paroles contre la sienne! Il voulait garder le peu d'entente qu'il avait réussi à créer avec lui tout simplement et ainsi reconstruire une relation, c'était son objectif !

Il retournait au salon après s'être enfilé 5 verres de whisky cul sec. Il se rasseyait à côté de Ron las de cette discussion et bientôt de cette semaine, si pas de cette vie!

Ron le regardait et voyait ses yeux gris tourmentés.

C'était un fait paradoxal pour lui, lui qui aimait cela, voir Draco dans la tourmente et si cela avait été l'ancien Draco, il aurait même jubilé de cette souffrance affligée par sa propre mère mais c'était définitivement pas le même Draco,celui qui venait tout juste de l'embrasser n'était pas son pire ennemi et il n'était définitivement pas le même Ron !

Il se penchait sur un Draco qui avait fermé les yeux, peut-être était il un peu plus éméché qu'il le croyait en tout cas la boule à la gorge qui empêchait Draco de respirer correctement était quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais expérimenté en étant sobre. Il fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir celui qui lui a donné de nouveau goût à la vie disparaître de la sorte!

Ron: qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ron lui avait posé la question tout inquiet, en chuchotant dans son oreille.

Draco : non rien! elle m'a juste dit de respecter ta décision et je le ferai c'est sûr !

Ron: je... tu sais si...

Draco: faut que tu viennes ici! Ta mère a raison, cela sera sûrement bénéfique pour toi...

Ron: et toi?

Ron ne put s'empêcher de poser cette question! Il aurait donné plusieurs milliers de galions pour la retirer. Draco ouvrit ses yeux pour le regarder intensément avant de sourire et d'avoir ses yeux à nouveau moqueur. Yeux que Ron commençait affreusement à aimer voir, à son plus grand malheur.

Draco : on s'inquiète à nouveau pour moi ? ne t'inquiète pas tant que ton corps m'appelle autant je partirais nulle pars !

Ron: je crois que tu as un peu trop bu mon cher!

Draco :... peut-être bien mais je sais ce que j'ai ressenti en t'embrassant et je veux dire par là c'est ce que ton corps a exprimé spontanément !

Draco dit ceci tout en lui caressant la cuisse du doigt. Ron le lui ôta rapidement un peu gêné des frissons qui lui parcourait le corps à cause de ce contact.

Ron:... tu te fais des films! c'était du dégoût... peu importe! cuve ton whisky en silence!

Draco: t'as aimé ! Et si tu n'avais pas interrompu, je suis sûr ton entrejambe se serait réveillé! C'est à 90% sûr ayant exploré chaque parcelle de ton corps mieux que toi...

Ron rougit affreusement à cet affirmation! Pas tant parce qu'il a raison mais plutôt par le contenu de sa révélation et au vu de l'endroit sensible encore inconnu jusqu'à ce jour, Ron pensait qu'il pouvait en effet avoir raison. Sans oublier ce que la voix dans sa tête lui a dit ! Il préférait rester silencieux même si Draco en souriait de plus belle.

Il essayait d'écouter les différentes conversations mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Draco qui le regardait sans ciller des yeux presque et le regard sur lequel il tombait à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête vers lui était saisissant et le faisait rougir affreusement. C'était un regard lubrique au maximum qui ne laissait place à aucune imagination sur ce à quoi pensait Draco.

Ron: arrête et dors si tu n'as que ça à faire !

John se déplaça pour se mettre plus près de Ron et lui parla un moment sur un projet que visiblement il menait. Il était toujours surpris d'apprendre qu'il faisait plus du bénévolat qu'un travail lucratif à proprement parler mais Draco lui avait dit tout à l'heure, que gagner de grosse somme d'argent c'était son affaire et lui était plutôt dans les événements mondain afin, selon Draco, d'extorquer assez d'argent des riches pour les pauvres, une petite vengeance personnelle.

Et visiblement il était plutôt doué à cela vu le nombre de projet en cours et ceux à venir que John s'amusait à énumérer. John lui demanda un truc auquel il ne pouvait répondre par un 'sûrement '. Il tapotait l'épaule de Draco pour qu'il lui vienne en aide alors que ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et donnait l'impression de dormir. Mais Ron savait qu'il ne dormait pas, il l'a senti se tordre de jalousie à la seconde où John avait posé ses fesses sur la chaise à côté de lui.

Draco: il ne prévoit pas de faire cela! Une perte de temps et de mon argent qui le finance! Il a un autre projet plus grand en collaboration avec Malefoy industrie et pharmaceutique!

Hermione: ah bon? vous n'aviez pas décidé de ne pas mêler tes entreprises à ses projets caritatives? Je trouve cela surprenant qu'on l'apprenne justement en cette situation précise !

Hermione eut un moment fugace où un léger sourire passa sur ces lèvres, moment qui n'échappait pas à Ron mais qui, ne sachant comment l'interpréter, préférait ne rien dire.

Draco: le jour où on te dira nos projets en avant première la grosse... n'est pas encore arrivé! Et puis c'est à Ron de vous en parler mais comme il est indisposé à le faire cet annonce et même le projet a été postposé à une date ultérieure tout simplement!

Hermione : et cela consiste en quoi ?

Draco: à te faire parler et te donner l'occasion de nous faire chier! à rien d'autre...

Hermione :pas besoin d'être désagréable !

Draco: pas besoin de me faire chier!

La discussion s'arrêta là, elle était pour la moins houleuse et Ron admirait avec quel sang froid Draco avait répliqué, même bourré de la sorte, il ne bafouilla pas sur ses mots tandis que Hermione fulminait encore de rage. Ce n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien et il s'était visiblement amélioré avec le temps.

Harry : Tu ferais mieux de te taire Malefoy ! Tu te prends pour qui ? À part bousiller la vie de Ron, que fais-tu de bien ?

Ron : celui qui a bousillé ma vie c'est toi ! qui t'a demandé de baiser Hermione derrière mon dos de la sorte ?!

Molly : RON !

Ron : QUOI ?

Ginny : ne parle pas de la sorte ! c'est vraiment mal venu de ta part quand on sait que tout ce que tu fais de bon c'est d'être baisé par ce Malefoy !

Ron : pardon ?

Ginny : ouais ! tu donnes ton cul au diable et tu t'attends aujourd'hui à être perçu comme une pauvre petite victime ?

Ron : je ne dis pas cela ! Je ne me fais pas passer pour cela... juste que celui qui est en tort ici…

Ginny : tu as bousillé la vie d'Hermione et tout est de ta faute si elle a souffert ! et puis sache que si on t'invite c'est uniquement parce qu'elle est trop clémente et…

Molly : Ginny !

Ron : de quoi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour quémander sa clémence ?

Hermione : … tu as oublié !?

Ron : qu'ai-je fait ?

Ginny : évidemment qu'il a oublié... il a plus facile d'oublier que de se rappeler la souffrance qu'il a affligé aux gens qui l'ont aimé !

Ron regardait tout un chacun perdu par les propos qu'ils disaient ! Draco ne lui avait rien dit sur une quelconque souffrance qu'il a pu faire subir à Hermione. Ce dernier fulminait et fit rouge en moins de seconde qu'il le fallait pour que Ron s'en rende vraiment compte ! Draco se leva brusquement.

Draco :... vous rigolez j'espère ? Ron n'a rien fait subir à Hermione ! Hermione s'est faite souffrir toute seule ! Vous ne pouvez accuser Ron de tous ses maux sous prétexte qu'il n'a pas été présent dans sa vie ! Grandissez un peu ! La vie n'est pas toute rose ! Parfois il arrive des malheurs qu'on ne peut s'expliquer et même la plus grande médicomage de tous les temps peut subir ces malheurs et personne n'en est responsable. Vous devriez grandir peut-être qu'ainsi votre haine futile disparaîtra et tout le monde pourra être enfin heureux !

Ginny : personne n'est responsable ? Sérieusement ? Ron est...

Molly : GINEVRA ! Autant j'ai du mal d'admettre cela mais Malefoy a raison ! Ron a oublié et ce n'est bénéfique pour personne de revenir sur ce passé ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! Ce qu'il faut maintenant c'est aider Ron à suivre sa vie, à se reconstruire ! Et remuer le couteau sur la plaie n'est pas constructif OK ?

Tout le monde hocha de la tête sans rien dire comprenant que leur mère voulait tout faire pour récupérer Ron sans scrupule et par tous les moyens. Hermione accusait le coup, c'était facile de faire semblant de tourner la page sous prétexte qu'il avait une amnésie soudaine ! Mais elle se rappela que Molly n'était pas sa mère biologique mais celle de Ron, c'est normal pour elle de vouloir le bien de son fils malgré tout, dans cette situation tout du moins. Mais Hermione ne pourra jamais oublier ni pardonné quoi que ce soit à Ron ! Et puis pour quelqu'un qui a tout oublié, qui se croit encore en couple avec elle, il n'a pas l'air si atteint, elle aurait pensé qu'il serait venu lui parler, chercher à savoir pourquoi ils ne sont plus ensemble voire la récupérer mais non ! Visiblement Draco a dû lui présenter les choses en sa défaveur de sorte que Ron ne culpabilise pas de ses méfaits et ne voit que les leurs à Harry et à elle, la preuve il n'est pas au courant de cette histoire ! Mais cela ne l'étonne pas de la part de Malefoy de ne pas lui en avoir parlé il n'a jamais pensé que Ron était coupable en aucune façon dans cette histoire après tout donc pour lui c'est un problème trivial tout simplement.

Ginny :.. c'est honteux comment tu retournes ta veste... et Hermione dans tout cela ? Elle... elle a souffert à cause de lui, il ne mérite pas...

Molly : Ginny, c'est fini ! Je crois avoir été assez clair non ?

Ron : qu'ai-je fait au juste ? Qu'on me dise ? Quel mal ai-je infligé à cette pauvre Hermione qu'elle ne m'a pas rendue au centuple en couchant avec mon meilleur ami dans mon dos, soit dit en passant ?! Dites moi ! Pourquoi tant de cachotterie ? Si vraiment je suis un mauvais, dites moi !

Draco tirait Ron par le bras pour qu'il se lève. Ron ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ce qui se disait, il n'arrivait même pas à émettre des hypothèses mais il voulait savoir, qu'on lui explique ! Qu'avait-il fait ? Que lui cachait-on ? Pourquoi Draco ne lui a rien dit ?

Ron : Draco ! Dis moi ! De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent au juste ?

Draco :... Bae... tu n'as rien fait à Hermione... tu n'as rien fait... et c'est ce qu'il te reproche... tu étais plus souvent aux trois sorciers qu'avec elle ! Mais tu ne savais rien alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher... c'était quelque chose qui ne pouvait être contrôlé... ils t'accusent pour accuser, pour avoir un coupable à condamner... tout simplement...

Ron :... OK.. mais il s'est passé quoi au juste ? Concrètement ? Sois précis merde !

Molly : Malefoy ! Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Tu n'es pas concerné par tout cela, tu n'était pas là !

Draco : elle a perdu son enfant... elle a perdu cet enfant et tu n'étais pas là pour l'emmener à l'hôpital... c'était toi son petit-ami à l'époque... c'est toi le coupable... mais tu ne pouvais rien faire... c'était une fausse couche que tu sois là ou non n'aurait rien changé Bae ! Mais cela ils ne le comprennent pas ! Ils ne veulent pas l'admettre ! Tu es innocent ! Bae ! Et puis... cet enfant justement, on ne sait toujours pas qui était le père, Hermione ! Harry ou Ron ?! Elle couchait déjà avec Harry à l'époque de sa conception ! Donc je peux même pas t'affirmer que tu as une quelconque responsabilité à avoir vis-à-vis de cet enfant !

Hermione : ferme là ! Tu ne sais rien ! Ferme là ! Ron n'a jamais été là pour moi quand j'ai eu le plus besoin de lui ! Que cet enfant soit de lui ou non, ne te regarde pas et ne regarde personne ! Il n'a jamais été là quand je lui envoyais un appel, il n'a jamais répondu, à aucun ! Il n'a jamais été là !

Draco : ...quelle égoïste que tu fais ! Cela regarde les personnes concernés et à qui tu reproches mille et une choses ! Mon mari entre autre !

Harry: ... MALEFOY ! Expelliarmus !

Draco se fit projeter contre le mur derrière lui, il se releva tant bien que mal un rictus moqueur sur ses lèvres. Ron regarda la scène choqué, pétrifié. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Harry rouge de colère la baguette en main puis Draco qui titubait pour se placer à nouveau à côté de lui mais il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette, pas encore. Ron ne savait pas quoi faire, comment réagir, il ne savait même pas déchiffrer ses émotions, si il était en colère, angoissé, apeuré et si oui pour qui en fait. Personne ne bougeait ou ne disait mot. Draco se plaça à côté de Ron ou plutôt légèrement en face comme si il voulait le protéger mais il ne sortait toujours pas sa baguette tandis que celle de Harry était toujours debout, en l'air près à lancer un nouveau sort.

Contre toute attende Ron sortit la sienne, juste au cas où. Il ne pouvait laisser Harry lancer un nouveau sort face à quelqu'un qui visiblement ne comptait pas sortir sa baguette et répliquer une seule seconde, que ce soit Draco ou non mais sûrement que c'était surtout parce que c'était Draco et que ce dernier essayait de l'aider.

Ron n'était pas dupe, Draco ne lui disait sûrement pas tout mais c'est le seul qui a le courage de lui dire les choses même ceux qu'il ne voudrait pas entendre. Et le seul qui est là pour remettre Hermione à sa place pour lui. Ron n'arrivait pas à encaisser le coup, la nouvelle et puis il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir à cet enfant et sa perte et ce que cela implique, non il devait assister à un combat inégal qui plus est et en défaveur de celui qui lui servait visiblement de mari ! Il n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter sur sa situation, il le ferait quand il sera de retour chez Draco, là il devait juste composer avec la situation actuelle qui était tendue.

Draco : ...il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse Potter ! Mais pourquoi es-tu si fâché ? L'idée que l'enfant puisse être de Ron ? Ne t'en fais pas ! Il y a un autre balafré en route non ? Ou... ce n'est pas le tien en fait ? Enfin...la question est plutôt.. tu es sûr que c'est le tien?

Ron ne put empêcher le petit ricanement de sortir de ces lèvres. Toute la soirée il a pu voir qu'en parole et en joute verbale Draco n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le maître et être de l'autre côté du miroir, c'est-à-dire ne pas être de ceux qui les reçoit avait plutôt du bon et finalement il trouvait ces répliques vraiment amusante.

Harry allait répliquer quelques choses quand Arthur décida d'intervenir avant que les choses s'enveniment et qu'ils finissent comme la dernière fois à saint-mungos.

Arthur : bon... je pense qu'on a bien fêté mon anniversaire non ? Et si chacun rentrait chez soi ?

Draco :... tu as de la chance Potter ! Qu'Arthur soit là pour te sauver tes fesses !

Harry: qu'aurais-tu fais ? Tu es le débile qui se met en face de moi, auror, sans baguette !

Draco : pff ! Je n'ai tout simplement pas daigner sortir ma baguette parce que comparé à toi Potter, j'ai un Backup qui est là pour assurer mes arrières !

Harry : il a perdu la mémoire, il...

Harry s'est arrêté dans sa phrase, il observa que Ron avait sorti sa baguette et la tenait fermement prêt à l'utiliser à tout moment. Ron aurait-il osé l'utiliser contre lui, pour protéger Draco ? Le regard qu'il put voir sur Ron lui indiquait qu'en effet il aurait tout fait pour en tout cas. Il ne se rappelait plus à quel point c'était blessant de voir ce regard sur le visage de Ron, comme si leur trahison était fraîche et leur rupture était récente, qu'il lui en voulait encore de tous ses malheurs ! Il s'en était tellement voulu de voir Ron si à terre même plus bas que terre en fait mais c'était son bonheur qui était en jeu, après tous les épreuves qu'il avait vécu, il méritait un peu de bonheur non ? Harry était perdu dans ses pensées abaissant sa baguette tandis qu'Arthur se mettait à nouveau à parler.

Arthur : Ron, et si tu ramenais Draco à la maison ? Tu reviendras ici un autre jour, vu comment Draco est ivre, il faut mieux que ce soit toi qui soit maître du transplanage, Ron !

Percy : très bonne idée père !

Angelina : oui... je pense que c'est préférable... et puis j'avoue que je commence à être fatiguée...

Molly : Ron ! Il faut absolument que tu reviennes ici dès demain ! Tu as compris ? On va préparer ton ancienne chambre !

Ron :...hum! Malefoy ! On y va !

Draco : OK Bae ! Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, même en enfer s'il le faut ! Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Hum ? Hum ?

Ron :... oui ! Oui ! Lâche moi ! Me tiens pas de la sorte merlin ! On va tomber !

Ron tenait à bout de bras Draco qui prenait un malin plaisir à le prendre dans ses bras tout en marchant. L'effet de l'alcool était à son paroxysme pour Draco, pour sûr ! Ron réussit à entraîner Draco dehors et tout en le tenant dans les bras il transplana. Il se retrouvèrent à nouveau à la maison, ce fut le tour de Draco de vomir le contenu de son estomac sur le tapis dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol.

Draco :... Ron... je t'aime !

C'est la dernière chose que Draco déclara avant de s'écrouler par terre. Ron s'agenouilla rapidement à côté de lui et lui tapota plusieurs fois le visage tout en l'appelant, essayant de le réveiller, apeuré qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Après tout il a dû se cogner la tête contre le mur quand Harry lui a lancé l'expelliarmus. Mais très vite il l'entendit légèrement ronfler !

Ron : ce bâtard s'est juste endormi ! Oufti merlin que j'ai eu peur ! TUNRI !

L'elfe de maison apparu rapidement devant lui. Et Ron lui demanda si il pouvait emmener Draco dans sa chambre et le mettre au lit ! Celui-ci acquiesça et s'exécuta rapidement !

Ron se rendit également sans trop attendre dans sa chambre et se coucha dans son lit après une douche bien méritée. Il s'est endormi assez rapidement, fatigué par les événements de la soirée et ne voulant pas trop y réfléchir si tard le soir !

 **alors comment était le chapitre? la réaction de Ron après le baiser vous semble correct? et celle de Draco tout au long de la soirée? laissez moi vos pensées, vos avis... une petite reviews cela me fait tjs plaisir de le lire**

 **merci beaucoup de lire ma fanfiction en tout cas**

 **bisou et à bientôt (très vite j'espère)**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Bonjour les gars et les gazettes, merci pour vos reviews et voilà la suite ^^ j'espère que cela va vous plaire quand même...**

Chapitre 21: Rêve N4

Ron : Maman ! Je suis gay ! Je ne suis pas malade bordel !

Molly: ...que tu sois gay… ça passe encore…

Ron : alors où est le problème ?

Maman : Malefoy ! Pourquoi, de tous les garçons se trouvant sur terre et qui sont gay, cela devait être Malefoy ?

Ron : je ne sais pas ! Peut-être parce qu'il était là quand personne d'autre n'était à mes côtés ?! Quand TU n'étais pas à mes côtés ! Peut-être parce qu'il m'a compris alors que vous n'avez jamais cherché à le faire ! Peut-être parce qu'il arrive à me considérer comme une personne de valeur alors que vous peinez à me considérer comme telle ! Peut-être parce qu'il me voit tout simplement alors que je reste toujours invisible à vos yeux !

Molly: …balivernes ! Comment peux-tu me regarder et dire ce genre de conneries ? Invisible ? On ne te comprend pas ? Quand as-tu cherché à ce qu'on te comprenne au juste ? Quand tu partais boire au bar alors que ta femme était en train de faire une fausse couche ? Quand devait-on chercher à te comprendre Ron ? Tu faisais les pires choix au monde et on devait juste rester à tes côtés et te féliciter ?

Ron :… je n'ai pas dit cela !

Maman : est-ce que tu comptais épouser Hermione ? S'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette histoire de tromperie… est ce que tu l'aurais demandé de t'épouser ? Ou cela te plaisait bien de rester dans cette situation… ?

Ron : je n'ai jamais choisi cette situation ! Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on en arrive là ! Encore moins pour la fausse couche ! C'est quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait prévoir! Alors ne viens pas me le cracher en plein visage comme si c'était ma faute si elle n'a pas pu garder cet enfant! MON enfant maman ! Peut-être que cela aurait pu être un nouveau petit roux ou alors c'était un nouveau balafré ! Je ne le sais même pas ! Tu trouves cela normal ?! Que je ne sache pas qui a pu être le père de cet enfant mais qu'on m'attribue toute la faute pour autant? Et si c'était le gosse à Harry? C'est lui le fautif du coup? A quel moment il prend ses responsabilités sur la perte de cet enfant lui? Visiblement il était beaucoup plus proche d'Hermione que moi, alors pourquoi il n'était pas avec Hermione cette nuit-là comme les autres nuits en fait?!

Molly : tu crois que tu es à plaindre alors que c'est toi qui a créé tout cela ? Hermione ne voulait pas en arriver à là mais je t'ai toujours dit qu'elle irait voir ailleurs si tu l'as laissé autant seule, c'est normal ! Et puis, Harry travaillait ce soir-là alors que toi, toi tu n'avais rien à faire, autre que rester au côté de ta femme enceinte! Quel genre de père fais-tu?

Ron : Rien n'est normal! Mais certes, j'admets j'ai fait des erreurs, je l'admets volontiers que je n'ai pas assuré ce soir-là plus que les autres soirs mais ne me fait pas passer pour Voldemort en personne !

Molly : te faire passer pour Voldemort ?! Ron tu es resté 4 ans avec Hermione et tu n'as jamais exprimé une quelconque envie de mariage et Draco, 1 an et demi de jambe en l'air et tu veux l'épouser sur le champ ?! C'est pour son argent ? C'est un ancien mangemort, Ronald Billius Weasley ! C'est peut-être même lui qui a tué mon fils !

Ron : MAMAN ! ne parle pas de Fred !

Molly : pourquoi je ne parlerais pas de Fred ? Il reste mon fils, cet enfant que j'ai porte entre mes entrailles, que j'ai nourri, vêtu, chéri et aimé autant ! Je parlerais de mon fils quand bon me semble !

Ron : ... peut-être mais n'accuse pas à tort Draco pour sa mort, il n'y est pour rien dans celle-ci !

Molly : j'accuserai qui je veux de la mort de mon fils ! On n'a jamais retrouvé son assassin après tout !

Ron : ...alors peu m'importe ! Pense ce que tu veux de Draco, il restera malgré tout, la personne que j'aime le plus dans ce bas monde et que je vais épouser !

Molly : et Hermione ? Tu l'aimais au moins ? Si tu l'avais aimé autant tu serais marié à elle à l'heure qu'il est !

Ron : Pour Hermione… je ne sais pas Ok !? Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi avec Malefoy je veux me marier sur le champ alors que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment voulu avec Hermione ! Je ne sais pas ! C'est ainsi !

Molly : c'est ainsi ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Hermione mérite mieux que cette réponse Ronald !

Ron : … elle mérite mieux ? Tu rigole ?! Elle ne mérite rien, même pas un regard !

Molly : je ne comprends pas ce qu'il te prend Ronald ! Pourquoi tu veux passer ta vie au côté d'un paria de la pire espèce telle que Draco Malefoy ! En plus durant toute ta jeunesse il t'a martyrisé ! Tu vas me dire que tu as oublié peut-être ?

Ron : ... MAMAN ! C'est la dernière fois ! Tu m'entends ?! C'est la dernière fois que tu oses parler de Draco en des termes si dégradant ! Il n'est très certainement pas le paria de la pire espèce, ok ? C'est de mon futur mari dont tu parles ! N'ose pas l'insulter de la sorte, il mérite du respect ! Il s'est rependit pour les crimes qu'il a commis, il faudrait mettre la guerre de côté, point !

Molly : mettre la guerre de côté ? Point ? Est-ce que Fred est revenu des morts après que tu aies pu mettre la guerre de côté ? Point ? Hein ?

Ron : ... en tout cas je vis mieux sa mort depuis que j'ai pu le faire, point !

Molly : ... je ne te reconnais plus Ron ! Je n'ai plus l'impression que tu es mon fils tu sais ?!

Ron : ... tu peux me dire à quel moment de ta vie est-ce que tu as eu l'impression que j'étais ton fils au juste ?

Molly : RONALD !

Ron : Maman ?!

Molly : comment oses-tu ?!

Ron : à moi de te le demander mère ?! Comment oses-tu te prétendre comme ma mère, me dire que tu ne me reconnais plus, que je ne suis plus ton fils quand dès le départ je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été !

Molly : pardon ? C'est Draco qui t'a fait penser de tel horreur ?

Ron : ... j'ai été et resterai le fils de trop, le fils que tu n'as jamais voulu ! Tu rêvais tellement d'une petite fille... tu as dû être affreusement déçue n'est-ce pas ? Ne me ment pas je l'ai senti durant toute mon enfance, mon adolescence et encore aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai ja-mais réussi à satisfaire une quelconque attente de ta part ! Frustrant n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que la seule chose de bien que j'aie faite à tes yeux ce fut d'être ami avec Harry et Hermione !

Molly : à quel moment au juste es-tu devenu si méchant ? Si haineux envers moi Ronald ?! Est-ce que tu m'aimes ou me déteste au juste ? Je commence à me poser des questions !

Ron : ... quelle question ? Quelle réponse veux-tu que je te donne au juste ? Que je t'aime ? Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter mon amour au juste ?

Molly : je t'ai porté durant 9 mois...

Ron : en rêvant, espérant, priant que je sois une fille !

Molly : tu vas me reprocher d'avoir voulu une fille à la place d'un garçon ? Grandis un peu ! Tu as vu combien de garçon j'ai eu ? C'est normal que j'aie eu envie d'une fille !

Ron : tu ne m'as jamais aimé dès l'instant où tu as découvert que je n'étais pas une fille !

Molly : tu racontes des bêtises pour justifier tes enfantillages là ! J'aime mes enfants !

Ron : tu achetais de nouveaux habits à Ginny tous les mois alors que j'avais droit aux vêtements de mes frères !

Molly : contrairement à Draco, nous n'étions pas riches à l'époque ! Et Ginny est une fille je te signale, tu ne peux pas comparer !

Ron : je recevais leurs livres alors que Ginny avait toujours des neuves !

Molly : car il finissait en piteux état après toi !

Ron : ils l'étaient déjà avant ma possession et tu le sais ! Je m'en suis plaint plusieurs fois mais tu ne m'as jamais écouté ! Tu n'avais d'ouïe que pour Ginny !

Molly : tu ne peux pas te plaindre Ron ! J'ai essayé... tu sais que je l'ai fait... les finances étaient difficile Ron ! Au moins tu avais ton assiette toujours remplie !

Ron : tu as essayé ? Ben visiblement tu n'as pas essayé du mieux que tu pouvais hein ! Ouais je m'empiffrais comme je pouvais pour combler le manque d'amour flagrant dont tu me privais mais merlin soit loué que je ne suis pas devenu obèse à cause de cela !

Molly : et tu vas me dire que Draco comble mon amour ? Ba-li-ver-ne !

Ron : en effet il ne comble pas tout mais au moins je me sens aimé à ces côtés, chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti avec vous ! Non, je le sentais au côté de Fred tout du moins !

Molly : sache une chose Ron : JE suis ta mère et personne ne pourra me remplacer !

Ron : ... Narcissa se débrouille pas mal tu sais ?!

Molly : Co… Comment oses-tu ?!

Ron : ... de la même manière que tu oses accorder plus d'importance à Hermione qu'à moi !

Molly : Hermione est comme ma fille !

Ron : Narcissa est comme ma mère !

Ron s'en alla ensuite sans attendre aucune autre réponse de sa mère !

Une fois sortie il transplana à son appartement. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil fatigué et exténué. Sa conversation avec sa mère l'avait épuisé plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Et dire qu'il n'a parlé qu'à elle de sa relation avec Draco, il fallait encore en discuter avec le reste de sa famille qui ne va pas accepter. Il ne pouvait pas juste se contenter de vivre sa relation avec Draco au calme ? Non !

Qu'on se comprenne, ce n'est pas tant l'approbation de sa famille qu'il voulait mais il ne voulait pas cacher au plus longtemps cette relation qui se concrétisait autant. Malefoy avait remué des pieds et des mains pour le faire accepter par ses parents il devait en faire autant, voire plus même.

Ron n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait demandé à Draco de l'épouser, que ce mot soit sorti de sa bouche aussi naturellement qu'il lui a dit _**'Je t'aime'**_ pour la première fois mais c'était comme une évidence leur couple. Il ne voyait pas sa vie sans lui et ce n'était en aucun cas une question d'argent ou de prestige. C'était plus fort que cela, c'était leur relation même, tout ce que Draco lui apportait, son soutien, sa considération, son temps, sa compréhension et sans compter son amour. Ron ne pouvait rêver mieux et surtout n'a jamais eu autant de la part d'un autre être humain, peu importe qu'il ait été un mangemort dans sa vie passée. Et puis il sait, il sait ce que Draco a dû faire, ce que Draco a traversé et pire il sait, il sait ce qu'il a fait pour Fred !

 **Voilà, comment trouvez vous ce chapitre? il est court j'avoue mais n'hésitez pas à mettre une review ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire bisou bisou à très vite**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Hello le peuple j'adore vous relire dans les reviews merci. voici la suite qui j'espère va vous plaire et répondre à certaines de vos questions. à très vite en dessous et bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 22: Tourment et souvenirs

Le réveil fut assez difficile pour Draco, il avait un mal de tête atroce, il s'assit comme il put sur son lit avec les habits de la veille. Il ne se rappelait pas comment il avait atterri dans son lit mais se rappelait horriblement avoir trop bu la veille. Lui qui tenait très peu l'alcool surtout du whisky-pur-feu avait exagéré la veille, il n'y était pas allé de main morte c'est sûr.

Il se rappelait le baiser avec Ron et en sourit avant de se rembrunir en se rappelant du coup de poing qui en suivit ainsi que de la conversation désastreuse qu'il eut avec la mère de Ron, sa belle-mère. C'était à partir de là que tout était parti de travers, il s'était enfilé les 5 verres de trop puis il se rappelait par vague de souvenir de s'être rassit au côté de Ron, avoir houspillé Hermione puis l'histoire de la fausse-couche était tombé sur le tapis et il se souvenait de s'être levé brusquement pour prendre la défense de Ron. Puis de lui avoir un peu expliqué l'histoire mais pas dans sa totalité ni dans les détails et puis toute façon il n'aurait pas pu dans l'état qu'il était. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappelait après cela, comment était-il rentré ici ? Ron avait-il transplané ? D'ailleurs est-ce que Ron était resté dormir ici ou il était rentré chez sa mère ?

Draco tourna la tête nonchalamment sur son côté droit, là où devait normalement se trouver son mari, paisiblement en train de dormir mais la place était froidement vide. Un pincement au cœur se fit ressentir, la chaleur de son corps et sa présence le manquaient atrocement. Draco pouvait admettre volontiers que Ron n'était plus aussi hostile qu'au début, il était un peu plus gentil, ouvert peut-être mais diable qu'il aurait aimé que Ron revienne dormir à ses côtés, sa présence ou plutôt son absence était insoutenable, moralement tout du moins ! Le physique, Draco pouvait s'abstenir de tout contact physique, le sexe n'était même pas à l'ordre du jour dans sa petite tête de pervers qu'il était, merlin sait à quel point il l'est.

Il se leva, prit le flacon qu'il trouvait sur sa table de chevet et le bu tout en sortant de sa chambre pour se planter à la porte en face de lui. Si Ron avait dormi ici, il se trouvait juste derrière cette porte, les yeux clos, la respiration lente, un petit ronflement pour briser le silence de la nuit, la bouche entrouverte et un léger filet de bave sortant de ses lèvres, finissant sa course sur l'oreiller. Il dormait toujours sur son côté droit, jamais sur le ventre ni sur le dos, quelquefois sur le côté gauche. Toujours le côté droit afin que Draco puisse le câliner avant de s'endormir, c'était leurs positions, ils dormaient ensemble en cuillère, l'un contre l'autre.

Il tendit la main sur la porte et la posa dessus, sa moitié était de l'autre côté, sûrement et le pire dans cette séparation, ce n'était pas une dispute qui les ont forcés à s'éloigner non ! C'était uniquement parce que Ron a oublié qu'il l'aimait, qu'ils s'aimaient ! C'était cet oubli qui faisait le plus mal !

Il finit par retourner dans sa chambre et pris une douche froide, glacial en fait avant de descendre en bas. Tunri était en train de préparer son petit-déjeuner.

Draco : Tunri ! Ron dort dans sa chambre ou il est rentré au Terrier ?

Tunri : Maître Ron dort dans sa chambre !

Draco : OK ! Merci !

On était jeudi, il devait se rendre à son travail, il en était obligé pour mener une réunion pour voir l'évolution et l'impact de la crise sur son entreprise et ses affaires. Il avait réunion à 10h30 et il était déjà 9h15. Heureusement pour lui que même après une cuite, il se lève toujours tôt ! Il espérait cependant que Ron se réveillerait pour qu'ils puissent parler avant qu'il ne parte et espérait qu'il ne retournerait pas au Terrier sans qu'il puisse le voir une dernière fois au moins.

Tunri : maître Malefoy !

Draco sortit de sa torpeur à l'entende de son nom de famille, il posa ses yeux sur son elfe de maison. Ce dernier triturait ses doigts nerveusement.

Draco : oui Tunri ?!

Tunri : euh... Lynzi va revenir de ses vacances demain et Tunri se demandait comment il allait annoncer à Lynzi que maître Ron avait oublié son existence... Tunri pense que Lynzi sera fâchée que je ne l'ai pas appelé quand maître Ron a perdu la mémoire...

Draco se fustigea mentalement, il avait oublié Lynzi! Cette elfe de maison aimait Ron comme si c'était son poulain, son petit chiot, son protégé. C'est sûr que cela va être un grand choc quand elle reviendra.

Oui ! Draco était super laxiste avec ses elfes de maison, il leurs payait un salaire, lui donnait des vacances, leurs offrait des vêtements ! Ce n'était pas vraiment le vouloir de Draco qu'on s'entende bien mais plutôt celui de Ron, Hermione avait indéniablement dédain sur lui sur ce sujet ! Il avait juste accepté car c'était une des conditions pour qu'il garde ses elfes de maison dans sa demeure. Funzi, Lynzi et Tunri avaient trouvé cela bizarre au début, pas habitué à un tel traitement de la part de Draco, certes celui-ci ne les frappait pas, pas comme il l'avait fait avec Dobby durant son enfance. Mais il ne les traitait jamais comme son égal, à donner de l'argent pour un travail qu'ils rendaient, à leur donner un ordre tout en ajoutant ''s'il vous plaît'' à la fin. Non cela, cela avait été imposé par Ron. Mais il n'en était pas plus mécontent, au moins il a su que Tunri, Lynzi et Funzi restaient à leur service car ils les appréciaient et lui, a une toute autre relation avec eux et en particulier Tunri. Ce n'était certes pas de l'amicalité comme Ron possédait avec Lynzi mais un respect mutuel et une franche loyauté et considération entre eux pour sûr ! Draco était presque sûr que Lynzi allait déprimer jusqu'à mort s'en suive si Ron n'avait plus aucune considération pour sa petite personne, il ne savait quoi faire.

Draco : euh... je vais lui dire une fois qu'elle sera de retour OK ?

Tunri hocha la tête content d'être épargné d'avoir la lourde tâche de raconter tout à Lynzi. Tunri avait toujours adoré Draco même avant sa mise en couple avec Ron mais il n'allait pas mentir être payé et avoir des vacances avaient du bon !

Draco attendit jusque 10h10 que Ron se réveille mais ne le voyant toujours pas descendre, il dût se résoudre de s'en aller travailler. Il détestait à cet instant précis l'abruti qui n'avait pas écrit correctement que le médicament provoquait une réaction chez ceux ayant des allergies.

Ron quant à lui se réveilla qu'il était 11h. Il n'était pas spécialement de bonne humeur, son rêve qui lui donnait une impression de déjà vu lui donnait également un goût amer à la bouche mais il ne saurait même pas dire pour quoi exactement car il ne se rappelait que vaguement de ce dernier. Il pourrait jurer que sa mère avait été présente, jurer que la discussion était houleuse mais il ne saurait dire c'était sur quoi exactement, peut-être sur Hermione, Draco, Harry ?! il ne savait pas et puis il ne voulait pas gâcher sa journée ainsi ! si son rêve avait vraiment une importance, il reviendra éventuellement !

Il descendit calmement les escaliers pour trouver Tunri autour des fourneaux. Il avait l'impression de trouver Tunri à cette place H24. Il lui a donné volontiers son déjeuner sans rien dire avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Ron aurait pensé qu'il aurait été proche de ses elfes après tout il partageait les opinions d'Hermione dorénavant concernant les elfes. Certes Hermione avait refusé d'en avoir dans son appartement et il ne lui en a pas voulu mais visiblement on pouvait à la fois faire travailler un elfe tout en lui offrant la considération et le respect qui lui était dû !

Ron regardait l'heure et se demandait si Draco dormait encore, cela était étrange quand même, il l'avait toujours connu matinale mais après il faut se dire qu'il était rentré totalement bourré peut-être était-ce cela. C'était tout un spectacle n'empêche, Draco bourré ! Il se dit qu'il aimerait bien réitérer l'expérience, hier fut de courte durée mais après il se ravisa sur son souhait, Draco était un peu trop tactile à son goût une fois bourré !

Ron : Tunri, comment se porte Malefoy ?

Tunri : maître Malefoy s'en est allé au travail, maître Ron !

Ron : oh vraiment ?

Ron était surpris de la nouvelle, il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise tout autre chose, du style qu'il dormait encore. Cela le piquait un peu que Draco l'ait quitté de la sorte mais il ne saurait dire pour quelles raisons exactement en fait. Il était vrai que depuis le lendemain de son amnésie, Draco était toujours resté à la maison, prêt de lui, alors qu'il ne soit pas à la maison le faisait tout drôle, il était presque triste en fait. Puis cela le frustrait que Draco mène sa vie comme à l'accoutumer alors que lui vivait l'enfer sur terre. Il avait l'impression que Draco ne le soutenait pas et cela le frustrait plus que de raison mais Tunri le coupa dans sa réflexion.

Tunri : oui ! Il semble que maître Malefoy devait assister à une réunion de la plus haute importance à cause de l'imbécile qui a mal fait son travail ! D'ailleurs... Tunri plaint cet imbécile quand maître Malefoy l'aura attrapé...

Ron : pourquoi donc ?

Tunri : parce que maître Malefoy a dit « Je vais lui arracher les couilles par le cul et les lui faire bouffer par le nez ! »

Ron ne put que cracher ce qu'il venait d'engloutir dans sa bouche pour éviter d'avaler de travers, il se mit à rire comme un forcené. Durant 5 bonnes minutes il ne put s'arrêter. Tunri avait imité la voix de Draco avec une expression faciale tellement proche que Ron crut durant un instant que Draco parlait à travers Tunri et Draco avait le don pour choisir de ces expressions ! Il venait de le confirmer juste à l'instant, Draco était un Serpentard pur et dur !

Une fois calmée, il se remit à manger tandis que Tunri se remit au travail content d'avoir pu faire rire maître Ron. Tunri ne détestait pas Ron pour un sou et il savait que Draco était heureux avec et c'était grâce à ce dernier qu'il ne faisait plus aucun cauchemar. Alors si ce rire pouvait les aider à se remettre ensemble ou y aider, il était content !

Ron termina son repas et voulut monter en haut quand il étendit un bruit au salon, comme si on toquait, on toussait, hurlait. Il s'en alla après avoir jeté un œil inquiet vers Tunri qui ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Il avança dans le salon avant de se diriger vers la source du bruit, la cheminée. À travers la cheminée, on pouvait voir la tête d'Arthur qui cherchait désespérément le moyen d'entrer en contact avec un occupant de la maison, surtout Ron. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait leur cheminée pour entrer en contact avec son fils et il n'était pas sûr que ce dernier fonctionne depuis leur maison, peut-être que Draco avait bloqué son accès pour les Weasley, il n'aurait pas été surpris.

Ron : papa ?

Arthur : Ronald ?! C'est bien toi ?

Ron : oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Arthur : ah ! Je me demandais si cela marchait, je ne vois rien ! C'est tout noir en fait ! Tu es en face de moi ?!

Ron : oui oui ! Je ne sais pas comment marche cette cheminée donc je ne peux pas t'aider mais je t'entends !

Arthur : bon pas grave ! Tu vas bien ?

Ron : ... oui ... !

Arthur : vous êtes bien rentré hier ? Pas de problème ?

Ron : non non !

Arthur : Draco... ne t'a pas violenté ? Vu comment il était bourré et sur toi... en partant... ?!

Ron : ... n... no...non... il était trop bourré, une fois arrivée à la maison il s'est écroulé !

Arthur : ah ! Bien ! Enfin au moins tu es sain et sauf ! Puis toute façon, une fois bourrée Draco est toujours ainsi... c'est dingue qu'il continue à boire alors qu'il est vite soul ! Il n'est pas là ?

Ron : non... il a dû aller au travail !

Arthur : OK... et toi ? toujours... ce que tu nous as dit hier est toujours d'actualité ? Tu as vraiment perdu la mémoire ?!

Ron : ... oui !

Arthur : ... tu vas revenir à la maison ? Maman est en train de préparer ta chambre !

Ron : ... il faut que je parle à Malefoy de certaines choses avant...

Arthur : ... comme ? Mais tu reviens aujourd'hui ?

Ron : papa ! Je ne sais pas... il faut que je voie avec lui certains points de ma vie !

Arthur : comme quoi au juste ?

Ron : tu es pire que maman, Merlin ! Sur mon ovulation entre autres ! Il faut qu'on parte voir le mage Delano mais je ne sais même pas s'il a pris rendez-vous et puis du travail et diverses choses sur ma vie passée !

Arthur : OK OK ! Pas besoin de s'énerver ! Ta mère veut juste être sûre que tu vas revenir et qu'il ne va pas t'en dissuader ou déjà fait !

Ron : je suis un grand garçon, je peux me débrouiller ! J'ai dit que je reviendrais OK ? Bon je dois te laisser !

Arthur : OK ! Si tu as le moindre souci tu peux nous contacter OK ?

Ron : hum !

Et Ron s'en alla rapidement sans se soucier de savoir si son père était encore là ou non ! Il avait légèrement extrapolé les choses, certes il devait bien se rendre un jour ou l'autre devant ce mage qui lui a implanté de quoi créer son ovule mais Draco ne lui avait rien dit sur le sujet et hier il avait complètement oublié de lui en parler. Puis sans savoir réellement pourquoi cela l'énervait qu'ils soient ainsi sur son dos et que sa mère ait chargé son père d'intermédiaire pour lui mettre la pression afin de s'assurer qu'il rentre bien au Terrier le frustra légèrement, plus qu'il aurait aimé l'admettre.

Ron se coucha sur son lit et repensa à la soirée de la veille. Il détestait ce sentiment qui l'habitait, le sentiment qu'il lui manquait tellement d'élément dans sa vie qu'il avait l'impression que tout était faux. Sa vie était une vaste blague, que rien n'était réel et pourtant... il avait vu Hermione enceinte jusqu'au cou et ce n'était pas lui le père. Il ne savait s'il était réellement malheureux de la voir ainsi, il était dans un état assez neutre en fait comme si rien n'était assez réel pour qu'il ait un quelconque sentiment qui s'attache à cette grossesse. Il admettait qu'il était beaucoup plus bizarre aujourd'hui que la veille, autant la veille il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il vivait était réel, que son sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait pour ses anciens meilleurs amis était réel et douloureux autant aujourd'hui il ne ressentait plus ce sentiment de trahison aussi vif que précédemment, comme si en fait tout ceci était futile.

C'était une sensation étrange et désagréable comme s'il était entre deux eaux, ballottés entre son esprit et ses sentiments. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait depuis plusieurs minutes, c'était une sensation qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, il ne savait pas le nommer mais il savait qu'il avait vécu cela bien auparavant, 2 ans après la guerre et l'enterrement de Fred, après la fin des procès des mangemorts et de Draco !

Ce sentiment d'être là sans être là, de ne pas se sentir réellement à sa place, ni ici ni nulle part où il posait ses yeux, que personne n'était là pour l'écouter, pour le comprendre ! Ses parents, ses frères et sœur, ses amis ! Personne n'était là... juste la souffrance, la solitude, la tristesse, la perte et un verre de Whisky ! Ce sentiment ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis ce jour-là et il s'était senti comme éteint, n'ayant goût à rien d'autre que de boire pour noyer ce sentiment dans quelques choses de concret, d'assourdissant, le mal de tête qu'il gagnait chaque matin lui rappelait vivement que oui il était encore vivant ! C'était ce mal de tête qui le tenait debout en fait ! Il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici mais il n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment depuis son réveil au côté de Malefoy, alors pourquoi il le ressentait aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour ?

Était-ce parce qu'il avait revu Hermione ? Resplendissante comme à ses premiers jours après la guerre, elle, elle a eu plus facile d'oublier, de tourner la page de la guerre, après avoir récupéré ses parents et après avoir cicatrisé de son traumatisme dans le manoir de Malefoy, elle avait vite tourné la page ! Il n'avait plus revu ces sourires et cette confiance qu'elle a affiché la veille depuis un bon moment ! Si on oublie les années qu'il a oublié et si on dit que cela fait 4 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et que tout est parti en couille après 2 ans de vie commune, cela fait 2 ans qu'il n'a plus revu ce genre de sourire et de confiance. Et puis les regards que Harry et Hermione se lançaient, était tellement mielleux, dégoulinant d'amour, presque une comédie romantique à eux tout seul ! Ils avaient l'air tellement amoureux, comment pouvaient-ils afficher autant d'amour ainsi en face de lui ? Lui qui a tout perdu ? Lui qui a perdu la mémoire ?

Il était frustré et énervé maintenant en plus que Draco était absent !

Ron : comment ce bâtard peut aller travailler alors que je suis ici tout seul ? Est-il vraiment mon mari ?

Il parla à voix haute comme si quelqu'un allait lui répondre mais seul le silence fit écho à ses paroles pleine d'amertume. Mais la seconde suivante une chouette tout de noir aux yeux dorés vint toquer à sa fenêtre brisant brusquement ce silence presque mortuaire que Ron ressentait comme oppressant. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre après s'être remis du petit saut au cœur qu'il a ressenti et détacha rapidement la lettre qui était accroché à sa patte. La chouette ne s'envola pas, attendant certainement une réponse et se mit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, penchant sa tête vers Ron, réclamant des caresses. Visiblement Ron connaissait cette chouette si affectueuse et pourtant il ne le connaissait pas de ses souvenirs tout du moins mais très vite en la fixant, il eut comme une absence.

« _Il faisait nuit, Draco était assis sur le fauteuil un journal à la main, lisant avec une sérénité et un sourire non feint. Lui, était accroupi quelques centimètres plus loin devant une cage de hibou. Une chouette, grande tout noir aux yeux dorés était perché en train de le regarder à la dérober. Il lui donnait des graines, une à une, et ce dernier les prenait avec délectation._

 _Draco : à force de l'empiffrer ainsi amour, tu vas l'engraisser et il ne sera bon à rien faire !_

 _Ron : n'importe quoi ! Je ne l'empiffre pas d'abord bébé, je lui donne tout mon amour !_

 _Draco : tu... tu lui as donné le quart du paquet en deux heures ! 250 g de grain est passé à travers son bec ! C'est l'empiffrer !_

 _Ron : dois-je te rappeler où on l'a décoté ? Tu as vu l'endroit où on l'a acheté ? Je suis sûr qu'ils ne l'ont pas donné à manger depuis un siècle au moins !_

 _Draco : toujours dans l'exagération ! Mais ne lui donne pas trop à manger sinon on va devoir l'emmener faire soigner son indigestion !_

 _Ron : OK OK ! J'arrête ! Mais on ne lui a toujours pas trouvé de prénom !_

 _Draco : il en a un ! Celui de l'endroit où on l'a acheté ! Ils l'appelaient ''Crevarde''_

 _Ron lui lançait un regard froid et mauvais, clairement vexé de l'entendre dire cela._

 _Ron : et puis quoi encore ? Non ! Il aura un nouveau prénom pour une nouvelle vie ! Allez, choisis !_

 _Draco : ...pourquoi je dois choisir ? C'est toi qui veut le renommer ! Je t'en prie ! Fais toi plaisir !_

 _Ron : OK ! Vu que c'est une fille je l'appeleraiiiis Lili ! C'est bon non ?_

 _Draco : ... tu ne veux pas rajouter Potter à la fin, en l'honneur de la mère à potflower !_

 _Ron : ...euh non ça va ! OK on oublie Lili ! Cissy ?_

 _Draco : ... en l'honneur du surnom à ma mère peut-être ?_

 _Ron : ... oh juste ! Non non ! Elle ne va pas apprécier n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Draco : je dois vraiment répondre ?_

 _Ron : euh... Gigi ?_

 _Draco : pour Ginny ? Sérieusement tu n'as pas un prénom qui ne ressemble pas de près ou de loin à quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? Prochain nom ce sera sûrement un qui ressemble à Hermione comme Miony non ?_

 _Ron le regarda choquer mais ne dit rien pour autant mais Draco le connaissait fort bien et il put deviner par la tête qu'il faisait qu'il avait raison !_

 _Draco : merlin ! Ron tu te surpasse ! Je crois qu'elle finira avec crevarde comme prénom !_

 _Ron : non non ! Draco choisit s'il te plaît ! Je suis nul pour choisir des prénoms !_

 _Draco : ... Picsou ?_

 _Ron : non c'est moche et ça fait pingre !_

 _Draco : pue-du-bec ?_

 _Ron : bébé sois sérieux !_

 _Draco : OK... Saphir... ?_

 _Ron : ... bébé... c'est magnifique ! Saphir !_

 _Ron ne put s'empêcher d'être ému et il se leva rapidement pour se loger rapidement contre son corps l'entourant de ses bras, son mari qui heureux l'entourait d'un des siens._

 _Ron : ... Pourquoi ce choix cependant ?_

 _Draco : ... la couleur de ses plumes et ses yeux... et le prix qu'il m'a coûté !_

 _Ron : hey ! Il en fallait la peine ! Il va te rembourser crois moi !_

 _Draco : je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Cependant... ce n'est pas de lui que je veux mon remboursement !_

 _Draco termina sa phrase en capturant ses lèvres des siennes et Ron ne put que gémir en souriant entre ces dernières. »_

Ron : merlin ! MERLIN ! PUTAAAAIIIIIN !

 **Nous revoilà ^^ alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre?**

 **le souvenir qu'il vient d'avoir vous a plu? ce n'est pas un magistral j'avoue mais au moins cela lui montre quel genre de relation il avait non? celui-ci visiblement il va le garder en tête hihi ^^ dites moi quoi dans vos reviews et à très vite**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Hello tout le monde, voilà la suite ^^ j'espère que cela va vous plaire, une petite correspondance grâce à Saphir, un Draco toujours inquiet qui veut bien faire et garder Ron le plus longtemps chez lui au lieu du Terrier... j'espère que cela va vous plaire...**

 **Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire tout simplement, cela me motive à publier d'autant plus, pour vous lire et savoir que d'autres me lisent me fait plaisir...**

 **Trêve** **de bavardage, à votre lecture... à tout de suite... (chapitre plus long que d'habitude^^)**

Chapitre 23: Souvenir et Travail

Saphir sursauta face au cri de Ron, ce dernier regardait la chouette attentivement, conscient que c'était la même que dans son esprit, avec des kilos en plus. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Draco avait eu raison, il l'avait fortement empiffré depuis l'époque.

Ron venait de se rappeler d'un souvenir, d'un putain de souvenir pour une putain de chouette mais il était content, une part de lui était content, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas totalement oublié ces souvenirs, qu'il avait vraiment vécu ce qu'il avait du mal à se rappeler et qu'éventuellement un jour il récupérera le plein de souvenir. L'autre partie cependant était mécontent car cela voulait dire que tout était vrai, le mariage, l'ovulation, la trahison, la séparation, la relation avec Draco, le mariage, oui il pensa deux fois au mariage ce n'est pas une faute de frappe ! Tout devait être vrai, à son plus grand dam !

Cependant la chouette lui donna un léger coup sur la main, le rappelant à l'ordre, il avait une lettre à lire et à répondre après tout.

 _« Cher Ron,_

 _Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? Bien j'espère ? Pas la gueule de bois ? L'avantage d'ovuler !_

 _Désolé d'être parti sans t'avoir vu ou aperçu ce matin, j'avais une réunion avec mes collaborateurs afin de voir l'évolution de la crise en effet parler uniquement par hibou n'est pas toujours chose aisée durant cette situation, il fallait une réunion pour faire le point de manière précise. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas._

 _J'ai réussi aujourd'hui à prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur Delano, nous aurons rendez-vous demain à 8h30, il ne pouvait pas nous prendre plus tard malheureusement pour toi évidemment ! Hahaha ! Mais il veut absolument nous voir, enfin te voir en particulier et moi avec pour décider d'éventuelle solution. Il dit qu'il a eu un cas comme le nôtre il y a un temps mais il ne peut affirmer ni réfuter que l'ovulation est la cause de ton amnésie même s'il pense que vu le peu de fois que cela arrive, il faut mieux exclure l'ovulation de notre hypothèse mais cela peut être un des rares effets secondaires cependant vu qu'une personne l'a déjà eu. Enfin il te l'expliquera lui-même de vive voix, surement que tu y croiras plus que si c'est moi qui te le retranscrit ! Même si en soit on revient à la case départ, notre seule explication est dorénavant la mage Destiny ! Mais c'est vrai que je me rappelle maintenant mais j'ai oublié de parler de ton anémie cela a pu jouer... on verra avec lui demain !_

 _Sur une autre note, j'espère que je n'ai pas été lourd avec toi hier, je ne me rappelle plus trop bien la fin de soirée j'avoue, je ne me rappelle pas quand nous sommes partis de chez tes parents ni comment, désolé ! Désolé en retard si j'ai été lourd et si j'ai tenté quelque chose avec toi, mais vu que je ne ressens aucune douleur (à part celui sur le visage) je tends à penser que j'ai été assez correct avec toi ! Merlin en soit loué pour mon corps !_

 _De plus je tenais à te dire que ce soir, si tu voulais tout du moins, je pourrais rentrer relativement tôt du travail et t'expliquer en détail l'histoire sur la fausse-couche. Comme je te l'ai promis précédemment je tiens à tout te dire et être transparent avec toi, je n'ai rien à te cacher et ne voulait pas le faire ! Tu comprendras surement que cette histoire est à mes yeux démesurés, a pris une proportion exponentielle futilement mais je suis désolé si tu as eu l'impression que je te cachais des choses ! Parfois j'ai tendance à oublier que c'était ta vie précédente, celle que tu as eu avec Hermione et que ce genre de petit détail à mes yeux peuvent être important pour les tiennes ! Enfin si tu veux que je t'explique ta version de l'histoire, ce que tu m'as raconté, je suis disposé à le faire ce soir, si tu ne rentres pas chez tes parents tout du moins. Tu pourrais rentrer demain soir ou au courant de la journée de demain, rien ne presse ! Mais je ne t'oblige pas à rester à la maison, je t'ai dit hier que ce serait peut-être bien pour toi et respecterai ta décision, et je compte tenir ma parole !_

 _Bref une longue lettre pour combler mon absence._

 _Oh j'ai failli oublier, je te présente Saphir, c'est notre chouette ! Comment tu la trouves ?_

 _Enfin si tu veux me répondre tu peux la renvoyer sinon donne-lui quelques graines qui se trouvent dans la cuisine, elle ne partira pas sans cela (faute à toi qui a aimé l'empiffrer !)_

 _Bonne journée amour,_

 _JTM_

 _Draco Malefoy »_

Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que cette lettre venait de Draco. C'était une lettre remplie de compréhension, d'une touche d'humour et un peu mielleux d'un côté mais on pouvait aisément voir la considération que le destinateur a pour le destinataire. On peut se rendre compte quel niveau d'intimité ils ont, ils partagent d'une certaine manière. Et puis le fait qu'il ose écrire 'amour' mais aussi 'JTM' le dimunitif de 'Je t'aime'.

Ron rougit affreusement à la relecture de ce mot, prenant conscience de l'ampleur et de toute la signification qui en découle ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé Draco capable d'exprimer autant ces sentiments de manière si spontanée, cela faisait tellement poufsouffle voire Serdaigle mais en aucun cas Serpentard. Et puis sa petite voix lui dit que Draco n'a jamais eu peur d'exprimer ce qu'il pensait dans le passé en fait ! Et il ne put que lui donner raison !

Il relut la lettre encore une fois avant de comprendre attentivement que Draco n'a pas fait exprès de cacher l'information sur la fausse couche et que visiblement Ron lui en a parlé mais il n'a pas dû être présent dans sa vie lors de la fausse-couche donc cela a dû se passer quand ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble.

Il avait retenu de la conversation d'hier que peut-être Harry aurait pu être le père de cet enfant, donc c'était quelque chose qui s'est déroulé alors qu'elle le trompait déjà, juste cela était révoltant ! c'était révoltant de voir qu'on lui reproche une fausse couche dont il n'est peut-être même pas le père, surement que s'il avait su s'il était le père, Draco aurait été au courant et il n'aurait pas posé cette question, fait cette remarque. Donc il ne savait même pas s'il était le père mais Ginny se permettait de l'apostropher de la sorte, il ne comprenait pas quel genre de relation houleuse il entretenait avec sa famille mais il pouvait clairement voir que c'était à cause d'Hermione ! En plus de le tromper, elle a réussi à lui mettre toute sa famille à dos !

Il relut son message afin de voir quoi répondre exactement.

Ron : c'est quand même un menteur ! il veut me faire croire qu'il veut bien que j'aille chez mes parents ? ces explications sont un moyen de me faire rester ici ainsi que son rendez-vous de demain et puis me dire que rien ne presse pour rentrer chez moi… s'il veut que je reste, pourquoi ne pas le dire directement ?!

« _Qui serait l'imbécile qui va dire à un con qui le déteste de rester avec lui ? Tu es ce con mais Draco n'est pas cet imbécile !_ » lui répondit sa voix machiavélique de façon acerbe et froide !

Ron : ok ! peut-être qu'en effet, cela me fera du bien d'être loin d'ici et des ondes négatives que je ressens dans cette maison, dans ma tête en l'occurrence !

« _ha_! _Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde tant que tu ne te remets pas avec !_ » déclara cette voix avec un ton ironique et machiavélique.

Ron alla chercher la plume et l'encrier qu'il avait vu dans son tiroir pour écrire à Draco et fit semblant de ne pas entendre cette voix!

Il s'arrêta en cours d'écriture, hésitant s'il devait lui dire qu'un souvenir lui était apparu en voyant Saphir mais se ravisa, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait tout lui dire et puis il lui en parlera devant le mage Delano demain. Lui en parler ainsi par lettre donnait à Ron l'étrange impression d'être proche de lui, comme un couple marié qui se dit tout, tout de suite ! Et ça il refusait de s'adonner à cette pratique !

Ce souvenir était encore vif dans son esprit, il se demandait diable comment il a pu agir de cette façon, à dire des 'bébé' à tout va en parlant à Draco, de Draco ! Se placer à côté de lui une fois qu'il a entendu Saphir, le laisser l'embrasser et pire gémir contre ses lèvres ! Et puis qui a eu la bonne idée d'appeler son oiseau Crevarde ?! S'ils ne l'avaient pas appelé ainsi, il n'aurait très certainement jamais cherché à lui changer de nom! Et puis Crevarde pour un oiseau qui ne mangeait pas à sa faim, c'était ridicule ! Ron imaginait, à raison, qu'en fait ils l'avaient appelé Crevarde uniquement parce qu'ils voulaient qu'elle crève, elle était sur le point mais même en ne mangeant guère elle survivait ! C'était une battante, au moins cela ! Elle coûtait chère car c'était une battante, elle ne meurt pas facilement cette chouette ! C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi !

Il donna la lettre à Saphir et elle s'en alla avec tandis qu'il ferma la fenêtre et s'installa à son bureau près à travailler sur son dossier.

Pendant ce temps, Draco parlait avec son directeur des recherches pour déterminer qui a pu être l'imbécile qui a fait foirer le succès de son médicament et risquer ainsi la vie de nombreuses personnes qu'il va devoir indemniser qui plus est !

La réunion avait abouti à la conclusion que l'opinion publique n'avait pas perdu confiance en Malefoy industrie et pharmaceutique mais qu'ils devaient prendre leur responsabilité et pas qu'en parole. Ainsi, dans un premier temps ils avaient enlevé de tous les marchés de tout pays ce médicament et puis ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour prendre en charge l'hospitalisation et tous les frais que cet accident avait engendré ainsi qu'une indemnité morale sous forme d'une somme de galions conséquent pour dédommager les victimes, heureusement encore il n'y a eu que 10 victimes pour le moment. Bon c'était une somme qui avait du bon à être payé, si cela leur permettait de garder la réputation qu'ils ont eu tant de mal à se forger.

Il regrettait amèrement que Ron ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, ainsi il aurait pu lui demander de venir à la fin de cette réunion haute de tension car on n'avait toujours pas trouvé qui était cet imbécile et cela irritait du plus haut point Draco qui voyait ces collaborateurs comme des incompétents ! Son directeur des recherches en prenait d'ailleurs pour son grade !

Ron aurait pu être d'une aide indiscutable, ne serait-ce que pour l'aider à évacuer son trop plein de mauvais humeur. Ainsi il se vit plutôt en train d'écrire une lettre à Ron pour évacuer son stress en lui informant de différentes nouvelles.

Saphir revint toquer à sa fenêtre et Draco qui s'acharnait à traiter son directeur d'incompétent et le menaçait de le virer s'il ne trouvait pas le fautif d'ici dimanche, le congédia rapidement tout en lançant un sort pour laisser Saphir entrer. Ce dernier détacha la lettre de cette chouette en embonpoint et s'installa à son bureau.

 _« Cher Malefoy,_

 _Justement j'ai dit à mon père qui m'a contacté ce matin via la cheminée que je devais discuter avec toi à propos du Mage Delano, ravi et surpris que tu aies pris les devants ! tant pis pour mon sommeil, je me rattraperais bien au Terrier !_

 _Pour une question de facilité je resterai ici jusque demain au moins et puis il faut en effet que tu m'expliques cette histoire de fausse couche, je commence sincèrement à devenir fou avec cette histoire d'oubli ! Pourquoi ai-je tout oublié ? À quel moment de ma vie suis-je revenu ? Hermione me trompait-elle déjà ? J'aimerais savoir à quoi ressemblait ma vie à ces côtés après cette nuit dont je me rappelle, est-ce trop demandé ? Trop te demander ? Après tout…. J'imagine que c'est quelque chose qui ne te plait pas des masses de parler de ma vie passée… mais comme tu l'as dit j'ai eu une vie avec Hermione et je l'aimais tellement, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tout a pu finir ainsi… en tromperie, mensonge et trahison ! C'est tellement… cela ne nous ressemble pas, ne ressemble pas à Hermione, ne ME ressemble pas… je ne me reconnaîs pas… comment j'ai pu la laisser, aller dans un bar alors qu'elle était enceinte… et puis la quitter, elle, mon seul et unique amour…_

 _Cela doit t'ennuyer de m'entendre, de me lire plutôt en train de ruminer mes pensées, mon amertume, mon incompréhension mais… j'ai aussi l'impression d'être seul, de n'avoir personne sur qui comptait, sur qui m'appuyais… ai-je seulement un ami ? J'imagine que Blaise et Luna font parti de mon cercle d'ami mais à part eux… ? Neville sort avec ma sœur devenue diabolique qui me diabolise donc j'imagine que je l'ai rayé de ma liste, Harry of course ce n'est même pas une évidence, cela va de soi ! Dean ? Seamus ? Peut-être ? Qu'est devenu ma vie ?!_

 _J'imagine juste que quand tu m'expliqueras tout à l'heure, tu seras honnête avec moi n'est ce pas ? Tu ne feras pas ton serpentard ? Hier soir j'ai pu en effet constater tout ta serpentardise ! Étrangement je préfère largement quand ce n'est pas moi la victime de celle-ci comparé à nos années à Poudlard ! D'ailleurs il faudra un jour que tu m'expliques pourquoi cet acharnement contre nous ? Peut-être m'aimais tu déjà à cette époque ? Ou étais-tu attiré par moi ? Ou frustré de ne pas me baiser ? Hahahaha ! Un peu d'humour Malefoy ! Cela fait du bien, me fais du bien en tout cas ! De rire à tes dépends ! Un peu… beaucoup j'avoue !_

 _Cependant, j'ai_

 _Saphir est un joli prénom pour une jolie chouette qui n'est pas du tout grosse ma foi !_

 _Ronald Weasley. »_

Draco n'en revenait pas, Ron lui a répondu et lui a parlé de manière correcte ! Il se mit à rire, à la fin du paragraphe en rapport à Serpentard. Draco était toujours un peu triste que Ron se sente toujours si étranger à sa vie mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire pour l'aider. S'il avait des amis ? Les 2 gays de Seamus et Dean, ne l'étaient pas vraiment même s'ils n'étaient pas des ennemis. Les deux seuls vrai amis, c'était Luna et Blaise, il avait aussi des amis à son travail mais Draco évitait de les connaitre, la jalousie étant un grand frein ! Certes Draco n'était pas aussi jaloux que Ron mais le voir amical avec une autre personne que lui, l'irritait un peu, il l'avoue ! Mais depuis John, il n'arrivait pas à faire confiance en les amitiés de Ron !

Il se demandait à quel moment Ron a pensé à ses années à Poudlard et d'essayer de faire un quelconque rapprochement avec leur histoire actuelle ?! Mais la vérité c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas aimé durant ces années de Poudlard, ni lui ni Harry Potter, il les détestait assez pour se donner presque un devoir de les embêter et de leur faire vivre un enfer. Il avait pensé durant un moment qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione, Merlin soit loué que cette phase fut vite passée. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne cette petite période de sa vie dont il avait honte, il n'a pas réussi à dormir durant une semaine. Cette phase avait commencé après qu'Hermione l'avait mis un poings sur son visage, cela l'avait perturbé pendant une semaine avant de comprendre que ces sentiments nouveaux envers Hermione était plutôt de l'admiration, l'admiration qu'elle ait eu le courage de faire cela plutôt que vraiment des sentiments amoureux.

Draco, s'il avait la chance de pouvoir revenir en arrière, il ne ferait pas toutes les erreurs qu'il a commis jusqu'à présent, en commençant par Ron évidement. Ils auraient pu être amis et plus depuis bien longtemps en fait mais comme il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière il était bien obligé de faire avec.

Draco se remit à travailler après avoir donné des graines à Saphir et qu'elle s'en alla. Il avait décidé de ne pas répondre et d'être en face de lui pour lui parler calmement. Draco avait fini par se demander si Ron le considérait encore comme un ennemi avant de regarder sa bague sur son annulaire de sa main gauche enfin l'absence de bague sur cet annulaire en particulier.

En effet depuis l'instant où ils se sont trouvé dans le bureau du mage Barnabé, son alliance avait quitté son doigts spontanément. Il n'a jamais réussi à la remettre depuis ce jour.

C'était un effet de la magie liant leur bague et leur mariage. La bague reste coller comme une glue sur son annulaire tant que son partenaire l'aime ! Ainsi, vu que Ron ne l'aime plus, sa bague a pu sortir de son annulaire et depuis que Ron le déteste à nouveau, il n'arrive même pas à le remettre sur son annulaire tout court.

Tant que Ron le détestera, il ne pourra pas l'y remettre alors Draco a mit sa bague sur une chaine de collier qu'il mit sur son cou. Ron quant à lui gardait sa bague au doigts tant que Draco l'aimait toujours autant ! Un détail qu'il ne comptait pas partager de sitôt avec Ron. Pas tant que cela allait changer quelque chose pour lui cependant, il ne lui a pas encore demandé en quoi consistait leur mariage et ce que cela impliquait !

Draco se remit à travailler rapidement essayant d'oublier Ron par la même occasion. Victoria entra dans son bureau 10 minutes plus tard, un peu furibonde sur les bords et se planta en face de lui, les 2 mains sur les hanches se retenant de hurler à la mort.

Victoria : où est Ron ? Encore malade ?

Draco : bonjour à toi aussi Victoria ! comment vas-tu ?

Victoria : oui oui ! comment je vais ? j'effectue le travail de Ron en son absence en plus du mien donc comment dois-je me sentir monsieur Malefoy? fatiguée, exténuée et au bout du rouleau !

Draco :... je sais Victoria… et je comprends... je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas prêt de changer... !

Victoria : qu'est-ce qu'il a au juste comme maladie ?!

Draco : …. Cela reste entre nous Victoria… j'imagine que je peux te faire confiance comme à l'accoutumée n'est-ce pas ?

Victoria : évidemment monsieur Malefoy ! que se passe-t-il ?

Draco :… Ron a subit une amnésie sévère ! Lundi il s'est réveillé en oubliant 6 ans de sa vie !

Victoria : pardon ?

Draco : en simple, il a oublié notre rencontre, le fait qu'il ait travaillé pour moi, le fait qu'on soit tombé amoureux, son travail, toi… tout ce qui a fait sa vie durant 6 ans !

Victoria :… comment… comment est-ce possible ?

Draco : on ne sait pas trop, les collaborateurs du mage Barnabé nous ont parlé de la mage Destiny, on n'avait penché notre hypothèse cependant sur l'ovulation mais le mage Delano réfute cette hypothèse mais on doit le voir demain matin donc on sera mieux fixer cependant !

Victoria : c'est étrange comme situation.. il n'a pas eu de coup sur la tête la veille ?

Draco : non aucune ! je peux te l'assurer !

Victoria : la mage Destiny ? c'est qui ?

Draco : d'après les collaborateurs du mage Barnabé, c'est une genre de fée qui exauce le souhait de quiconque fait appel à elle ! elle montre à cette personne le futur idéal qu'il peut avoir si il met du sien ! mais j'imagine que pour se faire, pour qu'il s'en rende compte le mieux est qu'il soit amnésique ! je ne sais pas vraiment comment cela marche en fait !

Victoria : ...vous n'avez pas pris la peine de faire des recherches ?

Draco : … entre lui et le travail, je n'ai le temps de rien faire en ce moment Victoria…

Victoria : c'est vrai, votre compagnie a aussi ses problèmes... désolée d'avoir été si désinvolte... et lui ? comment il s'en sort ? je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose, ce n'était pas normale qu'il prenne congé si soudainement… il va comment ?

Draco : au début, il était revenu à l'époque où il me haïssait littéralement mais maintenant… il me déteste toujours autant mais… mais il me supporte je pense ! tu sais hier on était chez ses parents pour l'anniversaire de son père et il me taquinait un peu tu sais ! je ne pense pas qu'il me déteste maintenant mais il ne m'apprécie pas plus que cela non plus… je suis un peu mitigé en fait ! mais.. je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il va bien, tu sais qu'il est heureux et tout… il se sent seul, perdu, dans l'incompréhension, le flou total…

Victoria : … ces deux meilleurs amis ne sont plus dans sa vie après tout… mais si il s'habitue rapidement à vous c'est déjà cela ! et le travail dans tout cela ?

Draco : je lui ai donné un dossier sur lequel s'appuyer pour apprendre, le premier projet…

Victoria : ce n'est pas assez ! depuis le temps ! tout a évolué !

Draco : … si tu veux… tu peux aller chez moi avec certains dossiers et lui parler et lui apprendre des trucs, cela lui fera surement du bien de voir une amie et collègue…

Victoria : ok… ok ! je vais faire cela !

Elle lui sourit amicalement et chaleureusement, elle pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux et cela lui faisait mal de voir Draco ainsi, parlait de Ron avec un air triste alors que d'habitude il avait un regard joyeux et heureux. Elle s'en alla rapidement pour se rendre à son bureau, fouilla sur ce dernier pour prendre un dossier important sur lequel il aurait bien fallu l'expertise et le mot de Ron dessus mais elle ne pensait pas que Ron pourrait le faire dans son état cependant il fallait qu'il se remette dans le bain et comme c'est un dossier qui est au début de sa création il partira à zéro et il comprendra beaucoup plus rapidement.

Elle s'en alla ensuite aux cheminées et prit de la poudre de cheminette pour s'en aller chez les Malefoy ! Elle était une des rares personnes à être autorisée à entrer à l'intérieur.

Ron quant à lui était sur son bureau, devant son dossier mais il n'arrivait pas à lire une seule ligne, il attendait Saphir et sa réponse qui prenait du temps à venir, au bout d'une demi-heure il vint à la conclusion que Draco n'allait pas lui répondre, se disant qu'il allait toute façon tout lui dire au soir.

Il était un peu frustré qu'il n'ait pas répondu, il trouvait beaucoup plus simple de lui parler par écrit que par oral mais bon Saphir n'était pas rentrée et il ne savait pas comment la retrouver si même elle revenait à la maison. Il allait se remettre à se concentrer sur le dossier quand quelqu'un l'appela du salon. Il fut surpris, il n'attendait personne et Draco ne lui a rien dit sur ce sujet. Il finit tout de même par descendre en bas, il trouva une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui l'attendait en bas. Elle lui sourit de façon contrite, elle lui donnait l'affreuse impression qu'elle le connaissait et elle savait ! Elle savait qu'il n'était pas le même Ron qu'elle a dû connaitre car lui ne la situait pas du tout ! Victoria fit le premier pas, elle se mit juste en face de lui et lui tendit la main.

Victoria : Bonjour monsieur... puis-je vous appeler Ron? Je m'appelle Victoria et je suis votre secrétaire personnelle et attitrée.

Ron serra sa main dubitatif, qu'est-ce que sa secrétaire faisait ici ? Draco l'a envoyé pour l'espionner ? le babysitter ?

Ron : oui... j'imagine que vous pouvez... pour… quoi… ? Draco vous a demandé… ?

Victoria : non pas vraiment ! je suis partie voir monsieur Malefoy pour avoir des explications, c'était tellement étrange que vous preniez ainsi congé sans m'envoyer d'hibou sur les marches à suivre, cela ne vous ressemblez point et puis si monsieur Malefoy vous avait interdit tout contact avec le travail pour un problème de santé, ce qui nous est déjà arrivé une fois, cela était étrange que monsieur Malefoy n'en fasse pas autant et me transmette lui-même vos directives. Donc j'ai été lui parler, il s'est platement excusé et il m' a tout expliqué ! oh Ron !

Victoria regarda Ron en commençant à pleurer. Elle s'imaginait à quel point cela était horrible pour lui d'oublier tout ce qu'il a vécu, à quel point il devait souffrir.

Elle était ainsi, une secrétaire qui se préoccupait de chaque aspect de la vie de son patron, à donner des conseils lorsqu'il se disputait avec son mari, à rigoler avec lui de tout et de rien, faire les courses de noël ensemble pour les enfants. C'était d'ailleurs sa compréhension et sa gentillesse qui ont fait qu'elle est toujours à ses côtés. Elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ressemble à la tante que Ron détestait mais celui-ci voyant ces qualités plus que son défaut l'avait finalement gardé à ces côtés faisant fi de cette ressemblance.

Ron :… ok ! je comprends mieux…

Victoria se calma, se déclarant que cela ne servait à rien de pleurer après tout, rien n'allait changer avec ces pleurs et puis une fois calmée elle reprit la discussion face à un Ron désabusé, qui ne savait comment réagir.

Victoria :… monsieur Malefoy m'a dit que vous essayiez de rattraper vos connaissances en vous basant sur d'ancien dossier…

Ron : oui en effet ! mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre le cheminement ! j'ai compris la démarche, le but de ''you are a beautiful butterfly '' vraiment mais comment on l'a financé et comment on a fait pour le mettre en place et tout et tout, je ne comprends pas !

Victoria : c'est ce que je pensais, c'est pour quoi je me suis dit que cela ne vous fera pas du mal de revoir avec moi un dossier sur lequel on travaille et on vient à peine de commencer ainsi vous comprendriez mieux avec un projet qui part de nouveau de zéro plutôt un qui est fini !

Ron : ok… je pense aussi… me réexpliquer depuis le début ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée !

Victoria : ok ! on va à votre bureau ?

Ron : euh… oui !

Victoria prit ainsi son sac et les dossiers qu'elle avait déposé sur sa table avant de s'en aller par la porte coté ouest, une porte que Ron n'avait jamais emprunté, lui rentrait toujours dans le salon par la porte du corridor ou de la cuisine. Il se dit qu'il ne connaissait même pas correctement sa propre maison, il devrait en avoir honte ou être gênée ! Qu'il ne comprenne pas le fonctionnement de sa cheminée passe encore mais qu'il ne sachent pas le reste, c'est dingue ! Ainsi il suivit une Victoria qui semblait connaitre sa maison comme sa poche, elle a dû venir ici auparavant, c'est sûr ! Elle l'emmena dans le corridor mais au lieu de prendre les escaliers à droite comme fait à chaque fois Ron pour monter dans sa chambre, elle continua tout droit et emprunta un autre corridor en face et continua tout droit suivit par Ron qui fronçait imperceptiblement des sourcils. Jamais il n'avait vu ce corridor auparavant, apparemment il n'avait pas bien exploré l'étendue de son acquisition lors de son réveil.

Elle ouvrit la première porte à sa droite et y entra nonchalamment, presque habituée à y entrer, Ron en était perturbé, pour une secrétaire elle prenait un peu trop ses aises. Mais il ne dit rien et suivit, entra calmement. C'était une pièce spacieuse, fait de blanc et de bois brun, deux grands bureaux étaient placés chacun à l'opposé de la pièce accompagné d'une grande chaise et de deux petites devant ces bureaux, une armoire qui faisait toute la longueur de la pièce, et derrière un des bureaux à gauche de la pièce une baie vitrée qui donnait une vue imprenable sur une piscine, une grande piscine d'intérieur et au loin il pouvait voir un jacuzzi. C'était une vue géniale, magnifique, une piscine magnifique couverte par une grande baie vitrée qui laissait passer la lumière de l'extérieur et ainsi éclaire le bureau par la même occasion.

Le parterre du bureau était fait de plancher en bois et un tapis noir velours recouvré le centre en dessous d'une petite table basse. Il y avait une simplicité presque enfantine et pourtant c'était à la fois relaxant et à la fois inspirant. On pouvait facilement y travailler calmement avant d'aller plonger une tête dans la piscine pour se changer les idées.

Victoria se dirigea vers cette table basse et s'installa à même le sol, devant la table, après avoir ôté ses chaussures. Ron en fit autant même si lui était déjà pied nu et s'installa en face d'elle un peu anxieux. Il avait l'affreuse impression d'avoir sa tante Gerdrude en face de lui et c'était horrible. Mais il fit un effort pour ôter cette image et cette association de sa tête.

Victoria : donc ce projet est un projet qui concerne les enfants de l'orphelinat. Le premier projet ''you are a beautiful butterfly'' était de recueillir les enfants dont les parents sont mort lors de la seconde guerre et dont les familles ne voulaient pas. Oui cela existe ! des tantes, oncles, grand-mères qui ne veulent pas de leur nièces, petit-enfants ! donc cet orphelinat était un moyen de les garder dans un endroit sûr où ils peuvent manger gratuitement et à leur faim, dormir au chaud, boire à leur soif, se laver librement. Maintenant le problème restait dans la formule d'adoption, beaucoup ont trouvé une famille mais c'est surtout les enfants plus jeunes, les plus vieux qui sont presque adultes ou sont déjà adolescents ont plus de difficultés de trouver un foyer. Alors le projet consiste non pas à leur trouver une maison d'adoption ou un foyer à part entier mais plutôt un système de parrain ou marraine. Ces derniers prennent suivant les jours qui les conviennent leur nouveau filleul ou nouvelle filleule et passent leur journée avec, se créent des souvenirs et une chaleur humaine et un lien qui est très important pour les enfants en particulier.

Ron : c'est super comme idée et cela permet de combler l'absence de figure parentale de l'enfant sans pour autant que ceux-ci soient adoptés si les adultes ne veulent pas !

Victoria : tout à fait ! Maintenant on a un problème ! Le problème que nous a fait part un sondage qu'on a réalisé : Tout le monde trouve ce projet intéressant mais il y a peu de personne enclin à être parrain ou marraine pour autant. De plus pour ceux qui le veulent, il faut faire une batterie de test psychologique, de recherche du passé pour voir si ils sont aptes à l'être, à s'occuper d'enfant qui ont un grand besoin d'affection et qui s'attacheront donc très facilement ou au contraire très difficilement et ils faut donc des personnes qui sont volontaire sur du long terme.

Ron : en effet… il ne faut pas prendre les choses à la légère mais vous n'avez pas peur que si on fait trop de test, de recherche et la pression au niveau de leur responsabilité à long terme, cela les pousse à abandonner le projet non ?

Victoria était impressionnée, elle s'attendait à un Ron plutôt passif qui hocherait seulement de la tête et ne dirait pas grand-chose mais à la place, elle a en face d'elle quelqu'un qui est déterminé à comprendre son métier et dit des choses que le Ron qu'elle connait aurait dit.

Victoria : en effet vous avez déjà souligné ce point précédemment et on n'a pas réussi à trouver de solution, on est obligé de faire cela après on ne peut les obliger de suivre le programme coûte que coûte… on est dans une impasse à ce niveau là…

Ron n'arrivait pas à réfléchir à un moyen pour lever cet obstacle et finit par abandonner espoir d'en trouver une.

Il regardait les papiers qui se trouvaient en face de lui, ravi de faire quelques choses qui apportera du baume au cœur des enfants nécessiteux, des enfants qui ont besoin d'amour, comme lui durant une grande partie de sa vie, il a cherché l'amour maternel. L'amour d'une mère incapable de lui en offrir car trop bornée à le détester car il n'avait pas été la fille qu'elle a tant cherché à avoir, laissé ensuite pour compte lorsqu'elle a un an après enfin eu sa fille. Il avait une grande famille, il ne pouvait se plaindre techniquement mais dans la pratique à part Fred et Charlie, un peu son père quand l'occasion s'y portait c'est-à-dire à noël, nouvel an et à son anniversaire mais sinon personne ne l'a vraiment considéré ni montré un amour fraternelle sans faille. Et l'amour maternelle quand à lui, s'est fait la malle à partir du moment où le docteur a annoncé que c'était un magnifique petit garçon il en était sûr. Il aurait dû avoir une conversation avec sa mère sur ce sujet, la prendre en grippe sur comment diable a-t-elle pu ne jamais lui montré qu'elle l'aimait ou le détestait. C'était juste une neutralité dans ses sentiments envers lui qui le blessait plus qu'autre chose. Au moins si il réussissait, il pourrait se dire que ces enfants auront l'amour dont lui-même fut priver durant toute sa vie.

Victoria toussa pour qu'il revienne sur terre, elle voyait bien qu'il s'était plongé sur des souvenirs qui paraissait douloureux, vu la tête qu'il faisait tout du moins. Mais elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas le Ron qu'elle connaissait et cela l'attristait énormément ! Ils passèrent ainsi toute la journée à expliquer le projet et comment cela devait se mettre en place.

 **Nous revoilà... alors comment c'était? long c'est sûr!**

 **Draco est beaucoup moins ''serpentard'' avec Ron pour sûr mais il n'est pas pouffsoufle ou serdaigle pour autant! j'aime à penser que Serpentard ne cache pas leur sentiment, ils disent ce qu'ils pensent sans être dans le côté mielleux pour autant, ils vont droit au but sans détour! dites moi si vous êtes d'accord ou non? maintenant aux yeux de Ron, il peut le percevoir autrement tellement habitué à un Draco qui cache ses sentiments, arrogant et tout ce qu'il a connu de lui à Poudlard...**

 **dites moi ce que vous en pensez...**

 **bisou bisou à très vite j'espère**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Hello chose promise, chose dû voici le premier chapitre publié depuis fort longtemps je le sais... je l'ai retravaillé pour qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attendes, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir... trêves de bavardages, à votre lecture!**

Chapitre 24: Stress intense et ses conséquences

Il était 19 heures quand Victoria déclara qu'il était tard et qu'ils avaient suffisamment travaillé pour ce jour.

Victoria : demain je peux revenir pour t'expliquer la suite des événements concernant ce projet et le deuxième sur lequel on travaille en parallèle, si tu veux !

Ron :… on travaille au juste sur combien de projet en parallèle ?

Victoria : oh tu sais ! Une dizaine pour le moment, parfois plus, parfois moins ! Cette semaine on devait travailler sur 10 projets et la semaine prochaine sur 5 par exemple mais comme tu était en congé cette semaine, cela veut dire qu'on va devoir décaler tout le programme. On va voir comment on va faire pour gérer les 2 les plus urgent dont on parle ! Mais dès demain je distribue les dossiers à d'autres en essayant de ne pas trop éveiller de soupçons et on garde ces deux-ci pour ce weekend. Aussi ne pas oublier que tu reviens lundi et qu'il faut absolument qu'on tienne une réunion pour le projet de parrainage même si tous les paramètres ne sont pas encore au point mais au moins pour que chaque équipes puissent commencer à travailler. Mais on verra cela avec le temps, on a un weekend pour se préparer donc une chose à la fois ok ?

Ron : euh... oui ...ok !

Victoria : donc je viens ici à quel heure ? Je ne peux qu'à partir de 10 heures, le temps de répartir les dossiers, gérer des appels, décaler des rendez-vous et autres…

Ron : euh… j'ai rendez-vous tôt le matin chez le mage Delano sinon je reste ici ! J'imagine qu'on en aura pas pour 3 heures quand même donc je pense que 10h30 ici, c'est une bonne idée, dès que tu as fini tu peux venir...

Victoria :… ok ! 10H30 alors !

Ron : ok ! en tout cas merci beaucoup Victoria ! tu m'as vraiment aidé à comprendre beaucoup de chose tu sais !

Victoria : de rien !... sinon... je peux vous poser une question ? Et là c'est en tant qu'amie ok ?

Ron :... oui ! Oui !

Victoria : comment tu te sens ?

Ron :...à vrai dire... perdu, je ne sais pas... je ne comprends pas comment ma vie a pris ce tournant, tu sais ? Ce tournant majeur pour que je finisse marié à Malefoy ! Je n'ai aucun ami, visiblement avec ma famille ce n'est pas rose tous les jours, ma femme m'a trompé avec mon meilleur ami et je suis en train d'ovuler pour porter le gosse de Malefoy dans mon ventre... comment te sentirais-tu à ma place ?

Victoria :... beaucoup à encaisser ! Mais Ron ! Il faut que tu aies confiance en tes choix ! Si tu comprends pourquoi...

Ron : que je fasse confiance en mes choix ? À quel moment mes choix ont été efficace ou bénéfique ou même un tant soit peu intelligent ? Je ne faisais que boire matin, midi, soir... je n'avais aucun travail, j'ai complètement dérivé et j'étais plus bas que terre alors à quel moment de cette vie là, ai-je fait des bons choix ?

Victoria : ...au moment où tu as arrêté de boire matin, midi, soir... au moment où tu as trouvé un travail... au moment où tu as arrêté d'être à la dérive justement et que tu as trouvé un équilibre ! Tu as fais des choix Ron et des choix qui t'ont toujours été bénéfiques !

Ron : facile pour toi de le dire car tu m'as vu dans un bon état visiblement... tu ne m'as pas vu comment j'ai fait pour détruire ma relation avec Hermione ! Comment j'ai été infecte avec elle !

Victoria :... tu m'en as parlé ! Mais... ne regarde pas derrière toi ! Ne regarde pas ce que tu as fait mais regarde ce que tu as accompli ! Tu es à la tête d'une entreprise qui aide des milliers, que dis-je des milliards de personnes, à grosse échelle ! Et est-ce que ce Ron aurait pu faire le quart de cela ? Je ne crois pas ! Tu as peut-être fait des choses horribles à Hermione, et elle aussi a pu t'en faire, mais focalise toi sur ce qui est venu après cette tempête ! Ce travail ! Ce travail est toute ta vie, enfin une partie !

Ron : ...et c'est quoi l'autre partie ?

Victoria lui prit la main gauche et lui montra l'alliance en or qui brillait sur son annulaire.

Victoria : ton mariage, ton mari, ton futur bébé... cette maison et les gens qui y gravitent... c'est ta vie !

Ron :... ok ! Si tu le dis...

Victoria :crois moi ! bon je vais te laisser ! Mais si tu as besoin de parler... tu peux venir me trouver, Tunri sait comment venir chez moi ok ?

Ron : ok ! Merci Victoria ! Merci pour tout !

Ron la raccompagna jusqu'à la cheminée et elle s'en alla après lui avoir fait un signe de la main. Victoria était confiante, Ron allait s'en sortir ! Cela se voyait qu'il en voulait et que certains réflexes d'antan étaient présent juste qu'il fallait les réveiller!

Ron s'en alla dans ce bureau qu'il venait de découvrir, il resta devant le dossier que Victoria lui avait laissé. Il resta à relire et se remémorer ce qu'elle a dit avant de saturer. Il regarda la piscine qui l'appelait, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il s'en alla rapidement dans sa chambre tout en appelant Tunri et lui demanda de lui apporter son maillot, ce dernier le fit et il s'en habilla avant de mettre son peignoir et de redescendre rapidement. Il voulait plonger sa tête dans la piscine avant que Draco ne revienne et qu'ils se mettent à parler de chose plus sérieuse.

De sa baguette, il lança un lumos et avant d'attendre quoi que ce soit il plongea, la tête première dans la piscine. L'eau était bonne, chaude comme il l'aime. Tunri l'avait prévenu qu'il allait chauffer la piscine à sa convenance. Ron se sentait bien à l'intérieur et commençait à faire des longueurs.

Draco, quant à lui, allait quitter son bureau ravi de pouvoir enfin retrouver Ron même si cela signifiait de devoir discuter de chose sérieuse avec lui. Mais la venue de Victoria retarda un peu ses retrouvailles.

Victoria : monsieur Malefoy ! Vous partez ?

Draco : comme tu peux le voir… cela a été avec Ron ?

Victoria : merveilleusement bien ! On se revoit demain chez vous vers 10h30 !

Draco : très bien… sinon tu l'as trouvé comment ?

Victoria : changé c'est sûr mais je pense qu'il va s'adapter au travail assez rapidement !

Draco : … ok ! Il est fort déprimé tu ne trouves pas ?

Victoria : perdu... mais c'est normal il vient de perdre la mémoire ! Il n'arrive pas à concevoir comment et à quel moment sa vie a pris un tournant majeur pour finir à vos côtés. Vous serez pareil à sa place... sûrement pire vous connaissant ! Mais Ron n'est pas vraiment du genre à laisser tomber quelque chose qui lui plait et ce travail semble vraiment lui convenir ! Je crois vraiment que s'il avait eu ce travail sans vous à ces côtés, la vie serait différente !

Draco : ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plaît !

Victoria : il faut vraiment que vous lui parliez ! Si c'est sa mère qui aborde tous les sujets fâcheux, elle va déformer la vérité ! Vous lui devez cela ! Et j'ai l'impression qu'il vous fait confiance !

Draco :… oui je compte lui parler réellement !

Victoria :… parlez lui de sa vie avant vous dans un premier temps ! Vous pouvez omettre les détails gênant mais il ne doit pas rester dans un flou constant sinon il va devenir fou ! Vraiment ! C'est Ron !

Draco :… oui... merci Victoria !

Victoria : de rien monsieur Malefoy ! Je vous laisses rentrer alors !

Draco : bonne soirée, à demain !

Et Draco attendit qu'elle sortes de son bureau avant de fermer sa porte par magie puis de s'en aller rapidement par la cheminée.

Quand il entra dans son salon, il n'y trouva personne, un noir total. Il eut peur durant une seconde que Ron soit rentré au Terrier mais il se rassura rapidement, il lui avait promis une discussion le soir même et il l'avait assuré de rentrer le lendemain au Terrier. Il s'en alla en cuisine endroit de prédilection pour retrouver son mari. Mais seul Tunri était présent, s'affairant à cuisiner.

Draco : bonsoir Tunri !

Tunri : bonsoir maître Draco ! Bon retour !

Draco : merci ! Où se trouve Ron ?

Tunri : à la piscine ! Maître Ron a voulu plonger sa tête depuis l'instant où il a découvert qu'il avait une piscine !

Draco : oh… Ok merci Tunri ! Je vais aller le voir un moment !

Draco s'en alla vers la piscine. Il voulait tellement le voir. C'était presque ridicule ce besoin constant de vouloir s'assurer qu'il va bien mais sa perte de mémoire soudaine le ramenait à l'époque où Ron s'était fait agresser, 3 ans auparavant. Draco replongeait dans ce traumatisme sans vraiment le vouloir et veillait sur lui comme à l'époque. Conscient pourtant que ce n'était pas la même chose, Ron ne souffrait pas de la même façon tout du moins.

Quant à Ron, il s'amusait à faire des longueurs, il nageait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il devait être à sa dixième longueurs, il repensait à la discussion eue avec sa famille la veille, le regard de consternation mêlée à la colère qu'Hermione lui avait lancée face à cette histoire de fausse-couche puis il se rappelait des mains baladeuses de Draco lors du retour à domicile avant de se rappeler de Crevarde enfin de Saphir et du baiser échangé avec Draco.

Il s'arrêta net, il commençait à ressentir une étrange sensation dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait comment expliquer cette sensation soudaine mais il n'arrivait plus à respirer comme si une main lui enserrait ses poumons et l'empêchait de faire pénétrer de l'air dans ceux-ci. Il essaya de regagner le bord de la piscine mais il finit par perdre conscience.

Draco ouvrit la porte de la piscine et y entra calmement pour voir un Ron immergé au milieu de la piscine, inconscient. Draco perdit des couleurs et sans chercher à comprendre, courut vers cette dernière et plongea rapidement, nageant vers ce dernier.

Au bout de 3 minutes , il put sortir de l'eau accompagné de Ron toujours inconscient. Il appela Funzi à la rescousse. Cet elfe de maison, qui s'occupait principalement du rangement, était cependant douée pour les soins de premiers instances. Elle arriva rapidement et trouva ses maîtres trempés dont un inconscient. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Draco de lui expliquer qu'elle se plaça directement près de Ron et commença à faire des soins d'usage.

Le cerveau de Draco s'était par la même arrêter, laissant Ron au soin de Funzi, il ne savait qui appeler, que faire. Et s'il perdait Ron ainsi ? Pourquoi diable n'était il pas rentré plus tôt de son foutu travail ?! En fait, pourquoi diable avait-il été au travail ? Plus jamais il n'y retournerait sans Ron, tout du moins ! Il se jura mille et une choses avant que Ron se mette à tousser et à recracher l'eau qu'il avait bu.

Draco se réveilla de sa léthargie et le regarda fixement, ce dernier se releva pour s'asseoir, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Il vit Draco à côté de lui, à sa gauche et Funzi à sa droite qui lui souriait. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de regarder à nouveau Draco qui était d'une pâleur à faire jalouser un cadavre.

Il n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Draco le prit instantanément dans ses bras. Le serrant à l'en étouffer et Draco s'en foutait de ramasser un autre coup de poings, il devait le prendre dans ses bras, c'était un besoin primordial, presque bestial !

Ron ne dit rien durant une minute, trop choqué de ce qu'il se passait pour dire quoi que ce soit. Draco le prenait dans ses bras de manière douce et pourtant forte à la fois. Il sentait ses deux bras musclés autour de lui. Ron laissa une autre bonne minute s'écouler, se rappelant de cette sensation d'oppression qu'il avait ressenti dans la piscine et prendre conscience que c'était cela qui l'avait fait perdre connaissance, combien de temps au juste il ne saurait dire, et puis seulement il se décida de tapoter l'épaule de Draco !

Ron : Malefoy ! C'est bon ! Tu peux me lâcher !

Draco : ja… jamais plus je te lâcherais amour ! Plus jamais !

Ron :… ok !... tu peux me laisser respirer alors ?!

Draco desserra sa prise sans pour autant le lâcher, s'installa de manière plus adéquate à côté de lui, laissant ses 2 mains autour de la taille de Ron, regardant son visage pâle, mouillé et rempli de tâches de rousseurs.

Draco :… est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je dois t'emmener à saint-mungos ?

Ron : ...non... ça va aller !

Draco :… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as eu une crampe ?

Ron :… je… je ne me sentais plus… c'était comme si je n'arrivais plus à respirer… c'était étrange… comme si une main invisible m'enserrait les poumons et m'empêcher de respirer. Cela m'est déjà arrivé ?

Draco :… non jamais ! On devrait aller voir le mage Barnabé !

Ron :… je ne sais pas… peut-être attendre demain avec le mage Delano…

Draco : et si cela t'arrive pendant que tu dors ? Je ne serais pas là ! NON ! Discutes plus ! Je te laisse aller t'habiller !

Ron : oh !? Vraiment ? Quelle générosité de ta part !

Draco :… oui je sais ! Je suis trop bon pour toi parfois ! Lève toi !

Ron : c'était ironique !

Draco : je ne suis pas con ! J'avais compris !

Ron se leva en souriant légèrement puis il mit le peignoir que Draco avait fait venir à eux par magie.

Ron s'en alla dans sa chambre et s'habilla calmement se remémorant cette sensation étrange qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt. Une peur immense l'avait assailli d'un coup, il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette peur soudaine. Il ne savait pas si c'était toute cette histoire de perte de mémoire, la connaissance de cette fausse couche ou ce souvenir revenu d'outre tombe qui le tracassait autant ou la combinaison des trois à la fois.

Ce souvenir lui fournissait un aperçu d'une vie remplie d'amour qu'il était censé avoir vécu auprès de Draco, lui qui n'y croyait toujours pas ! Il semblait y avoir même plus d'affection entre eux que ce qu'il a pu avoir avec Hermione !

Ron : Peut-être que si j'oubliais ce souvenir, faire comme si cela n'avait jamais existé cela ira mieux ! Oui, il faut mieux faire cela !

Il choisit donc de ne plus y penser, faire comme s'il avait oublié à nouveau et se jura de ne jamais en parler à Draco.

Il sortit une fois habillé et il descendit en bas, pour voir un Draco faire les 100 pas en l'attendant, séché par une formule magique. Draco lui demandait d'emblée comment il se sentait, s'il se sentait apte à utiliser la cheminette. Ron voulait lui dire d'arrêter de se comporter comme une mère poule avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait vu se noyer, c'était peut-être une vision trop dur pour Draco et consentit à être un peu plus laxiste avec lui. Il lui répondit dans la positive avant de s'en aller par la cheminette et puis d'attendre Draco à côté qui arrivait quelques secondes plus tard. Ils partirent en silence vers le local du mage Barnabé.

Arrivé à destination, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive pour autant. Ron regarda autour d'un air ébahi, le fait d'être seul, dans la pénombre donnait un air lugubre, peu accueillant à la salle d'attente.

Draco : je lui ai envoyé Saphir pour l'informer de notre venue. Il va venir d'une minute à l'autre, n'aie...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ce dernier ouvrit la porte de son cabinet un air morose sur la tête, visiblement contrarié d'être dérangé si tard.

Ils entrèrent dans son bureau et Draco se mit à lui expliquer la raison de leur venue et le mage Barnabé prit son temps pour l'examiner.

Mage Barnabé: notre Ron nationale va bien ! Tout va bien... Funzi a encore une fois fait des miracles ! Il n'a plus aucune goutte d'eau dans ses poumons !

Draco : ok et qu'est-ce qu'il a eu au juste notre Ron nationale ?

Mage Barnabé : je pense... d'après ce que Ron a décrit, qu'il a fait une Panicriosis, ce que les moldus appellent plus communément une crise de Panique ou crise d'angoisse !

Draco : oh ! Vraiment ? Une Panicriosis seulement ?

Ron : euh? Seulement ? C'est quoi au juste ce Pani-je ne sais pas quoi ou plutôt crise de panique ?

Mage Barnabé : cela arrive à beaucoup plus de sorcier qu'on ne le croit ! Draco en a souffert durant son enfance et adolescence, beaucoup moins une fois adulte, après la création de son entreprise n'est-ce pas ? C'est une crise brutale pendant laquelle le corps se met en alerte maximum sans raison évidente, le cœur se met à battre plus vite, on tremble de tous ses membres, on est traversé par un malaise intense, on a l'impression d'étouffer... cela est souvent dû au stress, un traumatisme, une phobie... mais une fois la crise passée tout va bien même si il y a une forte fatigue qui s'installe ! Cette crise peut durer quelques minutes à une demi-heure parfois !

Ron : oh ! J'imagine que c'est dû au stress... la perte de mémoire...

mage Barnabé : je penche sur cette théorie aussi... cependant il n'y a rien de bien grave à cela, évitez d'en penser constamment, faire de la méditation, du yoga peut aider, respirer calmement, dans un sachet si vous vous sentez en crise... il n'y a pas de mal grave à cela !

Draco : pas de mal grave ? Si je n'étais pas arrivé il serait mort noyé !

Mage Barnabé : j'avoue que la crise est arrivée au mauvais moment mais il n'y a plus lieu de s'inquiéter, maintenant Ron est au courant et si il se calme, la crise passera ! C'est juste un mauvais concours de circonstance !

Draco : un mauvais concours de circonstance dit-il ! Diable ! Il a failli mourir à cause d'une crise de panique !

Mage Barnabé : avez-vous déjà eu des crises de panique avant ?

Mage Barnabé s'amusa de la réaction toujours aussi excessive de Draco dès qu'il s'agissait du bien-être de Ron. Il pouvait ainsi y voir à quel point ce dernier comptait aux yeux de son petit protégé de Malefoy !

Ron : non jamais ! C'est la première fois !

Mage Barnabé :... toute façon Draco sait comment faire pour vous aider à gérer ces crises, faites lui confiance et cela ira !

Ron était perdu, il ne savait comment réagir face à tout ce qui était dit. Et puis si le mage Barnabé disait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, il avait tendance à le croire et ne pas vouloir s'en inquiéter. Le mage Barnabé lui aspirait confiance, lui qui ne l'accordait que rarement et si rapidement à un mage, celui-ci faisait exception !

Et puis que Draco soit apte à agir correctement s'il faisait de nouveau une crise le rassurait légèrement, au moins il n'était pas livré face à cette maladie seul même si c'était Draco puis il se demandait diable pourquoi Draco aurait hérité de cette maladie. Qu'est-ce qui, dans sa riche vie, l'aurait fait stresser au point de faire des crises ? Le fait de ne pas avoir le dernier jouer à la mode ? Le fait de ne pas avoir les meilleurs habits du coin? Euh... Draco avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, était habillé de la dernière tendance... il était riche, choyé, aimé, dorloté donc qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'empêcher d'être heureux ? Ou l'avait stressé au point d'en faire des crises de panique ?!

Le mage Barnabé les congédia assez rapidement, sans ménagement en fait, semble-t-il il voulait absolument rentrer assister à l'anniversaire de sa petite-fille. Ils se retrouvèrent assez rapidement à nouveau à domicile. Un silence régna dans l'habitacle et aucun des deux ne savaient comment le rompre ou s'ils voulaient vraiment le faire. Après tout ils avaient une conversation importante à entretenir.

Tunri arriva et demanda s'ils comptaient manger maintenant ou après, ce fut une occasion pour eux d'échapper à cette discussion et sautèrent en même temps sur celle-ci pour aller manger.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Ron se forçant à regarder son assiette le plus possible.

Draco quant à lui cogitait, il ne savait par ou ni quoi commencer, il savait que Ron attendait qu'il lui raconte son histoire avec Hermione et comment ils ont terminé cette dernière mais il ne savait pas par où commencer ni comment le dire.

Ron quant à lui ne se sentait pas prêt à l'entendre, il en avait envie c'est sûr mais il n'avait pas le courage d'entendre pour autant, il ne se sentait pas prêt à entendre une explication qui allait irrémédiablement mettre fin à une histoire qui était cher à Ron. C'était sa vie avec Hermione, et même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble et qu'elle n'avait aucun problème avec cela, il avait du mal, lui, de se dire que c'était bien et bel terminé et cela à cause d'Hermione même s'il se savait être en partie responsable également.

Pour être honnête, il savait qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec Hermione, pas souvent là, là mais il n'était pas vraiment présent, peu enclin à vouloir faire quoi que ce soit avec elle ou pour elle et même faire l'amour était devenu une corvée à ces yeux.

Cela n'était pas pour autant une excuse pour qu'Hermione aille voir ailleurs certes et pas si loin qui plus est, chez Harry et c'était encore moins une excuse pour qu'Harry profite de la situation et se tape sa femme !

Ron voulant éviter la discussion se leva brusquement une fois son assiette terminé.

Ron :euh... je suis fatigué... après tout ce qui vient de se passer... je vais aller dormir ok ?

Draco : euh... oui... évidemment... c'est normal oui !

Ron :... on peut discuter demain soir ? Ah oui ! Victoria va venir m'expliquer le travail demain matin après notre rendez-vous ok ?

Draco : ...oui pas... pas de souci! On parlera demain soir... rien ne presse ! Dors bien Ron !

Ron s'en alla rapidement sans se retourner, content de s'être échappé de l'enfer de la discussion à venir.

Il était une contradiction ambulante ! Il voulait absolument comprendre sa vie passée, son histoire et ce qu'il était arrivé entre Hermione et lui mais d'un autre côté, savoir rendra les choses plus vraies, réelles et cela il voulait éviter et rester dans cette semi-désillusion dans laquelle il se trouvait.

 **Voilà! Voilà... qu'en pensez vous? j'avoue Ron ne fait pas preuve du courage légendaire des gryffondors mdr mais est-ce que vous le comprenez tout du moins, pourquoi il fuit? dites moi quoi dans vos reviews mais...**

 **comme promis je ne vous quitte pas de suite à bientôt...**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Me revoici avec une nouveau chapitre, un nouveau rêve... j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire malgré que c'est un petit chapitre, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'information fournie j'avoue mais bon un rêve est un rêve et comme je l'avais précédemment, il n'y a pas de chronologie dans les rêves à l'opposé de l'histoire évidemment... bon bonne continuation de lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ^^**

Chapitre 25: Rêve N5

Ron: Malefoy! On va nous voir ! Arrête!

Draco: qui va nous voir ? c'est mon bureau et je suis le boss donc on ne rentre pas dans mon bureau comme dans un moulin! donc...tais toi et apprécie...!

Ron ne sut quoi dire et se laissa embrasser par Draco qui y enfuit sa langue. ses mains se baladant en dessous de la robe de Ron avant de titiller ses tétons et que Ron gémit de plaisir contre ses lèvres.

Draco: t'aime ça Weasley ?!

Il déclara cela en le regardant avec un demi-sourire moqueur tandis que Ron avait les yeux toujours fermés. Ron les rouvrit pour fusiller Draco du regard, il avait horreur qu'il joue ainsi avec lui.

Ron: Malefoy ! Tais-toi juste et continue!

Draco se pencha vers son cou et sourit contre tout en l'embrassant! Il enleva la robe de Ron prêt à passer au chose sérieuse. Il le poussa ensuite vers son bureau tout en l'embrassant. Une fois qu'ils ont buté contre ce dernier, il laissa tomber la robe de Ron qu'il tenait toujours dans une main.

Draco descendit le long du corps brûlant de Ron en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau rougis que rencontrait sa bouche et allait ouvrir son pantalon de ses mains habilles quand on toqua brusquement à la porte.

Draco se releva tout en ramassant au préalable la robe de Ron qui rougissait encore plus, gêné de ce qu'il se passait, qu'on allait les attraper.

Une fois rhabillé, il voulait partir mais Draco l'en dissuada, le forçant à s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et le tournant de manière à ce qu'on ne le voit pas. S'il laissait partir Ron aussi rouge qu'il l'était, les rumeurs iront bon train au sein de l'entreprise et ça n'aidera pas Ron pour sûr. Il s'appuya nonchalamment devant son bureau prenant un dossier en main avant de faire entrer la personne.

C'était Mr Smith ! Il commençait vraiment à insupporter Draco ! Étrangement, il était toujours celui qui coupait ces plans avec Weasley.

Draco: c'est pour?

Draco avait parlé d'une voix cassante et pressée que l'interlocuteur s'en aille de son bureau.

Mr Smith : c'est parce que, visiblement, si on a des choses à reprocher à monsieur Weasley, on doit directement venir vous en parler..

Draco: ...et c'est pour ?

Il était un peu mal à l'aise suite au fait que le Weasley en question était juste derrière lui. Mr Smith s'avança tout en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux c'est grand dire car celui-ci se contentait de regarder son dossier tranquillement, histoire de ne pas mettre Mr Smith en confiance, ne pas lui faire penser qu'il était à l'écoute, surtout que tout ce que Draco voulait, c'était revenir à sa partie de jambe en l'air interrompue et il devait le lui faire comprendre, qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Ce dernier se mit devant une chaise se trouvant à quelques pas de Draco et attendit patiemment quelques secondes avant de parler.

Mr Smith : puis-je m'asseoir ?

Draco leva rapidement la tête pour le voir en face de lui prêt à s'asseoir. Visiblement c'était une longue plainte qu'il comptait faire, à son plus grand dam, il lui fit signe de la main, l'invitant à poser ses sales fesses sur sa chaise.

Draco: faites!

Il devait être diplomate, ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ne pas lui donner l'impression à tord ou à raison, que Ron était d'une manière ou d'une autre protégé. Ce qui était le cas, s'il faut dire la vérité. Il n'allait pas virer son plan cul régulier quand même, pas après tous les efforts qu'il a mis à lui faire accepter sa part cachée d'homosexuelle qu'il avait et dont Draco en profite à crever !

Mr Smith: merci!

Mr Smith resta silencieux pendant un temps attendant d'avoir l'attention de Draco. Il l'avait cerné, après 4 ans, il savait comment Draco fonctionnait. 3 minutes plus tard Draco déposa son dossier et regarda Mr Smith froidement, agacé de son manège et que celui-ci tarde à parler et à partir. Il devait être direct, lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, afin qu'il puisse vider son sac, qu'il se sente soulager puis qu'il s'en aille libre et serein, certain que Ron allait se faire réprimander.

Draco: donc... qu'avez vous à me dire sur Mr Weasley ?

Mr Smith : ... je voulais vous faire part de mon mécontentement face à Mr Weasley!

Il ne dit rien pendant un instant tandis que Draco le regarda froidement comme toujours avec ces employés. Il avait compris depuis le temps que beaucoup sont ceux qui venaient travailler pour lui uniquement pour le salaire attrayant qu'il fournissait et non parce qu'il aimait le patron, sa vision du travail ou les profits qu'ils apportaient à la communauté. Beaucoup le voyait comme l'ancien mangemort qui au moins payait bien ses employés et se rachetait une bonne conduite.

Il resta silencieux attendant qu'il termine ce qu'il a à dire sur Weasley, pas tant que les reproches qu'il va faire, l'intéressent vraiment mais il devait lui donner l'illusion du contraire et puis plus vite il parlera plus vite il partira et plus vite Draco pourra revenir à des choses plus sérieuse avec Ron tandis que ce dernier derrière son fauteuil serrait des poings. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce Smith malgré que c'était son patron et que tout le monde lui disait que du bien de lui !

Mr Smith : voilà... depuis quelques temps, il n'est plus du tout concentré sur son travail et puis il est souvent absent de son bureau et me donne une réponse vague de là où il se trouvait. tout ceci entraînant une baisse dans la rentabilité de son travail.

Draco : et? ...je veux dire... que puis-je faire pour vous soulager?

Mr Smith : je pense qu'un avertissement serait nécessaire. J'ai eu connaissance que vous l'aviez personnellement engagé, j'ai bien peur qu'il considère sa place comme acquise et ne fais plus aucun effort depuis la fin de son essai!

Draco:... que je l'ai personnellement engagé ne lui exempt d'aucun droit ni lui en procure et il le sait. Mais je lui enverrai un avertissement vu que vous jugez cela nécessaire!

Mr Smith : bien! merci beaucoup pour votre considération !

Draco ne dit rien de plus et repris son dossier en main donnant ainsi le signal qu'il mettait fin à la discussion mais Mr Smith ne comptait pas partir aussi facilement, il avait élaboré un plan pour conquérir Malefoy après tout, et ce plan commençait maintenant.

Mr Smith : ...j'ai entendu dire que vous comptiez organiser une vente caritative au profit des enfants orphelins de guerre!

Draco leva la tête en le regardant légèrement surpris de la tournure de la conversation, lui qui pensait en avoir fini avec lui.

Draco: ...oui et?

Mr Smith: je pensais vous proposer mes services. Je sais que c'est la première fois que l'entreprise organise ce genre d'événements et nous n'avons pas d'équipe spécialisée à cela. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'aider mes parents à faire cela, venant d'une famille aussi aristocratique que la vôtre... je pense que mes connaissances pourront vous être utiles..

Draco: ah...! merci de vous proposer mr Smith mais j'ai déjà chargé Mr Weasley à cette tâche ! C'est son idée cet oeuvre caritative donc c'est normal qu'il soit le chef donc... je pense que si vous voulez aider, il faut mieux lui demander quoi faire... d'ailleurs, autant vous le dire directement plutôt que par lettre mais Mr Weasley ne pourra effectuer toutes les tâches quotidiennes qui lui sont incombé vu qu'il sera affairé à réaliser ce projet... donc vous le verrez encore moins souvent et surtout il faudra lui reprendre tous ces dossiers... vous comprenez?

Ron était choqué et était prêt à bondir de sa chaise s'il n'était pas gêné de la situation. Depuis quand devait-il s'occuper d'une oeuvre caritative ? Organiser une soirée, lui qui n'a jamais été convié à une seule?

Ce n'est pas comme s'il détestait ce qu'il faisait, même s'il avait du mal à comprendre tout, il arrivait à se débrouiller quand même enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait et puis il n'a eu aucun problème méritant un avertissement avant le début de leur pseudo relation tout du moins! Donc si mr Smith se plaint de lui c'est uniquement de la faute de Draco qui ne sait pas se passer de lui !

Mr Smith : ...ah je vois! je n'étais pas mis au courant... bien!

Il se leva plus que vexé mais essayait de ne rien laisser paraitre pour autant. Il s'excusa avant de partir à grande enjambée de son bureau, il se dit qu'il devrait trouver une autre approche pour conquérir Draco, son plan avait échoué. Une fois que la porte claqua, Ron sortit de sa cachette et frappa Draco à son épaule aussitôt qu'il fut à sa portée.

Ron: je vais faire une soirée ? Moi? Je n'y connais strictement rien et lui demander de l'aide va revenir à lui dire que j'ai eu ce job juste parce qu'on se connait! Tu es idiot Malefoy!

Draco: au moins tu as une excuse pour venir me voir... et puis je demanderai à ma mère de t'aider ok?! Allez ! viens ici maintenant... qu'on termine ce que nous avions commencé !

Ron : non ! On ne termine rien du tout Draco ! Depuis quand tu organises des offres caritatives d'abord ?

Draco dût reculer et se rassoir à son bureau dû au fait que Ron le repoussait à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'atteindre son corps avec ces mains ou sa bouche.

Draco : c'est toi qui a dit que l'entreprise ne faisait pas assez pour la population ! Et tu m'as dit après avoir rencontré ce pauvre orphelin que ce serait bien si Malefoy industrie et pharmaceutique contribuait à plus que leur fournir une aide médicale gratuite ! Enfin bref ! Ce n'est pas vraiment important !

Ron : pas important ? Draco ! Il faut absolument que cette vente se passe à merveille ! Cela en va de ta réputation ! Et puis je n'y connais rien aux soirées et ventes aux enchères et tout ! Quels objets doit-on vendre tout d'abord ? NON ! Demande à Mr Smith de le faire à ma place ou qui que ce soit d'autre !

Draco : arrête de stresser ! Ma mère va t'aider et puis je le ferai aussi ok ? Et je lui ai déjà dit que tu allais t'en occuper ce n'est pas pour revenir sur mes propos non plus !

Draco essaya de nouveau de s'approcher de Ron qui était au bord de l'implosion ! Cela l'énervait encore plus que Draco prenne les choses à la légère ! Il ne voulait absolument pas faire ce travail et il devrait avoir raison de Draco d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vu que la manière diplomatique n'avait pas marché il n'avait d'autre choix que d'user de la manière stratégique !

Ron : si tu veux continuer ce petit jeu… que Dracominator me fasse connaitre les trente nuances du bleu ciel… change d'avis de suite !

Draco était pris entre deux feux, l'envie de continuer le jeu et d'envoyer Ron au septième ciel et l'envie de lui faire découvrir un autre aspect de son monde, les soirées mondaines !

Il ne se l'avouerait pas mais une part de lui a toujours voulu que son compagnon fasse comme sa mère, les fêtes mondaines ! Non pas pour perpétuer le prestige du nom de Malefoy mais réellement pour être une aide à la communauté, dans la continuité que doit être son entreprise, dans la continuité de son objectif. Si son compagnon pouvait gérer cet aspect, plus mondaine, plus tape-à-l'œil ce serait une victoire dans sa relation et puis il sait que Ron n'apprécie que moyennement son travail, ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi il rêvait ou il attendait. Et il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il faisait ! Si il pouvait faire autre chose, peut-être était-il destiné lui aussi à aider les autres à sa manière, en faisant des œuvres qui avaient du sens pour lui et pour les gens qu'il va ainsi aider !

Mais il ne pouvait dire tout cela à Ron, après tout ils n'étaient pas vraiment sérieux ensemble, enfin un peu mais pas assez pour que Ron le considère comme un compagnon, ou en tout cas pas assez pour qu'il sache les pensées de Draco, point.

Et Draco avait vraiment besoin de voir si Ron avait les capacités nécessaire pour être à la hauteur alors il mordit sur sa chique, recula fortement de Ron pour ne pas flancher.

Draco : je demanderai à ma mère de venir ici demain à midi on pourra déjeuner ensemble et puis toute l'après-midi elle t'expliquera tout ce que tu dois savoir ! Je te donnerai congé auprès de ton boss, ne t'inquiète pas !

Ron : DRACO !

Draco : cependant… si tu veux continuer notre petit jeu…

Ron : NON !

Et Ron partit comme une furie de son bureau prenant soin de bien claquer la porte de son bureau derrière lui ! Des fois il ne comprenait pas Draco, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait à tout prix le torturer de la sorte alors qu'il pouvait obtenir si facilement ce qu'il voulait, une partie de jambe en l'air ! Des fois il avait l'impression que Draco cherchait à le tester, parfois il se surprenait même à espérer que Draco voulait plus de ce qu'ils vivaient puis il se rappelait ses mots '' _Weasley ! Toi et moi ce n'est qu'une partie de jambe en l'air d'enfer, rien de plus, rien de moins ! Notre petit jeu à nous !''_

 **Alors verdict? il est bien trouvé le dracominator non? ^^ dites moi quoi... n'hésitez pas à mettre une review même si on sait que je n'ai pas finie de publier pour aujourd'hui hihi ^^**

 **à bientôt enfin à très vite ^^**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Et voilà le troisième chapitre, un assez long quand même, j'espère que cela va vous plaire, beaucoup plus d'explication quand même, j'espère que je ne tourne pas trop autour du pot quand même dans l'histoire. bon à vous de juger, je vous laisse à la lecture... on se voit en bas ^^**

Chapitre 26: Histoire d'ovulation

Ce fut Tunri qui réveilla Ron le lendemain matin. Ce dernier se réveilla avec la trique. Il s'en alla rapidement dans la salle de bain et pris une douche froide. Il se demandait diable qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bien pour avoir une trique d'enfer si tôt le matin ?! Est-ce les hormones ? Il n'oubliait pas qu'il était en train d'ovuler, il avait comme cette petite voix qui justifiait tout ce qu'il faisait d'anormal par le fait qu'il était en ovulation.

'' _Il manquerait plus que tu aies la larme facile comme une fille.._.'' se moqua cette voix nasillarde qu'il avait en tête. Celle-ci par contre pourrait se taire qu'il aurait des vacances se dit-il en secouant de la tête. Et puis il se rassura, il a souvent eu la trique dans le passé, ce n'était pas la première fois non ce qui était une première c'est le fait de ne pas se rappeler de son rêve, ce qui l'a irrémédiablement amené à cet état-là !

Il en avait d'ailleurs marre de toujours faire des rêves mais de ne pas s'en souvenir, c'est ce qui était le plus pire, savoir qu'on a rêvé mais de ne pas se souvenir de quoi, de qui au juste. Était-ce un effet secondaire de sa situation ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi rêver si ce n'est pas pour s'en rappeler ? Ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ! Ce serait visiblement trop demander !

Une fois que cette érection fut calmer, il se savonna en repensant à la soirée de hier. Il avait eu une crise de panique ! Tout cela à cause de sa situation ! Il espérait ne plus en refaire, c'était une sensation angoissante !

S'il avait au moins une personne à qui parler de tout ceci ? De tout ce qu'il vivait, cela le stresserait beaucoup moins, avoir une oreille, une épaule sur lequel se reposait se dit-il. Il n'avait pas d'ami, à part Victoria mais peut-il lui parler ? Lui dire tous ces états d'âmes ? C'était sa secrétaire après tout ! Peut-être devrait-il parler à un psychomage de tout ce qu'il traverse ? Visiblement les psychomage de son programme gardent un anonymat sûr... peut-être devrait-il en faire usage ? Ou devrait-il trouver une épaule parmi ses anciens amis ? Luna ? Il semblait qu'ils étaient fort proche...

Ron sortit de la douche et s'essuya en repensant à Luna. Peut-être devrait-il la contacter, aller lui parler, demander conseil... mais le souci c'est qu'elle le conseillerait sûrement comme Victoria, elle ne sera pas tout à fait neutre... c'est le souci de parler avec des personnes qui connaissent votre vie après tout ! Le mieux au fond, la meilleure solution reste un psychomage après tout, se dit Ron avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Tunri comme à son habitude avait apporté de quoi s'habiller. Il s'en vêtit !

Hier, Draco avait aussi promis de lui parler de son passé mais Ron avait nié, il avait fui la discussion comme quelqu'un fuirait la peste ! Il avait lamentablement et lâchement fui cette conversation! Elle est inévitable pourtant, il devrait un jour l'écouter pour pouvoir enfin comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé autour de lui, il devrait y faire face qu'il le veuille ou non !

Mais faire face voudrait dire qu'il allait également mettre un terme à son histoire avec Hermione, son histoire d'amour, la vraie, la plus sincère qu'il ait jamais eu avec qui que ce soit dans sa triste et courte vie !

Il ne compte pas son amourette avec Lavande comme une vraie histoire d'amour, une avec des sentiments forts tout du moins !

Celle qu'il avait vécu avec Hermione a été à ses yeux riches en émotions. Après tout il avait été amoureux d'Hermione depuis fort longtemps, même avant que Lavande fasse son apparition.

Il s'était vu en train de se marier avec, fonder une famille avec elle ! Et pourtant quand on voit comment il s'est comporté, on aurait jamais pu l'imaginer une seule seconde ! Il ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi il s'est comporté de la sorte avec elle, pourquoi il avait fait en sorte que cette histoire d'amour finisse en mélodrame !

Il aurait dû vivre une histoire d'amour avec un happy end avec Hermione, cette femme qu'il a tant aimé ! Pourquoi diable alors a-t-il tout fait foirer ?

Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit en bas prêt à aller manger. Draco se trouvait déjà assis en train de boire un café et manger un croissant tout en regardant un journal. Il levait les yeux vers Ron et lui sourit, un sourire resplendissant, sincère qui déstabilisa Ron un instant avant qu'il aille s'assoir en face de lui.

Ron : Bonjour...

Draco : Bonjour Ron ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Ron :... comme un gars qui va passer une visite chez le docteur...

Ron se saisit d'un éclair au chocolat et mordit dedans avec peu d'entrain, en comparaison à la veille.

Draco : le mage Delano est super tu verras !

Ron : ... un homme qui aide d'autres hommes à tomber enceint... j'aurais vraiment tout vu... je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait le faire...

Draco :... c'est parce que tu ne traînais pas dans ce milieu et puis on ne le crie pas sur tous les toits !

Ron :... je parie que c'est toi qui a eu cet idée n'est-ce pas ?

Ron demanda cela tout en priant en son for intérieur que ce ne soit pas lui, même si plus rien ne l'étonnait dorénavant. Et puis c'est vrai ils n'avaient jamais parler de cette histoire de fécondation, d'ovulation et tout le tralala ! Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi cela ne l'avait pas tracassé tant que cela, il en avait presque oublié !

Draco :... d'un commun accord ! Enfin... pour dire vrai... j'avais proposé l'option de faire qu'une femme tombe enceinte de mon enfant... tu as préféré choisir de tomber enceint !

Ron :.. tu aurais pu faire qu'une femme tombe enceinte de toi sans la toucher... tu donnes ton sperme à la magie et celle-ci l'introduit chez la femme... donc je ne vois pas...

Draco : c'est ce que j'ai dit mais tu as dit que tu auras quand même l'impression que j'aurais couché avec elle car mon sperme serait quand même en elle d'une manière ou d'une autre... donc tu as insisté pour que ce soit toi et personne d'autre !

Ron :... mon futur moi ne réfléchis pas très bien...

Draco :... je te l'accorde...

Draco dit cela avec un sourire, il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire que le futur Ron était follement amoureux de lui et fichtrement jaloux ! Ils se parlaient sans aucune animosité et Ron disait les choses sans aucune agressivité, ne l'accusant pas de l'avoir forcé la main, il ne voulait pas gâcher cela !

Ron : et donc... depuis quand on a démarré ce projet ?

Draco :.. depuis un an et demi à peu près...

Ron : un an et demi et ce n'est que maintenant que j'ovule ? Cela prend autant de temps pour ovuler ?

Draco :... certaines personnes prennent quatre ans d'autres 3 mois avant d'ovuler parfaitement malgré les injections d'hormones ! Les hommes ne sont pas fait pour créer un ovule, anatomiquement parlant et génétiquement parlant... c'est un processus très compliqué... ce n'est pas que l'ovule que tu as créé, c'est aussi la matrice dans laquelle le bébé va se loger que tu crées, tu prépares tout ton corps à accueillir quelque chose qu'il n'est théoriquement pas amené à accueillir...

Ron :... tu as raison... vu ainsi... et pour les autres enfants, ce sera pareil ? Pour en avoir d'autres je veux dire ? Ce sera si long... ?

Draco : non... car tu as déjà préparé ton corps une fois, les prochains seront plus faciles, la matrice restera dans ton corps jusqu'à ce qu'on l'élimine... c'est assez complexe comme truc tu sais ?! Et puis je ne me suis pas pris la tête à savoir pour les suivants, un me suffit amplement... pour moi, tout du moins... les autres c'est pour toi que je les ferais éventuellement...

Ron le regarda avant de hocher de la tête, lui il sait, il sait pertinemment qu'il en veut au minimum 5. 5 petits enfants qui ne regarderont que lui, qui l'aimeront inconditionnellement ! C'était son souhait le plus cher, peut-être égoïste certes mais il en avait besoin. Il avait tellement manqué d'amour durant son enfance, c'était presque une volonté de revanche à la vie de vouloir des enfants que pour lui et sa mère, sa pauvre mère ne pourra pas avoir d'emprise sur eux et eux n'aimeront pas sa mère comme lui l'a malheureusement aimé mais eux aimeront Ron comme sa mère ne l'a jamais aimé et Ron les aimera comme sa mère aime Ginny et les autres, il les aimera d'un amour qu'il n'a jamais reçu de sa propre mère !

Draco : hey ! Si tu veux arrêter ce processus d'ovulation, on le fera hein ! Je ne vais pas te forcer à poursuivre si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux... on se l'était promis... à n'importe quel moment tu peux arrêter... et si cela peut te guérir et que tu retrouves la mémoire... on le fait sans hésiter ok ? ... À choisir... je préfère être sans héritier mais avec mon mari tu sais ?! Le futur Ron... le comprendra...

Draco déclara ceci avec une sérénité extraordinaire mais cela le tuait au fond de le dire. Il aurait aimé garder l'idée, l'illusion que quoi qu'il se dirait chez le mage Delano, ils n'allaient pas arrêter mais c'était le corps de Ron alors c'était à lui de choisir. Il avait réfléchi à cela toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte tout du moins, et il était venu à la conclusion qu'il devait respecter sa volonté et puis il disait vrai ! Il préférait retrouver le Ron qui l'aime inconditionnellement, à la folie même si cela signifiait abandonner ce projet, cet héritier et puis il lui avait également promis, de suivre la volonté de Ron si ce dernier décidait d'arrêter pour une quelconque raison. Il était et resterait maître de son corps !

Ron le regarda étonné, étonné de la considération de Draco pour sa personne, il paraissait tellement serein en disant cela, il avait sûrement réfléchi à la question. Et le fait qu'il préférait abandonner ce projet si cela permettait à lui de récupérer ses souvenirs... il ne savait si c'était juste égoïste ou prévenant en fait.

Il y avait une part d'égoïsme parce que ce n'est très certainement pas ce que voudrait le futur lui et qu'il ne pense qu'à ces sentiments à lui au fond et puis c'était prévenant car il ne forçait pas Ron à continuer un projet qu'il n'a jamais voulu mener au départ et qui ne lui plaisait pas forcément. Il lui laissait ce choix et Ron ne savait que choisir, il ne savait pas non plus tout sur ce projet, peut-on y mettre une pause ? Le temps que Ron se soigne et se rappelle de tout ? Il n'en était pas sûr et Draco non plus, ils ne devaient pas prendre des décisions hâtives et attendre de parler avec le mage Delano, il ne pouvait prendre de décision avant cela.

Il en avait envie de ces enfants enfin cet enfant lui aussi, peut-être pas avec Draco, il n'avait jamais envisagé ce cas de figure, que cela serait compliqué d'avoir des enfants, ni d'avoir des enfants avec un homme tout court ! Il n'avait jamais une seule fois pensée tomber enceint mais il avait envie d'avoir des enfants ! De cela, il en était sûr ! Comme il était sûr que le futur Ron n'abandonnerai jamais et ne voudrait pas qu'on abandonne !

Ron : ... on va parler au mage Delano, voir quels sont nos alternatifs... peut-être qu'on peut juste faire une pause qui sait...

Draco hocha la tête, il aurait pensé que cela aurait fait plaisir à Ron et surtout que ce dernier allait dire ' _ça va de soi qu'on va arrêter là l'aventure, je ne vais jamais tomber enceint de toi, Malefoy !'_ mais peut-être que le futur Ron n'était pas très loin et le conseille gentiment. Draco ne perdait pas espoir de retrouver SON Ron. Il termina son déjeuner tandis que Ron continuait à manger le sien. Ils n'avaient pas encore parler d'Hermione, de la fausse couche et le reste mais il devait absolument le faire avant qu'il s'en aille pour le terrier.

Draco : ce soir tu m'attends avant d'aller au terrier ? Qu'on puisse se parler ? Se voir une dernière fois ?

Draco était subitement nerveux et si Ron voulait juste partir sans le revoir ? Sans lui parler ? Sans se retourner ?

Ron ... tu vas aller travailler ?

Draco :... Victoria va venir non ? Te briefer sur ton travail non ?

Ron :... ha ! C'est vrai !

Draco :... cela te stresse que je te laisse ici tout seul ? Je peux rester si tu veux... en attendant que Victoria viennes et je reviens dès qu'elle part ?!

Ron : fais comme tu veux Malefoy !

Ron ne l'avouera pas, même sous des doloris, mais l'idée que Draco aille travailler ou n'était pas dans les parages l'angoissait un peu, pas qu'il voulait absolument être collé à lui non ! Mais il avait aimé être entouré, qu'il soit présent ces derniers jours. Il avait eu quelqu'un qui veillait sur lui lorsqu'il était malade même si ce n'était pas vraiment une maladie comme quand il avait attrapé le rhume mais il y avait quelqu'un.

Le jour où il avait attrapé le rhume, ni sa mère ni Hermione étaient restées à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il avait demandé, que dit-il, lorsqu'il avait supplié Hermione de rester à ses côtés le premier jour, elle lui avait répondu d'un ton acerbe qu'elle n'avait ni le temps, ni la possibilité ni l'envie de rester à ces côtés, elle avait des vies à sauver, des personnes beaucoup plus importante à aller soigner, des personnes plus méritant à obtenir ses soins et de l'argent à gagner ! Car il ne fallait surtout pas oublier que c'était grâce à ce travail justement qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de vivre, pas grâce à ce qu'il n'apportait pas après tout ! Et c'était sur ces mots qu'elle s'en est allée !

Ron se rappelait que c'était ce genre de propos qui le poussait à aller boire un verre aux trois sorciers et là quand il se rappelait ces propos, cela ne lui donnait pas envie de rentrer chez lui même quand elle l'appelait ! Hermione n'avait définitivement pas été une sainte dans leur relation ! La preuve étant qu'elle a fini par le tromper !

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas non plus dire à son pire ennemi « _hey, je ne t'aime pas mais j'aime quand tu es près de moi ! »_ clairement pas mais il espérait que Draco allait faire ce qu'il disait.

Ron :... je pense que ce serait quand même plus intelligent... une sûreté si je venais à faire encore une crise de panique...

Là ! Définitivement Draco aura compris qu'il devait rester, par sécurité pour la vie de Ron après tout lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'impliquait ces fameuses crises de panique ! S'il était sujet à en refaire ni quand ni comment ni pourquoi après tout !

Draco :... tu ne comptais pas aller à la piscine encore une fois seul ?

Ron :...

Draco : Ron l'inconscient, bonjour ! Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il a faillit se passer hier si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps ? Sérieusement ? Définitivement que je vais revenir une fois que Victoria sera partie et je t'interdis de mettre un pied dans cette pièce tant que je ne serais pas rentrer ok ? Oufti ! Cet homme veut ma mort ! Il veut que je fasse une crise cardiaque et que je meurs ! Weasley ! Tu auras ma mort sur ta conscience, sache le ! Interdiction ! Pas avant que je te colle aux basques ok ?

Draco se leva et s'en alla de la pièce, pas sans maugréer son mécontentement face à l'idée folle de Ron d'aller à nouveau dans la piscine sans qu'il soit là. Ron en sourit, il était amusé de l'attitude de Draco, il aimait cette partie de la personnalité de Draco, définitivement il adorait qu'on prennes ainsi soin de lui. Cela changeait à ce dont il a eu droit avec Hermione !

 _''c'est peut-être pour cette raison que tu es tombé amoureux de lui non ? Et en fait, tu ne serais pas entrain de tomber amoureux ? Look comment tu aimes sa personnalité hein ? ''_ déclara sa petite voix mesquine. Il lui fit un doigts d'honneur virtuelle dans sa tête sans rien dire de plus, termina son café et s'en alla au salon, en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge, il était temps qu'ils se dirigent à saint-mungos après tout !

Ils arrivèrent qu'il était 8h15 devant le bureau du mage Delano. Ils s'installèrent sur deux sièges. Il y avait d'autres portes renfermant d'autres mages en consultation également, la pièce d'attente était donc quasi pleine, il restait pour dire que 2 places en face d'eux.

Ron s'était habitué aux regards curieux qu'on lui lançait, beaucoup de femmes lui sourirent, des hommes également mais personne ne venait lui parler, à son plus grand bonheur.

Il regardait à sa gauche, un mauvais sentiment l'y avait poussé et il regrettait presque de l'avoir fait, en effet quelle fut sa stupeur de voir Hermione et Harry main dans la main se dirigeaient droit dans la salle d'attente. Ils le virent également, Hermione perdant le sourire resplendissant qu'elle affichait. Une fois arrivée, tout le monde chuchotait, les regardant, regardant Ron et Draco puis les nouveaux venus spéculant sur la tournure de la situation.

Les nouveaux venus firent le tour de la salle d'un regard à la recherche de deux places vacantes avant de constater avec une consternation non dissimulée que les seules qui restaient se trouver devant Ron. Malefoy lui demanda en chuchotant s'il ne voulait pas aller se promener le temps restant, il ne restait que 10 minutes après tout mais Ron ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait faire cet effort de les fuir ainsi, ils étaient là avant eux, ils étaient prioritaires et puis personnes n'étaient mort lors de l'anniversaire d'Arthur, bon Draco avait quand même reçu un expelliarmus c'est vrai mais il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme pour autant. Ils pourront bien se comporter en gentleman ici aussi et puis il n'avait pas prévu de les parler.

Ces derniers après quelques hésitations finirent quand même par aller s'asseoir à cette place, espérant vainement qu'un autre couple ou deux autres personnes allaient leur céder la place comprenant la situation périlleuse qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. C'était de notoriété publique après tout que le trio d'or n'étaient plus qu'un duo d'or et que Ron vouait une haine incommensurable à ces deux-là.

Ils essayèrent de ne pas les regarder tandis que Ron, lui, les fixaient des yeux. Non il n'allait pas laisser la tâche aussi pénible soit-elle de s'asseoir en face de lui, plus vivable en regardant en l'air pour faire semblant de ne pas les voir. C'est eux les coupables, pas lui et il allait prendre plaisir durant ces 10 minutes à les faire comprendre son point de vue.

Ce fut Hermione qui craqua et qui regarda en direction de Ron en premier pour le voir l'observer sans aucune retenue la colère dans le regard, un petit sourire au coin. Elle n'avait jamais oublié à quel point Ron avait été blessé par ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Elle en était sûre, personne ne pourra blesser Ron autant qu'elle l'a fait. Et a fortiori, personne ne la blessera comme Ron l'a fait.

Elle avait toujours pensé que la trahison qu'elle avait faite, n'aurait jamais affecté autant Ron que cela, qu'il s'en foutait d'elle, il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé ! Mais il fallait croire qu'elle s'était trompé ou que Ron avait réagit de façon disproportionner.

C'était son dada après tout de faire toute une comédie de rien du tout, tout prenait une proportion folle, il extrapolait tout en commençant par son chagrin pour Fred.

Elle se rappelait qu'à Poudlard, Fred l'énervait tout le temps, qu'il soupirait à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose ou disait quelque chose contre ou sur Ron. Mais une fois mort, Ron a eu du mal à se remettre de cette dernière. Il portait son deuil comme si toute sa famille avait été tuée, comme si il s'était retrouvé seul au monde. Pire, comme si Fred avait été la moitié de son âme, la meilleur partie de celle-ci, ' _fut-il qu'il en ait eu une, ma foi_ ' se dit-elle !

Aujourd'hui les temps avaient changé, les choses avaient changé et six ans après toute cette histoire, Ron était revenu au point où il pensait encore l'aimer, qu'ils avaient vécu la meilleure chose ensemble, la meilleure relation mais à peu de chose près qu'Hermione ne lui appartenait plus et qu'il était marié à Draco.

Hermione se félicitait d'avoir Harry à ces côtés, jamais elle ne voudrait, penserait, envisagerait une seule seconde de revenir en arrière et se remettre avec Ron, merlin que jamais cela lui arrive. Harry était la personne qui lui convenait et vice-versa !

Auparavant, plus que maintenant, elle voyait qu'Harry aurait aimé que Ron lui pardonne et qu'ils soient les meilleurs potes au monde d'antan mais cela, c'était un souhait qu'elle ne pouvait exaucer, malgré toute la bonne volonté au monde qu'elle avait mis.

D'ailleurs de la volonté elle en a eu le jour où elle est partie voir Ron pour lui demander de faire cela, pardonner Harry, il pouvait ne jamais lui pardonner à ELLE, mais au moins Harry. Ron l'avait jeté du Terrier sans aucune vergogne, jurant d'avoir recours à un sort impardonnable si elle soumettait encore une quelconque résistance à cette éjection.

Puis elle a été le trouver une deuxième fois, avant son mariage avec Draco, pensant qu'il avait oublié, pardonné, mis de côté sa colère vu qu'il avait enfin trouvé son bonheur. Elle était partie le voir avec la conviction qu'il avait pu enfin tourner la page, lui souhaitant au préalable tous ses vœux de bonheur, elle avait réitéré sa demande : ' _pardonne Harry!'_ Mais visiblement la colère de Ron envers eux deux étaient tenaces et la rancœur également. Il avait beau avoir hérité d'un mari aimant, à ces yeux tout du moins, il reste Draco Malefoy le connard qui l'insulte encore par occasion de sang-de-bourbe à ses yeux à elle. Cependant elle n'avait eu d'autres choix que de constater qu'il avait changé aux cotés de Draco, il avait été moins en colère contre eux mais pas assez visiblement pour les pardonner.

Elle s'était dit qu'avec le temps, il changera... Six ans après, ils revenaient tous à la case départ. Ron les détestait comme s'il n'avait pas eu 6 ans pour se consoler, pour digérer cette trahison ! C'était comme si la trahison s'était faite hier.

Elle regarda Malefoy, qui regardait Ron, attendant le moindre signe qu'une tempête arrive et qu'elle fasse des dégâts, cette tempête c'était sa colère. Une fois qu'il laisse libre court à cet émotion, il est incontrôlable et tout le monde le sait.

S'il y a une chose qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre chez Malefoy, hormis le fait qu'il soit arrivé à se marier avec Ron, c'était son attitude face à l'attitude de Ron justement.

Ce que Ron faisait, ressentait vis-à-vis d'eux après toutes ces années passées, ils étaient ensemble depuis cinq ans déjà et pourtant Ron les détestait comme si il avait encore des sentiments pour elle. Et lui, au lieu de lui dire d'arrêter ses enfantillages, il y prenait part en quelques sortes. En l'insultant quand il pouvait, en la cassant, en lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien à dire. C'était comme si Draco était en colère également contre Hermione d'avoir fait du mal à Ron alors qu'au final s'il a fini marié avec c'est parce qu'ils se sont séparés après tout ! Il devrait plutôt la remercier !

Mais ils ne se sont à vrai dire jamais parlés, pas une seule fois, en privé tout du moins. Et Hermione envisageait de le faire et se conforte d'autant plus dans cette idée, que peut-être si elle arrivait à comprendre Draco et sa haine partagée aussi futile soit-elle, peut-être pourrait-elle mettre fin à cette guerre ?!

Six ans ! C'était assez pour ranger la hache de guerre non ? Ils allaient tous les 4 être parents après tout, Hermione et Harry avant eux certes mais elle ne voulait pas que son fils grandisse dans cet atmosphère morbide. Elle sait pertinemment que si elle demande à Molly de ne plus inviter le couple Malefoy en même temps qu'eux, afin de préserver ce petit de cet atmosphère et cette haine, elle le fera, elle fera tout pour aider Hermione.

Elle savait que Molly la considérait comme une seconde fille tout comme elle la considérait comme une seconde mère et qu'Harry considérait les parents Weasley comme ses seconds parents et les Weasley considéraient Harry comme un fils. Ils étaient des parents adoptifs et eux des enfants adoptifs. Elle savait donc que Molly le ferait mais Hermione se voyait pour l'instant, mal de demander cela à Molly ! Ce serait toute une logistique foireuse où au finale ils excluraient Ron de leur vie, plus qu'il ne l'est déjà et il restait encore à Hermione cette once de pitié qu'elle ressentait envers Ron pour lui affliger cela.

Mais elle savait qu'à la naissance de son fils, elle aura un choix à faire : établir une once de bonne entende avec le couple Ron-Malefoy, couper les ponts avec les Weasley ou faire que les Weasley coupent les pont avec Ron-Malefoy ! Si elle n'avait que les deux dernières propositions en lice , elle choisira la dernière sans aucune hésitation, sans aucun remords.

Harry également finit par regarder dans la direction de Ron, il le vit fusiller Hermione du regard avant que ce même regard tombe sur lui. Ron avait ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres malgré le feu brûlant dans ces yeux.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Ron serait aussi fâché qu'il l'était jusqu'à présent, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi diable Ron avait été si affecté. Cela faisait au moins deux ans qu'il ne faisait plus attention à Hermione, qu'il n'était plus attaché à elle, qu'il ne montrait plus aucune affection pour elle. Il était toujours au trois sorciers alors au fond ce que faisait Hermione ne devait pas le préoccuper.

D'ailleurs c'était à peine s'il avait été heureux d'apprendre pour sa grossesse. Il aurait pensé que Ron s'y serait investi, arrêtant de boire par la même occasion et aurait été présent durant celle-ci mais NON ! La venue de cette enfant n'avait rien changé à son comportement, rien ne pouvait surpasser son chagrin pour Fred ! C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'il avait donné !

Lors de la nouvelle de la fausse-couche, Ron avait eu l'air blasé, comme si il s'était déjà fait à cet idée, comme si cette nouvelle ne l'avait pas touchée, atteint ! Alors Hermione sous le coup de la colère, pour le faire réagir, quelques jours plus tard lui avait annoncé sa tromperie, sa trahison avec Harry. Là ! C'est à cet instant précis que Ron avait réagit, avait des choses à dire, était blessé et il le leur fit bien savoir, bien comprendre !

Il avait coupé les ponts avec Harry, ne voulant plus rien à voir à faire avec lui, ne lui parlait plus, évitait de venir au terrier s'il savait qu'ils étaient présent ! Cela avait touché Harry, il s'en voulait presque d'avoir fait souffrir son meilleur ami mais un jour il s'est rappelé à quel point Ron ne méritait pas Hermione, ne l'avait jamais mérité et cette culpabilité s'était transformé en dédain et en mépris ! Il méprisait les sentiments de Ron, même s'il souhaitait être de nouveau son ami, rien ne lui ferait changé d'avis, Hermione était à lui et à lui seul !

Il regardait Malefoy qui venait de tourner la tête vers lui également !

Il n'avait jamais su que Malefoy était gay mais il s'en foutait un peu de son orientation sexuelle à vrai dire mais que ce dernier ait réussi à rendre Ron tout aussi gay, cela l'intéressait ! Au fond il se disait que si Ron a tourné gay, c'est parce qu'au fond il l'a toujours été et que donc sa relation avec Hermione a toujours été vouée à l'échec !

Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi diable il était si en colère contre eux, ce fut bénéfique pour chacun cette rupture après tout !

Il n'avait jamais parlé à Draco sauf pour l'insulter et faire des reproches mais peut-être dans le cas de figure où Ron a tout oublié, il devrait aller lui parler, mettre les choses à plat avec Draco, lui montrer un peu de considération pour sa situation et peut-être l'amadouer pour qu'ils puissent établir un traité de cesser le feu et l'hostilité qu'ils se vouaient corps et âmes !

Harry allait être père, tout comme Ron un jour sûrement ! Il ne voulait pas que leurs disputes nuisent au bien-être de leur enfant à naître ! Et puis à choisir, il ferait tout pour éjecter Ron de la vie des Weasley plutôt que de s'éjecter, lui !

 **Et voilà voilà... qu'en pensez vous? dites moi quoi ^^ cela me ferait plaisir évidemment...**

 **Malheureusement je dois vous laisser ici car demain me réveille tôt pour le travail... mais demain je poste à nouveau promis!**

 **Laissez moi vos impressions sur les 3 nouveaux chapitres que vous avez déjà lu, ce serait cool et de me dire si je dois améliorer certaines choses... bisou bisou à demain les gars ^^**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Hello le peuple lecteur de ma fanfiction, merci pour vos reviews et j'espère encore que vous allez en laisser toujours plein plein plein ^^**

 **Voilà la suite des festivités :D bonne lecture..**

Chapitre 27: Explication et reproches

Le mage Delano sortit de son bureau afin d'appeler le couple Malefoy ! Un couple charmant et dont il aimait s'en occuper d'ailleurs. Quand Draco l'avait appelé pour lui expliquer cette situation, il en fut fort surpris, il avait donné un premier rendez-vous au 10 mais il l'avait remonté au 8 repoussant un autre couple pour pouvoir les voir au plus vite, il voulait s'assurer que l'ovulation fonctionnait toujours malgré la perte de mémoire.

Ron fut surpris de voir le mage Delano, il était grand, dans la trentaine voire commençant la quarantaine tout au plus, il était châtain frôlant le roux mais c'était limite, il avait les yeux gris et un sourire bienveillant ! Il leur serrait la main avant de les inviter à rentrer dans son petit cabinet.

Ron y entra, constatant que c'était une petite pièce avec un bureau, deux sièges devant et un grand siège derrière, bien moelleux et confortable, une chaise de tout bon mage se respectant. Ils s'installèrent silencieusement.

Ron était un peu nerveux, il avait vu derrière lui, une longue table mousseux, ceux qu'on voit souvent chez les mages pour l'auscultation de personne. Il n'en a jamais eu de bon souvenir de cette table ! D'ailleurs il n'a jamais eu de bon souvenir de saint-mungos tout court à dire vrai!

Mage Delano : bonjour Draco, monsieur Weasley, vous me permettez que je vous rappelle Ron ?

Ron hocha de la tête, le mage Delano le mettait à l'aise, avec son sourire bienveillant, pas enjoliveur mais vraiment bienveillant comme un père sourirait à son fils !

Mage Delano : Draco m'a expliqué en long et en large et en travers votre situation ! Donc dites-moi ! Faites moi un état des lieux ! Quels sont vos derniers souvenirs ?

Ron : je... me rappelle avoir bu aux trois sorciers, être rentré chez moi et avoir dormi sur le canapé... le canapé de chez Hermione... rien qui ne concerne Malefoy, un mariage avec ce dernier, l'ovulation...

mage Delano :...ok... et quant à l'ovulation justement ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Des nausées ? Des maux de têtes peut-être ?

Ron :... non, rien de tel ! Je me sens bien, comme si je n'avais rien !

Mage Delano :... ok ! Nous allons procéder à quelques examens ok ? Une prise de sang, un scanner, rien de bien effrayant ni invasive ok ?

Ron hocha de la tête tandis que le mage se leva, prit de son tiroir des fioles et sa baguette magique et se dirigea ensuite vers Ron. D'un coup de baguette, il égratigna l'avant-bras de Ron au niveau d'une veine et par magie, prit du sang du bras de Ron pour le mettre dans la fiole avant de refermer la petite ouverture par un sort de guérison. Puis après avoir mis ces fioles dans un genre de chaudron, il se retourna vers Ron et l'invita à aller sur la table d'examen.

Ron y alla avec les pieds lourds, jamais il n'avait apprécié s'y asseoir, s'y coucher, s'y quoi que ce soit. Mais quand il le faut, il le faut ainsi il finit par s'y coucher, le mage Delano prit sa baguette et scanna le corps de Ron avant d'envoyer une petite lumière dans celle-ci puis la reprendre avant de lancer cette lumière sur le mur en face.

On y voyait une image, en réalité c'était tout le corps de Ron, comme si on y était à l'intérieur, par des mouvements de baguette, le mage Delano pouvait ainsi voyager dans le corps de ce dernier. Il chercha quelques minutes, désespérant à le trouver avant d'enfin l'apercevoir, niché dans le haut droit de son ventre, à côté de son foie, la petite matrice qui était en train de se former et encore en minuscule, l'ovule de Ron qui se créait! Au moins Ron n'avait rien perdu de ce processus!

Mage Delano: ici, Ron! Tu vois cette petite poche à côté de ton foie?

Il déclara cela tout en montrant avec une petite lumière de sa baguette et entourant cette dite-poche de cette dernière. Ron hocha de la tête sans détourner son regard de l'image.

Mage Delano: c'est la matrice! Je ne sais si Draco t'en a touché mot mais la matrice est l'habitacle qui permettra à ton corps d'accrocher l'ovule fécondé et qui va accueillir cet œuf avant que celui-ci forme un bébé. Cela remplace l'utérus chez la femme, comprends-tu?

Ron hocha de nouveau la tête admirant avec un sourire non feint cette matrice! Elle n'était pas plus grande que la paume de sa main mais elle avait une fonction si importante. Le mage Delano continua.

Mage Delano: là! Le petit point que tu vois là, c'est ton ovule! Elle n'est pas encore en maturation, pas encore prête à être fécondé mais elle est là! Ça! Ce sera éventuellement ton petit bébé! Un garçon ou une fille... comprends-tu?

Ron hocha difficilement la tête mais le fit en regardant le mage cette fois-ci, il ne put ne pas voir Draco qui regardait cet image la bouche ouverte, sourire sur tout son visage. Il avait l'air si content de voir ce petit point, ce petit enfant, Ron eu le souffle coupé! Il voyait pour la première fois de sa vie un Draco si heureux, un bonheur à l'état pur et par une si petite chose! Qui se trouvait dans son petit corps qui plus est!

Mage Delano: il n'est pas encore mature assez pour être fécondable ou même retirer de ton corps, je donne au minimum encore 6 mois avant que cela n'arrive... je ne sais si Draco t'a expliqué comment vous comptiez le faire?

Ron secoua de la tête, Draco ne lui avait rien dit, pas grand chose tout du moins.

Mage Delano:... évidemment.. Draco me laisse le gros du travail, la partie fâcheuse te connaissant! Vous aviez opté pour une fécondation in-vitro plutôt que la procréation magiquement assistée, la différence réside dans le fait que je vais introduire via une sonde le sperme de Draco jusqu'à l'ovule alors que la procréation consiste en enlever ton ovule de la matrice et y introduire le sperme de Draco avant de réintroduire l'ovule ainsi fécondée dans ta matrice, son inconvénient est le risque plus important que le processus ne marche pas car on touche la matrice deux fois alors que la première est moins risquée, il y a toujours un risque mais moins importante! Mais bon nous n'y sommes pas encore, rassure-toi ok? Tu as 6 bon mois avant qu'on en discute en profondeur...

Draco:... on se demandait si... il n'y a aucune possibilité de mettre une pause à ce processus de fécondation le temps que Ron récupère ses souvenirs...

Mage Delano:... malheureusement, l'ovule n'est pas encore en maturation pour mettre fin à ce processus! S'il était déjà mature, on pourrait éventuellement le retirer et le garder au chaud puis le féconder et le réintroduire, utiliser la méthode de procréation en somme, cela permettrait donc d'avoir quelques mois devant nous mais comme il n'est pas encore mature, nous ne pouvons l'ôter... si on le fait, on perdrait cette ovule... hors comme tu le sais Draco, il nous a fallu un an et demi pour arriver à ce stade...

Draco: je sais c'est juste... je ne veux pas imposer à Ron de continuer quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas et puis si l'ovulation est la cause de son amnésie...

Mage Delano: comme je te l'ai dit lors de notre conversation, je n'ai eu qu'un cas similaire, nous ne pouvons établir de liens de causalités du ce fait... cela a pu y contribuer peut-être surtout que tu m'as dit que la veille il a fort bu, ce que je vous avais d'ailleurs formellement interdit de faire Ron! Mais peut-être que, vu que la matrice se trouve près du foie, cela a créé un effet secondaire, peut-être tout comme cela peut être autre chose... de mon point de vue, on ne peut pas se permettre de mettre fin à cela pour tester de voir si il va récupérer ses souvenirs, c'est prendre un risque avec peu de bénéfice en retour...

Ron réfléchissait au propos du mage et il y avait beaucoup de vrai, ils avaient attendu un an et demi pour arriver à ce stade et ils devaient attendre encore au moins 6 mois pour que ce soit mature! En tout et pour tout ils auront attendu 2 ans avant que Ron tombe enceint! C'est beaucoup! Et en pensant au futur Ron c'était beaucoup d'attente pour avoir un enfant. Il ne pouvait faire cela à son futur lui, même s'il n'est pas d'accord avec ces décisions, avec ces choix de partenaire, il ne pouvait briser ses rêves. S'il arrêtait là le processus et qu'effectivement ses souvenirs reviennent et que le futur lui réapparaît, il apprendra que pour se faire ils ont dû sacrifier leur futur bébé, quel sentiment aura-t-il? De la colère et de l'amertume, cela Ron en était sûr et pire si au final ses souvenirs ne reviennent pas et que le futur Ron réapparaît que 6 mois plus tard!? Ils auront perdu cette enfant pour rien alors que s'ils attendent au moins 6 mois, l'enfant pourra être sain et sauf au moins!

Ron:... on va garder... on va continuer le processus jusque dans 6 mois au moins! Toute façon ce n'est pas comme si cela me dérangeait outre mesure, je n'ai aucun effet de cet ovulation...

Draco le regardait plus que surpris, il n'aurait jamais cru que Ron voudrait continuer, peut-être le diabolisait-il trop? Il le prenait trop pour le Ron immature d'il y a six ans qui le détestait à outrance et sans vergogne! Ou peut-être était-il assez mature tout du moins pour accepter certaines choses, séparer les faits entres elles! Peut-être oubliait-il pour quels bon côtés de Ron il était tombé amoureux de lui? Après toute la haine et la colère qu'il a reçu en peu de temps de lui, de son ancien lui, il a peut-être lui aussi oublié qu'il avait des bons côtés? Il a peut-être cru que Ron resterait coincé dans le passé et dans cet haine qu'il lui vouait corps et âme! Draco prit la décision d'avoir foi en Ron, même à celui d'il y a six ans, peut-être ainsi il sera lui-même plus apte à faire les bons choix pour leur couple!

Mage Delano: bon.. sage décision Ron! On peut retourner au bureau, je vais analyser votre sang puis je vais vous réexpliquer les interdits de l'ovulation!

Ainsi ils allaient se lever, avant que Draco ne demande quelques choses de surprenant au mage Delano.

Draco: on peut avoir l'image de cette ovule?! J'aimerais la garder, me rappeler à quel stade s'en est!

Ron le regarda surpris avant de sourire de façon moqueur, Draco l'attendri. Le mage Delano sourit et en fit deux captures qu'il donna à chacun des deux! Puis ils se levèrent enfin, l'image disparue et ils retournèrent vers le bureau. Draco regardait l'image avec un sourire, rien ne pouvait le rendre de mauvais humeur aujourd'hui. Le mage Delano regarda le résultat des fioles, n'y trouva rien à part une anémie dont Ron déclarait que le mage Barnabé lui a déjà donné des fioles à boire afin de le palier, une fiole un jour sur deux durant 15 jours!

Le mage Delano lui expliqua ensuite tous les interdits, il n'y en avait pas des masses à vrai dire: aucun médicament à prendre de son propre chef, chaque médicament doit être approuvé par un mage et pas n'importe qui: le mage Barnabé ou lui! Personne d'autre, pour ne pas risquer de tomber face à des mages inexpérimentés avec le processus d'ovulation! Il peut toujours le contacter par hibou pour lui demander conseil sur un médicament aussi anodine soit-il, ce dernier peut toutefois être destructeur pour lui! De ce fait il ne peut pas non plus prendre de remède de grand-mère! Ne pas boire plus de 5 verres de Whisky-pur-feu, pas plus de 10 bièraubeurres voire même ne rien boire du tout ce serait l'idéal! Il ne pouvait pas manger de viande rouge, à moitié cuite et ce pour n'importe quel viande! Ne pas manger de salade! Bien laver les fruits et les légumes avant de les manger! Pas manger trop sucrée, trop salée ou trop huileux!

Ce n'était pas non plus, comme si c'était des consignes impossibles à tenir ni trop compliquée même si il a réussi à deux reprises à ne pas les tenir, voire trois si ils comptent la sortie chez les parents de Malefoy!

Puis le mage Delano lui rappela le rendez-vous du 20 février pour l'injection d'hormones mensuelles, afin précisa-t-il d'aider l'ovule à maturer.

Ils s'en allèrent tout aussitôt, la grande horloge de la salle d'attente indiquait qu'il était déjà 9h05. Hermione et Harry n'étaient plus sur leurs sièges, cela devait indiquer qu'ils étaient déjà à leur rendez-vous! Ils se dirigèrent vers les cheminettes, Draco regardant la photo avec un sourire.

Arriver à la maison, ils s'installèrent, l'un sur le canapé et l'autre sur le fauteuil. Tous les deux silencieux, Draco observant toujours cette photo!

Ron:... tu sais... l'ovule ne va pas sortir de la photo et se transformer en bébé dans tes bras parce que tu le regarde intensément ainsi?!

Ron déclara cela sur un ton amusé, il était amusé de le voir ainsi, si concentré sur quelque chose autre que sa personne! C'est comme s'il voyait le côté tendre de Draco, d'un Serpentard! Eux qui ont l'habitude d'avoir qu'un côté froid, après tout c'est connu que les serpents ont le sang froid! Là! Il y avait comme une sorte de chaleur qui émanait de Draco qui le faisait penser qu'il n'était plus si serpentard que cela ou qu'il avait plusieurs palettes en lui!

Quant à Draco, il ne savait que ressentir: de la joie, de l'émerveillement, de l'amour, de l'anticipation, en gros du paternalisme pour un bébé qui n'était même pas encore conçu, pour un œuf pas encore fécondé et pourtant le fait qu'il soit là, encore là malgré la perte de mémoire de Ron lui donnait l'impression que le futur Ron était toujours présent en quelques sortes! Il était proche du but, de l'objectifs qu'ils s'étaient fixés d'avoir un enfant ensemble, au moins un, un héritier Malefoy! Pour son bonheur personnel, pour le bonheur des parents Malefoy et pour celui de Ron!

Draco:... des fois j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me prends pour le plus grands des débiles tu sais?! Je le sais... c'est juste que la dernière fois que nous y sommes allés, i mois, il était si petit, encore plus petit que cela! C'était encore moins concret que maintenant, je peux presque visualiser sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux bleus!

Ron souria lentement avant de s'arrêter avant de répliquer un peu piquer!

Ron: pourquoi diable hériterait-il de tes cheveux et non des miens? Le roux l'emporte sur toutes les autres couleurs!

Draco: et pourquoi diable souhaite-tu le malheur à mon fils?! Il aura les cheveux blond comme tous les Malefoy! Le blond est la marque de fabrique des Malefoy!

Ron: hey c'est toi qui souhaite ce malheur à mon fls! Et puis le roux est la marque de fabrique des Weasley, au cas où tu aurais oublié! Et cela peut-être une fille également! Tu es discriminant et sexiste envers ton propre enfant, Malefoy! Pas bien!

Draco: le premier enfant des Malefoy a toujours été un garçon, ce bébé ne fera pas exception! Donc il n'y a pas de sexisme juste une fatalité! Ensuite j'ai beau aimé ta chevelure rousse, le premier enfant Malefoy a toujours été blond également! Le deuxième par contre prend moins les caractéristiques typique Malefoy! C'est un fait!

Ron: ... qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Il n'y a eu que toi! T'étais fils unique!

Draco:... j'avais une petite sœur à une époque, un an de moins que moi... mais... quand j'avais 5 ans... elle a eu une terrible maladie et elle en est morte! C'était plus facile de dire que j'étais fils unique...

Ron:... je ne savais pas... désolé...

Draco:... ce n'est rien! Je m'y suis fait! Donc fais toi à l'idée que ce bébé à naître sera un garçon et il sera blond! T'imagines Ron! Tu auras un petit bébé dans tes bras, blond aux yeux bleus avec des petites tâches de rousseur qu'on pourra tenir avec un bras tellement il sera petit!

Ron:... et dans ton délire tu as déjà un prénom? ... je paris que tu as déjà un prénom! Come on! Dis moi! Que je me fasse à cette idée aussi!

Draco:...ce n'est pas encore définitif donc je ne dirai rien!

Ron: sérieusement? Je paris que je t'ai déjà dit ma liste de prénom!

Draco:... oui... et de ce fait je peux te dire qu'il n'y a même pas une once de chance qu'ils soient en lice pour devenir le futur prénom de mon premier enfant!

Ron:... Bâtard! tu es tellement... dictatorial! Je ne trouve pas d'autres mots! Dit je tiens à rappeler que c'est moi qui porte le bébé, j'ai quand même mon mot à dire non?!

Draco:... bébé!

Draco dit cela tout en se levant sourire aux lèvres tout en se dirigeant vers Ron qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux venir vers lui.

Draco:... mon amour! Je vais te donner 5 enfants alors que je n'en voulais que un! Donc tu auras tout le loisir de choisir tout ce que tu veux pour les 4 autres alors le premier... c'est le mien! Tu n'as en effet aucun mot à dire!

Draco dit cela en regardant Ron droit dans les yeux et avant de se relever, lui fit une petite bise sur le front comme pour amortir le choc de ses propos car vu la tête que Ron faisait, ce dernier apprécié moyennement la nouvelle mais ce baiser le surpris encore plus et Draco se releva rapidement et s'en alla pour ne pas ramasser ses foutres tout en lui disant qu'il sera au bureau avant de fermer la porte!

Il découvrit Lynzi devant la porte du salon et eut un haut le cœur, surpris, avant de lui dire bonjour, cette dernière lui répondit ravie d'être de nouveau de retour tout en lui disant que ses vacances s'étaient très bien passés. Il allait entrer voir Ron mais Draco lui demanda de le suivre au bureau quelques temps, il devait lui dire quelque chose.

Une fois au bureau, Lynzi se tenait droit comme un i devant lui se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait de mal! Elle était un peu nerveuse, généralement quand il y a quelques chose à lui reprocher, c'était Ron qui se chargeait de le faire à moins que ce soit trop important dans ce cas uniquement c'était Draco qui était de corvée! Comme la fois où elle n'avait pas suivi les consignes lors de leur réception de charité et avait servi des plats dont certains invités étaient allergiques et ont dû être amené à Saint-mungos! Draco avait été si énervé et Ron avait été très déçu! Alors il se demandait quelle avait été sa grosse erreur cette fois-ci!

Draco: Lynzi... durant ton absence... il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ron...

Lynzi: que se passe-t-il avec le maître Ron? Il va bien?

Draco:... sa vie n'est pas en danger... c'est juste... il ne se rappelle plus de quoi que ce soit! Il a oublié 6 ans de sa vie! Il a oublié des tas de choses... il a oublié qui tu étais...

Lynzi: maître Ron... a oublié qu'il était ami avec son humble elfe Lynzi?

Draco : j'en ai bien peur... mais je suis sûr que te connaissant et en connaissant Ron tu vas réussir à être de nouveau ami avec lui !

Lynzi était perdu dans ses pensées, il était sur le point de pleurer quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un Ron légèrement contrarié, contrarié du baiser reçu sur son front, il allait d'ailleurs dire une réplique cinglante à Malefoy quand il vit l'elfe de maison, une qu'il n'a jamais vu ici auparavant, élégamment habillée pour une elfe. Ron était toujours surpris de voir ses elfes habillés comme des sorciers, avec des beaux tenues, différente chaque jour. Elle avait l'air fort triste et sur le point de pleurer. Elle donnait l'impression que Draco venait de dire la chose la plus brisante qu'il soit pour un elfe !

Ron qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cet elfe Malefoy ? Pourquoi est-elle sur le point de pleurer ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Lynzi : maître Ron ne se rappelle vraiment pas de moi ?

Lynzi regarda Ron tout en s'avançant vers lui, une petite lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux. Ron regarda Malefoy surpris, il était censé la connaitre ? Pourquoi diable ?! Il ne répondit pas mais l'elfe comprit qu'en effet Draco n'avait pas menti. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller s'accrocher au pied de Ron et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ron était perdu, il ne savait comment réagir face à cet elfe qui pleurait tous les larmes de son corps.

Ron : hey ! ...tu peux m'expliquer Malefoy ?!

Draco avait l'air tout aussi dépassé que lui face à la réaction de l'elfe, un peu moins que Ron c'est sûr ! Il espérait juste que cet elfe n'allait pas tomber en dépression !

Draco :... je te présente Lynzi ! C'est notre troisième et dernière elfe et c'est comme ta meilleure amie ! Vous étiez très proches... d'où sa réaction...

Lynzi : Lynzi est fortement attristée de la nouvelle, elle est tellement désolée d'avoir été en vacance pendant que maître Ron avait besoin d'elle, elle s'en veut tellement ! Lynzi va se punir seule dans sa chambre et Lynzi peut promettre qu'elle se fera très mal !

Ron regarda Lynzi choqué par les derniers propos, il ne savait pas quoi faire !

Draco : je t'interdis de te faire mal ou de te punir Lynzi ! Si tu oses me désobéir, Ron n'aura pas son mot à dire et tu partiras de cette maison et tu ne reviendras plus jamais même quand Ron récupérera ses souvenirs ! M'as tu compris Lynzi ?!

Lynzi se tourna rapidement vers Draco et se mit à genoux, suppliant la bonté de Draco et sa clémence de ne pas la virer et promis de ne pas se punir ni se faire mal ni quoi que ce soit qui pourrait contrarier ses maîtres. Draco hocha de la tête puis lui ordonna d'aller faire le plat préféré de Ron, il n'en a plus manger depuis et d'en préparer pour deux, Victoria mangera ici ! Lynzi hocha de la tête et s'en alla le cœur toujours aussi meurtri !

Ron la regarda partir et il avait un petit pincement au cœur, il était triste pour elle ! Mais il ne pouvait faire semblant de la connaitre juste pour lui faire plaisir après tout ! Il s'installa devant les feuilles qu'il avait laissé la veille sur la table basse et aller s'y concentrer avant de tourner la tête vers Draco !

Ron : ... tu... tu y as été quand même un peu fort... la menacer de la virer... tu pouvais juste lui dire de ne pas le faire...

Draco :... elle ne comptait pas juste se taper la tête contre le mur ou prendre un vase et se le taper dessus... Lynzi vit dans l'extrême quand il s'agit de se punir... la dernière fois qu'elle l'a fait elle s'est coupée le pied... heureusement que Funzi est une merveilleuse elfe et qu'elle a su la soigner !

Ron :... elle... s'est coupée le pied... pour se punir ? Waouh ! Un de ses caractères la petite !

Draco : donc... si tu pouvais être ami avec... cela fera notre affaire... il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tombe en dépression non plus !

Ron : ah ouais... j'ai entendu que les elfes dépressifs ne finissent généralement pas par survivre à leur dépression car ils se suicident les trois quart du temps !

Draco :... j'aimerais éviter cela ! Et puis tu verras, elle est géniale avec toi ! Vous étiez littéralement les meilleurs amis du monde ! Votre relation faisait jalouser Hermione ! Elle et Kreattur n'excellent pas dans ce domaine tu sais ?

Ron : ouais mais Kreattur est raciste !

Draco :... pas faux ! Enfin ! Essaie avec Lynzi !

Ron :... évidemment, je n'aimerais pas avoir sa mort sur ma conscience ! Je n'arrive pas à concevoir comment vous, les mangemorts vous faites tu sais, vivre avec tous les morts que vous avez tué!

Draco qui avait commencé à écrire une lettre pour son directeur du département des ressources humaines suspendit sa plume au dessus du papier, prit au dépourvu, c'est ce moment qu'il redoute à chaque instant, le moment où Ron redevient le Ron haineux, lâche des piques qui font mal comme à cet instant ! Il le regarda, ce dernier le regardait tout autant, un peu de travers !

Draco :... je ne suis pas porte-parole des mangemorts ! ...Mais je pense qu'on ne s'y fait pas... ! On les porte chaque jours et ils viennent nous le rappeler chaque nuits, dans nos cauchemars ! Mais... je parle pour moi évidemment... !

Ron :... et je paris que t'y vois Fred ! Mon frère ! Tu te rappelles de lui ? Le marrant ! Il a un frère jumeau par ailleurs...

Draco :... lui parmi tant d'autres...

Ron : ... vous en avez tellement tué... pas étonnant !

Ron regarda Draco qui paraissait être tout à coup dans ses songes, un rictus sur le visage montrant qu'il souffrait de s'en rappeler. Il ne savait même pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire ceci en premier lieu puis il ne pouvait revenir sur ces propos alors il avait décidé de continuer mais maintenant à entendre les réponses de Draco, il se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû !

Mais il trouvait que c'était facile pour Draco de s'en tirer facilement car ils n'en parlaient jamais. Mais depuis son réveil, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à oublier qu'il était un mangemort et n'avait toujours pas pardonné tous ses méfaits après tout et puis si Fred était mort, il y avait quand même contribuer d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Personne n'a su dire où était celui qui avait lancé le sort fatidique ! C'était comme si il avait juste disparu de la circulation ! Carmelo Flowus ! Il n'oubliera jamais ce nom de malheur ! Il avait toujours prié merlin que où qu'il soit il vivait comme un rebut de la société ou mieux qu'il pourrissait en enfer ! Mais il se demandait si après 6 ans, on l'avait enfin retrouvé mais il avait des doutes après tout beaucoup de mangemorts étaient encore en fuite !

Ron : Quand je pense que tu étais si fier que ton père appartienne et soit affilié à Voldemort ! Quand tu vois ce que vous avez fait, ce que la guerre a fait comme ravage... j'ai perdu un grand frère ce soir-là, le meilleur de mes frères, celui dont j'étais le plus proche... jamais je ne pourrais pardonner un mangemort pour cela ! Pour ce que vous m'avez pris ce soir-là !

Draco :... c'est vrai... mais si cela peut te rassurer Weasley... jamais je ne me suis pardonné... le mal que j'ai fait... il n'y a pas eu un jour où je me le suis pardonné... aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception...

 **ALOOORS? comment trouvez vous ce chapitre? l'explication sur l'ovulation et le processus vous parait plausible, correct?**

 **j'avoue on termine avec une touche un peu tristounette pour Draco mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot n'est-ce pas? ^^**

 **A très vite, très vite promis!**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Honte à moi de ne pas tenir mes promesses! *à genoux* je m'excuse sincèrement de mon temps de pause... je n'ai aucune excuse!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire en tout cas... on se voit en bas... et merci pour vos reviews**

Chapitre 28: explication et reproches... part 2

Ron regardait Draco étonné par ces propos, lui qui avait pensé que Draco avait tourné la page de ces années de guerre depuis bien longtemps. Il s'était visiblement trompé ! Il était mal à l'aise du coup de se rendre compte qu'il avait jeté un froid mais il ne voulait pas pour autant s'en excuser donc il préféra ne plus rien dire et finit par regarder ses feuilles.

Draco resta encore quelques secondes avec sa plume en l'air se rappelant à contre-cœur les cris de tortures qu'il avait tant entendu durant ces vacances lors du retour de Voldemort. Il avait tellement prié pour être loin de là, loin d'eux. Il ne pouvait revenir en arrière pour changer le cours de l'histoire même si c'était ce qu'il aurait voulu après tout ! Alors il devait juste vivre avec cela, ses souvenirs et ses regrets, sans rechigner et sans se plaindre.

Il n'avait pas été voir un psychomage mais il avait inventé une potion afin de l'aider à aller mieux, c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à ouvrir son entreprise. Pouvoir inventer une potion qui ne lui ferait pas oublier mais mieux supporter cette douleur. Les potions sans rêves et les calmants avaient perdu depuis longtemps leurs efficacité sur lui depuis longtemps et prendre un somnifère était pire car en le prenant il restait coincé dans son cauchemar et ne pouvait se réveiller. Alors il avait fait des études pour pouvoir trouver la bonne potion pour lui et qui durerait plus longtemps !

Il finit par se remettre à travailler. Il ne devait pas se prendre la tête avec Ron à s'en rendre malade parce qu'après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment toute sa tête. Ils devraient peut-être parler un jour à cœur ouvert et se dire tout ce qu'ils pensaient l'un de l'autre, leurs aprioris et leurs ressentiments pour ainsi recommencer leur relation sur des bases neutres, plus saines comme ils l'ont fait la première fois ! Draco se dit qu'il fera cela prochainement, si Ron ne partait pas au terrier, il le ferait demain !

Une heure était passée sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlent, Ron se demandait pourquoi diable il restait dans la même pièce que lui, il pourrait aussi bien prendre ses papiers et s'en aller au salon mais il n'avait pas envie de donner raison à Draco et le fuir!

Si quelqu'un devait être si honteux qu'il devait se cacher de sa personne, cela devait être Draco. Il n'a rien fait pour le fuir, lui, même s'il avait l'impression d'avoir en quelque sorte lancer un froid entre eux, briser la bonne entende qu'ils s'étaient créées entre eux.

Victoria cria dans le salon après Ron avant que ce dernier ne se lève et se dirige vers elle, heureux de sortir de la pièce et de savoir que sa venue sonne le glas à Draco de s'en aller !

Victoria arriva dans le bureau, Ron lui avait dit que Draco était resté jusqu'à ce qu'elle viennes et lui expliqua la mésaventure de la veille ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus Victoria qui allait dire quelques chose mais ils arrivèrent au bureau. Elle y entra avec enthousiasme prête à crier un bonjour énergique quand elle découvrit le bureau vide. Elle se tourna vers Ron l'air de lui demander s'il ne se foutait pas de sa gueule mais Ron était tout aussi dépité qu'elle, se demandant comment il a pu partir sans même dire au revoir ni bonjour à Victoria.

Ron : il manque vraiment d'éducation cet enfant ! Il aurait pu au moins t'attendre pour te dire bonjour quand même !

Un bout de papier se souleva du bureau de Draco pour venir se planter devant Victoria et se loger entre ses deux mains qu'elle tendit calmement ! Elle l'ouvrit et le lut à haute voix et de toute façon elle savait que Ron avait ses yeux braqués sur ce bout de parchemin derrière elle.

''Salut Victoria,

Désolé d'être parti avant ton arrivé mais on n'aurait pas apprécié notre rencontre !

Je voulais juste te demander deux petites choses ou bien trois... :

ne laisse pas Ron seul, ce dernier a fait une crise de panique hier dans la piscine, il a failli se noyer si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps et que Funzi n'était pas une merveilleuse fée !

Préviens moi quand tu en as fini, que je rentre assez rapidement pour ne pas le laisser seul !

Il ne sait pas gérer ses crises et ne sait quand ceux-ci arrivent et comme tu connais Ron l'inconscient, tu sais qu'il n'est pas sérieux sur sa propre santé !

Dernièrement, assure toi qu'il est prêt ou le sera d'ici la fin du weekend pour pouvoir travailler lundi !

Et n'oublie pas de reculer les rendez-vous que tu peux et le préparer pour les rendez-vous qu'il ne peut pas reculer.

Aussi explique lui le fonctionnement de l'entreprise... qui fait quoi et tout cela... lundi il doit être prêt pour reprendre avec toi le travail qu'il peut ok ?...

Je crois qu'il rentrera au terrier au décours du weekend, donc arrange toi pour le voir si il venait à entrer ou donne lui de quoi étudier ok ?

Je te fais confiance pour bien préparer Ron à son travail !

Lynzi vous a fait à manger enfin est en train de le faire donc n'oubliez pas de manger !

Bon je te laisse ! Travaillez bien mais ne le torture pas trop ok ?

Mes amitiés !

Draco Malefoy !''

Ron resta silencieux et parti s'asseoir. Il ne savait comment prendre cette lettre au fait !

Pourquoi Draco est parti? Il aurait pu dire tout cela en direct, en restant là ! était-il gêné à l'idée de dire ceci à haute voix? Ron avait l'affreuse impression que Draco prenait soin de lui de loin ainsi et cela le dérangeait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre surtout à cause de la manière dont il l'a traité plus tôt. Victoria regarda Ron un instant avant d'aller s'asseoir en face, par terre à la table basse.

Victoria : bon il y a deux choses que tu dois m'expliquer, en premier cette crise de panique ! Depuis quand tu en fait et pourquoi tu en as fait une hier ?

Ron : je ne sais pas depuis quand, peut-être qu'avant j'en ai fais... je ne sais pas... je ne me rappelle pas de mes souvenirs...

Victoria mais hier tu en as fait une ? Pourquoi ?

Ron : ça aussi je ne sais pas !

Victoria : c'est le travail ? Tout ce que je t'ai raconté, ça t'a stressé peut-être ? Tu ne te sens pas capable ?

Ron :... non pas du tout ! En fait... j'étais en train de faire des longueurs dans la piscine quand je me suis rappelé des événements des derniers jours... ma perte de mémoire, moi marié à Draco, cette histoire de fausse-couche avec Hermione, ce souvenir... tout est revenu à moi et puis d'un coup je n'arrivais plus à respirer...

Victoria : oui... ça fait beaucoup... attends! ce souvenir ? Quel souvenir ? Tu t'es rappelé de quelque chose Ron ?

Ron :... tu promets de ne rien dire à Draco ?

Victoria : oui promis ! Racontes !

Ron :... ce n'était pas grand chose juste... il y avait Saphir qui était devant moi, Draco l'avait envoyé pour me donner une lettre et quand je l'ai regardé j'ai eu un flashback ! Je suis revenue en arrière, à l'époque où on venait de l'accueillir à la maison et on cherchait un prénom pour lui puis après que j'en ai proposé qui n'était pas très concluant, Draco a choisi et j'étais heureux alors je me suis assis à côté de lui pour le remercier et on a commencé à s'embrasser et puis je suis revenu à moi tout paniqué ! Je me suis dit que je ferais mieux d'oublier ce souvenir tu sais mais cela me hante en quelques sortes et me stresse d'autant plus !

Victoria : tu ne lui en as pas parlé ? Que tu t'es rappelé d'un souvenir ?

Ron : NON ! Cela m'est déjà pénible de me dire que je me suis rappelé de quelques choses de si grotesque !

Victoria : mais tu es sûr que c'est vraiment un vrai souvenir... je veux dire ce n'est pas ton imagination qui t'a joué des tours... ?

Ron : cela avait l'air trop réel pour être mon imagination ! Et je t'ai dit j'ai buggé en voyant Saphir, comme si sa présence avait réveillé un souvenir en moi !

Victoria : ... pourquoi Saphir te ferait cet effet ?

Ron : qu'est-ce que j'en sais Victoria ?! Je sais juste que ce pigeon de malheur m'a fait me rappeler un souvenir de merde !

Victoria : pas vraiment... au moins maintenant tu es fixé ! Je veux dire, tu pensais que Draco rigolait avec toi mais en fait non ! Vous êtes vraiment un couple ! Je suis contente que tu t'en sois rappelé Ron ! Prends les choses correctement s'il te plaît ! Pour ce que c'est ! C'est-à-dire un pas vers ta guérison !

Ron : ... je ne veux pas que Draco le sache ok ?! Tu te tais ok ?

Victoria : ok ! D'ailleurs parlant de Draco ! La deuxième chose que je veux savoir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputé ? Quel bête question ! Évidemment que vous vous êtes disputé ! Pourquoi ? Pour quels raisons ?

Ron : comment tu sais que je me suis disputé avec Draco d'abord ?

Victoria : la seule raison que Draco ne veut pas me rencontrer c'est parce qu'il est en colère et ne sais pas être calme avec deux personnes en même temps ! Bref ! Je le connais ! De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ron :... je... ne sais... en fait on parlait de Lynzi, tu sais l'elfe qui m'aime beaucoup ?

Victoria : elle est revenue de vacances ?

Ron : visiblement ! Bref ! Draco a peur qu'elle tombe en dépression si je ne suis pas gentil avec elle puis je lui ai répliqué un truc du style que je ne suis pas un mangemort et que je ne sais pas comment ils font pour oublier la guerre et puis on a un peu argumenté sur le sujet et puis on a arrêté et on ne s'est plus parlé jusqu'à ton arrivée...

Victoria :... tu... qu'as-tu dit ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? Je veux savoir... tout...

Ron était surpris par l'attitude de Victoria, c'était comme si elle anticipait ses futurs propos, qu'elle mettait déjà des gants pour les recevoir. Il lui dit donc mot pour mot ce qui avait été dit. Victoria avait perdu son teint et son sourire au coin avait laissé place à un rictus de haine à l'état pur ! Elle était en colère et ce n'était rien de le dire ! Cette tête fit rappeler à Ron un peu plus fort cette tante Gertrude qu'il détestait tant ! Mais il préféra ne rien dire sur le sujet mais plutôt déclara qu'au fond ce n'était pas vraiment une dispute vu qu'ils n'avaient aucun des deux hurlé à la mort, ils avaient au mieux échanger leur point de vue et que Ron s'était quand même rendu compte qu'il fallait mieux ne pas continuer la conversation.

Victoria se leva en déclarant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'intéresser à cette conversation, mal lui en prit. Elle déclara qu'elle allait à la cuisine pendre quelques choses à boire pour se calmer quelques instants ! Et elle s'en alla sans rien ajouter de plus ! Ron resta derrière ne comprenant pas vraiment la réaction de Victoria qu'il jugea exagérer et puis quelle droit avait-elle de faire cela ? Elle n'était que sa secrétaire ! Sa secrétaire !

Elle revint plus calme, s'installa devant et respira un bon coup !

Victoria : Ron... puis-je te parler franchement, la seule fois de ta nouvelle vie où je te parlerai si franchement ?

Ron :... vas-y !

Toute façon avait-il vraiment le choix de pouvoir refuser ? se demanda-t-il irrité dans un sens.

Victoria : tu n'es rien qu'un gros bâtard, égoïste, imbu de sa personne et sa souffrance, un petit enculé qui ne pense qu'à lui, lui et sa souffrance ! Tu ne t'es même pas mis une seule fois à la place de Draco pour te rendre compte que ce qu'il a vécu durant la guerre était tout aussi horrible que ce que tu as vécu ! Tu crois que la guerre n'a pas fait de victime des deux côtés ? Tu crois qu'il a vécu la guerre de façon relaxante car il était au côté de Voldemort ? Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il risquait tout autant voire plus sa vie que toi car justement Voldemort était là ? La mission de tuer Dumbledore, si Voldemort avait réussi à lire dans son esprit et voir que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait tu crois que Voldemort ne l'aurait pas tué sans une once de remords ? Il menaçait de tuer ses parents s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui demandait, qu'aurais-tu fais pour ta propre survie et celle de tes parents ? Toi le grand héros de guerre qui est quand même parti, laissant tes comparses derrière car inquiet pour ta famille ! Tu n'es pas si différent de lui d'ailleurs, sur ce point hein ? Tu regarde les mangemorts de haut car toi tu étais du bon côté de la guerre, et je ne dis pas que tu étais du côté qui a gagné non tu étais du côté de ceux qui ont pu choisir dans quel camp il voulait être ! Tu crois que les enfants de mangemorts avaient ce luxe de choisir ? Tu crois que Draco a eu ce luxe de choisir ? Quand Voldemort vit sous ton propre toit, quel choix il te reste ? S'il avait fui, les mangemorts l'auraient retrouvé et ils l'auront tué ! Se cacher, où ? T'es vraiment qu'un petit merdeux, qui ne regarde que son nombril ! Draco a souffert de cette guerre autant que toi, plus que toi, lui n'avait pas ce luxe d'être pris en pitié pour le mal qu'on lui a fait subir, lui il a dû se défendre, défendre pour quoi diable il essayait par tous ses moyens de survivre. Il essayait de survivre comme tout un chacun, et tu lui reproche cela ? D'avoir voulu vivre ? Remet toi en question ! Tu n'es pas un saint non plus ! Tu n'as pas fait que de belle chose dans ta vie pour pouvoir reprocher à un autre ses méfaits ! Draco n'est pas ton ennemi et il n'a jamais tué de son plein gré ! Enfin... une fois... mais... c'était de bonne guerre... il... tu devrais te remettre en question Ron ! Tu n'es pas un ange non plus ! Si tu as su faire des erreurs, permets aux autres aussi d'en faire et surtout ne juge pas... c'est inapproprié venant de toi ! Voilà ! C'est tout ce que je dirais ! Maintenant on peut se mettre au travail !

Victoria se concentra sur le travail essayant ferme de plus penser à cette histoire, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire tout cela, de cette manière mais elle en a eu gros sur la patate de se dire que Draco recevait autant de critique d'un homme critiquable également ! Elle ne le connaissait peut-être pas durant les années qu'il était avec Hermione mais de ce qu'il lui a dit et de ce qu'elle a entendu, il n'était pas un ange non plus ! Certes perdre un proche était dur, elle-même en a perdu, mais en rejeter la faute sur une autre personne qui a autant souffert que lui était petit et lâche et surtout ridicule. Elle espérait que son discours mettrait un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de Ron et que ce dernier se comportera un peu mieux et avec la compassion qu'elle lui connait.

Ron regardait Victoria comme si deux cornes avaient poussés au dessus de sa tête, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle serait capable de dire ce genre de chose ! Il y avait une part de vérité, il le savait, il le sentait au fond mais jamais il pourrait admettre cela maintenant ! Il était égoïste ? Peut-être bien ! Têtu ? Totalement !

Entre temps elle lui expliqua tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur le fonctionnement de son entreprise et mit donc ses préoccupation concernant Draco à a trappe dans une partie de son cerveau.

Il apprit donc que son étage était divisé en différent équipe : l'équipe technique, l'équipe financier, l'équipe pratique, l'équipe publique et médiatique, l'équipe sociale et l'équipe Feedback.

L'équipe technique a pour but de trouver, définir et créer différent projet possible sur papier que Ron pourrait aimer et approuver ou au contraire mettre en place les projets dont Ron leur a parlé au préalable.

L'équipe financière a pour but de trouver les fonds pour financer les projets, anciens comme nouveaux et dans tous ces aspects. C'est le pilier des équipes, sans eux rien ne se fait évidemment.

L'équipe pratique a pour but de mettre en place en pratique les projets dans les différents aspects de ce dernier.

L'équipe publique et médiatique a pour but de faire de la pub pour ses différents projets pour attirer des sponsors ou répondre à divers crises médiatique que la compagnie pouvait avoir à faire face.

L'équipe sociale a pour but de créer des soirées, des enchères et toutes sortes de soirée événementielles pour amasser à la fois la reconnaissance des gens et également ramasser de l'argent.

L'équipe Feedback a quant à elle la tâche d'avoir un retour sur les projets auprès des bénéficiaires, du public, savoir si chaque personnes concernées étaient au courant du programme et qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent et ce qu'ils pourront amélioré!

Tout était bien répartis pour un chacun afin d'évoluer dans le meilleur des mondes.

Puis elle se leva lui déclarant devoir aller chercher des papiers et des photos au bureau, elle le laisserai seul quelques minutes lui demandant pendant 2 bonnes minutes s'il ira bien seul ! Ron la rassura en lui disant qu'il ira voir Lynzi en attendant. Elle transplana rapidement tandis que Ron s'en alla vers la cuisine comme promis.

Il découvrit cette Lynzi en train de s'avérer dans la cuisine déclarant : ''il faut absolument que le hachis parmentier soit le meilleur que maître Ron ait jamais mangé ainsi il se souviendra peut-être de moi !''.

Ron eut un petit pincement au coeur malgré lui, de l'entendre dire une telle chose avec tellement de conviction dans la voix, avec un tel espoir. Juste pour elle, il aurait bien aimé se rappeler sa personne ! Elle avait l'air tellement douce et gentille !

Ron : hellooo ! Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines de bon Lynzi ?

Il se força à utiliser son prénom afin de donner l'impression qu'ils étaient toujours aussi proche !

Lynzi : oh ! Maître Ron ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu rentrer, honte à moi ! Je vais me frapper sur ce champs !

Ron : NON ! Je suis sûr que je t'ai déjà interdit de te frapper auparavant non ?

Lynzi :... en effet... je suis désolée...

Ron : ce n'est rien... Victoria est partie chercher diverses choses au bureau alors elle m'a laissé seule donc je viens passer mon temps en ta compagnie, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Lynzi : Lynzi ne pourra jamais en vouloir à maître Ron ! Maître Ron est tellement bon avec Lynzi !

Ron : Tu fais quoi comme plat ? Cela sent trop bon !

Lynzi : un hachis parmentier avec des pommes de terre douce!

Ron : j'adore ce plat bordel !

Lynzi sourit, il savait que c'était son plat préféré après tout ! Elle ne travaillait pas depuis 3 ans chez eux pour ne pas le savoir !

Ron avait peur de parler et lui poser des questions sur sa vie précédente et leur relation ou obtenir des informations sur sa vie passée avec Draco, pas tant qu'il avait peur de les poser et qu'il ne sache quoi répondre mais plutôt il avait peur des réponses qu'elle allait lui fournir. Du coup il resta silencieux ! Victoria revint assez rapidement avec plein de feuille. Elle l'appela et il retourna au bureau.

Elle lui montra plein de photo avec des noms en dessous et leur fonction dans la société et dans quel service exacte il travaillait et l'ordonna d'étudier assidûment cela afin de pouvoir parler et leur dire ce qu'il y avait besoin d'être dit le lundi quand il reviendrait travailler.

Elle dit que c'était un travail qu'elle lui laissait le loisir de faire durant le samedi et que dimanche ils se reverraient pour lui réviser avec lui car elle allait lui expliquer les ordres qu'il devra donner lundi au différents équipes pour le lancement du nouveau projet et leur importance dans le processus de la création de son projet.

Il devait être 18 heures quand Lynzi passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas faim vu qu'ils n'avaient pas manger à midi. Ron fut surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'ils n'ont pas mangé jusque là mais maintenant qu'il s'en rendit compte, il commençait à avoir affreusement faim ! Il regarda Vanessa avec le regard d'un chien battu, peut-être même se dit-il qu'aux yeux de Vanessa c'était un chien galeux battu par elle-même ! Elle finit par accepter de terminer, après tout il était prêt pour beaucoup de chose maintenant, enfin c'était l'impression qu'elle avait !

Ils mangèrent en silence, Ron n'était pas vraiment enclin à lui parler pas après les remarques qu'elle lui a faites, il était têtu pour sûr ! Il ne voulait pas admettre ses tords. À la fin du repas, elle déclara qu'il devait juste étudier ce qu'ils avaient écrit sur le papier et lui demanda s'il voulait qu'elle passe au terrier le dimanche pour une révision mais Ron déclina finalement l'offre gentiment disant qu'il pourrait bien s'en sortir seul après tout. Victoria compris surtout qu'il était contrarié contre elle mais ne voulait pas s'excuser de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Elle envoya son patronus à Draco lui signalant ainsi son départ et s'en alla calmement. Ron resta auprès de Lynzi et après un long temps de réflexion se mit à lui parler.

Ron: Lynzi je peux te demander quelque chose?

Lynzi: oui maître Ron! Tout ce que vous voulez!

Ron:.. tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi quand tu te punis, tu vas jusqu'à te couper le pied? enfin de ce que Draco m'en a dit!

Lynzi:... Lynzi est désolée d'inquiéter maître Ron! c'est juste que Lynzi était au service de maîtresse feu Bellatrix Lestrange et j'avais le droit à choisir quel type de punition je devais user pour lui faire plaisir.

Ron: et j'imagine que ces punitions étaient aussi extrême que de se couper la jambe?!

Lynzi : c'était sa favorite! mais après Funzi me le réparait toujours!

Ron: Funzi était aussi là ?

Lynzi: et Tunri aussi! Nous étions tous les anciens elfes de Lestrange! vous saviez nous étions destiné à aller à Azkaban car nous avions servi Bellatrix mais maître Draco a demandé qu'on soit épargné et a plaidé notre cause auprès de vous afin que vous l'aidiez à nous sauver!

Ron: pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé de le faire? nous n'étions pas encore ensemble?

Lynzi:... pas vraiment...

Ron:...ok! bon ben ne fait plus jamais de tentative de punition de la sorte! cela m'attriste tu sais?! que tu te fasse mal et aussi le fait que je t'ai oublié! tu veux bien m'en excuser?!

Lynzi: oh! maître Ron est si bon ! comment cette pauvre Lynzi ne pourrait pardonner son maître adoré ?!

Et Lynzi se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes tandis qu'il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir sur Draco.

Draco affichait un regard et une expression plutôt neutre et détaché. il s'installa devant la table et demanda à Lynzi de lui apprêter une assiette.

Draco: vous venez tout juste de manger?

Draco demandait ceci d'une manière calme et posée. Il a eu le temps de décompresser au travail, rejetant toute sa frustration sur ses employés. Le directeur des recherches en prit encore pour son grade mais ce dernier commençait à s'habituer, enfin d'après les croyances de Draco tout du moins. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé ce bâtard qui a fait foirer son médicament! Il se demandait même si ils arriveraient à le trouver au fond! Enfin, la compensation auprès des victimes étaient en cours et se passaient mieux.

Ron:... oui... on n'a pas vu l'heure passée et heureusement que Lynzi est venue nous prévenir. Quand Victoria travaille, elle ne voit pas l'heure passée et étrangement moi non plus... c'est une fois que Lynzi est venue nous chercher que j'ai commencé à avoir faim!

Lynzi lui donna son repas et s'éclipsa rapidement de la pièce. Draco sourit à Ron de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il savait parfaitement qu'une fois que Ron se met à travailler, rien ne comptait et son ventre n'osait même pas crier famine de peur de le déranger mais dés qu'on prenait son attention, son ventre réclamait son attention et puis il prenait plaisir à gâter son ventre de toute la souffrance qu'il a endurer pour lui! Draco en sourit de plus belle!

Ron:... pour tout à l'heure...

Draco: tu... tu as encore fait une crise de panique aujourd'hui?

Draco le coupa rapidement et le regardait de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Ron secoua de la tête négativement et il vit Draco soupirer comme rassuré, comme si on venait de lui ôter d'un poids. Ron était irrité de le voir ainsi, Draco n'était personne pour qu'il montre autant d'inquiétude pour sa personne merde quoi! Draco devrait le comprendre!

Ron: pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi à ce point! Je sais m'occuper de moi Draco! La crise de panique ne s'est produit qu'une fois!

Draco:... je sais... je sais que tu es un grand garçon qui sait comment prendre soin de lui mais c'est quelque chose que tu n'as jamais expérimenté avant alors...

Ron: alors que toi, tu es un expert visiblement! Faut donc que je me plie à ton expertise et que je ferme ma gueule!

Ron lui coupa rapidement la parole en s'énervant. Draco était pris visiblement de court et le regardait avec des gros yeux avant de se ressaisir et de boire un coup d'eau avant de secouer la tête légèrement.

Draco: Ron... je suis désolé... si je te donne l'impression que tu es un raté ou un ignare ok? je ne veux pas te faire passer pour un idiot ok? c'est juste... je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir des crises de panique ok?

Draco dit cela en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une sincérité qui déconcertait Ron au plus haut point, le faisant oublier qu'il était mécontent il y a un moment encore.

Draco:... ma première crise de panique fut avant mon premier match de quidditch en deuxième année... et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir mais je me suis juste évanoui! le lendemain j'ai appelé mon père qui m'a emmené chez Barnabé... la deuxième était quelques mois après l'attaque des mangemorts durant le match à notre quatrième année... la troisième était durant les vacances avant d'entrer en cinquième année puis j'en ai fait à la pelle durant les vacances avant la sixième année et durant toute l'année j'en faisais au moins une fois par semaine puis vers la fin de l'année j'en faisais tous les jours... puis je ne sais pas vraiment quand cela s'est arrêté... la veille de l'ouverture officielle de ma compagnie j'en ai encore fait pour dire... alors je sais ce que c'est, ce que ça fait et surtout comment c'est frustrant de ne pas avoir de contrôle dessus! Tu ne dois pas être angoissé par cela mais pourtant juste l'idée que tu puisse en refaire t'effraie et t'angoisse et au final tu finis par en faire une plus à cause de l'angoisse d'en faire que réellement à cause du problème stressant qui t'a mis dans cet état en premier... je sais Ron! je ne dis pas... je ne prétends pas te connaitre et douter de tes capacités de gérer cela.. et je n'affirme pas que tu seras comme moi mais... si il y a une chose que je sais ou peux prétendre connaitre c'est cette maladie! Alors si je peux t'aider, je le ferai ok?!

Ron écouta attentivement ce qu'il avait à dire et ne voyait rien à contredire. Il était plutôt conscient que ce qu'il disait pouvait être vrai. Après tout il avait entendu le mage Barnabé l'affirmer lui-même. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de vouloir bien faire les choses après tout. Et puis si il écoutait Victoria, il devrait arrêter d'être imbu de sa personne et sa souffrance et accorder à Draco le fait qu'il ait aussi souffert durant la guerre et qu'il avait droit au respect de sa souffrance et que du coup il ne devrait pas lui faire une guerre de ''celui qui a le plus souffert dans cette guerre c'est moi!'' Ce serait sûrement plus mature pour lui et cela ferait avancer les choses!

Ron:... ok.. je suis désolé... j'ai dû mal à accepter... accepter tout ceci...

Draco hocha de la tête, il comprenait parfaitement que Ron était perdu dans tous ces sentiments et ces pensées. Il avait oublié six ans de sa vie après tout! A sa place, il ne sera pas mieux et n'auras pas meilleur comportement!

Draco:... je sais que tu es encore perdu... tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé depuis ses six ans... que c'est dur pour toi d'accepter... notre relation... je peux le comprendre... Ron... je peux accepter la haine que tu me portes tu sais... je... j'en serais capable... pour nous...

Ron se mit tout à coup à avoir les larmes aux yeux! Il ne savait diable ce qui lui prenait d'avoir tout à coup envie de pleurer face aux propos de Draco mais il avait cette boule à la gorge, signe annonciateur qu'il allait fondre en larmes. Il se leva rapidement et courut vers sa chambre. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Draco le voit en train de pleurer. Il s'enferma et se coucha sur son lit et seulement se permit de pleurer à chaude larmes! Il ne savait pas si c'était les paroles de Draco, sa façon de le regarder avec à la fois toute une douleur contenue et une compréhension sans faille mais il avait été touché!

 _''tes hormones ou tu as été frappé de plein fouet par l'amour que Draco te porte?''_ dit la voix nasillarde dans son cerveau, moqueur au plus haut point! Ron l'insulta violemment, pourquoi il choisit ce moment pour venir!? Sadique!

Mais peu importe pourquoi, il continuait à pleurer, les larmes venaient comme un torrent, pas près à s'arrêter de sitôt et surtout il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait contredire cette putain de voix, oui il venait d'avoir un aperçu de l'amour que Draco devait lui porter, un amour qu'il n'a jamais eu droit, ce qui le fit pleurer de plus belle!

 **Alors il est comment? Victoria n'est pas juste Badass? C'est cool non sa façon de l'avoir remis à sa place de la sorte?! Et Ron qui pleure? ouvrera-t-il finalement son coeur à Draco? Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre^^**

 **See you Soon et vite vous relire ^^**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Hello mon peuple fan de Dron comme moi... désolé du retard mais voilà la suite, j'ai eu un peu de mal avec les explications, lesquelles mettre en priorité ou non... mais ce n'est pas fini question explication c'est sûr mais je ne voulais pas non plus tout dire, sinon ce serait moins marrant... dites moi quoi... bisou bisou on se retrouve à la fin de la lecture... un gros chapitre à lire courage!**

Chapitre 29: explication et reproches... part 3

Draco resta durant un temps sur son siège, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de blessant pourtant ! Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Une phrase en trop ?

Il cogitait encore pendant quelques minutes avant de se rappeler que Ron était quelques fois trop émotif à cause de ses hormones! Peut-être l'était-il encore et que ce dernier fut pris de court et par fierté ne voulait pas le montrer à Draco.

C'était l'explication la plus plausible selon Draco et toute façon il ne trouvait pas d'autres explications.

Il termina rapidement son repas avant de se lever, boire en quatrième vitesse son verre d'eau puis il montait quatre à quatre les escaliers avant de se trouver devant la chambre de Ron. Il l'entendit pleurer à chaude larme.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête '' _Sacré hormones !''_ se dit-il avant de se souvenir à quel point il avait déjà souffert à cause de ses dernières et de ses larmes ! C'est bien l'aspect de l'ovulation que Ron et lui détestaient le plus : la larme facile ! Et maintenant qu'il était revenu en arrière, fier comme il l'était, cela sera d'autant plus difficile à gérer ! Draco qui avait espéré être débarrassé de cette plaie puisqu'il n'avait pas vu Ron agir de la sorte depuis le début fut finalement déçu d'apprendre que cette aspect était toujours d'actualité !

Il prit son courage à deux mains et toqua à la porte mais il n'y eut que le son des larmes qui lui répondirent. Il insista une deuxième et une troisième fois mais à nouveau, il n'entendit pas la voix de Ron. Il attendit un temps que Ron se calme mais il semblait ne pas être prêt de sitôt! Draco décida de rentrer dans sa chambre et prendre une bonne douche avant de réessayer à nouveau plus tard, quand il sera plus calmé !

Ron ne pouvait croire qu'il pleurait comme une fille ainsi ! Il était un homme quoi ! Il ne devrait pas pleurer pour si peu !

Ok ! Draco lui montrait de la considération, chose que peu de personne n'a jamais montré pour lui hormis Charlie et Fred tout du moins mais de là à en pleurer ?

Il compris que sa vie était vraiment chaotique et n'était plus comme avant! Puis après y avoir réfléchi durant un long moment il décida de mettre tout cela sur le compte de ses hormones ! Et dire que ce matin il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer comme une fillette après s'être réveillé au garde à vous, une chose de ratée !

Il ne voulait pas parler à Draco alors que ce dernier toquait à sa porte un temps avant de s'en aller, il était content qu'il abandonne l'idée. Il se releva une dizaine de minutes plus tard pour se rendre à la salle de bain, vider sa vessie avant de se regarder dans le miroir et fixer son regard dans ce dernier. Il avait les yeux bouffis et il n'arrivait pas à se reconnaître ! Ce n'est pas juste à cause des larmes mais il n'avait pas l'impression de voir le Ron qu'il avait rencontré un milliard de fois dans le miroir d'Hermione il y a une semaine encore ou enfin il y a six ans de cela ! Son visage était un peu plus rond, moins creusé qu'il y a six ans ! Ses yeux n'étaient plus cernés! Ses cheveux étaient mi-long, pas plus loin que ses oreilles tout au moins ! En fait il avait bonne mine comme quand il était en cinquième. Son visage paraissait radieux en fait hormis le fait qu'il venait de pleurer !

Quand il pensait à son entreprise de charité, il ne pouvait se jurer qu'il était celui à la tête de cette dernière. Que tout ce travail, c'était parti de lui, que tout a été créé grâce à son acharnement. Il n'aurait pas parié sur lui il y a six ans pour créer ce qu'il a fait ! Il savait qu'il pouvait être fier de lui ! S'il y a une chose de bien depuis qu'il s'est réveillé c'était bien et bel son travail ! Ça et le fait de ne pas avoir sa mère collait à ses basques ! Il se rendit enfin compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec elle ou entendu sa voix depuis le matin ou que personne n'a parlé d'elle pour une quelconque raison !

Il se rappelait amèrement qu'à chaque fois, Hermione ne loupait aucune occasion pour en venir à parler de sa mère, pour une raison ou une autre. Ou pire encore sa mère débarquait chez eux de bon matin pour demander à Hermione une information quelconque mais le tout en le réveillant. Parfois Ron arrivait à la voir quand il rentrait chez lui tard dans la nuit, prétextant ne pas avoir vu l'heure passée mais n'oubliant pas une seule seconde de lui faire une leçon sur le fait qu'il rentre tard et bourré par dessus le marché !

Il était plus que ravi de ne pas l'entendre et se demandait si c'était vraiment judicieux maintenant qu'il en avait la paix de retourner chez lui, au terrier !

Ce n'était pas comme si la cohabitation avec Draco se passait mal, au contraire, il a son espace personnel qui est sa chambre même si celle-ci se trouve en face de celle de Draco ! Cependant s'il devait être vraiment honnête avec lui-même depuis qu'il a eu sa crise, cela le rassurait de l'avoir à côté de lui !

Il a son temps pour lui quand Draco se retrouve au travail et même quand il est là, Ron se retrouve dans sa chambre que Draco ne bronche pas. Même assis dans la même pièce, ils arrivent à ne pas s'imposer à l'autre. Il ne voyait pas pour quels raisons, il devrait se coltiner la présence étouffante de sa mère et surtout celle d'Hermione et d'Harry ! Sans oublier le malaise que sa venue va engendrer au terrier suite à cet amnésie!

Il se dit qu'il devrait fortement réfléchir à la possibilité de finalement rester, ce n'est pas comme si Draco le stressait plus que de raison, l'idée de rentrer le stressait plus à vrai dire !

Il y avait comme une voix au fond de lui et pas la même voix moqueuse qui était omniprésente jusqu'à présent, non ! En fait ce n'était même pas une voix plutôt un sentiment, un pré-sentiment qui lui disait de ne pas rentrer ! Comme si son instinct le déconseillait fortement de le faire et tout le monde sait qu'il faut suivre son instinct.

 _''Ta place est ici ! C'est pour cela !''_ déclarait sa voix moqueuse, celle-là même qui l'accompagnait depuis tout ce temps ! Et peut-être avait-elle raison ou non, il n'en savait rien et ne voulait ni lui donner crédit ni le contredire pour une fois !

Alors qu'il s'était enfin calmé et retournait dans son lit réfléchissant à quoi dire pour informer ses parents qu'il ne comptait finalement pas rentrer, Draco toquait à nouveau à sa porte !

Draco : Ron ! Ronald ! C'est moi ! Draco ! Enfin... tu sais que c'est moi !... bref ! On peut parler ? Tu sais que c'est tes hormones qui te jouent des tours en ce moment ? Cela t'arrive souvent de pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non ! Il y a une fois, tu as pleuré juste parce que j'ai dit que le ciel était bien gris ! Et une fois tu as pleuré parce que tu avais renversé du lait sur la table ! Donc ne te prends pas la tête, peu importe la raison, ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucune raison propre d'ailleurs! Faut dire que tu es à cran ces derniers temps, ta perte de mémoire soudaine, le fait que tu ne saches rien sur ce qu'a fait ta vie jusqu'à présent, le fait que tu apprends ton métier, ta crise de panique soudaine et ne pas savoir quand cela pourrait te reprendre... c'est beaucoup pour toi et surtout pour un homme qui prends des hormones et surtout pour tes nerfs mis à rude épreuve! Tu peux ouvrir la porte pour qu'on discute ? Je t'avais promis de te parler avant ton retour au terrier... tu as oublié ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'on dise que je te garde délibérément dans le flou et surtout qu'ils te racontent des conneries... ou enjolivent les choses et me discréditent... me fasse passer pour le méchant... même si tu pourrais croire que j'invente de toutes pièces et toute façon tu n'es pas obligé de me croire non plus tu vas me dire... tu peux au moins faire un signe... si tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir... histoire que je sache que je ne parle pas dans le vide... tousse.. renifle... éternue... ne pleure pas... j'ai horreur quand tu pleures et que tu ne me laisses pas te prendre dans mes bras... cela t'arrive aussi d'agir ainsi... d'avoir ce genre de lubie catastrophique pour moi... quand tu me rejettes... c'est dur... moins dur que maintenant certes... j'avoue... mais bon... un signe ? Non ? Peut-être que tu dors...

Draco parla avant de se demander s'il n'était pas vraiment endormi depuis qu'il n'entendait aucun bruit. Il allait partir quand il entendit la porte se déverrouiller. Il regarda la poignée, attendant qu'elle tourne mais rien n'y fit. Il prit finalement le courage de la tourner et d'ouvrir la porte. Il entra calmement, passant une tête dans l'embrasure pour voir Ron déposait sa baguette sur la commode et constater qu'il était assis sur son lit. Draco entra de tout son long, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il vint au plus proche de lui, s'installant au bout de son lit, pas trop loin ni trop près, envahissant quand même son territoire mais pas trop !

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans cette chambre! La dernière fois c'était parce que Ron l'y avait envoyé dormir après que ce dernier lui râlait dessus de l'avoir abandonné à son propre sort au dîner mensuel au terrier et qu'il avait préféré se prendre une cuite monumentale avec Blaise à la place ! Il avait tellement râler sur lui qu'il l'avait congédié en face ! Rien n'avait vraiment changé juste que cette fois-ci c'était Ron qui se trouvait ici.

Ron :... tu n'es jamais venu ici ?

Draco :... si si ! Je n'en tire d'ailleurs aucun bon souvenirs !

Ron :... j'imagine que si tu es venu ici, c'est qu'on faisait lit à part !

Draco: en effet...

Ron : pour quelles raisons au juste ? Tu m'as trompé ?

Draco : merlin non ! Je crois que le jour où ce malheur s'abat sur nous, tu vas plutôt me tuer que m'envoyer dormir ici tu sais ?! Et puis je t'aime trop pour faire cela ! ... Non ! Je t'avais laissé aller à la réunion mensuelle au terrier et moi j'étais parti boire plusieurs verres avec Blaise ! Il venait de se disputer avec Neville pour Luna ! Et je ne t'avais rien dit de mes attentions ! Résultat ! J'ai dormi ici durant une bonne semaine !

Ron : tu m'as abandonné à mon propre sort avec ma famille, me coltiner ma mère seul alors que tu t'amusais avec Blaise à boire comme un trou et le tout sans m'en informer ?! Et je t'ai laissé dormir ici qu'une semaine ?! Merlin que j'étais gentil !

Draco : tu es toujours trop bon pour moi, je le sais !

Ron : ouais ! Là ! Tu fais le lèche-botte n'est-ce pas ?

Draco hocha la tête avec un air penaud avant que Ron ne se mette à éclater de rire ! Il suivit de bon cœur !

C'était la première fois qu'ils rigolaient tous les deux ainsi et ce n'était pas pour en déplaire à Draco ni même à Ron ! Cela avait le don en tout cas de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ron était étonné de constater avec quelle facilité il avait de parler avec Draco, s'il oubliait le fait que c'était son ennemi-juré. Au final, ils se parlaient avec respect, humour et du côté de Draco tout du moins avec tendresse ! Ce qui était d'autant plus perturbant pour Ron, peu habitué à voir un Draco tendre avec lui et pour rien au monde il aurait pu parier durant son adolescence que Draco puisse un jour lui parler de la sorte, que Draco puisse parler de la sorte à qui que ce soit en fait ! Il aimait assez bien voir tous ses différents côtés qu'il ne réserve visiblement qu'à lui mais Ron se garderait bien de le lui dire !

Draco : mais j'ai réussi à me faire pardonner et je suis vite revenu dans notre lit !

Ron : et comment tu t'y es pris ?

Draco : oh ! De manière très simple ! Je t'ai sucé et fais l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu oublie pourquoi je ne pouvais plus dormir à tes côtés... !

Ron : t'es... t'es... t'es sérieux ?

Ron demandait cela avec un air penaud et perdu, peu sûr de pouvoir faire confiance aux dires de Malefoy et rouge de gêne de comprendre tout le sens des mots mais son air sérieux paraissait on ne peut plus sincère.

Draco :... oui ! À vrai dire... c'est ce qui marche le plus sur toi tu sais ? Les fleurs, les restaurants, les discours... c'est accessoires ! Je pourrais faire cela toute une semaine qu'il n'y aura que peu de changement entre nous mais dès que je te fais l'amour à en oublier ton nom, là ! À coup sûr !

Ron : alors maintenant tu ne te fatigue plus avec les fleurs, les restaurants et tous les trucs accessoires, directement le sexe ?

Draco :... non ! Faut quand même préparer le terrain de la rédemption tu sais ?! Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de si facile qu'on amadoue juste avec du sexe ! Désolé si je t'ai donné cette impression ! Tu ... ce n'est pas JUSTE le sexe et le reste c'est rien... c'est juste que ... je ne sais pas m'exprimer parfois...

Ron :... ok ! Au moins je ne suis pas un obsédé du sexe, tu me rassures !

Ron voyait bien que Draco voulait bien faire les choses. Il lui parlait avec considération, vraiment il n'aurait jamais cru Draco capable d'un tel exploit.

Draco :... comment veux-tu qu'on procède ? Tu me poses des questions sur ta vie avant ou je te racontes comme tu m'as raconté à l'époque ?

Ron réfléchit un moment à ce qui serait plus intéressant, il avait tellement de questions !

Ron : je vais poser des questions puis si il y a des choses que tu n'as pas dit car ce n'était pas dans la réponse, tu me racontes ! Ça marche ?

Draco : ok ! Première question ?

Draco s'installa un peu plus à l'aise en s'asseyant à l'indienne sur son lit et Ron en fit de même.

Ron : est-ce moi qui ai découvert que Hermione me trompait ou elle me l'a annoncé ?

Draco :... tu avais d'abord des soupçons dont tu as fait part à Harry, le suppliant de mener son enquête pour toi mais bon... évidemment il a nié tout en bloc...

Ron :... elle ne m'a trompé qu'avec lui ?

Draco : oui ! Tu as eu tes soupçons alors qu'elle te trompait depuis 6 mois déjà mais tu as confirmé le tout après un an et demi de tromperie !

Ron : ils ont réussi à me berner durant un an et demi ?! Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ? Surtout que j'avais des soupçons ! Je ne comprends pas !

Draco :... au fond... je crois que cela ne t'intéressait pas plus que cela... tu m'as dit que vous n'aviez plus de relation sexuelle depuis tes soupçons !

Ron : mais on est quand même resté ensemble malgré cela ?

Draco : visiblement vous n'étiez pas un couple porté sur le sexe ! Plus sur les sentiments, la loyauté et tout cela... Gryffondor quoi !

Ron se mit à rire au dernier commentaire de Draco qui justifiait encore les choses qui le dépassaient par l'appartenance de Ron à une maison dont les valeurs ne lui correspondaient pas une seule seconde. Mais Ron pouvait y voir la touche d'Hermione et son obsession à contrôler chaque chose. Même lorsqu'elle le trompait, cela devait s'arranger comme elle le voulait !

Ron :... le contraire m'aurait étonné ! Je suis parti voir ailleurs aussi ?

Draco :... à ton avis ? Tu étais trop bon avec elle pour aller voir ailleurs !

Ron :... comment ai-je découvert qu'elle me trompait ?

Draco :... ils étaient moins vigilant qu'avant et laissaient beaucoup d'indice derrière eux dont les slips d'Harry ! Puis un jour, tu t'es décidé de suivre Hermione et tu les as surpris en fin de leur rendez-vous amoureux en train de s'embrasser...

Ron : ... j'ai... j'ai réagi comment ?

Draco :... tu m'as dit qu'au début tu n'avais rien dit... pendant un mois tu ne faisais que boire au trois sorciers puis un soir, bourré tu as fait l'amour avec elle ! Le soir où tu voulais tout arrêter, elle t'a annoncé qu'elle était tombée enceinte alors tu as simplement rien dit et continuer comme avant, sans vraiment un réel amour juste une responsabilité ! Mais tu n'étais pas vraiment emballé par cette grossesse et tu avais des doutes sur ta paternité sur cette enfant ! Tu lui as demandé de faire un test de paternité mais elle a refusé alors tu ne t'es plus du tout intéressé ni à elle ni à sa grossesse ! Tu as fini par limite t'installer au trois sorciers, l'évitant magistralement ! Une fois durant son 6 ème mois de grossesse, elle t'a envoyé un s.o.s. Auquel tu n'as pas répondu parce que tu étais trop occupé à boire. Elle est partie seule à Saint-Mungos et y a perdu son fœtus, un garçon ! Elle t'en a voulu ainsi que le reste de ta famille ! Vous avez fini par rompre à cause des mauvais sentiments que cette fausse couche a engendré !

Ron se mit à rire pris de court par sa frustration grandissante ! Comment pouvait-on être de si mauvaise foi et lui affliger tous les maux ! Certes, il a ses tords concernant le fait qu'il n'ait pas répondu à son appel au secours mais au final, elle n'a pas perdu son enfant dans la douche de sa cuisine non plus, elle est quand même arrivée à Saint-Mungos! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait de plus que les médico-mages n'ont pas fait? Être un soutien? Pour une personne qui ne veux même pas assumer sa trahison et être honnête avec lui au moins une fois? C'était une blague, une horrible blague! Il se rappela les propos de Draco lors du dîner d'anniversaire de son père.

Ron : et on n'a jamais su qui était le père n'est-ce pas ? Entre Harry et moi ?

Draco : ... en effet !

Ron :... je ne sais pas... j'ai... je suis un peu choqué mais je ne suis pas vraiment étonné non plus ! Elle... elle est du genre maniaque au point que cela ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ait voulu garder tout en secret tant que cela l'arrange! À vrai dire... cela me fait rien du tout... je ne me sens pas... pas vraiment... déçu ou triste... en colère et fâché certes car on me prends gratuitement pour le méchant dans l'histoire alors que je reste quand même celui qu'on a trahis jusqu'au bout... mais je ne suis pas si ... c'est comme si je ne suis pas impliqué par ce que tu me racontes... c'est bizarre n'est-ce pas ?

Draco :... un peu... je me suis préparé à une réaction plus vive que cela j'avoue ! Après... peut-être le fait de les avoir vu à l'anniversaire la dernière fois... tu as pris du recul sans même t'en rendre compte !

Ron : peut-être... tu as raison... je crois que le fait de les avoir vu ensemble... la grossesse... je ne sais pas... j'ai réalisé que six ans se sont vraiment écoulé...

Draco :... tu vas me tuer... mais tu me semble plus mature que j'aurais pensé... je pensais qu'à l'époque, il y a six ans tu l'étais beaucoup moins...tu sais ?

Ron se mit à rire. Draco a eu une façon de dire cette phrase, prenant toutes les pincettes du monde.

Ron : ... j'avoue qu'une part de moi se sent plus mature... tu pourrais aussi le constater sur le fait que je ne t'attaque pas autant qu'avant enfin quelques fois certaines phrases m'échappent mais dans l'ensemble on ne se dispute pas comme à Poudlard ou comme la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu... dans mes souvenirs en tout cas...

Draco se mit à réfléchir pour se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontré il y a six ans de cela. Il allait abandonner, lui demandant de lui rappeler quand finalement il se rappela que c'était le jour de son jugement, du verdict en particulier! En fait c'était deux ans avant leur nouvelle rencontre, il y a huit ans! Ron lui avait mal parlé, insulté, avait même osé lui craché dessus, pas juste sa haine mais littéralement ! Il se rappelait finalement comment Ron le détestait horriblement à cette époque ! Il avait oublié à quel point il le détestait à l'époque.

Draco :... en effet... je n'ai plus l'habitude de recevoir les phrases qui s'échappent de ta bouche mais c'est vrai que tu n'en dis pas vraiment autant qu'avant ou que je m'étais préparé à recevoir...

Ron : ... la dernière fois que je t'ai vu... c'était à ton verdict... je me suis toujours demandé où tu t'étais installé après le jugement ! Dans quel coin du côté moldu au juste ?

Draco :... à Londres.. près de Ollow's Street !

Ron : vraiment ? Cela a l'air bien !

Draco : quand... quand tu as quitté Hermione et que tu n'avais aucun endroit où aller... je t'ai invité à venir vivre dans l'appartement en dessous qui était libre ce moment-là...

Ron : vraiment ? Tu m'as aidé ? Pourquoi ?

Draco : pourquoi pas ? Tu sais... je n'étais pas un monstre... ! Tu étais dans le besoin et j'étais dans la possibilité de t'aider...

Ron : tu étais amoureux de moi à ce moment-là ?

Draco : oh que non! D'ailleurs il nous a fallu du temps pour finalement tomber amoureux tous les deux... cela ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain tu sais ?

Ron :... et... qu'est-ce qui t'a fait tomber amoureux de moi au juste ?

Draco rougit affreusement à cette question, prit au dépourvu ! Il n'avait pas pensé que Ron aurait pensé à poser ce genre de question si personnel et si directement qui plus est !

Il ne saurait dire au fond quelle avait été la chose qui l'a fait tombé amoureux de lui au début ! Il sait juste qu'un jour, il a commencé à être jaloux des fréquentations masculines de Ron, qu'il voulait le voir tous les jours et tout le temps, qu'un jour il voulait absolument qu'il reste chez lui à chacune des nuits passées ensemble, car il voulait le voir le matin et il voulait qu'il s'installe chez lui car il voulait le voir quand il rentre du travail, qu'il l'accueille comme un compagnon le ferait ! Il sait juste que leur jeu s'est transformé en quelque chose de plus profond et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Ron lui a avoué ses sentiments et un peu de temps après lui aussi et ils ont fini par rendre leur relation plus sérieuse qu'elle l'était au début !

Draco :... c'était un tout !

Ron :... je suis un dieu du sexe c'est cela ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas si tu me disais que c'était la raison principale maintenant ! J'ai bien compris que le sexe était une grande part de notre relation !

Draco se mit à rire et Ron suivit rapidement. Se rendant compte de l'absurdité de ses propos et pourtant au fond il sait que c'était une part de sa nouvelle vie. Et se rappelant qu'il était nu à son réveil, ils devaient l'avoir fait la veille ! Et il devait l'admettre qu'être gêné d'en parler n'était pas vraiment productif dans l'avancée de comprendre ce qu'il était devenu!

Draco : comme je te l'avais expliqué nous avions commencé ainsi c'est vrai mais... après on a été un soutient plus important dans la vie de l'un et l'autre et on a fini par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre..

Ron : toi en premier ? Ou moi ?

Draco :... je ne sais pas vraiment... on n'a jamais abordé la question : ''à quel moment exact es-tu tombé amoureux de moi ?' mais... ce qui se rapproche au plus de ta question... c'est toi qui m'a avoué tes sentiments en premier...

Ron rougit à en faire cuire un œuf sur son visage ! Mais cela l'étonnait un peu quand même ! Il se rappelait avec Hermione toutes les péripéties qu'ils ont eu et comment finalement ils se sont avoués l'un à l'autre leurs sentiments ! Dans un mélodrame effrayant et pourtant assez excitant! Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il aurait eu le courage de dévoiler ses sentiments en premier ! Et bon, à dire vrai, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir une relation avec un homme et des sentiments pour lui tout court !

Ron : ... tu peux me dire à quel moment j'ai accepté le fait que je sois devenu gay ? Tu es ma seule relation homosexuel n'est-ce pas ?

Draco :... oui je suis le seul ! Par contre.. je ne sais pas vraiment quand tu as accepté le fait que tu sois gay... juste que tu l'as accepté...

Ron : comment cela tu n'en sais rien ? Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mes questionnements ou quoi ? Je veux dire, c'était un gros truc nous deux! Je n'étais pas gay avant de te rencontrer donc forcément j'ai dû t'en parler...

Draco : ... tu m'as parlé de beaucoup de choses oui mais... pas de tes questions sur ta sexualité...

Ron : attends ! Je ne comprends pas ! Tu... on... couche... ensemble... alors que je n'ai eu que Hermione... et je ne me suis jamais confié à toi sur le questionnement que j'avais sur ma sexualité ?

Draco était plus que mal à l'aise, il se rendit compte à quel point il a pu être un grand connard à cette époque ! Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de baiser, tout simplement ! Et qu'il se pose des questions était le cadet de ses soucis !

Draco :... on n'était pas si proche à l'époque au point de se livrer nos sentiments et tes questionnements...

Ron le regarda un peu étonné mais surtout médusé ! Donc ce n'était que du sexe en fait, théoriquement il n'était pratiquement qu'un vide-couille ! Il était ce que les femmes d'un soir étaient pour des hommes en manque ! Draco était en manque et il l'a prit, l'a rendu gay et tout cela que pour son propre plaisir, le reste il ne s'en était pas intéressé ! En fait il n'avait pas changé de Poudlard où il ne s'occupait que de lui !

Ron : en fait... tu n'avais pas changé n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais toujours aussi égoïste ! Tu ne pensais qu'à ton plaisir personnel et que je me pose des questions sur ma sexualité si changeante ne t'intéressait pas car ce n'était pas quelque chose qui te touchait, tu ne t'ai pas encombré à m'aider sur ce point-là alors que tu savais tout !

Draco était mal à l'aise, il avait presque l'impression de suer du dos tellement Ron arrivait à le mettre mal à l'aise et en face de ses reproches il ne savait que dire. Oui ! À l'époque, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et à ses besoins ! Il n'avait pas pensé chercher à aider Ron alors que c'est lui qui l'a mis dans ses problèmes de questionnements. Il n'avait jamais autant culpabilisé qu'en cet instant !

Draco :... je suis désolé... je sais que sur ce point j'ai mes tords ! C'est vrai ! Tu as techniquement le droit de m'en vouloir !

Ron : techniquement? ... et je pari qu'à l'époque je t'ai râlé dessus pour cela n'est-ce pas ?

Draco :... je ne crois pas... je veux dire... tu ne m'as pas râlé pour cela en tout cas !

Ron :... je devais avoir perdu la tête sûrement...

Draco :... après... je sais que tu étais déjà proche de Luna au moment où on a commencé tout cela donc... je pense que si tu as dû te confier à quelqu'un c'était à elle !

Ron réfléchit et ne put qu'approuver ce point ! S'il était proche de Luna, il aurait pu lui en parler. Luna était le genre de personne à écouter tes problèmes et à te donner des conseils, parfois farfelus prenant en compte des Nargols et autres créatures imaginaires mais au moins elle était d'une écoute ! Ron ne voyait pas non plus le point de tergiverser sur ce point, Draco avait été et est égoïste après tout ! Lui faire des reproches sur des faits dont il ne se rappelle même plus ne servait strictement à rien !

Ron : ...ok ! Et comment Luna a terminé avec Blaise ? J'ai assisté au mariage de Luna avec Neville pourtant !

Draco :... ce gros lard était juste un gros bâtard ! Je ne sais même pas comment ta sœur peut sortir avec lui ! Même si je n'aime pas Ginny des masses, désolé de te l'apprendre, je ne l'aurais pas souhaité ce malheur de se marier avec ce con ! Même à ton pire ennemi tu ne lui souhaite pas cela !

Ron : pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Ron était étonné des propos virulents que Draco tenait envers son vieil ami Neville.

Neville était pourtant connu pour être un homme docile! Ron a toujours eu l'impression d'ailleurs qu'il était comme un gros nounours inoffensif mais c'est vrai que lors de la dernière bataille, celle où il y a laissé un frère, il s'était montré plus que courageux et avait fait preuve d'une personnalité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas ! Mais de là à être traité comme un monstre ?

Draco : au début de leur relation, tout allait bien ! Luna voyait qu'il souffrait encore de la guerre, des fois il lui arrivait de lui parler avec agressivité lors de certaines de leur disputes ou sans dispute en fait et parfois il arrivait à ce qu'une gifle se perde ! Elle a mis cela sur le compte du syndrome post traumatique qu'il était entrain de vivre, en effet il faisait souvent des cauchemars et parfois ses conversations étaient centrés sur la guerre et sa colère ! Bref ! Au début, les coups qu'elle recevait était uniquement centré lors de leur dispute mais après est arrivé le temps où il la frappait pour un oui et pour un non ! Puis il est devenu psychotique, il est monté d'un cran dans sa folie allant jusqu'à la priver de sa baguette et la séquestrer car il avait peur pour elle soi-disant ! Elle ne pouvait plus sortir, même pas pour aller au travail et il appelait pour prolonger sa ''maladie''! Et parfois quand elle ne faisait pas ce à quoi il attendait d'elle, il la privait de nourriture. Sans oublier les coups à répétitions qu'elle recevait dorénavant.

Ron resta stoïque face à ce que Draco lui expliquait ! Il ne pouvait associer ce comportement à Neville ! C'était plutôt improbable que Neville puisse aller jusque là mais il devait admettre une chose: la guerre a changé plus d'une personne !

On aurait pensé que les victorieux s'en tiraient plutôt bien mais le traumatisme de voir des êtres chers mourir et qu'on doit enterrer était assez dur à vivre ! Et parfois, oui, certains plus que d'autres ont du mal à gérer ce stress, ce changement et peuvent, oui, se comporter comme ils ne l'auraient jamais fait auparavant ! Lui-même avait eu du mal à gérer la perte de son frère et a fini par faire sa vie aux trois sorciers plutôt que de construire une vie bien méritée ! Il était passé par là et au fond, techniquement il était toujours dans cette phase de sa vie mais étrangement depuis qu'il a atterri dans cette dimension, il n'a jamais vraiment ressenti l'envie d'aller boire un seul verre ! Sauf une fois et encore c'était plus pour oublier et essayer de se réveiller de ce rêve ! Mais le besoin presque vital qu'il ressentait de boire pour oublier avait disparu ! Il avait l'impression d'être guéri en quelques sortes !

Ron : et comment elle a fait pour s'en sortir ?

Draco : son hibou... elle a réussi à envoyer un s.o.s à son père qui est venu la chercher. Puis il a fallu tout un temps avant qu'elle puisse divorcer car Neville ne voulait pas le lui accorder ! C'est lors de ce processus qu'elle a rencontré Blaise et à chercher un moyen de prouver la maltraitance qu'elle a subi et un moyen de forcer Neville a accepté le divorce! Blaise est avocat et donc ils se sont rapprochés, trouvés des point en commun, tombé amoureux !

Ron était un peu perdu mais il se rappeler que Luna avait trompé Neville avec Blaise mais à y réfléchir, une part de lui comprenait parfaitement Luna !

Elle était en souffrance et Blaise était sa bouée de secours sur lequel elle s'est accrochée pour ne pas sombrer elle-même dans un désespoir profond de voir qu'elle n'a pas d'issue dans son problème avec Neville ! Lui qui s'accrochait à la faire souffrir de la sorte, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il n'est plus le Neville gentil qu'on a tous connu durant toutes ses années à Gryffondor, en voulant à la terre entière pour son malheur ! Ron se demandait s'il s'était finalement rangé et avait changé sur ce point-là !? Il se demandait comment Ginny pouvait sortir avec en sachant tout ce qu'il a fait à Luna, une de ses amies !

Ron :... comment il peut encore sortir avec ma sœur après tout ce qu'il a fait à Luna ? Elle est folle ? Luna est son amie non ?

Draco : c'était à une époque, leur amitié, elle remonte à loin à présent ! Au moment de toute cette histoire, Luna avait perdu tout contact avec ses amies... le fait d'avoir été séquestré et de ne pas pouvoir sortir rencontrer quiconque ni même Ginny... cela les a éloigné puis quand elle a été libéré, Luna n'a pas crié sur tous les toits ce qu'il s'était passé... tout le monde a su pour leur procédure de divorce au moment où Neville a fait passer Luna pour une traîtresse, elle l'a trompé ouvertement avec Blaise soi-disant ! Il a su recevoir la compassion des tiens et Luna... nous avions conseillé Luna d'abandonner... elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre à qui que ce soit après ce qu'elle a vécu ! Elle a vécu ce cauchemar pendant 2 ans quand même! Elle méritait plus que le mépris de ta famille et en particulier celle de Ginny et Hermione...

Ron : ...logique ! Et il a été condamné ?

Draco :...pour quels raisons ?

Ron : avoir séquestré Luna et l'avoir maltraité de la sorte !

Draco : ... non elle n'a pas pu se résoudre à faire cela non plus... elle ne voulait plus rien de lui... juste un divorce...

Ron : ... elle est encore gentille en fait...

Draco :... je trouve aussi tu sais...

Draco était ravi que Ron ne défende pas d'un coup Neville ! Il sait que c'est son ancien ami, il partageait le dortoir avec lui durant toute sa scolarité après tout ! Mais il était content de voir qu'il avait une certaine conscience avant l'amitié ! Ron n'était pas aussi différents qu'il s'y était fait à l'idée et cela le réconfortait un peu !

Ron : bah... merlin le punira bien un jour tu verras !

Draco :...je n'en doute pas une seconde Ron !

Ron bailla d'un coup, ouvrant sa bouche en grand et n'ayant même pas le temps de mettre sa main ! Ron et Draco regardèrent chacun l'horloge bien installé sur sa table pour voir qu'il était presque minuit ! Le temps avait filé à une vitesse folle et sans qu'il s'en rende compte réellement. Il avait commencé à parler qu'il était 22h30 quand même !

Draco : je vais te laisser dormir... on pourra éventuellement continuer cette discussion un autre jour... quoi que... tu vas aller au terrier demain...

Draco était désespéré à cet idée mais il ne pouvait y mettre son veto après tout Ron avait le droit d'y retourner mais il aurait aimé pouvoir aborder le sujet des parents Weasley avant qu'il y aille mais si Ron est trop fatigué il ne va pas non plus le torturer !

Ron :... j'ai réfléchi Draco ! Et je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux que j'y retourne !

Draco affichait une tête des plus surpris et il ne pouvait le cacher !

Draco : pourquoi ? Si c'est pour le travail, Victoria viendra bien chez toi s'il le faut tu sais ?

Ron : Non ! Ce n'est pas cela ! Même si elle a proposé de venir en effet mais c'est plutôt moi ! Je... je ne veux pas... j'aime comment c'est pour le moment... je veux dire... ma mère n'est pas derrière moi et c'est tout ce que je veux et puis on s'entends bien... cela m'étonnes moi-même... je veux dire à part les quelques fois où , c'est vrai, je te parle plutôt mal... on reste correct ensemble... tu ne me pompes pas l'air comme ma mère le ferait, à venir me voir tous les cinq minutes pour me demander si tout va bien, si des souvenirs sont revenus... et je sais qu'elle fera cela... et au fond de moi j'ai le sentiment que je n'ai plus ma place là... depuis l'hôpital, j'ai cette impression et le dîner d'anniversaire l'a confirmé... ce serait incongrue de ma part d'y être... c'est bizarre n'est-ce pas ?

Draco se contenait de sauter de joie, d'exprimer toute sa gratitude à merlin d'avoir permis à Ron de faire un choix aussi judicieux dans ce moment de tourment! Il devait se modérer, il ne devait pas trop exprimer sa joie et pourtant ses lèvres se rehaussèrent en un sourire triomphant.

Draco : non je ne trouve pas cela bizarre et je t'avoue que j'apprécie plutôt ce fait...

Ron :... je vois cela ! Tu as un sourire resplendissant ! Mais j'irais demain, leur dire bonjour quand même et leur faire part de ma décision...

Draco :... oui ! Chose des plus normales à faire ! tu veux que je viennes avec toi?

Ron :...non!... je crois que je pourrais m'en sortir seul... bah... bonne nuit et on se parle demain soir... je suis sûr que tu as encore des choses à me dire non ?

Draco :...oui j'en ai encore beaucoup ! Bonne nuit Ron !

Draco se leva et resta quelques secondes debout en face de Ron, il aurait tellement aimé l'embrasser, ne serait-ce qu'un petit bisou de rien du tout sur son front mais il devait respecter son espace personnel et ne pas imposer un contact non voulu! Il finit par lui faire un signe de la main avant de décamper rapidement de la pièce sans se retourner.

Ron regardait la porte se fermer! Il avait bien compris le dilemme que Draco a eu à faire face, il avait senti que Draco aurait aimé l'embrasser d'une manière ou d'une autre mais il avait été content qu'il ne l'ait pas fait! Même si cela avait été que sur le front! Il n'était pas prêt pour qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau même si il se rappelait ne pas avoir détesté ce baiser pour autant!

Ron regardait l'espace vide que Draco avait laissé en face de lui, là même où il s'était assis! Étrangement, il se sentait tout aussi vide, comme si Draco comblait quelque chose avec sa présence!

'' _Les Hormones!_ '' dit-il à haute voix faisant taire la voix moqueuse qui allait se mettre à parler, il le savait!

 **Me revoilà, moi et mes hormones hahahaha! alors ce chapitre? il manque des explications? vous aurez peut-être aimé en avoir plus? ou ceux-là mais plus détaillé? par contre le retour au terrier n'est plus d'actualité pour le moment... on ne sait jamais avec ses hormones ^^ dites moi quoi dans vos reviews que j'adore lire ^^ à bientôt... je ne promets pas à très vite car je dois écrire le chapitre concernant le weekend car j'ai la suite concernant la reprise du travail mais mais mais... du coup il faudra s'armer encore une fois de patience mais j'essayerai de ne pas faire long... ^^ bisou bisou**


	30. Chapitre 30

**De nouveau moi... j'ai réussi l'exploit de faire un chapitre et le retravailler et que le résultat me plait du premier coup hihihi... J'espère que cela va vous plaire... j'avais tellement de sujet que je pouvais exploiter suite à la conversation du chapitre précédent... J'espère que j'ai fait un bon choix... après rien n'est fini... hihi Je vous vois à la fin du chapitre... Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 30: Rêve N6

Ron: Harry... je crois que... je crois que... Hermione me trompe...

Ron était assis sur une table des trois sorciers avec Harry en face de lui qui le regardait étonné au plus haut point et un peu mal à l'aise.

Harry: ah bon? Qu'est-ce... Qu'est ce qui te fait croire cela?

Il demanda cela en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ne cillant pas une seule seconde. Toute façon, il savait à l'heure actuelle que si Ron savait quelque chose, il ne serait pas aussi calme qu'en cet instant.

Ron:... elle s'habille de façon trop coquette.. quand je rentre elle n'est toujours pas là et bégaie quand je lui demande où elle se trouvait puis je ne sais pas... elle me semble plus... je ne sais comment dire...

Harry:... tu sais... peut-être a-t-elle simplement écouter ta sœur et tout le monde et elle s'est simplement reprise en main. Tu sais ta mère n'arrête pas de lui dire de te quitter et revivre et trouver quelqu'un d'autre... je ne crois pas qu'elle te quittera car elle t'aime mais qu'elle veuille revivre, peut-être bien oui!

Ron:... arrête avec tes spéculations! Harry! Tu es son meilleur ami alors si il y a quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose de sa vie c'est toi! Alors dis moi ce que tu sais!

Harry regarda autour de lui alors que Ron avait un peu élevé sa voix s'emportant légèrement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à cet heure-ci de la journée aux trois sorciers, heureusement pour lui. C'était le dernier endroit qu'il voulait qu'on l'aperçoive. Il se sentait un peu en peine de voir son ami se rendre compte trop tard de ce qu'il perdait et que ce soit lui qui le lui enlève qui plus est!

Il savait que quand Ron allait le savoir, cela sera dur pour lui de supporter cette trahison. Harry savait pertinemment que c'était une trahison qui sera dur à digérer pour Ron mais il avait confiance en leur amitié, que Ron arrivera à lui pardonner un jour quand il finirait enfin par comprendre le point de vue de chacun. Il avait été amoureux d'Hermione bien avant que Ron se rende compte de ses propres sentiments mais en voyant Hermione aussi amoureuse de Ron, il n'a pas pu se manifester mais maintenant c'était autre chose, c'était son temps, Ron avait laissé passer sa chance, la chance qu'Harry lui avait accordé !

Harry:... je ne sais rien Ron! Elle ne m'a rien dit sur ce sujet... je sais d'elle qu'elle veut autre chose dans sa vie! Elle a dit que peut-être si tu voyais qu'elle changeait, tu fera pareil également, tu tourneras la page de la guerre.

Ron le regarda perplexe, ne sachant s'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance. Après il se dit que peut-être, il avait raison, Hermione faisait juste sa vie comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée, pas comme lui le faisait et elle sortait sans arrière-pensée et qu'elle ne le trompait pas.

Harry: et avec sa formation, elle n'a pas ce temps Ron! parle avec elle! comme cela tu met tes craintes de coté une fois pour toute.

Ron: c'est une blague? Tu crois qu'elle va me dire : "Oui Ron! Je te trompe!" NON! Elle va nier ! Moi je ne lui ai jamais fait cela! Je ne l'ai jamais trompé ! C'est une limite que je n'ose même pas franchir, que dis-je je n'ose même pas penser!... Je... Je ne pourrais pas la pardonner! Je sais Harry! Je sais que je dois changer! Je sais! Mais peu importe mes défauts, on s'est juré de rester fidèle quoi qu'il arrive! Si elle a osé outrepasser cette promesse Harry! Tu crois qu'elle me l'avouerait? Laisse tomber, je vais mener ma propre enquête et s'il s'affaire que mes soupçons sont fondés... je jure sur Merlin que plus jamais, je ne lui parlerai correctement!

Ron se leva brusquement et s'en alla sans laisser le temps à Harry d'ajouter quoi que ce soit!

Ron était plutôt bon concernant son instinct tout du moins, jamais celui-ci ne lui avait fait défaut! Si son instinct jurait trahison, c'est qu'il y avait trahison point! Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de le prouver!

Il retourna déterminer dans son appartement et fouilla de fond en comble ce dernier, cherchant le moindre indice concernant la tromperie éventuelle mais il n'en trouva aucune! Hermione était une fille méticuleuse, elle ne laisserait rien, aucune trace derrière elle, elle n'était pas la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération pour rien après tout!

Ron finit par ranger tout le bordel qu'il a créé grâce à un sort et attendit patiemment le retour de sa dulcinée! S'il n'était pas aussi remonté, il en aurait bien ri de cette situation! Au fond, il se demandait s'il aimait encore Hermione comme quand il l'avait aimé durant ses années à Poudlard! Ou si sa relation n'était depluse plus qu'une routine, quelque chose de normale, d'acquis et qui doit faire partie de son existence tout simplement! Un peu comme l'air qu'il se forçait à respirer chaque jour pour survivre.

Mais s'il y a une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il n'allait pas tolérer, c'était la tromperie! C'était une chose qu'il n'acceptera jamais! Il ne l'avait jamais trompé et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir des filles qui lui proposaient une nuit à l'hôtel! Donc, elle n'avait aucun droit de le tromper également! Certes il n'était pas ce qu'il qualifierait lui-même de petit-ami idéal ou même adéquat mais à défaut de le tromper, il préférait largement qu'elle le quitte, qu'elle le laisse à son propre sort plutôt que de subir une trahison de la sorte!

Il devait être 23 heures quand elle daignât mettre les pieds dans leur appartement. Appartement, acheté par les dix premiers salaires d'Hermione, factures payés par le salaire d'Hermione, les fournitures payés par Hermione, l'agencement de la pièce réalisé par Hermione, la nourriture dans le frigo, tout au goût d'Hermione! Il n'a jamais eu droit à mettre un mot dessus, et encore elle n'avait pas l'excuse de dire qu'il était ivrogne à l'achat de cet appartement! Non! Il n'avait juste aucun métier à l'époque!

Hermione a eu le don de le castrer, de l'émasculer en ne lui laissant rien choisir, lui qui adorait la décoration, il aurait tellement aimé avoir son mot à dire quant à la décoration de leur appartement mais Hermione en avait décidé autrement, ne lui faisant aucunement confiance dans ce domaine! Et pourtant, Ron était sûr qu'il était doué et aurait pu faire de leur appartement quelque chose de beaucoup plus beau! Mais le fait qu'Hermione ait catégoriquement refuser, lui interdisant cela sous prétexte qu'il n'a mis aucun penny dans l'achat de cet appartement l'avait miné le moral plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre! Et le fait qu'il soit au chômage et qu'il soit obligé de rester à un endroit où il ne se sent pas chez lui, l'avait poussé à passer le plus clair de son temps en dehors et le seul endroit qu'il avait trouvé pour se sentir chez lui et pour noyer tout ce chagrin et cette frustration a été les trois sorciers! C'était le seul endroit où on ne lui interdisait rien après tout et surtout on ne l'émasculait pas!

Mais il savait au fond qu'il n'avait pas été le petit ami qu'il a pu promettre d'être juste avant la mort de Fred. Il a refusé un poste d'auror, un poste de professeur à Poudlard, de travailler malgré tout avec George même si ce n'était pas comme associé telle que Fred aurait voulu. S'il devait être honnête au moins une fois dans sa vie ce serait de dire que le refus de George de l'associer à un projet qui tenait si à coeur à Fred et que faire ce projet à sa place aurait été comme si Ron n'abandonnait pas Fred, l'a fortement affecté! Il ne va pas mettre tous ses malheurs sur ce refus ni même son comportement mais cela a fortement contribué à son sentiment de ne pas être à sa place ni utile. S'il pouvait retrouver ce sentiment de servir à quelque chose il saurait se retrouver et devenir le Ron que tout le monde apprécie! Mais pour cela, il devait prendre des décisions et faire des choix!

Hermione alluma les lumières et cria de surprise de voir Ron assis sur le fauteuil en train de l'assasiner du regard. Elle savait ce qu'il soupçonnait et tout au long de son travail, après qu'Harry lui ait fait part de leur conversation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler à l'idée que Ron était en ce moment fou de rage et qu'il n'ait que son instinct comme preuve de son adultère et rien d'autre! Car oui, Hermione avait bien fait en sorte qu'il ne trouve rien! Elle jubilait de le voir souffrir de la sorte, un peu autant qu'elle souffre!

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le tromper c'est vrai mais quand elle voit comment elle est heureuse au côté d'Harry, elle se demande bien ce qu'elle fait encore avec Ron!

Elle ne sait pourquoi elle ne veut pas le quitter, elle ne veut pas le quitter dans cet état-là, en pleine ivresse non! Ce serait trop facile pour lui de ne pas sentir de peine de cette rupture!

Ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il récupére tout ses facultés intellectuels afin qu'il comprenne bien ce qui lui arrive! Que la femme parfaite pour lui vient de le quitter pour son meilleur ami! Elle veut qu'il se ressaisse, qu'il arrête de boire, trouve un but dans sa vie, un métier et seulement, à ce moment-là quand il sera de nouveau sur pied, là elle allait lui porter le coup de grâce!

Elle laissera d'innombrable indice, lui faisant comprendre que son instinct n'avait jamais menti! Même si cela devait prendre 3 ans, elle patienterait et Harry patientera pour cela! En attendant, elle devait juste faire semblant!

Hermione: Merlin! Ron! tu m'as fait affreusement peur! qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir de la sorte?

Ron:... il faut qu'on parle Hermione!

Hermione: ok!

Elle alla s'assoir sur le canapé à sa droite, Ron se tourna vers elle de sorte de lui faire face. Il la regardait! Elle était plus que splendide, magnifique! Elle rayonnait de mille feux! Et ce n'était pas grâce à lui! Non! Cette oeuvre était attribué à quelqu'un d'autre, à un autre homme! Et cela le tuait de le savoir mais de ne pas savoir qui!

Ron:... Je pense que ce serait plus... Correct pour nous deux si on faisait une pause!

Hermione était choquée! Elle s'attendait à beaucoup mais pas à cette phrase d'ampler! elle s'était attendu qu'il lui parle d'abord, qu'il lui fasse part de ses soupçons dans un premier temps et non toute de suite à lui faire part à une solution si drastique.

Hermione: PARDON?

Ron: .. Tu m'as bien entendu... Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer notre relation dans l'état des choses! Tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu as changé... Et en soit c'est une bonne chose mais... Cela me fait réfléchir!

Hermione: Et sur quoi au juste?

Ron: à vrai dire? Sur beaucoup de chose!

Il resta silencieux un temps se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, comment lui dire ses nouvelles résolutions. Et il n'était toute façon pas sûr qu'elle le croira, il a tellement dit qu'il changerait.

Hermione :... Je ne comprends pas Ron... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je te soutiens comme je peux... Tu vas me reprocher le fait que je deviennes coquette, que je veux me faire jolie? Tu... Tu penses que je te trompe?

Ron:... Je ne le pense pas,Hermione... Je le sais!

" _Oui! Je sais que tu me trompes même si je n'ai aucune preuve à t'apporter pour l'instant ! Mon instinct ne me ment jamais!"_ pensa Ron en la fixant droit dans les yeux!

 **Nous revoilà... petit chapitre... mais je l'aime assez bien... qu'en pensez vous?** **Ron est si proche de la vérité et pourtant si loin... que pensez vous de sa décision ou ses pensées ? Que pensez vous d'Hermione? J'avoue je la diabolise un peu mais je me rattraperai sur ses souffrances à elle... à bientôt j'espère... Laissez moi vos reviews, j'adore les lire et merci d'avance Love to you**


End file.
